Nada Importa
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Isabella Swan achava que Edward era o homem perfeito para ela, até ser trancada em Volterra para conseguir o que mais queria, sua imortalidade.
1. Prólogo

**Título: **Nada Importa

**Ship:** Isabella Swan/Demetri Volturi

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Stephenie Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, Demetri seria meu escravo

sexual.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Já fazia mais de quarenta minutos que estávamos na sala ao lado, esperando a decisão de Aro em relação à minha vida não-humana. Alice fitava o chão com um olhar que qualquer pessoa, vampiro ou não, claramente via sua preocupação e frustração de não saber o que ia acontecer. Edward, meu Edward, continuava com a mão direita sobre meu joelho, suas olheiras nunca estiveram tão escuras, e ele carregava uma expressão de tortura no rosto perfeito de pedra. Eu permanecia sentada, inquieta. Não estava com medo, Aro decidindo ou não sobre minha transformação, eu sabia o que eu queria. O que me deixava inquieta eram os dois membros da guarda Volturi conosco na sala.

Felix era enorme, poderia dizer que era maior do que Emmett... olhava para a porta como se Aro fosse entrar a qualquer momento dizendo para ele esmagar os vampiros dentro da sala, e levar a sobremesa. Depois que meus olhos percorreram a sala e Felix, caíram no vampiro à minha frente, mas bem longe, Demetri. Usava uma roupa toda preta, com um manto preto, o capuz estava jogado nas costas, e permanecia com as pernas um pouco separadas, e as mãos para trás. Não era um vampiro feio - como se algum conseguisse ser -, mas Demetri tinha um ar aristocrático que nenhum naquela sala tinha. Meus olhos percorriam seu corpo e subiam de acordo com que eu analisava, quando alcançaram seus olhos, levei susto. Eu definitivamente não estava acostumada com vampiros de olhos cor carmim. Os de Demetri escureceram levemente e seus lábios repuxaram para um sorriso torto. Não era igual ao sorriso do meu Edward, era um sorriso sacana, gritando para mim que ele sabia que eu o estava observando, e gostava do que via. Comecei a corar com a possibilidade, acho que demorei demais nas pernas e no tórax de Demetri.

Subitamente, a porta se abriu.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

A vampira Jane entrou na sala com sua pose superior, por Deus, quando a vi pela primeira vez, sua face linda e infantil, parecia uma fada mais nova que Alice, não combinava nada com sua frieza em torturar pessoas. Eu achei que não veria esse rosto tão cedo. Para ser mais animador, _nunca_.

- Aro está esperando por vocês, ele já tomou sua decisão.

Seguimos Jane até onde Aro se encontrava. Edward estava com o braço na minha cintura, seu toque gelado me lembrava do motivo de eu estar ali. Senti um olhar furar minha nuca, mas não saberia dizer qual dos três vampiros atrás de mim me olhava.

Entramos na sala. O piso era de granito branco e deixava o ar ainda mais frio, Aro já estava com seu sorriso doentio no rosto, Caius e Marcus estavam sentados como sempre nos seus tronos, ou algo parecido com isso, não entendia muito da realeza vampírica.

- Meu caro Edward, já decidimos o futuro da sua Bella.

Todos na sala de repente ficaram tensos, senti o braço de Edward me apertar ao seu corpo, o que Aro teria decidido?

- Seu amor por Bella é fascinante. Não sei como consegue sentir seu cheiro todos os dias e resistir ao banquete. Quando pensou que Bella estava morta, queria morrer também, ainda bem que decidi que era um desperdício e o convidei a se juntar à guarda Volturi. E esse convite pode ser feito à Bella também.

Os vampiros na sala me olharam e eu fiquei confusa. Me juntar à guarda Volturi? Por quê? Eu sou uma humana sem poder nenhum, apenas tenho um problema no meu sistema que faz com eu seja imune a todos os vampiros. A menos que...

Aro parecia realmente interessado na minha confusão, e se eu não o tivesse bloqueado antes, juraria que ele estava lendo minha mente mesmo sem o toque, porque seu sorriso se alargou e ele prontamente respondeu a pergunta que pairava na minha cabeça.

- Bella em forma humana é útil, mas vampira seria algo fascinante, um escudo. Diga-me Bella, tem vontade de ser imortal?

- Claro! – Respondi surpresa.

- Não! – Ouvi uma voz ao meu lado.

Aquilo me assustou, Edward havia tirado o braço da minha cintura e já estava na minha frente em uma postura defensiva, como se Aro fosse tirar minha vida. Bom, olhando por esse lado, eu estaria morta, mas ficaria para sempre ao lado dele, do meu grande amor, e era tudo que eu queria, era o que eu _mais_ queria. Aro deu sua risada doentia, fiquei arrepiada, ele não dava essa risada por qualquer coisa. Edward começou a rosnar baixo e eu não entendi o porquê. Antes que eu conseguisse descobrir, Aro já estava com as mãos em volta da mão de Edward. Seus olhos perderam o foco, sua expressão variava entre tristeza, surpresa e incredulidade.

- Bom... isso muda um pouco a situação...

Muda o quê? O que Aro tinha visto? Comecei a ficar paranóica, tentei controlar o meu estômago, mas ele não estava me ajudando no momento.

- Bella, Edward por acaso lhe falou que ele nunca pretendeu te transformar?

Meu corpo todo tremeu. Como? Edward mentira para mim? Então tudo era um truque? Como ele achou que eu passaria o resto da minha vida com ele sendo humana? Eu ficaria velha e ele continuaria com a glória dos seus dezessete anos? Depois de pensar um pouco nessas perguntas, as respostas estavam claras na minha mente. Edward nunca falou comigo em me transformar. Não diretamente, sempre trocava de assunto e evitava me olhar nos olhos.

Então era isso, eu ficaria humana, sem sorte, sem habilidade e feia para sempre, e ele perfeito, um Adônis. A imagem do sonho que eu tive no dia do meu desastroso aniversário me assombrou. Não era justo, eu queria Edward para o resto da minha vida, ou morte, ele não me queria?

- Então foi esse o motivo de deixar Bella? Desistir? Abandoná-la na esperança de que ela finalmente acreditasse que o melhor para ela seria seguir em frente, fora do seu mundo? Na esperança de que ela encontrasse alguém bom para ela? Você realmente achou que ela nunca entenderia o seu lado? Que ela nunca seria uma boa vampira?

Comecei a ter uma sensação de déjà vu, já tinha escutado essas palavras antes, da boca de Edward, na floresta. Aro tinha visto, a única diferença é que ele me contara a verdade, _a mais pura verdade_, com detalhes. Senti-me humilhada, mais do que na floresta, meses atrás. Pensava que Edward não gostava de mim, agora tinha certeza, eu não era boa o suficiente para ele me transformar em sua parceira?

O silêncio de Edward respondeu a minha pergunta não feita. Eu caí de joelhos.

- Bella seria uma ótima vampira! Aliás, será. Eu pretendo transformá-la. A menos que ela não queira. Poderia morar em Volterra, seria de meu agrado que ela se juntasse à guarda Volturi. Ela sabe muito sobre nosso mundo Edward. Sabe que eu não poderia deixá-la partir viva. Mas cabe a senhorita Swan decidir, não acha?

Edward me olhou com um olhar suplicante, a tensão na sala era evidente. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu não tinha certeza da minha imortalidade, que valor ela teria sem ele ao meu lado? Mas era a vida vampírica, ou a morte. Pensei em Charlie e Renée, em Jacob, nunca mais iria vê-los, como eles se sentiriam com apenas um bilhete na mesa da cozinha? Sentir que sua filha nunca mais voltou, sem ter certeza do que aconteceu a ela? Jacob saberia o que tinha acontecido comigo...

- Então Bella? Já tem uma resposta?

Respirei fundo e levantei minha cabeça.

- Sim.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_- Então Bella? Já tem uma resposta?_

_Respirei fundo e levantei minha cabeça._

_- Sim._

**[...]**

Eu precisava da imortalidade, uma única chance de reconquistar Edward, de ser bonita, de ser ágil. Eu precisava pegar essa chance, nem que eu tivesse que passar anos em Volterra servindo a Aro, eu poderia ser vegetariana, ele nunca me obrigaria a me alimentar de humanos. Depois eu encontraria um jeito de sair, e procurar Edward...

Sim, era um plano fraco, mas era um plano. Teria a chance de mandar alguma carta para Charlie explicando que eu não voltaria tão cedo? E Jacob?

- Aceito – Minhas palavras saíram tremidas, mesmo eu tendo tanta certeza do que queria.

- Excelente! – Aro vibrou.

Edward me lançou um olhar de restrição, como se eu estivesse decidindo algo absurdo e incoerente. Alice não parecia tão abalada, mas olhava para o irmão com descrença e surpresa. Acho que não era só eu na sala que havia acreditado no seu amor esse tempo todo. Jane estava com Alec, os dois com olhares de tédio no rosto. Demetri ainda carregava seu sorriso torto, aquele sorriso já estava me dando nos nervos.

- Demetri, acompanhe Alice e Edward até a porta, sim? Bella, se quiser se despedir de seu ex-futuro marido, Demetri lhe levará até seu quarto depois. Deve estar cansada. Creio que teremos bastante tempo para decidirmos quando você vai dizer adeus à vida humana, não?

Demetri assentiu e deu meia volta, seu manto girando graciosamente. Edward e Alice seguiram em frente, eu fui logo atrás. Edward não olhou para mim, mantinha os olhos no chão, a expressão indecifrável. Alice me deu um sorriso forçado. Alcançamos a porta de madeira, logo estaríamos no beco com paredes de pedra. Parecia que tinha anos que eu havia passado por lá.

- Espero vê-lo em breve.

Falei a Edward. Eu iria tentar, mesmo com a rejeição me assombrando.

- Não conte com isso Bella, tentei decidir o que era melhor para você, e escolheu uma vida sem alma, uma vida amaldiçoada.

O vampiro disse, travando o maxilar.

- Mas ainda assim é uma vida.

Eu não acreditava no que Edward estava me falando, parecia que um monstro havia entrado em seu peito e estava tomando conta de seu corpo e de sua mente. Ou ele sempre esteve lá, só que escondido?

Senti uma mão no meu ombro que me fez arrepiar, o toque era frio, mais frio do que o de Edward, porém era um toque mais calmo.

- Tenho certeza que Isabella será muito bem recebida.

A voz de Demetri soou atrás de mim, ele estava perto, _bastante_ perto, conseguia sentir seu hálito gelado na minha nuca. Cheirava a canela. Automaticamente minha boca se encheu de água. Edward olhou nos olhos de Demetri e seus lábios se repuxaram mostrando os dentes. Ouvi um rosnado sair da sua garganta. Algo me dizia que Demetri não tinha tirado seu sorriso do rosto.

Senti um aperto no meu ombro. Antes de sair da minha sensação de torpor, vi que a porta se fechara. Não tive tempo de me despedir de Alice, nem de ver o rosto de Edward, eles foram embora, na velocidade que só um vampiro poderia ir. Eles se foram, e eu permaneceria trancada e sozinha em Volterra por toda minha vida eterna.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Senti um aperto no meu ombro. Antes de sair da minha sensação de torpor, vi que a porta se fechara. Não tive tempo de me despedir de Alice, nem de ver o rosto de Edward, eles foram embora, na velocidade que só um vampiro poderia ir. Eles se foram, e eu permaneceria trancada e sozinha em Volterra por toda minha vida eterna._

**[...]**

Fiquei olhando para a porta de madeira por minutos, o silêncio estava angustiante. Não sabia o que eu poderia esperar de agora em diante. Quando ia me transformar, como ia viver, o que ia fazer em Volterra. Não sabia das regras dos Volturi. A alimentação já era clara, os olhos carmins de Demetri me fitavam.

- Creio que tenho que te levar ao quarto, não?

Assenti e ele gesticulou para que eu o seguisse. À medida que caminhava, ouvi vozes, muitas vozes. Não eram nem de longe parecidas com as vozes de sinos e sensuais de vampiros, eram vozes humanas. Chegando mais perto da origem, vi pessoas de todos os tipos, observei um por um passando por mim. Homens, mulheres, idosos e crianças. Crianças? Uma senhora segurava um crucifixo e carregava um olhar de quem sabia que algo estava errado, muito errado. A mulher na ponta da fila guiava a multidão pelo corredor. Com apenas um olhar dava para saber que ela era vampira, se destacava entre os demais. Lembrava-me Rosalie, era muito bonita, tinha os olhos cor violeta e carregava consigo um sorriso de triunfo. Demetri respirou fundo.

- Boa pescaria, Heidi. Vou levar Isabella até seu quarto, volto em um instante. Guarde um pouco para mim.

A vampira Heidi olhou para mim com curiosidade, mas não falou nada. Sorriu para Demetri e entrou na sala que eu tinha saído há minutos, de longe ouvi a voz de Aro.

- Bem vindos convidados!

Meus pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram. Aquilo era o jantar deles. Eu sabia que os olhares de desconfiança, deslumbre e fascínio das pessoas que cruzaram comigo no corredor iam me atormentar a vida inteira. Os gritos ecoaram pelos corredores, gritos de dor e desespero. Eu definitivamente teria que acostumar com a dieta dos Volturi. Demetri percebeu minha reação.

- Não fique assim, isso só acontece três vezes por semana.

E sorriu. O filho da puta sorriu.

- Claro.

Respondi, tentando demonstrar indiferença.

Seu sorriso se alargou. Ele parou em frente a uma porta larga de madeira, com detalhes em ouro. A maçaneta parecia um monte de rosas douradas incrustadas. Não entendi o motivo do luxo. Demetri abriu a porta para mim. Entrei no quarto.

Imenso e nobre, eram as palavras que o descreveria. O piso era todo de granito preto. No canto direito havia uma lareira, em frente um sofá de veludo cor vinho e um tapete. Olhei para o outro lado do quarto, havia um armário de portas pretas em detalhes dourados. Pensei seriamente na minha falta de roupas. Ao lado do armário, havia outra porta, não sabia o que era. Um banheiro? Outra saída para algum corredor? A janela ficava ao fundo, era enorme, ia do chão ao teto, tinha cortinas que raspavam no chão, de um veludo mais escuro do que o sofá.

Mas meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi a cama. Gigantesca, com dossel, os lençóis eram pretos e dourados. Linda. Minha vontade era deitar ali e ficar o resto da vida. Caminhei até a cama em passos lentos e passei a mão delicadamente no lençol. Macio, bem macio, não reconheci o tecido.

-Gosta?

Meu coração deu um pulo. Eu não vi que Demetri estava atrás de mim. Eu tinha esquecido _completamente _do vampiro que me acompanhava quando entrei no cômodo. Estava deslumbrada demais com o quarto de princesa que eu sonhava quando tinha dez anos de idade e lia contos de fadas. Senti-me uma idiota. Ele deve ter percebido meu fascínio. Seu sorriso torto voltou. Ele _realmente_ tinha percebido.

- S-s-sim.

Respondi com a voz trêmula. Merda de fraqueza humana.

- No armário tem roupas. A porta ao lado é um banheiro, pode tomar um banho e descansar. Deve estar cansada, eu acho, não sei como é isso. Aqui ninguém dorme, como já sabe, só Gianna. Providenciaremos um jantar, alguém virá ao seu quarto mais tarde entregá-lo, nunca tivemos uma hóspede humana.

Seu sorriso se alargou exibindo os dentes branquíssimos. Ele tinha covinhas, sua pele era branca e parecia de seda. Percebi que Demetri era mais velho do que Edward, sua idade de vampiro eu não tinha certeza, mas Edward parara com seus perfeitos dezessete anos, Demetri tinha mais cara de homem, se fosse humano, seria um homem de quase trinta anos. Um _belo_ homem de quase trinta anos.

O nariz era reto e os lábios, mesmo esticados pelo sorriso, carnudos. Seu peito subia e descia lentamente. Ele usava um colar por cima da roupa preta com algum símbolo que tentei decifrar. Percebi que de novo estava observando demais. Encontrei os olhos de Demetri, carmins intensos. Meu sangue subiu para as bochechas. Ele sentiu o fluxo e seus olhos escureceram. _Ótimo_. Engoli em seco. Ele olhou para minha garganta e se aproximou um pouco respirando fundo.

- Bem vinda à Volterra, Isabella.

E saiu, deixando um rastro de aroma de canela onde seu corpo havia estado segundos antes.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Encontrei os olhos de Demetri, carmins intensos. Meu sangue subiu para as bochechas. Ele sentiu o fluxo e seus olhos escureceram. Ótimo. Engoli em seco. Ele olhou para minha garganta e se aproximou um pouco respirando fundo. _

_- Bem vinda à Volterra, Isabella._

_E saiu, deixando um rastro de aroma de canela onde seu corpo havia estado segundos antes._

**[...]**

Malditos vampiros velozes! Eu não tive nem tempo de argumentar coisa alguma! Decidi por respirar fundo e tomar um banho. Caminhei até a porta ao lado do armário, a maçaneta era igual à do meu quarto. Abri. O banheiro era enorme, como era de se esperar, e seguia o estilo do quarto.

O piso era de granito preto, do lado esquerdo havia uma banheira e do lado direito um box de um blindex escuro. A pia era enorme, dourada. Observei o vaso sanitário dourado. Vampiros não os usavam certo? Será que esse quarto já recebeu outro humano? Parei de refletir sobre tudo. Peguei uma toalha macia e entrei no box. Estava louca para experimentar a banheira, mas o cansaço e a preguiça venceram. Estava tudo ali, pronto. Todos os objetos que humanos precisavam.

Saí do banho e do banheiro. Abri uma porta do armário e peguei um pijama preto de flanela. Tudo naquele lugar era preto? As paredes pareciam de pedra. Parecia que eu estava em um maldito castelo do Conde Drácula. Bom, por esse lado...

Olhei pela janela e vi a cidade de Volterra bem longe. Fazia frio, as pessoas andavam juntas e encolhidas. Reconhecia vampiros andando pela multidão, os corpos cobertos com mantos pretos, ninguém desconfiaria de que eles não sentiam as conseqüências do vento.

Já era noite. Pensei no rumo que minha vida tinha seguido. Se eu nunca tivesse mudado para Forks, eu não conheceria Edward, e viveria em um mundo onde o sobrenatural era motivo de filmes de terror. O nome dele fez o buraco no meu peito voltar a arder. Mas o que mais me incomodava, era a sensação de prisioneira que havia tomado conta de mim quando Demetri fechou a porta do quarto.

Eu queria voltar para casa, para Charlie. Sentia falta do meu pai, de Renée. Dos dias de aula com Ângela e Ben. Das tardes de compras com Alice. Não queria pensar nos Cullen, mas era inevitável. Apenas quando senti a umidade na gola do pijama que vi que estava chorando.

Caminhei para a cama e deitei, puxando as cobertas. Ela era realmente boa, macia e quente. Ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Entre. – Respondi confusa.

Uma mulher alta, de pele morena e olhos verdes entrou no quarto. Carregava uma bandeja com o que parecia ser meu jantar. Reconheci a humana na minha frente. Gianna. Ela sorriu para mim e pousou a bandeja na cama.

- Demetri me pediu para trazer seu jantar. Estão todos ocupados no momento, creio que compreende.

- Sim.

Ocupados com o quê? Mais tortura? Mais jantar? Ela viu meu desconforto e se sentou na cama me olhando nos olhos.

- Há algo te incomodando Isabella? – Perguntou.

Eu abri a bandeja, e olhei meu jantar. Massa. Claro, estávamos na Itália. Vi um líquido roxo em uma taça

- Eu não bebo. – Falei sem graça.

- Ah! É suco de uva, Demetri achou que você não bebia mesmo.

Demetri estava começando a me irritar, isso era claro. Devia pensar que eu era uma virgem santa. Pensei um pouco nisso. Eu tentei me convencer de que tinha experiência pelo menos em beijos, mas Edward com sua proteção e preocupação em excesso não me rendeu frutos assim. Corei.

Vi que Gianna ainda me olhava fascinada, não devia ver humanos há muito tempo, a não ser os que entravam para o cardápio. Uma pergunta que estava na minha cabeça desde que a vi na recepção queria sair, e acho que nunca teria um momento como esse.

- Gianna, por que você trabalha aqui? Como consegue?

Ela abaixou a cabeça, vi que a pergunta não era tão inofensiva.

- Eu não tenho escolha Bella, os Volturi mataram minha família, eu já passei pelo o que o grupo hoje a tarde passou. Eu vi minha família sendo drenada. Aro só ficou comigo porque achava que eu passaria confiança aos que entrassem. Para que os humanos não desconfiassem da armadilha, precisavam de uma humana bonita recebendo-os.

- Eles são uns monstros. – Fiquei indignada.

Gianna riu.

- Não são, Bella. Eles não têm escolha. Alimentam-se de sangue. Os Cullen são muito peculiares com a alimentação, eu realmente escutei sobre eles e nunca vi coisa igual. Mas alimentar-se de sangue humano é um luxo que os Volturi não vão abrir mão.

Olhei pasma para Gianna.

- Todos têm poderes? Edward me falou que os Volturi representam a realeza dos vampiros e todos os temem. É verdade?

- Sim. Todos têm alguma coisa especial, por isso são tão temidos. Possivelmente Aro viu algo em você que o fez tomar essa decisão. Felix é muito forte. Heidi é linda, mesmo para uma vampira, e serve de isca para atrair os humanos. – Eu estremeci – Os poderes de Aro, Marcus e Caius você já sabe.

- E os outros?

- Eu não faria amizade com Jane, e não a irritaria como você sabe. Alec é quieto, mas poderoso, Aro quase nunca o usa a não ser em caso de extrema necessidade, nem eu sei o seu dom. Demetri sente o teor da mente das pessoas. Fica fácil de rastreá-las. É o caçador de Aro.

- Ele é irritante. – Falei sem pensar. Ela riu.

- Sim. Ele tem um humor ácido e é confiante, atrai muitas mulheres por causa disso. Ele prefere o sangue delas. Mas você se acostuma com Volterra, Bella. Depois de um tempo, não vai achar tão ruim. Temos uma biblioteca no castelo. Mas é muito isolada e vazia. Todos têm obrigações. Aro é muito ocupado, tomar conta do mundo vampiro não é para qualquer um. Por isso eu arrisco dizer que ele não vai lhe chamar tão cedo para uma conversa. Aproveite sua vida humana enquanto pode Bella, é meu conselho.

Ela abaixou a cabeça novamente. Tentei não sentir uma pontada de raiva pelo fato de Demetri atrair mulheres. Convencido. Gianna saiu da cama e pegou minha bandeja. Eu tinha devorado a comida inteira sem perceber. Bocejei.

- Vá dormir Bella, amanhã pode sair do quarto e andar pelo castelo. Só não tente interferir em nada.

Ela estava quase saindo do quarto quando outra pergunta me veio à mente.

- Gianna, você não se sente deslocada no meio de tantos vampiros?

- Quase todo o momento. É complicado você não se sentir uma idiota quando eles começam a falar rápido demais ou sem movem tão silenciosamente que, quando você percebe, já estão ao seu lado. E os cheiros cada dia ficam melhores, você vai perceber isso. Mas com o tempo eu acostumei, acho que vai acontecer isso com você também.

Ela piscou e saiu do quarto.

Eu nunca tinha me acostumado com Edward. Seu cheiro teria se tornado melhor para mim? Talvez. Eu sabia que era sempre bom. Nunca havia pensado nisso antes. Amanhã seria um novo dia. Eu com certeza visitaria a biblioteca, se fosse tão vazia como Gianna falou, seria um lugar diferente do meu quarto para eu ficar sozinha e ter paz. Sem vampiros com cheiros de canela me perturbando. E eu poderia ler algo.

Fiquei animada com a possibilidade de ter algo para fazer. Bocejei novamente. Quando tudo terminou, meu corpo sentiu o cansaço e o peso da minha decisão. Escovei meus dentes. As chamas da lareira eram as únicas fontes de luz no quarto, e mesmo que esse estivesse parcialmente iluminado, a claridade fraca não me incomodava, pelo contrário, me acalmava. Voltei para a cama correndo. O quarto era gelado. Puxei as cobertas e adormeci quase instantaneamente.

_Eu estava em uma sala toda branca, em pé. E sentia-me confortável assim. Como se não tivesse a necessidade de me sentar. Havia tronos atrás de mim. Edward entrava pela porta, o rosto perfeito não mudara nada, claro. Pediu para que eu voltasse para ele. Eu não quis. Eu não quis? Aro pediu para Edward ir para casa. O jantar chegaria a qualquer momento. Demetri o acompanhou e, minutos depois, entrou na sala novamente, se postando ao meu lado. Uma multidão entrou pela porta com Heidi na frente. A porta se fechou e minha garganta ardeu._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

_Eu estava em uma sala toda branca, em pé. E sentia-me confortável assim. Como se não tivesse a necessidade de me sentar. Havia tronos atrás de mim. Edward entrava pela porta, o rosto perfeito não mudara nada, claro. Pediu para que eu voltasse para ele. Eu não quis. Eu não quis? Aro pediu para Edward ir para casa. O jantar chegaria a qualquer momento. Demetri o acompanhou e, minutos depois, entrou na sala novamente, se postando ao meu lado. Uma multidão entrou pela porta com Heidi na frente. A porta se fechou e minha garganta ardeu._

**[...]**

Acordei suando. Minhas mãos pegavam o travesseiro com força. Foi um pesadelo. Calma Bella. Respira fundo. Foi um maldito pesadelo. Minha vida inteira meus pesadelos me perseguiam, não era agora que iam parar.

A luz entrava pela fresta da cortina que eu deixei aberta à noite. Fazia sol, mas dentro do meu quarto estava frio. Rolei para o outro lado da cama tentando em vão fazer o sono voltar. Mas o pesadelo fora real demais. Preocupei-me. Se a ardência na minha garganta era sede, e se isso fosse algo real, Aro teria muito trabalho em me controlar. Caminhei até o banheiro e resolvi tomar um banho rápido antes de me vestir e sair pelo castelo.

Ao sair do banheiro, vi que uma bandeja estava em cima do sofá em frente à lareira. Mas não vi sinal de Gianna ou vampiro no meu quarto. Agradeci mentalmente por isso, eu estava só de toalha. Abri o armário e peguei uma roupa. Eram modernas. Uma blusa preta de gola alta e de frio já estava ótima. Quando fui até a bandeja, vi que era almoço. Almoço? Eu dormi tanto assim? Ao julgar pelo cansaço de ontem, isso não me surpreendeu. Saí do quarto.

Imediatamente percebi que eu nunca conseguiria chegar a lugar algum. O castelo parecia um labirinto com paredes de pedra. Eu não me lembrava do caminho que Demetri tinha seguido. Merda. Comecei a andar pelos corredores. Vez ou outra encontrava alguém de manto preto andando graciosamente. Se pelo menos fizessem barulho, eu poderia saber onde tinha mais deles. Olhavam-me com curiosidade. Claro, a humana escolhida. Cheguei a um corredor familiar. Olhei para a esquerda e vi a porta que Edward tinha saído ontem. Agora eu sabia onde estava. Virei à direita e encontrei quem queria.

Gianna estava na recepção e abriu um sorriso quando me viu.

- Boa tarde Bella.

- Boa tarde. Gianna, parece ridículo, mas estou perdida. Onde fica a biblioteca que falou ontem?

- Eu te levo até lá.

Gianna saiu do balcão e me acompanhou. Começou a entrar e virar em corredores. Eu tentei decorar. Esquerda, esquerda, direita... direita? Mas no oitavo corredor já tinha perdido as coordenadas. Ela parou na segunda porta da direta e abriu.

- Espero que aproveite Bella, eu deixei seu almoço no sofá hoje. Você estava no banho e eu queria te dar privacidade.

- Obrigada Gianna.

Ela saiu, me deixando sozinha. _Paz_. Eu estava em um dos lugares que mais gostava. Estantes e estantes cheias de livros cobriam as paredes. Percorri cada um com meu dedo. Achei um sobre romance. Não era o que eu queria no momento. Mas com tantos livros na prateleira, se eu não pegasse um, ficaria uma eternidade para escolher.

_Eternidade_. É, eu ainda teria muito tempo para ler todos. Sentei em um sofá que estava no meio da biblioteca e abri o livro que peguei. O problema de gostar de leitura, é que quando a gente entra na história do livro, não sai mais. Ficamos tão concentrados que não percebemos o que está ao redor. Eu não percebi. Até sentir uma mão fria no meu ombro. Levei um susto quando saí de um mundo e caí em Volterra. Felix olhava para mim e sorria. Estava sentado ao meu lado. Pela janela eu via que já estava de noite.

- Não devia ficar aqui sozinha à noite. Não seria um bom lugar, deve estar frio, não?

- Eu me distraí. – Falei sem jeito.

- Eu sei. Humanos...

Tentei ignorar a ironia. Ele colocou seu manto sobre mim. Felix tinha cheiro de mel.

- Vou te levar para o seu quarto. Creio que não sabe andar pelos corredores.

Assenti e o segui. Ele me deixou na porta e eu a abri. Antes de entrar perguntei por curiosidade

- Felix, que horas são?

- Quase nove da noite Bella, seu jantar daqui a pouco vai estar aqui.

Assenti e lhe devolvi o manto, entrando. Meu quarto realmente era muito frio. Acendi a lareira para ver se isso mudava. E fiquei no sofá por um bom tempo. Pensando. Pensando em tudo.

O que Edward estaria fazendo agora? Provavelmente caçando cervos com a família feliz e se lamentando. Era a única coisa que Edward fazia. Isso às vezes me irritava, mas eu ignorava pelo fato de achar que era pela minha proteção. Bufei. Será que eu era tão frágil assim? Resolvi tomar um banho para deitar, não estava com fome. Nem com pressa, então deixei a banheira encher. Olhei-me no espelho. Parecia outra mulher, não uma menina de dezoito anos. Mas alguém que já viu muita coisa na vida e tinha muita história para contar. Fiquei me observando por um tempo.

A banheira já estava cheia. Joguei os sais e entrei. A sensação era muito agradável, cada poro do meu corpo agradecia à água quente. Fiquei por um bom tempo até me sentir completamente relaxada. A preguiça quase tomou conta do meu corpo. Sabia que no momento que saísse da banheira, eu ia congelar. Devia ter trazido a roupa para o banheiro. Burra. Respirei fundo e emergi. O frio passou por todo meu corpo, rapidamente me embrulhei na toalha e saí tremendo e arrepiada. Meu quarto estava quente. _Santa lareira_. Caminhei até o armário para escolher uma roupa.

- Está sentindo tanto frio assim, Isabella?

- GAH!

Quase deixei a toalha cair. Mas quando senti o cheiro de canela no meu quarto, instintivamente me agarrei ao pedaço de pano como se fosse minha única chance.

- Por Deus Demetri! O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele estava ao lado da minha cama. Perto da janela.

- Vim trazer seu jantar. Cheguei em uma hora errada?

- O que você acha? – Perguntei corando.

- Eu acho que não. Todo mundo toma banho, até vampiros. – O sorriso torto voltou.

Ele andou na minha direção.

- Demetri, pode, por favor, sair, do quarto? – Falei pausadamente, eu sabia que mesmo se sussurrasse ele ouviria.

- Por quê?

- Eu estou de toalha. Gostaria de mudar de roupa.

Ele já estava na minha frente quando eu percebi. E chegou perto o suficiente para eu olhar seus olhos negros. A boca dele se abriu e eu senti seu hálito frio com cheiro de canela, um leve toque de pimenta estava presente. _Isso_ era novo.

- Eu acho que você está ótima assim.

Comecei a tremer, se ele continuasse a me fitar desse jeito, eu iria cair. Minhas pernas não seriam suficientes para suportar o peso do meu corpo.

- Vou deixar você se vestir Isabella. Vá para o banheiro. Eu não vou sair do seu quarto. Preciso que coma.

Corri para o banheiro aproveitando a chance que ele me dera. Vesti meu pijama de flanela. Escovei meu cabelo e saí. Ele estava sentado na cama. Achei estranho quando o vi. Estava acostumada com _outro_ vampiro sentado na minha cama, sempre ereto e tenso. Demetri estava apoiado em uma mão, despreocupado. Quando me viu, sorriu maliciosamente.

- Continua com frio.

Não foi uma pergunta. Eu não entendi a observação. Depois percebi que estava de pijama, sem sutiã. Comecei a corar.

- Você cora demais Isabella, não está acostumada a ser observada?

Pelo jeito que sorriu, já sabia a resposta. Eu era observada vinte e quatro horas. Mas não dessa forma. Ignorei a pergunta e caminhei até a bandeja. Massa de novo.

- Assim eu vou virar uma baleia. – Sussurrei.

Ele riu. _Maldito_ ouvido vampiro. Sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. Eu comecei a comer. Olhando para baixo. Senti os olhos de Demetri fixos em tudo o que eu fazia. Vampiros sempre me deixavam nervosa. Principalmente vampiros com olhos cor carmim. Levei o garfo à boca e comecei a mastigar. Levantei a cabeça olhando para Demetri.

Os olhos do vampiro à minha frente já não eram carmins, estavam negros. Ele estava com sede? Decidi que o silêncio seria a pior coisa entre a gente.

- Você já jantou?

- Eu só me alimento três vezes por semana, Isabella.

- Ah...

Ele continuava a me fitar.

- Ouvi dizer que prefere sangue de mulheres – Deixei escapar.

Ele riu.

- Gianna acha isso porque eu sou perseguido por elas.

Fiquei confusa. Como ele soube da nossa conversa? Olhei interrogativamente para ele.

- Vocês humanos falam alto demais. Apesar de seu quarto ser longe do meu. Eu estava passando por perto...

- Você escutou atrás da porta? – Perguntei indignada

- Eu não preciso disso Isabella. Vocês estavam praticamente gritando.

- E você acha que as mulheres te perseguem?

- Perseguem qualquer vampiro. É uma reação normal, humanas se sentirem atraídas por nossa espécie.

- Não quando alguém já ocupa o coração delas.

- Até quando alguém já ocupa o coração delas, Isabella. – disse com convicção.

O sorriso zombeteiro dele estava me irritando. Tentei demonstrar mais confiança no que dizia.

- Então o amor dela não é verdadeiro.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas desistiu. Em um instante minha bandeja tinha saído das minhas mãos e ele estava perto de mim. _Muito perto_. Eu me inclinei pousando minhas costas no encosto do sofá, tentando me afastar. Tentativa ridícula. Ele se inclinou também. O rosto a milímetros do meu. O cheiro de canela com pimenta era inebriante. Comecei a arfar. Demetri se aproximou mais, olhando para mim com olhos negros. Não consegui sustentar o olhar e fechei meus olhos. Senti seus dedos gelados percorrerem meu colo com leveza, fazendo-me arrepiar. Eu sabia que ele podia ver cada arrepio no meu corpo. Os dedos continuaram o caminho até meu pescoço, seus lábios gelados depositando um beijo ali.

Abri meus olhos não acreditando no que ele tinha feito. Seus dedos subiram para minha boca e ele se aproximou. Eu também. Abri minha boca para receber a sua, mas não senti seus lábios gelados como esperava. Ele riu e se afastou, pegando minha bandeja.

- Quando afirmar algo Isabella, tenha sempre certeza do que está falando.

O vampiro saiu sem fazer barulho. Eu estava sem ar. O que foi aquilo? De repente o quarto estava quente demais.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Abri meus olhos não acreditando no que ele tinha feito. Seus dedos subiram para minha boca e ele se aproximou. Eu também. Abri minha boca para receber a sua, mas não senti seus lábios gelados como esperava. Ele riu e se afastou, pegando minha bandeja._

_- Quando afirmar algo Isabella, tenha sempre certeza do que está falando._

_O vampiro saiu sem fazer barulho. Eu estava sem ar. O que foi aquilo? De repente o quarto estava quente demais._

**[...]**

Acordei no dia seguinte de mau humor. Claro. Eu não estava acostumada a dormir até a hora do almoço. Mas depois do incidente com Demetri, eu havia demorado horas para dormir. Eu já sabia que era tarde, o sol entrando pela janela estava muito forte. Eu pensei a noite inteira no que tinha acontecido. E cheguei a uma brilhante conclusão, com base em fatos de situações ocorridas entre Bella Swan e vampiros. Demetri me seduziu. Ponto final.

Aquilo deve ter sido fácil. Nós, meras humanas de corpos moles e despreparadas para os charmosos e cheirosos vampiros, éramos alvos fáceis. Então eu era fraca. Só isso. Eu não estava interessada um mínimo em Demetri. Eu era apenas humana. Amava Edward com a mesma devoção de sempre. Minha fraqueza apenas se intensificou devido ao desapontamento que eu tive com ele. Ou não?

Demetri era muito bonito. Felix já chegara bastante perto de mim, e não causara nenhum efeito parecido com o que Demetri fazia comigo. CHEGA! Pare com isso Isabella.

Aquele sorriso sacana ficou na minha cabeça e nos meus sonhos a noite inteira. Não ficaria no meu dia. Ou resto do dia. Não sabia que horas eram. Maldito quarto sem relógio! Bufei caminhando para o armário.

Vesti uma roupa e nem toquei na bandeja que estava no sofá, como sempre.

Saí do quarto. O que eu ia fazer agora? Não tinha nada para fazer no castelo. Bom... eu não tinha terminado de ler o livro de ontem. Comecei a vagar pelos corredores.

- Boa tarde, Isabella.

Escutei uma voz de sino, mas infantil, vindo atrás de mim. Virei-me. A vampira minúscula andava em minha direção, quase flutuando.

-Ah, olá Jane.

Ela me olhou com indiferença.

- Aro quer falar com você.

Estremeci. Já? Gianna não disse que Aro era ocupado demais com o mundo vampírico? Pensei em várias possibilidades. Senti um frio na barriga. Será que ele já ia me transformar? Mas eu precisava saber mais! Precisava de informações! Jane me olhava com intensidade. Concentrada. Concentrada até _demais_.

- Jane, você pode parar de tentar me torturar, por favor?

O olhar dela relaxou.

- Desculpe. É costume. Eu nunca pensei que alguém pudesse bloquear isso. Vamos. Aro não gosta de esperar.

Assenti e a segui. Passamos por vários corredores. Jane abriu a porta e eu entrei na mesma sala que havia estado dois dias atrás. Clara e toda branca. A única coisa escura eram os tronos acima do piso principal e os vampiros de mantos pretos. Aro me esperava, sorriu assim que me viu entrar pela porta. Um sorriso sincero. Achei estranho, nunca tinha visto esse tipo de sorriso no seu rosto.

- Isabella! Espero que esteja gostando da nossa hospitalidade. Está sendo bem tratada?

- Sim.

Tirando o vampiro sedutor da guarda de Aro, eu poderia dizer que estava começando a me adaptar.

- Excelente! Jane lhe falou o porquê de estar aqui?

Neguei com a cabeça, imaginando que seria pela minha transformação. Era o único assunto de interesse que Aro tinha comigo. Não?

- Ótimo. Eu andei pensando sobre você Bella. Eu realmente, em todos meus anos como vampiro, nunca tinha visto uma humana com a habilidade de bloquear poderes como os nossos. Jane não consegue te torturar. Demetri não consegue te rastrear. Eu não consigo ler seus pensamentos.

Agradeci mentalmente por isso, meus olhos fitavam o vampiro à minha frente, ele fez uma pausa de alguns segundos, como se estivesse me dando um tempo para pensar, mas depois continuou.

- Mas veja Bella, o que mais me intriga é que você não bloqueia todos os poderes. No dia que esteve com Edward e Alice nessa mesma sala, Marcus sentiu a intensidade do seu relacionamento com ele. Quando eu observei os pensamentos de Alice para ver seu futuro, vi que o marido dela, Jasper, consegue exercer influência em suas emoções. A própria Alice consegue ver seu futuro. Mas por quê? Fiquei curioso. E esse é o principal motivo de você estar aqui.

Não entendi nada. Esse era o motivo da conversa? Meu bloqueio? O problema no meu sistema? Eu achei que isso só fascinava Aro. Mas pelo visto ele tinha dedicado um bom tempo pensando no assunto. Isso o intrigava também.

- Como controlamos nossa sociedade, vampiros de todo o mundo vêm aqui. Seja para pedir favores, seja para nos alertar sobre algo, seja para ser punido – estremeci – Eu gostaria que sempre quando um vampiro viesse nos ver, você estivesse ao meu lado.

Assenti, mas sem entender nada. Jane não parecia gostar da idéia. A dúvida e a insegurança estavam em meu olhar. Aro continuou.

- Naturalmente alguns têm poderes inofensivos. Outros, poderes que precisam ser controlados. Outros nem têm poderes. É aí que você entra. Todo vampiro vai ser educadamente obrigado a testar o poder que possui em você. Assim, poderemos saber qual a extensão de seu dom peculiar.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Aro só podia estar brincando comigo. Eu? Uma cobaia? Ele só me via como um pedaço de carne com sangue. Só isso. Mas eu também não podia reclamar. Desde que o talento de Jane não me atingisse tudo estaria ótimo. Olhei com tristeza para Aro e assenti.

- Posso ir agora, Aro?

Nesse momento a porta se abriu violentamente. Eu me virei assustada. Felix e Demetri chegavam com o que parecia um vampiro em desespero. Ele se debatia. Mas mesmo com a força de um vampiro isso não fazia efeito, Felix tinha os braços gigantescos e era impossível sair. O vampiro estava quase espumando. Eu rezei para que Aro me deixasse sair da sala.

- É esse aqui, Aro. – a voz de Demetri soou atrás de mim.

- Tudo bem Demetri, já sabe o que fazer. Ah! Espere um momento. Bella?

Já havia me virado para sair da sala sem ser percebida, estava claro que meu assunto com Aro havia terminado. Eu não queria presenciar o que estava por vir, boa coisa não era, ao julgar pelo desespero no olhar do vampiro preso. Mas parei e me virei para meu futuro mestre.

- Sim?

- Eu nunca deixaria alguém te machucar, querida. Que fique bem claro isso. Portanto, se algum vampiro tiver poderes piores do que os de Jane, o que eu acho improvável, ele será desmembrado antes de sequer pensar em testá-los em você.

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso. O vampiro ainda se debatia nos braços de Demetri e Felix, mas ou outros pareciam que tinham se esquecido disso. Ele logo desistiu e começou a acompanhar a conversa. Deve ter achado algo curioso uma humana no castelo dos Volturi, e Aro a protegendo. O alívio era imediato. Já ia agradecer Aro quando ele abriu a boca novamente.

- Creio que nos próximos meses vou estar muito ocupado. Vamos ter que deixar a conversa sobre sua transformação para depois. Há uma onda de recém criados no Sul novamente e a situação já está saindo do controle. Sabe como um recém criado se comporta Bella?

Neguei com a cabeça. Edward nunca havia me falado sobre isso. Eu nem sabia que o termo 'recém criado' era usado para designar vampiros novos. Isso era assunto proibido para o ouvido humano na família dos Cullen, assunto que pelo que parecia, não era proibido para Aro, mas vital.

- Não se preocupe. Irá aprender. Vou pedir para algum membro da guarda lhe mostrar como eles se comportam. Mas estará protegida, evidente. Quero que veja quando ainda for humana, para não estar despreparada quando for uma e se juntar a nós, vampiros.

- Tudo bem.

Eu sabia que isso não tinha sido uma proposta, e sim uma ordem. Não tinha como negar algo a Aro, eu já deveria começar a me acostumar com isso. Ele sorriu.

- Anda tendo pesadelos, Bella?

Eu não entendi a pergunta, ele continuou.

- Ultimamente você tem gritado muito. Mas ontem você gemeu a noite inteira.

Senti meu rosto queimar. Não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha. Provavelmente ambas as coisas.

- Tenho pesadelos desde que Edward me deixou. – tentei deixar bem claro.

- É uma pena. Um dia irá esquecer Isabella.

Isso seria difícil. Eu não tinha nem idéia do que poderia acontecer. Cada dia em Volterra era um dia diferente. Balancei a cabeça.

- Agora pode ir, vá ler algo. Temos trabalho a fazer.

Aro sorriu calmo. Percorri a sala e meus olhos pararam em Demetri, ele estava sorrindo. Ótimo, agora toda Volterra sabia que eu havia gemido a noite inteira. E eu tinha certeza de que o vampiro que agora me olhava sabia o motivo. Dei as costas e saí da sala.

Assim que fechei a porta, escutei um grito ensurdecedor saindo da sala. E um barulho de algo rasgando. Apressei o passo e caminhei até a biblioteca.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

_Percorri a sala e meus olhos pararam em Demetri, ele estava sorrindo. Ótimo, agora toda Volterra sabia que eu havia gemido a noite inteira. E eu tinha certeza de que o vampiro que agora me olhava sabia o motivo. Dei as costas e saí da sala._

_Assim que fechei a porta, escutei um grito ensurdecedor saindo da sala. E um barulho de algo rasgando. Apressei o passo e caminhei até a biblioteca._

**[...]**

Definitivamente eu era a pessoa mais azarada do planeta Terra, tendo ele vampiros, lobisomens, ou não. Se alguém me falasse que existiam espíritos e que Frankenstein não era uma lenda eu não me surpreenderia. Comecei a andar pelos corredores, agora mais familiares, e parei em um com duas portas. Uma ao lado da outra. Abri a que Gianna tinha aberto ontem e entrei na biblioteca. Meu livro continuava na mesinha em frente ao sofá. Peguei-o. Estava com um leve cheiro de mel. Pelo visto Felix sabia que eu voltaria naquele lugar. Reli o último capítulo em que parei e continuei a leitura. Logo vi que estava escurecendo. Página por página, meus olhos foram ficando mais pesados. Tudo ficou negro.

**[...]**

Acordei assustada. A biblioteca já estava escura, mas tinha velas acesas. Alguém as acendeu? Olhei para a janela. O céu já estava negro. Eu havia dormido. Fiquei desconfiada com o sono que andava me perseguindo desde que cheguei aqui. Será que isso seria influência de alguém? Não duvidava nada Aro ter mandado algum vampiro me dopar. Espreguicei e saí do sofá quente, caminhando até a prateleira para colocar o livro no lugar certo.

- Gostou do livro?

- AH! Mas que merda Demetri, você não pode chutar um móvel de propósito ou pigarrear antes de chegar atrás de mim não?

Ele riu e chegou perto.

- Olha a boca, Isabella. Assim não teria graça. E se eu chutasse algum móvel, provavelmente teria que comprar um novo. Você se assustando é muito engraçado. É tão humano.

Meu mau humor piorou repentinamente. Comecei a andar até a porta com passos largos. Hoje Demetri não ia conseguir me tirar do sério. Queria ter uma noite de sono tranqüila. Uma noite de paz. Seria pedir muito?

Ele passou o braço até a outra prateleira, me impedindo de sair.

- Por que não conversa comigo? Hoje é minha noite de folga. Tenho toda a noite livre. E olha que isso é equivalente a dez horas só para mim. Já que não durmo e só começo a trabalhar às oito.

- Me poupe dos seus horários Demetri, eu quero dormir.

- Então vamos para o seu quarto? Por mim tudo bem, mas achei que gostava da biblioteca.

Bufei. Ele era irritante e convencido. Eu não cometeria o mesmo erro que cometi ontem. Eu pensaria em qualquer coisa, menos em seu cheiro de canela e pimenta, e seu rosto perfeito chegando perto de mim. O pior é que o cheiro já estava por toda biblioteca.

Eu faria de tudo para não desejar os dedos dele passando novamente pelo meu colo. Sim. Eu pensaria na morte do meu peixe, quando eu tinha dez anos de idade. Ou em um cachorro atropelado. Ou em tripas. Qualquer coisa para distrair minha mente e controlar meus hormônios. Fechei a cara para ele.

- Está com raiva de mim Isabella?

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que está com raiva de você mesma, porque não consegue assumir que deixou o que aconteceu ontem, acontecer.

Abri a boca para retrucar, mas logo a fechei. De certo ponto era verdade. Acho que se eu tivesse um pouco de boa vontade, não iria acontecer. Eu deixei, mas ele me seduzira. Mas o que mais me aborrecia era sua falta de respeito. Como se eu não tivesse terminado um namoro há dias. Como se eu não tivesse pedido para Aro me matar no lugar de Edward quando estávamos na sala branca. Como se eu não tivesse arriscado minha vida por alguém que hoje estava fora dos muros desse castelo e longe de mim.

Se ele queria conversar, ele teria uma conversa. Sentei-me no sofá e ele se sentou ao meu lado, porém longe, e virou de frente para mim, encostando as costas no braço do sofá.

- Você não respeita o amor que tenho por Edward. – concluí.

- Acha que não respeito?

- Tenho certeza de que não respeita.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Isabella, o amor que você sente por Edward é um amor de deslumbre. De adolescência. Eu já fui assim, não me lembro muito bem, afinal tem mais de cem anos. Mas posso te garantir que isso passa.

Demetri era frio.

- Por que não acredita no meu amor?

Ele não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Você não tem idéia de como é o amor. Você é uma humana de dezoito anos, quando amar de verdade, vai saber a diferença. Nós vampiros quando amamos, é para a vida inteira. A conexão é muito forte, escolhemos uma companheira e ficamos a eternidade juntos. Edward já lhe mostrou que a ama?

- Claro Demetri.

- Engraçado o modo que ele mostra seus sentimentos. Ele te deixou duas vezes, e você ainda acha que ele a ama?

Fiquei calada. O que ele falou ardeu o buraco no meu peito. Meus olhos começaram a arder e eu senti as lágrimas se acumularem, embaçando minha visão. Não. Eu não choraria. Não na frente de Demetri. Poderia chorar no meu quarto. Tenho certeza de que quase todos os vampiros do castelo escutariam, mas quem se importa? Eu sou apenas uma humana, como fazem questão de frisar.

De repente Demetri estava ao meu lado. Ele não falou nada, apenas deixou que eu me acalmasse olhando para mim. Ele não me tocou. Respirei fundo tentando me controlar. Comecei a me acalmar. Assim que viu meus olhos sem lágrimas, ele falou.

- A verdade dói Isabella. Não dói? Mas eu não quero que seja enganada pela terceira vez. Edward pode ter te amado, mas não o suficiente para colocá-la acima de qualquer coisa.

A raiva tomou conta do meu corpo. Demetri me machucava toda vez que abria a boca. Cada palavra equivalia a uma faca entrando no meu peito. O buraco ardia como nunca. Mas a raiva não era direcionada só a ele. Eu estava com raiva de Edward, por me deixar em Forks, por me abandonar em Volterra. Mentia para mim e determinava o que era bom, o que eu devia ou não fazer, como se eu fosse um bichinho de estimação. Edward era um egocêntrico e eu pagava por tudo isso. Era o preço de confiar muito em alguém. E eu prometi para mim mesma que nunca mais confiaria em ninguém. A começar pelo vampiro que estava na minha frente.

Eu sabia que essa conversa não era para me dar conselho. Demetri não queria ser compreensível comigo. Ele não era esse tipo de vampiro. E eu agradeci por isso. De preocupados e super-protetores já chegavam Edward e Charlie. Eu não precisava de mais um.

- Me deixe em paz, Demetri. – falei com raiva.

Levantei-me e caminhei até a prateleira, eu sabia que depois dessa conversa não conseguiria dormir, então eu pegaria um livro para levar ao quarto. Quando me virei, Demetri já estava perto de mim. Eu me afastei instintivamente. Os olhos dele escureciam à medida que ele percorria meu corpo. Um arrepio passou pelos meus braços. Comecei a pensar em tripas, tarde demais.

- Demetri, se importa de sair da minha frente e me deixar ir para o quarto dormir?

Ele não respondeu. Olhava-me e parecia estar pensando. Eu estava começando a ficar irritada. Tentei sair e ele colocou o braço na frente. Eu empurrei, ou pelo menos tentei. Era como tentar mover um muro de pedra. Ele colocou a mão na minha barriga e me empurrou um pouco bruscamente contra a parede. Deixei o livro cair e coloquei minhas mãos na parede para absorver o impacto. Eu não estava acostumada com vampiros rudes.

- Sabe o que mais me intriga? – ele perguntou.

Eu não respondi. Estava tensa demais, qualquer coisa que eu falasse ele poderia tomar uma atitude severa. Tinha quanto tempo que ele não bebia sangue? Eu sabia que meu coração estava descompassado, e isso seria um problema. Tanto se ele estivesse com sede, quanto se estivesse sentindo outra coisa que eu preferia não pensar.

- Edward não lhe mostrou as melhores coisas, Isabella.

Arregalei os olhos. Ele se aproximou, me cheirando. A respiração era calma. O nariz gelado passava por todo meu rosto. Ele pegou minhas mãos e as manteve na parede para que eu não mudasse de posição. Minha respirou se acelerou, eu virei a cara.

- Ele lhe mostrou?

Irritei-me. Olhei para o teto da biblioteca.

- Edward me beijava se é isso que quer saber. Eu não sou tão imbecil quanto acha.

Ele sorriu torto.

- _Como_ ele te beijava?

Não consegui acreditar no que ele tinha me perguntado. Uma pergunta indiscreta e sem motivo. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele sabia como Edward me beijava, sempre com aquela cautela ridícula dele. E mesmo assim o beijo era bom. Então eu estava feliz. E Demetri não tinha direito de zombar com minha cara de graça assim.

Tentei me afastar, ele percebeu que eu estava fazendo força e pressionou o corpo contra mim. Senti seu tórax duro e frio. Ele parara de respirar. Apertou minha mão contra a parede. Pegou meu queixo e me virou. Eu travei a boca sabendo o que viria depois, mas ele só percorria meu rosto com sua boca, passando para meu maxilar e chegando até a minha orelha.

- Acalma-se Isabella, eu não vou fazer nada que não queira.

E tremi com seu hálito gelado. Ele foi descendo para o meu pescoço, deu um leve chupão sobre a veia que estava pulsando. Eu gemi. Ele subia novamente. Sua boca estava a milímetros da minha.

- Relaxe Isabella, tente não pensar nas conseqüências pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Eu deixei meu corpo tombar. Ele viu que eu relaxei e passou a mão na minha nuca. Seu tórax me prensou ainda mais forte na parede e eu senti sua boca contra a minha. Era fria. Demetri agarrava meus cabelos com força e com a outra mão apertava minha cintura. Fez força para eu abrir a boca. Eu deixei. Eu não conseguia me opor a mais nada nesse momento. Eu não tinha forças. E eu não _queria_ ter forças. Sua língua encontrou a minha. Se o cheiro de Demetri era bom, o gosto era melhor ainda. Deixava-me com fome.

Ele começou a explorar o interior da minha boca e eu me empurrei de encontro ao seu corpo. Meus braços passaram em volta do seu pescoço e agarraram seus cabelos sedosos, e eu queria mais, muito mais de Demetri. O beijo tomou proporções grandes. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu estava tensa, sabia o que viria depois. Mas ele não parou como Edward fazia. Em vez disso, separou suas pernas para que eu ficasse no meio e me encaixasse no seu corpo perfeito, apertando-me com mais força na parede, minhas costas começaram a protestar, mas eu não ligava.

Minhas mãos desceram por seus braços fortes e pararam no seu quadril. Eu percebi algo duro prensando meu estômago. Estremeci. Acho que isso estava indo longe demais. Demetri parou de me beijar e foi fazendo trilhas de beijos molhados no meu pescoço. Eu aproveitei para respirar. Mas logo ele encontrou meus lábios de novo. O beijo era selvagem.

Tirou a mão da minha nuca e passou para minha cintura. Demetri descia as mãos por meu corpo. Eu me alertei, nunca ninguém havia chegado tão perto. Sentia um leve tremor no seu peito. Como se ele estivesse rosnando. Mas eu não escutava nada. Relutantemente ele parou de me beijar, chupando de leve meu lábio inferior, e me olhou.

Seus olhos estavam mais negros do que nunca. Eu ofegava, e estava vermelha. Não de vergonha. Mas de falta de ar. Eu nunca havia sentido algo assim antes. Meu corpo todo queria Demetri. Eu não conseguia me descolar dele.

- Edward lhe mostrou isso?

- Não. Isso nunca.

Ele deu seu sorriso torto. E começou a se afastar, eu já ia protestar quando ele me olhou.

- Respire Isabella, e tente voltar ao normal. Alec entrará por essa porta daqui alguns segundos.

Ele me pegou de surpresa com essa informação. Minhas mãos ainda agarravam o quadril de Demetri com toda minha força. Eu tentei relaxar. Meus batimentos cardíacos foram voltando ao normal. Eu abaixei e peguei o livro. Andei tremendo e cambaleando para o sofá e me joguei ali, fingindo ler. Rezei para que o rubor na minha face tivesse sumido. Alec acharia que eu tinha corrido por todo o castelo. Demetri começou a olhar os livros como se aquilo fosse a única coisa de seu interesse na biblioteca. A porta abriu e Alec chegou com Gianna.

- Aro quer ver você Demetri, mudança de planos. Gianna levará Bella até seu quarto.

Fingi surpresa com os dois ali. Alec nem olhou para mim e saiu. Gianna se postou do lado de fora da biblioteca. Eu levantei e minhas pernas ainda tremiam. Demetri fechou o livro e passou por mim piscando. Gianna me levou até o quarto. Eu falei que estava sem fome e que ia dormir. Ela assentiu e fechou a porta. Joguei o livro no sofá e não tomei banho.

Meu corpo estava impregnado com cheiro de canela e pimenta, eu gostei disso. Edward, seu filho da puta. Por que não me contara que era possível beijar um vampiro com tanta vontade? Por que não me mostrara o que é beijar de verdade? Agora a única coisa que eu penso, não é em seus olhos dourados ou em seu cabelo cor bronze, é no corpo de Demetri contra o meu.

Com esses pensamentos, adormeci.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Meu corpo estava impregnado com cheiro de canela e pimenta, eu gostei disso. Edward, seu filho da puta. Por que não me contara que era possível beijar um vampiro com tanta vontade? Por que não me mostrara o que é beijar de verdade? Agora a única coisa que eu penso, não é em seus olhos dourados ou em seu cabelo cor bronze, é no corpo de Demetri contra o meu. _

_Com esses pensamentos, adormeci._

**[...]**

_Estava no meu quarto lendo um livro que peguei na biblioteca, sentada na cama, com os cobertores até a cintura. A lareira estava acesa e o cômodo estava quente. Agradeci por isso. Vestia uma camisola preta de renda. Ouvi uma batida na porta. Seria Gianna com meu jantar? Mandei entrar. Demetri entrou no quarto silenciosamente e se postou em frente à minha cama. Tudo bem, isso era novo. Fechei o livro e observei. Ele me olhava com olhos tranqüilos. Vestia o manto preto de sempre, com o capuz jogado para trás. Perguntei o motivo da sua presença._

_- Aro pediu que eu a recompensasse pelo trabalho feito hoje com os vampiros sulistas._

_Ele abriu o manto. Demetri estava nu. Olhei-o, não podendo acreditar no que via, desci meus olhos para seu corpo e meu queixo caiu. Balbuciei alguma coisa sem sentido. O manto caiu no chão e o sorriso torto dele voltou. Os olhos escureceram. Eu engatinhei até a beirada da cama. Ouvi uma batida na porta. Ele olhou para mim._

_- Não atenda._

_Mas a batida era constante, e muito alta. Parecia que vinha de outra dimensão..._

**[...]**

Abri os olhos assustada. Já era dia. Estava toda suada. A batida na porta continuava.

- Entre.

Gianna entrou com a bandeja, como sempre.

- Bella? Está toda suada e demorou a abrir a porta. Você está bem?

- Eu estou bem, só dormi pesado, estava tendo um pesadelo.

Pesadelo. Essa foi boa. Repeti isso mentalmente para mim, várias vezes, tentando me convencer de que não havia gostado. Peguei a bandeja com meu almoço. Viver com vampiros era muito ruim. Você dormia muito de dia e pouco à noite. Não sei por que. A movimentação do castelo era constante à noite. Devia ser pelo fato deles não poderem sair no sol em Volterra.

- Aro solicitou sua presença hoje.

Estremeci. Já? Achei que não seria a boneca de Aro tão cedo. Comecei a formar na minha mente imagens de vampiros de olhos vermelhos e poderosos tentando me machucar com seus dons cruéis. Mas tudo bem. Eu precisava de distração. O beijo com Demetri estava na minha cabeça. Eu só conseguia pensar no seu corpo frio, nos seus cabelos sedosos, no seu sorriso maldoso. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não conseguia mais pensar no beijo de Edward, aquele beijo ridículo e cauteloso. Apenas no beijo _voluptuoso _de Demetri.

- Bella?

A voz de Gianna me acordou dos meus devaneios. Eu teria muito tempo para pensar nisso. Levantei e fui tomar um banho. Mudei de roupa. Gianna me esperava no sofá.

- Coloque isso.

Era um manto preto. O porquê de vesti-lo eu ainda iria descobrir. Segui Gianna até a sala branca e entrei. A sala estava cheia. Aro estava conversando com Caius e Marcus. Seu rosto era de concentração. Tinha dois vampiros na entrada e vários perto dos tronos. Percorri a sala com meus olhos, mas não vi Demetri. Ainda bem. Corar era a última coisa que eu queria em uma sala cheia de vampiros.

- Bella! Boa tarde, querida!

Aro vinha flutuando em minha direção. Engoli em seco. Eu detestava quando ele caminhava assim. Ele pegou minha mão e abriu um sorriso para mim.

- Frustrante, mas instigante. Bella, você se lembra quando lhe falei sobre os recém criados?

Assenti tornando a passar os olhos pela sala.

- Não tem nenhum aqui, querida. Creio que quando você vir um, irá reconhecer a diferença. Mas estamos esperando Demetri e Felix. Alec e Jane já estão na outra sala nos aguardando.

Eu não fazia idéia do que ele estava falando. Mas meu coração acelerou ao som do nome de Demetri. Perguntei-me novamente o que estava acontecendo de errado comigo.

- Aro, por que exatamente me chamou?

Aro olhou para mim pensativo. Sentia que ele estava medindo as palavras que ia me dizer no momento que abrisse a boca. Essa era nova. Aro nunca media suas palavras. Depois de observar que eu gemia demais na parte da noite, eu não me assustava com mais nada.

- Bella. Poderíamos falar quando saíssemos da sala? Caius e Marcus já estão de acordo, mas creio que os vampiros presentes não precisam escutar o que eu tenho a dizer.

Assenti. A porta se abriu e Demetri e Felix entraram. Usavam roupas pretas com os colares de sempre e os mantos. Isso me fez lembrar do sonho. Corei sem Demetri sequer ter chegado perto de mim. Aro me olhou de relance. Conversava com Demetri baixo e rápido demais para qualquer ouvido humano escutar. Comecei a ficar nervosa. Aro olhou para Marcus e Caius. Eles acenaram com a cabeça.

- Me acompanhe Bella. Sim?

Segui Aro até a porta da sala. Vi que Demetri e Felix estavam atrás de mim. Eu andava de cabeça baixa. Achei estranho, nunca havia visto Aro fora da sala branca. Ele parou em frente a uma porta enorme de madeira escura e a abriu. Entramos em uma sala completamente diferente da que tínhamos saído.

Essa era aconchegante. Parecia um escritório. Possuía muitos tapetes e livros. As paredes eram cobertas de um veludo escuro. Parecia que era à prova de som, muito útil para quem precisa de uma conversa particular, sem vampiros com ouvidos afiados do outro lado da porta. Vi uma escrivaninha dourada e várias poltronas. Jane e Alec estavam no fundo da sala conversando, mas logo se calaram quando Aro entrou. Ouvi o estalo da porta se fechando.

Demetri passou por mim e eu senti o cheiro de canela. Meu coração se acelerou. Merda! Eles perceberiam tal reação no meu corpo. Demetri e Felix se postaram atrás de Aro e eu podia jurar que tinha visto sua boca se curvar milimetricamente para rir. Ele olhou para mim. Todos na sala olhavam para mim. Eu não estava entendo nada. De certa forma, a sala parecia menos aconchegante do que quando entrei.

- Bella, creio que pelo fato da família Cullen nunca ter cogitado a possibilidade real de te transformar, eles não lhe mostraram como se comporta um recém criado. Correto?

Assenti.

- Nós em Volterra temos algumas regras básicas. Você quando se tornar um membro Volturi estará ciente de todas elas. Como controlamos a sociedade vampírica, temos que dar um bom exemplo. Veja Bella, quando percebemos um humano que pode ter potencial para se tornar vampiro, a partir do dia que ele é transformado, ele passa a ser controlado por nós e seguir nossas regras.

Comecei a entender o porquê da minha presença na sala.

- Mas com você, teremos um pequeno problema. Com base em estudos e casos já vistos, você tem grande potencial parar se tornar um vampiro com o dom de criar um escudo. Eu tenho quase certeza de que será mais poderoso do que o de Renata. Quando ela era humana, não conseguiu bloquear Jane nem Demetri de qualquer modo.

Não entendi o porquê do problema em me tornar vampiro.

- Bella, quando você se tornar vampira, sua força vai ser gigantesca, você não terá a habilidade de controlá-la, nem de controlar sua sede por sangue. Sua garganta vai arder mais do que o normal por meses. Mas o problema Bella, é que se você não fosse imune, com um rápido olhar de Jane, poderíamos te controlar.

Entendi. Eu me tornaria vampira. Mais forte que Felix, e nada me atingiria. Comecei a pensar nas possibilidades, isso seria trabalhoso. Com minha sede fora do controle, eu poderia matar muito. Estremeci com a idéia. Será que não tinha uma floresta para eu caçar animais perto de Volterra?

- Bella, se você quiser seguir uma dieta igual à dos Cullen, eu não vou te impedir, apesar de achar que isso é tolice. Mas se você quiser se alimentar de sangue humano, teremos que te controlar de alguma forma. Eu estou selecionando a guarda mais forte para lhe acompanhar na sua primeira caçada, sendo essa à procura de animais ou humanos. Você não poderá ficar na sala branca quando Heidi chegar, seus sentidos estarão aguçados e você irá sentir o cheiro de sangue rápido, atacará antes do previsto, e as conseqüências seriam caos e medo antecipados. Não queremos isso. Como deve saber, nós não caçamos perto de Volterra. Então teria que ser algo perto e rápido. Com você fora do controle, poderá matar muitas pessoas dentro dos limites da cidade, e se isso tomar proporções grandes, eu vou autorizar a guarda a interferir.

Eu já estava desistindo de me tornar vampira.

- Você passará por várias fases enquanto humana. Você verá como nos alimentamos, quando Heidi chegar com uma nova caçada. Você verá como um recém criado se comporta, Demetri e Jane estão encarregados disso. E alguém lhe ensinará nossas regras e leis, para quando for vampira, não ficar totalmente sem orientação. Já nos basta um escudo, um recém criado sem regras seria inaceitável. E eu não toleraria isso.

Eu perdi minha voz. Apenas pelo fato de que eu não queria estar na sala branca quando os vampiros estivessem se banqueteando. Eu não suportaria ver Demetri ou qualquer um da guarda drenando alguém. Mas eu teria que encarar isso, afinal. Edward drenava pobres cervos, certo? Eu sabia que não era a mesma coisa, seres humanos, vidas sagradas e tudo isso. Mas eu acho que conseguiria encarar uma rápida visita a um recém criado. As regras eu já estava ciente de algumas, mas deveria haver muitas. Depois de pensar sobre isso tudo, apenas uma pergunta pairava na minha cabeça.

- Aro, quando me transformará?

- Ah Bella! Não se preocupe. Eu ando ocupado. Os sulistas já estão saindo do controle. E passar por essas fases é bem difícil, eu sei. Eu não vou te transformar enquanto não estiver preparada, querida.

Assenti. Isso era bom. Ser forçada a me transformar seria muito ruim. Eu sentiria falta das massas no jantar e das noites longas na minha cama gigante. Por outro lado seria legal meu coração não saltar até a boca quando Demetri me olhasse. E como eu não dormiria, adeus pesadelos. Sim, definitivamente eu era a favor da transformação. Mas pelo que Aro me falou, eu teria que passar por muita coisa.

- Pode ir Bella. Gianna está esperando-a fora da sala para te levar ao quarto. Creio que não gostará de andar pelo castelo hoje. Os corredores estão cheios. Queremos evitar seu desconforto, certo?

- Claro.

Eu não ficaria feliz de encontrar diversos pares de olhos vermelhos me fitando com curiosidade em todo corredor que entrasse. Gesticulei e saí da sala, encontrando com Gianna.

- Reunião tensa, certo?

Olhei para Gianna, ela sorria. Eu realmente nunca tinha visto uma humana tão bonita, às vezes eu esquecia de que ela era humana.

- Você está azul Bella, respire.

Lembrei-me de respirar. Gianna parou na familiar porta do meu quarto e abriu.

- Alguém virá entregar o jantar. Estarei ocupada recebendo alguns vampiros que chegarão a Volterra.

Assenti. Entrei no quarto e deitei na cama, relaxei, olhando para o teto. Contabilizei os fatos do dia. Eu me tornaria vampira. Ninguém conseguiria me controlar por eu ser imune a todos. Eu iria ver um recém criado pela primeira vez. Eu estudaria regras e leis dos Volturi. Eu teria muita sede. E depois de pensar um pouco nisso tudo, o que mais me intrigava era o fato de Demetri não ter me olhado diferente hoje na sala. Nem feito brincadeiras.

Será que o beijo fora ruim para ele? Ou era algo tão corriqueiro que não fazia diferença? Se isso era um assunto que incomodava mais do que minha transformação, já estava ficando muito preocupante.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

_Será que o beijo fora ruim para ele? Ou era algo tão corriqueiro que não fazia diferença? Se isso era um assunto que incomodava mais do que minha transformação, já estava ficando muito preocupante. _

**[...]**

Peguei o livro do criado mudo e abri. Livros sobre romance eram uma enganação. Quem seria desprovido de inteligência suficiente para acreditar que um homem pode amar tanto uma mulher a ponto de renunciar até sua vida? Eu achava isso quando conheci Edward, ele me fez acreditar em amor eterno. Mas eu já estava ciente de que isso não existia. E não me daria o direito de voltar a acreditar nessa tolice.

Resolvi tomar um banho antes de jantar. Entrei na banheira e relaxei. Pensei no mundo fora de Volterra. Como estaria Charlie? Será que Alice tomara alguma providência e inventara alguma desculpa pela minha ausência? Como estaria Jake? Claro que ele sabia o porquê de eu não ter voltado. Teria chances de explicar melhor para todos? Isso era um assunto que eu teria que pensar depois. Só conquistaria o direito de sair de Volterra me tornando vampira e conseguindo a confiança de Aro. Eu teria que ter paciência se quisesse rever meu pai e meus amigos.

Saí da banheira e me enrolei na toalha. Havia me esquecido de acender a lareira, o quarto estava gelado e escuro, vesti meu pijama de flanela e caminhei até ela, sentando-me no sofá e acendendo-a. O silêncio prevaleceu, as chamas da lareira eram as únicas fontes de luz do quarto. Ouvi uma batida na porta. Devia ser meu jantar. Estava morrendo de fome.

- Entra.

A porta se abriu e eu vi um vulto preto com algo prata na mão. O quarto estava muito escuro. O cheiro de canela chegou ao meu nariz, respirei fundo para me concentrar.

- Está com fome Isabella?

A voz de Demetri soou perto de mim. Seu tom de voz não era malicioso nem irônico como sempre fora. Ele caminhou em minha direção e sentou-se no sofá, colocando a bandeja na minha frente.

- Um pouco. – falei sussurrando.

Comecei a comer. Demetri me observava, mas nenhum sorriso torto estava em seu rosto. Nenhum olhar malicioso. Achei estranho. Depois de ontem, eu só conseguia pensar em seu beijo e no meu sonho. Ele parecia não se importar. Eu fiquei decepcionada com isso. Ótimo. Mais um homem, ou melhor, vampiro que se aproveitou de mim.

Eu realmente deveria ter ficado com Jacob em Forks, com ele pelo menos eu era mais parecida com Isabella Swan. Decidi por fim ser indiferente. Não iria fantasiar por algo que não significou nada, me senti usada. Fora um beijo ótimo. Mas com uma eternidade pela frente eu poderia achar algum melhor. Certo? Demetri não ia ganhar essa.

- Você que vai trazer meu jantar toda noite?

- Eu vim dar um recado a você. Como ninguém se dispôs a alimentar a humana, eu aproveitei para pegar seu jantar. – falou grosseiramente.

- Então dê logo o recado e saia do quarto que eu quero dormir.

- Aro disse que daqui alguns dias você começa seu treinamento para se tornar uma vampira. Quando uma nova remessa chegar com Heidi, ele quer sua presença na sala branca.

Ótimo. Isso era tudo o que eu queria; ver humanos serem drenados pelos Volturi. Eu perdi o apetite. Empurrei a bandeja para perto de Demetri. Ele não se mexeu. Continuava a me fitar sem expressão nenhuma. Acho que ele não entendeu que eu queria dormir, ou algo assim. Decidi por continuar a conversa.

- Trabalhou ontem?

- Sim. – Sua resposta fora monossilábica.

- Que pena, perdeu sua noite de folga.

- Quando Aro chama, não posso dizer não. Mas estou de folga hoje.

O sorriso torto voltou. Eu estava começando a gostar desse sorriso, desse _maldito_ sorriso sacana. Senti meu rosto queimar quando pensei nisso. Ele olhava para mim. Eu não queria ter conversas atravessadas mais. Estava cansada disso. Demetri me via como um ser fraco, eu tinha certeza disso. Eu tinha certeza de que ele sabia que eu gostara do beijo e que reservara bastante tempo para pensar nisso. Fiquei calada. Não sabia mais o que falar.

As atitudes de Demetri mudavam muito rápido, e eu estava começando a ficar desnorteada com isso. Ele pegou a bandeja e pousou no chão. A luz bruxuleante da lareira dava ao quarto um ar aconchegante. Pousei minhas costas no encosto do sofá e fiquei olhando as chamas. Estava calma e tranqüila. Nem parecia que tinha um vampiro ao meu lado. Eu sentia Demetri sentado ao meu lado, seu cheiro ficando mais forte. Suspirei.

Depois de algum tempo silencioso. Senti os dedos frios de Demetri passarem por meu braço. Eu me arrepiei como era de se esperar. Mas não falei nada, nem olhei para ele. Os dedos dele percorriam todo meu braço e subiram para meu colo. Fechei os olhos. A sensação era boa demais para ser ignorada. Os dedos deles continuaram passando pelo meu colo e desceram novamente para meu braço. Senti sua mão pegar a minha. Não entendi o porquê disso. Dei um olhar questionador para Demetri, seu sorriso sacana estava na cara. Seus olhos eram negros.

- Pretende chegar aonde com isso?

- A algum lugar que você me deixaria chegar, igual ontem.

Engoli em seco. De certa forma eu deixei o beijo acontecer. E se Alec não tivesse chegado à biblioteca ontem? Onde isso ia parar? A resposta podia estar a um movimento, na minha frente. Senti a mão de Demetri apertar a minha. Balancei a cabeça para tirar todas as perguntas da minha mente e olhei para ele. Ele pegou minhas pernas e puxou para cima do sofá, eu estava deitada com Demetri aos meus pés. Ele foi se inclinando. Senti seu corpo frio mesmo por debaixo do manto. Sustentava seu peso com os cotovelos para não me esmagar. Beijou-me.

Eu já havia me esquecido da sensação inenarrável que era beijar Demetri. Meu coração voltou a acelerar fortemente. Ele devorava minha boca com a sua. As línguas faziam uma dança _voluptuosa dentro da minha boca. Seu gosto ficava cada vez melhor. Sua mão direita entrou por detrás das minhas costas, Demetri se sentou e me puxou para seu corpo. Eu senti seu membro duro contra mim. Um gemido saiu da minha boca. Ele passou a beijar meu pescoço. Senti sua mão pegar meu seio. Enrijeci, e ele percebeu imediatamente. Comecei a corar. Demetri sabia que eu era virgem. Disso eu não tinha dúvida._

_- Caso queira, eu paro. – sorriu malicioso._

_Não! Estava tendo o momento mais prazeroso da minha vida. Ele não poderia parar agora. Eu teria que ser corajosa. Virei-me para Demetri e passei cada perna em cada lado de seu corpo e sentei-me em seu colo. Ele fechou os olhos e rosnou. Seu membro pressionava uma parte sensível do meu corpo. Comecei a beijar seu rosto._

_- Nem se atreva a parar agora, Demetri._

_Suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas. Ele desabotoou o manto no pescoço e jogou para trás, caindo em volta de onde estávamos. Demetri passou suas mãos por todo meu corpo e parou na blusa de pijama que eu estava vestindo, rasgando-a ao meio. Eu suspirei quando senti sua boca beijar por entre meus seios. Ele desabotoou meu sutiã, exibindo parte do meu corpo, parte que ninguém havia visto. Seus olhos fitaram o que ele tinha descoberto, recomeçou a beijar, passando a língua gelada por um dos meus mamilos e sugando-o. Eu gemi. Era uma das melhores sensações que eu havia sentido. _

_O membro de Demetri estava cada vez mais duro. Eu passei a me mexer, pressionando-o para senti-lo mais. O rosnado de Demetri foi mais alto. Ele pegou minhas pernas e passou em volta da sua cintura, se levantando. Apertei minhas pernas em torno do seu corpo duro. Ele caminhou até a cama e me jogou lá, pegando minha calça e a puxando de uma só vez. Minha pele ardeu com o atrito rápido. Eu observava Demetri. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão parecido com um vampiro, até hoje. Ele começou a desabotoar sua blusa de veludo e a jogou no canto do quarto, sua calça teve o mesmo destino em poucos segundos. _

_Era isso, estava com um vampiro de boxer preta no pé da minha cama. E poderia dizer com convicção que Demetri era a criatura mais bela que eu já tinha visto. Sua pele pálida contrastava com tudo no quarto. Seu tórax era bem delineado. Seus braços, fortes. O abdômen perfeito fazia um "V" que descia até a boxer. O destino do "V", eu não podia ver. Mas o volume na boxer era de se alarmar. Ele respirou fundo._

_- Faz idéia do cheiro que está exalando por todo o quarto? O quão delicioso é?_

_Cheiro? Eu estava cheirando? A única coisa que sentia era o cheiro de canela com pimenta. E minha roupa íntima ficar molhada de tanto olhar para Demetri e seus olhos famintos. Ele subiu na cama. Deitou sobre mim novamente e começou a me beijar. Eu sentia seu peito tremer à medida que ele explorava meu corpo com os lábios. _

_Ele foi descendo os beijos, para meu pescoço, seios, e sugou mais o mamilo. Eu gemi e fechei os olhos. Senti os lábios frios e molhados de Demetri na minha barriga, descendo cada vez mais. Chegou ao seu objetivo. Ele passou a língua várias vezes por cima da minha calcinha como se estivesse saboreando um sorvete._

_- Que gosto!_

_Se eu não estivesse tão excitada, iria enrubescer. Mas eu nem pensei nisso. Queria mais de Demetri. Abri minhas pernas e senti minha calcinha sendo rasgada. Ele dava pequenos beijos na minha virilha. Cada gemido que eu soltava era um rosnado mais alto que saía de sua garganta. Senti o dedo frio de Demetri deslizando para dentro de mim e arqueei. Ele me tocava com sua língua enquanto seu dedo deslizava para fora e para dentro em um ritmo perfeito. Eu estava em êxtase. _

_Mas eu estava longe de estar saciada. Pelo visto Demetri também, ele tirou sua boxer, e voltou a ficar em cima de mim, me olhando para pedir permissão. Eu sabia que ia doer. Mas eu queria chegar até o fim. Eu queria experimentar tudo o que eu podia naquela noite. Todas as formas de sentir prazer. _

_Arqueei para seu corpo. Senti seu membro entrar, uma dor forte inundou meus sentidos e eu puxei seus cabelos para tentar neutralizá-la. Demetri rosnava me olhando, e parecia ter um autocontrole gigantesco. Esperou que eu me acostumasse com ele dentro de mim e começou as investidas lentamente._

_ Eu apertei minha perna no seu corpo, o empurrando para mim. A dor cedia à medida que ele entrava e saía, passando para um prazer significante. O prazer se intensificou, Demetri viu o que eu sentia e se tornou mais rude. Eu estava querendo mais desse prazer._

_- Mais forte._

Ele entrou mais forte, e começou a me tocar com a mão. Demetri rosnava, e eu sentia seu peito vibrar com cada estocada dele. Eu queria gritar.

- Você morreria por Edward agora?

O quê? Mais que merda, isso era hora de perguntar algo assim? Eu só conseguia gemer, meu corpo inteiro estava clamando por Demetri. Eu não respondi.

- Me diz Isabella, você morreria por Edward agora?

Quando ele perguntava, a estocada era mais forte e rude.

- Deus! Nunca!

Ele continuou o movimento. E começou a me beijar luxuriosamente. Eu puxava seus cabelos para ele não se afastar de mim, queria o rosto dele perto do meu, sentir seu hálito com cheiro e gosto de canela com pimenta na minha boca, no meu rosto todo. Ele olhou para mim com olhos famintos.

- Grite meu nome Isabella. Seu quarto é longe o suficiente para nenhum vampiro te escutar.

Ele entrava mais forte e mais fundo. Eu gritei seu nome e o som reverberou pelo quarto.

Demetri me pegou pelas costas e me fez sentar no seu colo. Enterrava-se em mim com violência. Eu tombei minha cabeça para trás, ele pegou meus cabelos com força e lambeu a veia pulsante do meu pescoço. Meu corpo foi envolvido com uma sensação de prazer jamais experimentada, eu tremia, eu estava inundada de satisfação.

Ouvi Demetri soltar um rosnado selvagem perto do meu pescoço, seus olhos estavam fechados e percebi que ele estava tendo a mesma sensação que eu. Senti um líquido frio escorrendo dentro de mim. Ele me olhou com seu sorriso torto e satisfeito.

- Você ama Edward?

Fiquei calada sentindo todo meu corpo tremer. Eu não consegui mexer um músculo. Estava sem ar e arfando. Respirei fundo tentando raciocinar e meu lábios tremeram. Quem era Edward?

- Não. – respondi com convicção.

Eu havia chegado ao ápice, perdido a virgindade com um vampiro. Um vampiro que demonstrara ser um Deus do sexo. Um vampiro perfeito. Demetri me beijou com fúria e saiu de dentro de mim, me colocando deitada na cama. Eu estava sentindo uma sensação de furor, mas o cansaço estava predominando no meu corpo. Ele se deitou ao meu lado.

- Vai ficar aqui essa noite?

- Sabe que não posso Isabella. Mas fico até você dormir, pelo seu estado, não vai demorar. – sorriu.

Eu nem tentei retrucar a sua brincadeira, já ia me virar de costas e puxar os cobertores, quando ele me pegou e me aconchegou em seu peito de pedra. Começou a acariciar meus cabelos.

- Durma meu anjo, amanhã você vai sentir as conseqüências dos seus atos.

Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer. Mas seu peito frio me passava uma sensação ótima. O quarto estava quente, com a lareira acesa. Fechei meus olhos e permiti que o sono viesse. Acho que senti lábios frios contra meu cabelo, e mergulhei na inconsciência.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Nota da Autora: **Olá, esse capítulo é um POV de Demetri desde o momento em que Bella chega à Volterra. São todos os fatos na visão dele, fatos já passados na fic, é como se fosse **um bônus**, quem quiser pular o capítulo, sintam-se à vontade. Mas quem gosta de POV masculino, leiam.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Demetri **

Eu esperei Isabella dormir. Meus pensamentos vagavam por todos os dias que eu tinha vivido desde quando ela estava no castelo. Ela dormia pesado, a respiração era ritmada e confortável aos meus ouvidos. Eu não ficaria a noite toda como seu vampiro vegetariano ficava. Aro havia me contado muita coisa sobre Edward, quando meu mestre o tocou, viu a devoção que ele tinha pela humana. Mas que devoção era essa? Deixar o grande amor da sua vida em Volterra sem lutar, era algo que eu não entendia.

Quando Isabella entrou na sala branca com a vidente Alice e seu irmão Edward, vi que ela estava com medo e insegurança. Por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia sentir o teor de sua mente, e se eu não sentisse seu cheiro, eu nunca adivinharia que tinha um humano na sala, conosco. Aro tentou ler sua mente e falhou, isso era instigante. Os poderes psíquicos de Jane não a afetaram. Mas o que mais me enervou, foi Isabella pedir a meu mestre que tirasse sua vida, em troca de seu grande amor sair vivo de Volterra. Como um ser abriria mão de sua própria existência por alguém da nossa espécie?

Aro pediu um tempo a seus visitantes para decidir sobre sua transformação. Isabella sabia demais do nosso mundo, era perigoso e contrariava as regras. Estávamos na sala ao lado esperando a decisão do meu mestre. Ninguém fazia um movimento. O batimento cardíaco de Isabella era o único som presente. Eu a peguei me fitando. Seus olhos desciam pelo meu corpo inteiro. Eu sorri. Parece que a humana estava desprovida de um corpo contra o seu. Ela viu meu interesse e corou, fazendo o cheiro do sangue ficar acentuado no cômodo.

Aro pediu que Isabella tomasse a decisão. Depois do seu infeliz desapontamento com o amor de sua vida, ela decidiu por fim, a imortalidade. Uma decisão fácil, por assim dizer, a morte não era algo que desejamos ardentemente. Edward não perdeu a compostura. Ele não a perdoou. Vampiro burro. Uma mulher que se dispõe a morrer por você, nunca deve ser machucada, sendo ela vampira, ou não. Deve-se cultivar o amor e torná-la companheira. Mas parece que o jovem vampiro era egocêntrico demais para perceber tal raciocínio. Ele deu um ultimato a Isabella.

Se Edward queria fazer a menina em pedaços ele conseguiu. Eu gesticulei para que eles me acompanhassem até a porta, ela disse que estava esperando vê-lo em breve. Humana tola. Não percebe que foi recusada? Eu não deixaria Edward sair impune. Formei pensamentos sobre Isabella e coloquei minha mão em seu ombro. Ele rosnou. Achei que ele me atacaria, e eu realmente gostaria de vê-lo tentar. Mas parece que ele preferia deixar o grande amor de sua vida em Volterra do que arriscar que seu corpo estivesse em pedaços em questões de segundos. Isso era amor? Eu nunca havia amado na minha vida humana, nem na minha vida imortal, mas eu saberia dizer a alguém se o sentimento existisse.

Acompanhei Isabella até seu quarto. O fascínio dela quando o viu foi estimulante. Ela passou os olhos por todo o cômodo e quando viu sua cama caminhou até ela. Eu a segui. Isabella deu um pulo quando se deu conta da minha presença. Humanos...

Falei a ela que alguém providenciaria o jantar e sorri. Isabella correu seus olhos novamente por meu rosto, e parou no meu colar. Acho que tentava decifrar o símbolo. Seria tão difícil descobrir que era o símbolo dos Volturi? Breve ela teria um igual. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, ela corou. Uma irritação na minha garganta veio repentinamente. Ela engoliu e eu pude ver cada milímetro de seu pescoço se mexendo. Respirei fundo e senti seu doce aroma. O vampiro Edward não estava exagerando quando disse que seu cheiro era bom. Era _delicioso_. O que eu não faria para enterrar meus dentes de navalha naquele pescoço liso e branco e sugá-la. Conseguia ver suas veias pulsando pela pele fina. Dei minhas boas vindas e saí rapidamente, deixando-a sozinha para se lavar.

Voltei para a sala branca. Aro me esperava para dar ordens. Pediu que eu conversasse com Gianna. Ela era a única que entendia o gosto humano por comidas. Eu até me lembrava de como preparar algumas comidas, mas nunca iria me dispor a isso. Aro me contou mais sobre Edward. Disse que Marcus havia visto uma forte ligação entre Isabella e Edward, mas que não sentia amor saindo de ambos, apenas de um lado, lado esse que eu sabia qual era. Senti necessidade de mostrar à Isabella que o que ela sentia, não era nada. Estava passando pelos corredores quando ouvi as duas humanas conversarem, praticamente gritando. Gianna falava da minha preferência por sangue de mulheres. Claro, quem não gostaria? Quanto mais puro o ser, mais doce o sangue. Eu só não mordia crianças, ia contra meus princípios, mesmo que eu não tivesse muitos. Mas o sangue das mulheres sim, era divino.

No dia seguinte Aro me pediu que levasse o jantar. Eu fiquei irritado com isso. Não estava acostumado a alimentar um bicho de estimação. Entrei no quarto e senti o aroma de Isabella vindo do banheiro, ela estava tomando banho. Fui até a janela e esperei pacientemente. Ela saiu do banho com a toalha. Estava com frio, eu podia ver cada arrepio no seu corpo, cada gota passando por sua pele. Resolvi falar. Isabella levou um susto e quase deixou a toalha cair. O cheiro do sangue ficou mais forte.

Antes que eu me desse conta já estava caminhando em sua direção. Ela pediu para que eu saísse do quarto. Claro, ela achava que eu perderia a chance de brincar com seus desajeitados sentimentos de humano. Ela foi para o banheiro se vestir, e quando saiu, eu pude ver seu mamilo duro contra o pijama, minha boca se encheu de veneno. Mesmo humana, Isabella era uma mulher. Ela não estava acostumada a ser observada daquela maneira. Caminhou até a comida e sentou-se no sofá. De repente começou uma conversa sobre meu jantar. Eu respondia tranquilamente sem nenhum interesse. Ela ficou indignada por eu ter escutado a conversa de ontem à noite, eu não me importei. Para falar a verdade, eu não me importava muito com o que ela achava. Mas Isabella conseguiu me irritar quando falou em _amor_.

Como ela poderia achar que alguma mulher, mesmo amando, poderia resistir ao pior predador? Não via que estava ao lado de um? Peguei a bandeja de sua mão e ela se inclinou para o encosto do sofá tentando se afastar. Inclinei-me para perto do rosto dela, Isabella começou a arfar. _Já_? Sem nenhum esforço? Eu via seu colo subindo e descendo e minha boca novamente se encheu de veneno. Ela fechou os olhos. Isabella era tão _humana_.

Não resisti e senti a pele de seu colo contra meus dedos, parecia seda, e era quente, eu gostei da sensação. Passei os dedos por seu pescoço e senti sua pulsação, Aro me mataria se eu provasse dela um pouco? Não iria arriscar, em vez disso depositei um beijo ali, Isabella me olhou com incredulidade. Eu me aproximei de sua boca e ela a abriu. Um convite. Um convite que eu não poderia aceitar agora. Onde estava o amor que ela sentia por Edward nesse momento? Afastei-me e peguei a bandeja saindo do seu quarto antes que ela piscasse.

No dia seguinte Aro me pediu para buscar um vampiro que estava chamando atenção a leste de Volterra. Quatro humanos em menos de dois dias no mesmo local era inaceitável. Saí com Felix debaixo do manto, o sol estava forte naquela manhã. Eu o encontrei em um bar cheio duas horas depois, Felix puxou seu braço rapidamente e elegantemente sem que qualquer olho humano pudesse perceber. Caminhamos para Volterra, o vampiro se debatia nos nossos braços. Imbecil, não percebia que era inútil?

Abri a porta violentamente com o indivíduo tentando sair. Isabella estava parada na frente do meu mestre, teria ele feito a proposta que eu estava pensando? Peguei o resto da conversa, definitivamente Aro já havia feito a proposta. Ele perguntou para Isabella se ela sabia como um recém criado se comportava, ela negou. Era uma humana que sabia de nosso mundo, até certo ponto. Era inocente. Será que realmente achava que vampiros eram apenas bonitos e desejados? Não pensava nos monstros que poderíamos ser? A família Cullen tinha feito um trabalho pela metade com essa criatura.

Aro perguntou se ela estava tendo pesadelos, meu mestre falava com Isabella sobre seus gemidos na noite passada, ela corou violentamente. Ela disse que, desde que Edward a abandonou, ela os tem. Eu comecei a ficar com preguiça, queria destrinchar o vampiro que estava nos meus braços. Mesmo que eu quase não sentisse seus movimentos bruscos, ele estava olhando para Isabella, que estava corada demais para qualquer vampiro, e isso me irritava.

Quando a porta se fechou puxei seus braços e ouvi um barulho de algo rasgando, o grito do vampiro ecoou por todo castelo. Deus, isso era como música para meus ouvidos. Jogamos os pedaços na lareira que ficava atrás dos tronos e a chama arroxeada subiu. Aro me agradeceu pelo trabalho bem feito, disse que eu poderia tirar a noite de folga. Eu assenti e saí da sala.

Meus pensamentos logo foram parar em Isabella, o que ela estaria fazendo? Ser humano devia ser tão... tedioso. Lembrei-me de que ela gostava de ler, caminhei até a biblioteca e abri a porta delicadamente. Ela estava lá, já era noite. Isabella estava dormindo no sofá, o livro parcialmente aberto em seu peito, que subia e descia lentamente de acordo com a respiração. Acendi as velas e esperei. Pensei em como ela parecia vulnerável quando dormia, mas tranqüila. Seus músculos se relaxavam e quem visse, poderia dizer que a humana não passou por nada conturbado nos últimos dias. Que não fora abandonada. Esses pensamentos me fizeram lembrar do vampiro vegetariano responsável. Eu fiquei com raiva e respirei fundo tentando manter a calma.

O que mais me incomodava era que ela acreditava em amor perfeito, no amor perfeito de Edward, e isso era tolice. Eu faria Isabella esquecer Edward. Isso seria divertido e fácil. Depois de alguns minutos arrastados, Isabella acordou assustada e olhou para a janela. Levantou-se e caminhou até a prateleira. Depois da humana se dar conta da minha presença, ela caminhou até a porta, mas quando chegou perto de mim, eu a impedi.

Queria tentar decifrá-la, entendê-la, pedi a ela que conversasse comigo, instigando-a. Acusou-me de falta de respeito, e começou a falar as mesmas asneiras de sempre sobre o amor. Eu falei tudo o que eu pensava, quem sabe a verdade não doesse tanto assim igual falavam? Errei em meu julgamento, no momento em que falei do seu abandono, os olhos de Isabella se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela as conteve.

Levantou-se e caminhou com passos largos até a prateleira para pegar um livro. Eu fui atrás dela. Era minha chance de provar a Isabella que Edward não passava de um vampiro mesquinho. Meus olhos percorriam todo seu corpo. Ela era uma humana bonita, mas Edward não soubera aproveitar. Ela tentou sair e eu passei novamente o braço para impedi-la. Ela empurrou. Se eu não estivesse olhando, não saberia que ela estava fazendo força para tentar fugir, isso me irritou, coloquei uma mão na sua barriga quente e a empurrei contra a parede um pouco bruscamente, eu não estava acostumado com a fragilidade de um humano.

O coração dela se acelerou, bombeando seu sangue para todos os lugares do seu corpo, eu tentei me acalmar. Cheirei-a, o seu rosto inteiro estava corado, peguei suas mãos e as mantive na parede. Perguntei se Edward havia mostrado para ela as melhores coisas da vida, ela irritou-se. E eu _adorei_ isso. Isabella falou que eles se beijavam. Eu ri. Montei uma imagem do beijo melado e sem graça dos dois na cabeça. Ela tentou sair do meu aperto. Pressionei meu corpo contra o dela, senti sua pele quente e macia, o oposto da minha. Parei de respirar, eu não tinha certeza do controle ou descontrole que eu poderia ter. Puxei seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhar para mim.

Comecei a beijá-la, ela travava a boca. Desci meus lábios para seu pescoço, e chupei sua veia pulsante, ela gemeu. Isso foi um convite para continuar. Pedi que relaxasse e ela tombou, abrindo espaço para o que veio a seguir.

Minha boca se encontrou com a sua e eu senti seu gosto. Puxei os cabelos dela com uma mão e com a outra apertei a carne frágil de sua cintura. Isabella exalava seu cheiro, tive que ter cuidado para manter meus dentes longe de sua pele. Fiz força para entrar em sua boca e ela permitiu, me dando o acesso. Eu a pressionei e Isabella passou seus braços pelo meu pescoço, puxando insignificantemente meus cabelos. Eu havia deixado a humana _mole_. Foi fácil. Separei minhas pernas e encaixei em seu corpo maleável.

Pelo visto não era só eu que fazia efeito sobre ela, logo senti meu membro endurecer e apertar minha calça. Ela sentiu também, passou as mãos tremidas por meu braço e chegou ao meu quadril. Passei a beijá-la com mais fúria e tracei uma linha de beijos pelo seu pescoço, encontrando seu lábio novamente. Eu agarrei sua cintura com as duas mãos, e elas automaticamente desceram. Isabella se enrijeceu.

Eu rosnei baixo demais para ela ouvir, detestava que um humano pudesse me fazer sentir isso tudo. Senti um fluxo de pensamentos vindo do oeste do castelo. Eu conhecia esse fluxo. Alec entraria por aquela porta daqui alguns segundos. Ele não me poderia ver agarrando à humana.

Relutantemente eu parei o beijo, sugando seu lábio e me permitindo um último vislumbre do seu sabor. Comecei a me afastar sorrindo e ela tentou protestar, pedi que ela se acalmasse falando de Alec. Logo Alec abriu a porta e disse que Aro solicitou minha presença, agradeci o fato dele achar que Isabella era pouco interessante e nem ter olhado para seu lado. Ela estava atordoada. _Humana fraca_.

Trabalhei o dia seguinte todo. Aro avisou a guarda principal que teríamos que ter uma conversa com Isabella colocando-a atualizada sobre suas condições de se tornar vampira. Meu mestre me esperava na sala branca. Havíamos tido um pequeno imprevisto com o trabalho, mas eu e Felix estávamos segundos atrasados, apenas. Passei por Isabella sentindo seu cheiro. Contei a Aro sobre o vampiro que havia escapado, mas foi pego.

Quando saímos da sala, Aro falou que eu teria a noite de folga que havia prometido. Mas que amanhã me queria cedo nos limites de Volterra. Deu-me ordens para falar a Isabella que a queria em alguns dias na sala branca para mostrar a alimentação. Assenti. Isso seria divertido. Aproveitei para entregar o jantar. Abri a porta e Isabella estava sentada, com a lareira acesa. Tentei demonstrar indiferença, se ela começasse a achar que eu estava me apaixonando, causaria-me problemas.

Ela foi grossa me mandando dar o recado e sair do quarto. Será que realmente ela achou que eu ia acatar suas ordens? Preocupou-se em me lembrar que eu havia perdido minha noite de folga, eu retruquei e sorri maliciosamente. Isabella teria que me agüentar a noite _inteira_. Ela se acomodou no sofá e olhou para a lareira, suspirando. Eu não queria as chamas tivessem mais da atenção dela do que eu. Passei os dedos por seu braço quente, vendo todos os arrepios de seu corpo. Subi para o colo, vendo-a fechar os olhos. _Fácil_. Desci para os braços novamente e peguei sua mão.

Eu sabia que isso era um gesto um tanto quanto íntimo. Mas eu queria o aval dela. Puxei suas pernas para o sofá deixando-a deitada. Inclinei-me para ela e senti seu corpo quente contra o meu. A beijei. Fiquei alarmado com o efeito que Isabella fazia no meu corpo. Meu membro se endureceu rapidamente. Eu a puxei para meu colo. Ela gemeu ao senti-lo. Eu beijava seu pescoço, minha mão encontrou seu seio. Isabella enrijeceu. Ela era virgem, _claro_. Edward não lhe mostrara nem um beijo decente, quanto mais uma noite prazerosa, quantos anos ela tinha, dezoito? Como ela _conseguia_?

Eu perguntei a ela se queria que eu parasse e sorri. Eu já sabia sua resposta. Só me surpreendi quando ela passou suas pernas do lado do meu corpo sentando-se no meu colo. Eu senti Isabella contra mim e fechei os olhos, um rosnado escapou dos meus lábios. Eu teria que pagar pela provocação. Eu iria até o fim. Desabotoei o manto do meu pescoço e o joguei, eu não sentia calor, mas precisava sentir sua pele, e seu pijama estava me atrapalhando. Rasguei-o e beijei entre seus seios. Parecia que meus lábios beijavam algo em chamas. Tirei seu sutiã e observei. Isabella era linda da sua forma, do seu jeito. Suguei um mamilo e ela gemeu. Meu membro estava protestando, Isabella se esfregou nele e eu rosnei alto, pegando-a pelas pernas e colocando-as na minha cintura. Eu queria _tudo_.

Joguei-a na cama e puxei sua calça com força. Eu estava sob controle, mas meu veneno se acumulava à medida que eu tirava a roupa e a jogava no chão. Isabella me observou e o cheiro de sua excitação chegou ao meu nariz. Eu respirei fundo. Deitei-me sobre Isabella e recomecei a beijá-la, passando meus lábios frios por todo seu corpo, descendo para chegar ao lugar que queria. Passei a língua por sua calcinha sentindo o gosto de seu líquido. Era _excelente_. Edward era um louco de nunca ter provado aquilo. Isabella abriu as pernas e eu não resisti, rasgando sua calcinha e inundando meus sentidos aguçados. Introduzi um dedo nela e suguei seu sexo com prazer. Isabella correspondeu a tudo. Eu não poderia agüentar por muito tempo. Isso era tortura. Se ela estava acostumada a pouca coisa, eu não.

Tirei minha boxer e cobri seu corpo com o meu. A olhei pedindo permissão. Eu sabia que ia doer, dizem que a primeira vez das mulheres era horrível, mas eu faria de tudo para que Isabella nunca se esquecesse da dela. Penetrei-a, ela se contorceu, puxou meus cabelos. Eu rosnei, estava sentindo Isabella em volta de mim, quente, macia e apertada, e não poderia fazer nada até ela se mexer. Eu não queria machucá-la. Ela relaxou e eu comecei a penetrá-la devagar, colocando um pouco mais de força à medida que ela ia se acostumando, senti sua perna me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo. Ela estava sentindo prazer, finalmente. Tornei-me mais rude. Ela pediu mais força e eu quase enlouqueci. Isabella _não_ sabia o perigo que corria.

Eu queria proporcionar um prazer imenso para ela. Entrei mais forte e coloquei minha mão no seu sexo, fazendo o prazer dobrar. Isabella mantia os olhos fechados. Lembraria do seu amor eterno agora? Perguntei se ela morreria pelo vampiro vegetariano. Ela gemia, e não respondeu. Tornei a perguntar perdendo um pouco do meu controle, ela me respondeu negativamente. Eu a beijei querendo sentir sua boca desesperadamente. Ela me puxava para seu rosto. Olhei para Isabella e pedi a ela para gritar meu nome. Ninguém no castelo escutaria, o quarto da humana era convenientemente afastado de todos. Eu queria escutar meu nome saindo de sua boca quando ela atingisse o auge do prazer. Ela gritou, e meu prazer triplicou.

Puxei-a para meu colo e ela tombou a cabeça, exibindo sua veia, lambi como se fosse sentir o gosto do seu sangue. Isabella gritou quando sentiu a sensação do orgasmo, eu soltei um rosnado e embarquei na mesma viagem. Foi uma sensação inesquecível. Eu nunca havia tido uma noite assim com uma humana. Isabella era quente em todos os sentidos. E eu gostei disso. Perguntei a ela se amava Edward, ela tremia e respondeu negativamente. Beijei-a furiosamente. Eu havia mostrado a ela que o amor que ela sentia não era amor de verdade. Eu havia mostrado a ela o que era ser homem. Eu havia tirado a virgindade dela. Coloquei-a deitada na cama.

Isabella me perguntou se eu ia ficar. Eu tinha compromissos pela manhã, já era de madrugada. Isabella sentiria as conseqüências de seus atos quando acordasse. Eu não tinha usado minha força inteira, mas não fiz questão de ser delicado. Ela se virou e tentou puxar o cobertor. Automaticamente a puxei para meu peito, acariciando seus cabelos cheirosos. Ela fechou os olhos e o peso do seu corpo caiu sobre mim. Estava dormindo? Resolvi arriscar um beijo em seus cabelos. Um ato de carinho. Eu? _Carinhoso_? Isso já estava tomando rumos preocupantes.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_- Durma meu anjo, amanhã você vai sentir as conseqüências dos seus atos._

_Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer. Mas seu peito frio me passava uma sensação ótima. O quarto estava quente, com a lareira acesa. Fechei meus olhos e permiti que o sono viesse. Acho que senti lábios frios contra meu cabelo, e mergulhei na inconsciência._

**[...]**

Acordei na tarde seguinte me sentindo cansada. Nunca tinha exigido tanto do me corpo igual ontem. Oh meu Deus! O que eu fiz ontem? O cheiro de canela estava no meu travesseiro, cama, cobertor, por todo meu corpo e cabelo, ele gritava para mim que eu tinha permitido o que aconteceu ontem, acontecer. Eu sorri, mesmo que parecesse errado. Claro que eu tinha plena consciência do que eu havia feito. Transado com um vampiro, Volturi, por assim dizer, de olhos vermelhos e bebedor de sangue humano. Perdido minha virgindade. Eu não queria me mexer, mas sim memorizar tudo o que tinha acontecido nesse mesmo quarto, na noite anterior. Nos olhos negros e intensos de Demetri, no seu corpo e seu desejo. _Desejo_. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão desejada na minha vida. Isso era bom, uma sensação inexplicável.

Mas eu precisava de um banho, e de comer, afinal, eu era humana. Entristeci. Não queria que o cheiro de Demetri saísse do meu corpo, teria que me contentar só com a roupa de cama. Mexi-me para levantar. Senti uma dor aguda no quadril. Afastei o cobertor para ver o que havia de errado, meus braços estavam doloridos também. Meu corpo tinha leves hematomas por lugares que eu sabia que Demetri havia apertado. Entendi imediatamente a última frase dele antes de dormir. Eu havia dormido rápido. E poderia jurar que o senti beijando meu cabelo. Teria sonhado? Não seria o primeiro sonho estranho. Espera... eu havia dormido em seu peito, igual eu dormia... com Edward? Isso era real? Minha intenção era virar de costas e dormir, mas lembrei que Demetri que me puxou para ele. O que ele queria com isso afinal?

Espreguicei para sentir todos os meus músculos protestarem, e relaxei na cama. O sorriso não queria sair do meu rosto. Eu sabia que podia estar fantasiando, como fantasiei com Edward. Mas Demetri foi além das barreiras que um vampiro teria com uma humana. Não sei se era pelo fato de ele beber sangue humano sempre, mas parecia que o líquido vermelho dentro de mim - o _maldito líquido vermelho_ - não fazia estragos nos seus sentidos. Pelo menos isso. Suspirei e saí da cama. Meu corpo inteiro doía. Mas foda-se, valeu a pena.

Abri a torneira da banheira e joguei os sais, esperando encher. Olhei-me no espelho e observei as conseqüências de meus atos. Eu tinha orgulho de cada mancha arroxeada no meu corpo. A banheira se encheu e eu entrei. Depois de relaxar na água quente, um assunto novo me veio à mente: como eu ia olhar para Demetri depois disso. Aro já sabia? Bastaria ele encostar um dedo em Demetri e ele veria nossa noite prazerosa. Meu Deus, isso poderia ter conseqüências pesadas para mim, e para ele. Seria permitido vampiros da guarda se relacionarem?

A única coisa que eu sabia, é que eu ficaria com muita vergonha de Demetri. Depois que tudo passou, não sei se conseguiria olhá-lo nos olhos novamente. Mas isso era algo que eu teria que me preocupar depois. Demetri não estava em Volterra apenas para ter noites de sexo com uma humana sem sal, e sim para rastrear e caçar vampiros que pularam as leis criadas pelo seu mestre, Aro. Quando será que eu teria que comparecer à sala branca para ver vampiros sedentos se alimentarem? Eu senti um arrepio passando pelo meu corpo e ele protestou. Ele protestava com _cada_ movimento. Resolvi ceder aos seus protestos, saí da banheira e me enxuguei.

Procurei meu pijama. Parte dele estava no sofá, a outra parte no começo da cama, rasgado, junto com minhas roupas íntimas, também rasgadas. _Ótimo_. Abri o armário e peguei uma roupa mais confortável. Eu não queria sair do quarto hoje. Ficaria esperando Gianna entrar com meu almoço e com meu jantar. Eu leria o livro que havia tirado da biblioteca dias antes, e assim evitaria esbarrar com Demetri, ou Aro. Na verdade, eu preferia esbarrar até com Jane, contando que Aro não colocasse a unha em Demetri e viesse flutuando para meu quarto.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e mandei entrar. Gianna entrou sorridente e com uma bandeja em mãos, caminhou até mim e parou, pousando meu almoço na cama.

- O que aconteceu aqui Bella?

Não entendi o que ela estava falando até me dar conta de que meu quarto não estava com o mesmo aspecto de sempre. Comecei a gaguejar tentando formar uma desculpa tola. Mas ela se limitou a sorrir e falar.

- Não precisa se explicar, eu já tive um quarto assim também.

O quê? Gianna havia tido noites com um vampiro em Volterra? Olhei fixamente para ela, pedindo uma explicação. Ela caminhou até a janela, olhando para fora.

- Foi há muito tempo. Felix estava encantado com a humana que começara a trabalhar em Volterra, a única humana. Mas não durou muito. Ela havia deixado um amor fora desses muros, e Felix queria algo carnal. 

Meu cérebro estava lento devido à noite passada e ao sono pesado do dia. Eu demorei a entender que Gianna estava falando dela mesma. Eu abri minha boca para dizer algo, confortá-la, ou dar um conselho. Mas que conselho eu daria? A história de Gianna era a mesma que a minha; só que alguns capítulos depois. Eu havia deixado um amor para trás, pelo menos eu acreditava que era amor. Mas me decepcionei. E estava tendo um caso carnal com um vampiro dentro dos muros de Volterra.

Fiquei com medo de não durar muito igual o de Gianna, mesmo sabendo que não ia durar. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_ Eu sabia que não tinha que criar esperanças, eu havia me prometido que não esperaria mais de ninguém. Olhei para a humana que estava na minha frente. Os olhos de Gianna brilhavam devido às lágrimas acumuladas.

- Não precisa dizer nada Bella, só espero que faça a coisa certa. E que tome cuidado, os hematomas não vão parar. Apesar de valer a pena no final.

Ela exibiu os dentes branquíssimos em um lindo sorriso e acrescentou.

- Posso saber quem é? Ou é algo muito particular?

- Demetri.

O nome do vampiro saiu da minha boca sem que eu conseguisse me refrear. Se eu me encontrasse em Forks diria que era discreta e cheia de segredos, mas parecia que a confiança que eu tinha em Gianna era maior do que a confiança que eu tinha em Jéssica. Eu gostei disso.

- Ah! Demetri...

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu.

- O quê?

Comecei a ficar alarmada.

- Sempre conquistador...

- Ah é?

Ela olhou para mim, imaginando o que eu havia pensado.

- Você não é a única que se apaixona por Demetri nesse castelo Bella. Ou melhor, em toda Volterra. Ele chama muita atenção, tanto de vampiras quanto de humanas.

Senti meu rosto arder de raiva. Então era isso. Ele passava a noite comigo e depois com outra. Aposto que hoje não apareceria. Esqueci-me completamente de que, de manhã, estava querendo e agradecendo aos céus por ele não aparecer. Olhei para Gianna com a testa vincada. Ela me fitava.

- Bella, controle-se. Eu trabalho aqui há anos e, sinceramente, nunca vi Demetri com mulher alguma. A menos que sirva para seu jantar. Ele atrai, mas não se importa muito. É muito ocupado, diria que é um dos preferidos de Aro.

Assenti abaixando a cabeça, eu havia dado um ataque de ciúme silencioso segundos antes, isso já era preocupante. Mesmo que Demetri quisesse algo carnal comigo, era uma sensação ruim saber que ele poderia ter algo carnal - e em casos de vampiras - algo mais intenso do que com uma humana virgem.

Gianna se virou e caminhou até a porta.

- Sei que não vai sair do quarto hoje Bella, pegarei seu jantar quando for a hora.

Sorri para ela. Gianna me entendia demais e eu não precisava dar muitas explicações. Eu estava começando a gostar disso. Ela fechou a porta e eu aproveitei para comer meu almoço. Estava faminta. Escovei meus dentes e resolvi arrumar meu quarto. Se Gianna soube do ocorrido com um rápido olhar, qualquer vampiro que entrasse perceberia também.

Peguei os restos do meu pijama e da minha roupa íntima e joguei dentro do armário. Arrumei a cama. Ao levantar os lençóis, um aroma de canela chegou ao meu nariz. Eu respirei fundo. O manto de Demetri ainda estava jogado no sofá, peguei-o e o coloquei na beirada da cama. Teria ele esquecido ou deixado de propósito para me torturar? Dei de ombros e deitei na cama novamente. Comecei a ler o livro. Meus olhos foram pesando...

**[...]**

Acordei. Já era noite. A lua iluminava parcialmente meu quarto deixando-o em um tom de azul escuro e prata. Estava frio. O cheiro de canela estava mais forte, notei que tinha puxado o manto para me cobrir. Mexi-me na cama e gemi de dor.

- Eu disse que você ia pagar pelas conseqüências de seus atos Isabella.

- AH! Mas que mer...

Agora eu sabia o porquê do cheiro estar mais acentuado, e não era por causa do manto me cobrindo. Ia xingar o vampiro que estava sentado ao meu lado na cama, me observando, quando senti um dedo frio no meu lábio.

- Pare de xingar Isabella. Sei que te assustei, mas não resisto. Eu trouxe seu jantar.

Sentei-me na cama, mas a dor era forte. Gemi e Demetri se levantou em um pulo.

- Eu pego. Quer que eu acenda a lareira?

- Por favor.

Ele a acendeu rapidamente e caminhou na minha direção com a bandeja. Pousou-a no meu colo. Eu vinquei a testa e olhei para ele não entendendo o motivo dos seus atos. Ele percebeu minha desconfiança.

- Se eu lhe causei dor, pelo menos uma ajuda eu tenho que proporcionar, não? – falou com um meio sorriso.

Não respondi. Apenas abaixei a cabeça e comecei a comer.

- Preciso lhe falar algo. Aro me enviou.

Eu engasguei com o pedaço de massa, sabendo o que viria depois. Aro encostou em Demetri. Sei que encostou, e viu tudo. Ele havia enviado Demetri para me punir. Senti um tapa um tanto quanto forte nas minhas costas.

- Pare com isso Isabella, já basta você comendo essa coisa fedida e nojenta, engasgar não vai me ajudar em nada.

Ajudá-lo? Minha comida era fedida e nojenta? Se a situação não fosse séria, eu poderia até rir. Minha comida não tinha um cheiro metálico igual à comida dele.

- É melhor do que as mulheres que você chupa.

Ele sorriu torto e se aproximou.

- Depende de onde eu chupo. Se você está falando das mulheres da sala branca, eu apenas chupo seus pescoços.

Empurrei a bandeja para frente. Eu precisava sair do lado de Demetri ou teria outro ataque de ciúmes, e isso não seria algo bom. Ele estava me irritando. _De propósito_. Tudo bem, se sentir desejada era a melhor coisa do mundo, mas se sentir única também era uma sensação boa. Eu tirei o manto de cima do meu corpo e me arrepiei de frio. Decidi por tomar outro banho de banheira, estava ficando viciada naquilo. E ajudava a melhorar a dor.

Caminhei até o banheiro e fechei a porta. Tirei minha roupa e abri a torneira. Ouvi uma batida na porta. Não respondi, eu queria ficar sozinha um pouco para pensar e me acostumar com a idéia de que Demetri andava com outras. _E chupava algumas_. Amarrei meu cabelo em um coque e entrei na banheira. Ouvi a porta abrir. Deus, eu não podia ter um momento de privacidade? Demetri entrou e sorriu.

- Por que foge de mim?

- Por que faz questão de ser irônico? Isso não é algo que uma humana aprecie, caso queira saber.

Ele pareceu avaliar minha resposta, sentou-se na beirada da banheira. Eu empurrei as bolhas do sabão para meus seios, tentando tampar algo que com certeza ele veria. Seus olhos escureceram levemente quando olhou para onde o acúmulo de espuma estava indo.

- O que você tem? Além de dor e excitação...

Abri a boca para responder, mas fechei no mesmo momento. _O quê?_

- Não te entendi.

- Seu cheiro está vindo aqui Isabella. E é algo que eu não posso ignorar. Não precisa mentir para mim, eu não consigo sentir o teor da sua mente, mas meu faro continua sendo poderoso. – ele riu.

- Sim, você o usa muito, não é?

A frase saiu sem querer da minha boca. Pensei em um Demetri sentindo o cheiro de outras mulheres. Demetri sabia do que eu estava falando, mas fingir-se de desentendido era um dom que ele sabia como manusear.

- Aro pediu para eu te avisar que amanhã quer você presente na sala branca. No final da manhã, depois do almoço. Seu almoço. Heidi chegará, e eu estou faminto e...

- PARE! Está bem, não precisa falar assim!

- Terá que se acostumar.

Fechei a cara e olhei para os azulejos pretos à minha frente. Demetri se inclinou para mim.

- Tenho que ir. Preciso fazer um serviço.

Tentei disfarçar meu desapontamento. Mesmo me irritando, Demetri era uma companhia ótima. Não respondi e continuei a fitar os azulejos. Senti uma mão fria beliscar levemente meu queixo. Ele se levantou graciosamente e deu meia volta, pegando a maçaneta da porta.

- Isabella?

Suspirei ao escutar meu nome na sua voz sexy. Fechei os olhos.

- Você é a única, meu anjo.

Fechou a porta. Demorei alguns segundos para processar a mensagem, e quando a entendi, um sorriso sincero passou por meus lábios. Encostei minha cabeça na borda da banheira e relaxei.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_- Isabella?_

_Suspirei ao escutar meu nome na sua voz sexy. Fechei os olhos._

_- Você é a única, meu anjo._

_Fechou a porta. Demorei alguns segundos para processar a mensagem, e quando a entendi, um sorriso sincero passou por meus lábios. Encostei minha cabeça na borda da banheira e relaxei._

**[...]**

Acordei cansada. Era uma manhã de domingo. Eu não havia dormido direito. Mesmo com a declaração gostosa de Demetri, saber que o seu dia seguinte seria preenchido com cenas de vampiros drenando seres humanos inocentes era um ótimo motivo para me revirar na cama a noite inteira. Eu tinha me desacostumado a acordar cedo. Como Aro solicitou minha presença na sala branca após o almoço, eu queria ter a manhã para me preparar mentalmente. Saí da cama e caminhei até o banheiro. Meu corpo ainda doía devido à noite prazerosa com Demetri, mas eu não ligava, nesse momento, o que mais doía era o peito, e o que mais pesava, era a mente.

Tomei uma ducha rápida. Arrumei minha cama. Ela estava com os lençóis todos emaranhados de tanto eu me mexer na noite anterior. Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei olhando as cinzas da lareira. O sol fraco entrava pela janela iluminando melancolicamente meu quarto. Eu pensava, pensava, e pensava. Escutei uma leve batida na porta e me sobressaltei. Mandei entrar. Gianna entrou, estava com a expressão séria e com uma bandeja na mão. Meu almoço. Eu devia ter passado um bom tempo pensando, já era hora de sair do quarto. E eu não queria.

De repente minha decisão de virar vampira parecia tola. Como eu conseguiria me alimentar? Eu não conseguia nem me imaginar drenando um animal, quanto mais um ser humano. Eu não precisava ver aquilo. Minha alimentação seria vegetariana. Eu sabia que Aro queria me manter informada de como era ser um vampiro, mas não precisava de tanto. Eu rejeitei a comida. Meu estômago embrulhava apenas de olhar para o prato. Gianna sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

- Não se preocupe Bella. Eu já presenciei isso. Demora pouco. Eles são rápidos.

Meu corpo tremeu de leve. Eu sabia que Gianna havia presenciado a morte de sua família. Como ela agüentara, ainda era um mistério para mim. Mistério esse que eu gostaria de saber, já que passaria pela mesma situação. Mas creio que esse não seria um momento bom para perguntar tal coisa. Minha voz não saía. Eu a fitei e dei um sorriso forçado. Ela se levantou.

- Estamos prontas? Heidi chegará a qualquer instante Bella, preciso estar na recepção.

Eu assenti triste. Ela pegou um manto e pediu para que eu o colocasse. Eu o joguei no meu corpo, sentindo seu peso. Não coloquei o capuz. Segui Gianna até a sala branca. Ela olhou para mim com pena antes de abrir a porta grande de madeira. Eu abaixei a cabeça e escutei o estalo da maçaneta. Caminhei para dentro. Aro me esperava. Estava sentado no trono, entre Marcus e Caius. Havia mais vampiros na sala do que de costume, mas não muitos. Jane estava com Alec no canto direito. Felix conversava com um vampiro de cabelos grandes e pretos. Demetri estava encostado na parede, no canto esquerdo da sala, com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos no bolso. Parecia uma pessoa esperando um ônibus, não alguém que estava prestes a tirar uma vida.

- Isabella, querida! Que bom que está aqui. Pontualidade é algo que aprecio.

Eu caminhei até Aro. Ele se levantou e pegou minha mão, como sempre. Mas dessa vez tal ato tinha algo diferente, ele não pretendia ler minha mente, ou tentar. Ele queria que eu ficasse calma. Seu olhar era de compaixão. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Heidi chegará em alguns minutos. Fique ao lado de Marcus, sim?

Assenti e caminhei até Marcus, ficando entre seu trono e uma pilastra. De onde eu estava, podia ver a sala inteira. Demetri continuava apoiado na parede. Jane e Alec conversavam com Caius. Marcus se levantou e desceu o degrau, se postando ao lado de Aro. Felix continuava a conversar com o vampiro misterioso. Depois que subi o degrau, vi que tinha mais vampiros na sala. Todos com os mantos pretos. Entendi o motivo do manto no meu corpo, se eu usasse roupas normais, poderiam achar que eu fazia parte da refeição. Escutei passos. Tudo se aquietou.

Minha barriga protestava. Parecia que tinha borboletas no meu estômago. Engoli em seco e comecei a tremer. De repente a porta fez um barulho e Heidi entrou magnífica, com seu corpo sensual e seus olhos cor violeta, sorrindo. Uma multidão a seguia. Uma multidão de humanos. _Uma multidão de pessoas inocentes_. Eles entravam em pares pela sala. Alguns mantinham os olhos nos seres lindos que estavam na sua frente, admirando-os. Lembrei-me de como admirava Edward em Forks, antes de saber sua espécie, achando que ele não era perigoso como falava. Eu realmente estava enganada. Outros entravam sozinhos, os olhares curiosos percorrendo a sala branca e luxuosa demais. Meu coração se apertou quando vi um casal de idosos de mãos dadas e câmeras fotográficas penduradas no pescoço. Uma turma de garotas adolescentes entrou por último. Vi de relance Demetri descruzar as pernas e tirar as mãos do bolso. Acho que ele já tinha escolhido seu almoço. Escutei a voz de Aro soar empolgada na sala.

- Bem vindos companheiros!

_Saiam daí! Não vêem que é uma armadilha? Não percebem que estão à beira da morte?_ E então começou. Eu não tive tempo de olhar muita coisa. Os gritos desesperados alcançaram meus ouvidos antes que meus olhos humanos pudessem perceber o que havia acontecido. Eu percebi vampiros se agacharem como felinos em posição de ataque e pular direto nos pescoços das pessoas. Alguns tentavam correr. Coitados. Era inútil, mas com o medo, achamos que correr é o mais inteligente. Eu corri os olhos pela sala e vi o vampiro que conversava com Felix drenando uma mulher de aparentemente quarenta anos. Teria ela filhos? Marido? Emprego? Aro sugava um homem, tinha algo de realeza em como fazia isso, era calmo e limpo. Jane andou calmamente para a porta onde alguns humanos tentavam abrir, eu logo os vi caindo e se contorcendo de dor. Seus gritos ecoavam por toda sala. _Pare com isso! Não vê que estão sofrendo?_ Eu comecei a recuar da cena de massacre que estava presenciando. Meu corpo todo tremia, eu sentia uma necessidade de ajudar aquelas pessoas. Eram muitos humanos, e poucos vampiros. Assim que eles sugavam o sangue inteiro, descartavam o corpo como se fosse um papel de bala, jogando-os no chão, moles e com olhares vazios. O último olhar de medo e aflição gravado para sempre nos seus olhos. Parecia que cada corpo ali caído olhava para mim. _Você está do lado deles. Você não fez nada. Como pôde?_

Eu recuei mais um pouco e tropecei no meu manto, caindo de costas. Engatinhei até a pilastra ao lado do trono de Marcus e puxei meus joelhos para debaixo do meu queixo. Por mais que tentasse, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela cena violenta. Eu preferia ver alguém ser baleado em Seattle do que ver alguém enterrando os dentes no pescoço de um idoso. Meu corpo todo tremia violentamente. A velhinha que acompanhava seu marido tremia em um canto da sala, chorando, sem poder fazer nada, apenas esperar sua hora, que não demorou a chegar. Estava acabando. Os cadáveres estavam se acumulando no chão. Vi Demetri sugando o pescoço de uma das adolescentes que havia entrado por último. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Os gritos foram diminuindo. O silêncio foi aumentando. Demetri ainda drenava a menina, e olhou para mim. Seus olhos carmins intensos. Olhos de quem acabou de se alimentar. Olhos de assassinos.

Ele deixou o corpo da jovem cair, um filete de sangue percorria seu queixo, ele passou seu dedo para tirar o sangue ali e o chupou. O cheiro metálico do líquido vermelho estava me dando enjôo. Eu comecei a ter ânsia de vômito. Demetri continuava olhando para mim. Os vampiros começavam a empilhar os cadáveres no centro da sala. Quando vi o monte, meus olhos embaçaram rapidamente. As lágrimas começaram a cair por todo meu rosto sem que eu me desse conta, molhando a gola da minha roupa. Minha cabeça doía. O olhar de Demetri era de preocupação. Tudo rodava. De repente tudo escureceu...

**[...]**

- Isabella?

Eu acordava aos poucos. Sentia o cheiro metálico mais forte. Minha visão estava embaçada demais para enxergar alguma coisa. A única coisa que eu via era um vulto preto na minha frente. Senti minhas costas doendo, elas estavam encostadas em algo gelado. Comecei a piscar tentando raciocinar direito. Minha visão foi voltando ao normal. Consegui enxergar o rosto perfeito de Demetri, sua mão segurava meu rosto, ele estava sério. Seus olhos eram vermelhos intensos. Lembrei-me da cena presenciada e gemi. De repente tudo voltou à minha mente, eu me assustei e levantei as mãos.

- Tire as mãos de mim!

Eu estava deitada, mas logo me levantei e senti uma fincada na cabeça. Cambaleei e caí no chão. Recuei sentada para trás do trono de Marcus. Eu não queria nenhum monstro perto de mim. Coloquei minha mão no local que estava doendo e senti um líquido nos meus cabelos. _Eu estava sangrando_. Entrei em desespero e comecei a chorar. Tremia violentamente. Eu vi um vulto preto se aproximando, e engatinhei até o trono do meio.

- Ela está em estado de choque, mestre.

A voz de Felix soou atrás do trono. Escutei passos se aproximando. Abracei minhas pernas e coloquei meu rosto no meio dos meus joelhos. Senti os cheiros dos vampiros perto de mim. Um era de canela. Outro cheirava a lírios. Senti uma mão pegando meu queixo e levantando meu rosto. Demetri me olhava com pena.

- Isabella?

Empurrei a mão dele bruscamente, causando-me dor. Ele era duro. Olhava para Demetri e para o vampiro com cheiro de lírios, Aro. Ele me olhava, seu rosto mostrando preocupação. Demetri colocou sua mão em meu ombro e eu recuei. Aro tirou-a calmamente. Quando Aro tocou Demetri, seus olhos saíram de foco. Os olhos vermelhos agora eram leitosos. Ele parecia que estava em transe. Não era uma cena diferente para mim, eu já tinha visto isso, parecia Alice. Demorei a perceber que ele estava lendo Demetri. Ele poderia ver _tudo_.

Um tremor violento percorreu meu corpo. Eu estava sangrando e Aro sabia que eu estava tendo algo com Demetri. O que eu estava fazendo viva ainda? Engatinhei até o trono de Caius tentando sair dali tolamente. Demetri percebeu minha ação e me deu um olhar significativo, como se pedisse para eu não me mexer. Os olhos de Aro voltaram ao foco. Ele balançou a cabeça um pouco e abriu a boca.

- Felix, leve Isabella até seu quarto. Creio que ela precisará de um curativo.

Escutei os passos do vampiro gigantesco chegarem perto de mim. Dois braços fortes me levantaram com facilidade e eu senti o cheiro de mel. Estava no colo de Felix. Aro caminhou até mim e eu encolhi. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Isabella, querida, não se preocupe. Estamos alimentados o bastante para não sentir sede pelo seu sangue. Creio que nós, Volturi, somos mais controlados que qualquer vampiro vegetariano.

Lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto. Eu não estava preocupada com isso. Por mim que eles drenassem o meu sangue inteiro e me jogassem no mesmo monte que os outros humanos estavam, eu merecia. Eu estava preocupada era com o que Aro tinha visto quando tocou Demetri. 

Senti Felix andar até a porta. Olhei pela última vez para Demetri, ele me olhava com tristeza. Eu havia fugido dele como se ele fosse um animal selvagem. Quando passamos pelo centro da sala, vi o monte jogado no chão e escondi meu rosto no manto com cheiro de mel, meus soluços reverberavam por toda sala branca. Escutei o estalo da madeira e vi que estávamos nos corredores.

Felix abriu a porta do meu quarto e me colocou delicadamente na cama.

- Gianna virá fazer um curativo. Você desmaiou Bella, e bateu a cabeça com força no chão. Não se preocupe. Descanse um pouco.

Ele tirou meus sapatos e acendeu a lareira para mim, fechando a porta depois.

Fiquei estática na cama, do jeito que Felix me deixou. Olhava para a janela. Estava escurecendo. Fiquei tanto tempo desacordada?

Depois de horas eu escutei minha porta se abrindo e Gianna entrando. Ela estava séria. E não falou nada. Eu não queria conversar e ela percebeu isso. Pousou a bandeja no sofá e pegou uma maleta sentando-se na minha cama e abrindo-a.

- Sei que está traumatizada Bella, mas preciso cuidar disso.

Ela apontou para minha cabeça e eu sentei na sua frente, de costas. Senti algo como algodão passando por meu couro cabeludo e a ardência. Não liguei. Dor era algo que eu não me preocuparia agora. Ela limpou o ferimento.

- Bella, terá que tomar um banho. O sangue secou no seu cabelo.

Eu assenti e caminhei para o banheiro, não fechei a porta. Estava com medo. Medo de algo que eu não sabia, _ainda_. Tomei uma ducha rápida e o corte tornou a arder. Vi a água saindo rosa e o sangue indo embora, entrando no ralo. Voltei para a cama e Gianna penteou meus cabelos.

- Durma um pouco, sim? Deve estar com a cabeça cheia.

Eu não respondi. Ouvi o estalo da porta se fechando. O quarto agora estava escuro. Já era noite. Os vampiros em Volterra estavam alimentados. Os grandes e poderosos vampiros. Os outros deviam se alimentar fora dos limites da cidade. Mas Aro era importante demais para perder seu tempo caçando. As chamas da lareira foram diminuindo. O quarto ficou negro. Eu não havia me mexido. Meus cabelos tinham secado e eu sentia uma leve dor onde tinha me cortado. Escutei a porta abrindo e alguém entrando.

- Isabella?

A voz de Demetri chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu me arrepiei. Só conseguia ver a cena de Demetri sugando uma garota da minha idade, e se _deliciando_ com isso. Eu não respondi. Será que era difícil entender que eu não queria conversar com ninguém? Eu precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo. Mas não me impedi um alívio no peito. Demetri estava vivo. Depois que Aro viu tudo, achei que o desmembraria. Continuei calada. Escutei Demetri fechar as cortinas. Agora não enxergava nem seu vulto. Senti braços fortes me levantarem um pouco, tirando as cobertas debaixo do meu corpo. Senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado, Demetri deitou, eu não me mexi. Ele me pegou e me aninhou no seu peito de pedra, passando o cobertor por cima dele e colocando-o em cima de mim. Eu agarrei sua blusa com força sentindo seu cheiro.

- Não se preocupe meu anjo, isso que você está sentindo vai passar.

Começou a passar os dedos por meus cabelos. Eu recomecei a chorar. Eu sabia que os olhares de súplica e medo ficariam na minha mente por séculos. Os gritos de desespero seriam impossíveis de esquecer. Lembrei-me que Carlisle um dia me falou que depois da transformação, esquecemos algumas coisas da nossa vida humana. Eu torci para que essa fosse uma lembrança que apagasse da minha mente no momento que eu me tornasse vampira. Eu torci para que nunca mais precisasse ver vampiros drenando idosos. Eu torci para que a lembrança do abandono duplo de Edward saísse da minha cabeça. Eu torci para que o olhar de tristeza de Charlie quando eu disse que queria ir embora, enquanto fugia de James, desaparecesse de mim. Eu torci para que o olhar demoníaco de Victoria saísse da minha cabeça. Eu torci para que a tristeza de Jake por eu ter arriscado minha vida por quem me deixou, não me atormentasse. Eu torci. E dormi.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

_Lembrei-me que Carlisle um dia me falou que depois da transformação, esquecemos algumas coisas da nossa vida humana. Eu torci para que essa fosse uma lembrança que apagasse da minha mente no momento que eu me tornasse vampira. Eu torci para que nunca mais precisasse ver vampiros drenando idosos. Eu torci para que a lembrança do abandono duplo de Edward saísse da minha cabeça. Eu torci para que o olhar de tristeza de Charlie quando eu disse que queria ir embora, enquanto fugia de James, desaparecesse de mim. Eu torci para que o olhar demoníaco de Victoria saísse da minha cabeça. Eu torci para que a tristeza de Jake por eu ter arriscado minha vida por quem me deixou, não me atormentasse. Eu torci. E dormi._

**[...]**

_**Segunda-feira**_

_**Terça-feira**_

_**Quarta-feira**_

**Quinta-feira**

Escutei passos entrando no quarto. Passos pesados. O barulho da cortina se arrastando e revelando o sol forte lá fora me fez abrir os olhos que pesavam. Eles começaram a arder e eu comecei a lacrimejar. Minha cabeça doía. Sentei-me na cama e senti uma leve tonteira. Minha boca estava amarga e seca. Olhei para a criatura que havia me acordado. Gianna estava em frente à minha janela. Sua face estava séria e preocupada. Olhei para ela sem compreender o porquê do semblante.

- Já está na hora de você sair dessa cama e comer algo.

Eu bufei. Eu não queria comer. Eu não queria sair da cama. Puxei meus cobertores cobrindo meu rosto, respirando fundo. Senti o colchão se afundar ao meu lado e tirei o cobertor da cara para protestar.

- Bella, querida, sei que o que presenciou domingo passado na sala branca é difícil de esquecer em tão pouco tempo. Aro me enviou para tentar fazer você enxergar de que precisa passar por outras coisas antes da sua transformação.

Meu estômago embrulhou. _Ainda tinha mais_. Eu havia me esquecido disso. Eu ainda precisava ver como um recém criado se comportava. E alguém ainda me passaria as regras dos Volturi. Eu me desanimei imediatamente. Olhei para Gianna, lembrei-me de que a humana na minha frente desejava o mesmo que eu, e que passara por um momento significativo na sala branca, momento pior que o meu, já que quem foi drenado, foi sua família. Senti-me egoísta e ridícula por duvidar de que Gianna não conseguiria me entender. Perguntei-me se essa seria uma boa hora para perguntar a ela como ela esquecera. Não pensei muito.

- Gianna, como superou isso?

Gianna olhou para mim e deu um leve sorriso. Atravessou o quarto pegando a bandeja que continha meu almoço, pousando-a no meu colo.

- Tente comer algo, sim? Aro quer sua presença hoje na sala branca. Alguns vampiros vão chegar e ele quer testar seu bloqueio.

Eu estremeci. Eu havia traçado uma meta de ficar no meu quarto por um mês inteiro. Mas parecia que para Aro, isso não seria viável. Meu estômago roncou, protestando pelos três dias seguidos sem comida. Percebi que estava morrendo de fome e comecei a comer. Gianna abriu um sorriso.

- Que bom que voltou a comer Bella, já estávamos ficando preocupados com você.

Olhei interrogativamente para ela.

- Demetri passa aqui todas as noites para te ver, Bella.

Parei meus movimentos. O garfo ficou no ar e minha boca aberta, até eu me dar conta de que a comida ia esfriar. Recomecei a comer e continuei olhando para Gianna.

- Eu sei que quer uma resposta. Bom, eu realmente superei com o passar do tempo. Sabe Bella, eu vi minha família ser morta por vampiros. Mas antes de ela sofrer com bocas sugando seu sangue, ela sofreu com humanos tirando seu dinheiro. Quando eu tinha apenas cinco anos, meus pais foram expulsos de onde moravam por não estarem com a conta em dia. – ela olhou para mim, os olhos carregavam lágrimas que Gianna parecia conter por anos - Passamos três dias com fome e sem onde dormir. Morávamos na rua. Meu pai me carregava no colo, e minha mãe vendia cestas feitas de palha em troca de comida. Isso durou anos. Eu cresci Bella, mas meus pais envelheceram, e precisavam de ajuda. Eu tinha que conseguir algum emprego. Eu vim para Volterra tentar algo, eles não quiseram me deixar sozinha. Com a beleza que eu tinha, eu poderia conseguir alguma coisa. Fomos atraídos por Heidi, e o resto você já sabe.

Meu prato já estava vazio. Mas eu não conseguia fazer um movimento. Escutava a história de Gianna como se fosse um Conto de Fadas triste. Ela se levantou da minha cama, pegando a bandeja das minhas mãos e caminhando para a porta.

- Sabe Bella, meus pais sofreram muito nas mãos de humanos. Humanos vêem humanos como um caminho mais curto para ganhar dinheiro. Não dão valor à vida. Minha mãe foi espancada por seus chefes. E meu pai humilhado em público. Eu via tudo, e não podia fazer nada. Caminhamos para a morte no dia que entramos nesse castelo. Os Volturi vêem humanos apenas como comida. Eles não têm a necessidade de fazer mal a algum, apenas precisam do seu sangue para sobreviver. Agora eu lhe pergunto quem são os monstros. Os vampiros?

Com isso ela abriu a porta e me deixou sozinha. Eu finalmente tinha percebido porque Gianna conseguia lidar com vampiros tão bem. Nós humanos, mesquinhos, sempre pensando mais em como nos dar bem, sem pensar no próximo. Os vampiros matavam por necessidade de sobrevivência. Nós matávamos por coisas supérfluas. Eu tive raiva da minha espécie assim que escutei a história triste de Gianna. Mas isso não significava que eu achava normal Jane brincar com sua comida, torturando-a, nem que Demetri fosse tão frio ao enterrar seus dentes no pescoço de uma jovem prestes a ter uma vida inteira pela frente.

Mexi-me na cama, agora meu corpo não doía tanto e a tonteira tinha passado. Devia ser apenas falta de comida. Lembrei-me que Aro me queria na sala branca. Suspirei e saí debaixo das cobertas caminhando até o banheiro.

Tirei a camisola que vestia e me olhei no espelho. Meu corpo já não tinha as manchas roxas que Demetri outrora havia deixado. As olheiras eram fundas devido aos dias de depressão passageira. Os lábios estavam secos. O cabelo bagunçado. Parecia que eu fitava outra pessoa.

Balancei a cabeça e entrei na ducha de água fria. Isso me despertou. Lavei meus cabelos duas vezes. Saí do banho, escovei os dentes e passei um creme hidratante na pele. Caminhei até o armário e coloquei uma roupa, jogando o manto preto por cima. Arrumei rapidamente minha cama. Ela estava com um leve cheiro de canela. Lembrei-me do que Gianna falou sobre a preocupação de Demetri.

Saí do quarto e caminhei até a sala branca, abrindo a porta grande de madeira. Aro estava no mesmo lugar de sempre. Seu sorriso se alargou quando ele me viu cruzando a sala.

- Bella! Está melhor pelo que vejo. Excelente, vou precisar de você esperta hoje, querida.

Assenti sorrindo para ele. Aro sempre me tratara bem, eu teria que compensá-lo de algum jeito. Mas meus pensamentos foram parar em Demetri, como ele estaria perante seu mestre? Aro sabia que eu havia tido uma noite com Demetri. _Apenas uma noite._ Será que ele achava que não passaria disso? Passei os olhos pela sala e só consegui ver Jane e Alec. Os outros da guarda não estavam presentes. Vinquei a testa.

- Procurando por Demetri, Bella?

Eu engasguei, puxando o ar com força e comecei a tossir. Aro conseguia ser muito direto quando ele queria. Eu fui ficando vermelha e abaixei a cabeça, não sabendo o que poderia responder.

- Ele estará aqui em instantes.

Seu rosto era inexpressivo. Mas seu olhar era significativo. Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e assim que eu escutei a porta se abrindo, meu coração se acelerou.

Demetri e Felix entravam com mais duas criaturas lindas na sala. Minha curiosidade aumentou quando eu vi o corpo de Aro se enrijecer ao meu lado. Aro sempre estava calmo quando o vi, nunca tinha visto ele tenso.

Os vampiros eram bem vestidos, usavam ternos. Um era loiro, o outro tinha o cabelo ruivo preso em um rabo. _Lindos_. Demetri e Felix pararam do lado da sala assim que Aro caminhou até os visitantes para apertar suas mãos. Os dois usavam luvas.

- Pierre! Louis! Meus amigos, como é bom vê-los novamente.

Franceses. _Claro_. O ar aristocrático e o nariz empinado era uma marca registrada. Aro cumprimentou os dois. Mas o contato com a pele era impossível. Aro estava cego. Não podia ver o motivo da visita dos dois. Isso fez o ambiente ficar tenso. Eu estava atrás de Aro. Eles conversavam sérios. Mas eu não conseguia entender nada, as bocas se mexiam numa velocidade sobrenatural.

- Compreendo...

A voz de Aro soou pela sala. Eu olhei para Demetri e seus olhos estavam focados em seu mestre como se temesse pela sua vida. Parecia que não tinha percebido a minha presença na sala. Saí dos meus pensamentos quando escutei o meu nome em uma voz que não pertencia a nenhum Volturi.

- Bella?

Aro erguia o braço em minha direção. Peguei sua mão e ele me apresentou aos dois vampiros na minha frente. Seus olhos vermelhos me fitavam com curiosidade.

- Uma humana, Aro?

Aro sorriu e se virou para mim. Colocou as duas mãos em cima dos meus ombros.

- Uma humana que tem potencial. Eu quero que vocês conheçam Isabella Swan, minha nova pupila. Surpreendentemente ela é imune a quase todos os nossos dons.

Os pares de olhos vermelhos me fitavam com mais vivacidade e curiosidade. De repente me senti um atração de circo, meus lábios tremeram.

- Excelente! Posso?

Aro assentiu e o vampiro loiro se aproximou de mim. Eu podia jurar que ele estava salivando. Não pelo meu sangue, mas pelo fato de ele estar com os olhos muito focados nos meus, e eu continuar de pé.

- Incrível! Aro, você tem uma jóia rara!

Aro sorriu. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Parecia satisfeito de que seu objeto realmente possuía algum tipo de defeito que impossibilitava os vampiros à minha frente.

- Pierre tem o poder de desacordar qualquer pessoa, Bella. Ao que parece, você continua desperta, não?

Virei-me para o vampiro que me fitava, incrédulo. Seus olhos flamejavam de raiva. Mas um sorriso cínico perpassou por sua face. Ele parecia alguém que tinha uma surpresa desagradável para revelar. Eu arrepiei. Demetri olhava para o vampiro ruivo fixamente.

- Por que não deixamos que Louis tente atravessar o escudo desse tesouro? – a voz do vampiro soou pela sala, satisfeita e curiosa.

De repente eu não estava muito confiante no defeito do meu sistema. Jasper conseguia me deixar calma em segundos. Eu não era imune a _todos_. O vampiro ruivo passou por Pierre e se postou na minha frente. Vi de relance Aro olhar para Jane significantemente. Demetri fechou as mãos em punho.

- Olá Isabella. – a voz sensual reverberou pela sala.

Parecia que sua voz era algo dentro de mim. Eu olhava para os vampiros da sala, mas não conseguia diferenciar qual era qual. Eram vultos pretos parados na minha frente. A sala branca estava _muito branca_. Mas estava quente demais. Eu comecei a sentir meu rosto esquentar devido ao calor. Minhas mãos suavam e eu tirei o manto para ver se meu corpo esfriava. Mas o calor estava _insuportável._

Passei meus olhos pela sala e senti uma lufada de vento muito agradável vindo de uma janela perto da porta. Caminhei a passos lentos e me postei em frente, abrindo mais o vidro. O vento que passou pelo meu rosto me deu uma sensação ótima. Mas o calor continuava, parecia que vinha de dentro do meu corpo. _Seria febre?_ Olhei pela primeira vez para fora da janela na sala branca, um lago estava lá embaixo, cristalino. O calor começava a me fazer mal, me sufocava, parecia que meu cérebro ia sofrer algum colapso se eu não tentasse amenizar tal sensação.

Eu subi no parapeito da janela. Não era tão alto. Abri meus braços para sentir um vento gelado batendo de encontro ao meu corpo, me proporcionando um prazer sem explicação. Decidi que o melhor seria pular no lago. Que mal faria? Eu escutei um rosnado alto e gutural vindo atrás de mim. Mãos me puxavam para dentro e eu não queria! _Eu queria me refrescar! O calor era insuportável! Tire as mãos de mim!_ Eu me debatia. Senti um baque nas costas e percebi que tudo voltava ao normal, como se eu tivesse acabado de sair de um sonho.

Olhei para Felix, que estava em cima de mim, como se tivesse me impedido de algo. A janela estava próxima. O calor havia sumido e o frio da sala voltara em um piscar de olhos. Ele afrouxou o aperto e eu me levantei, olhando para fora da janela. A altura era imensa, embaixo se via apenas árvores. Tremi. _Eu havia tentado pular?_ Compreendi o que tinha se passado e olhei incrédula para o vampiro responsável.

Ele estava preso na parede, pelo pescoço, por duas mãos compridas e masculinas, as mãos de Demetri. Seu corpo inteiro estava rígido, seus olhos negros. Ele rosnava alto. Descobri de onde veio o rosnado gutural. Aro parecia se divertir com a situação. De repente o corpo de Demetri tombou no chão e o vampiro loiro estava em cima dele. A velocidade era muita. Parecia a briga que Felix havia tido com Edward na mesma sala. Mas Demetri lutava com os dois com facilidade. Aro olhou para Jane, que revirou os olhos. Deu um passo à frente e olhou fixamente para a luta. Os vampiros caíram no chão no mesmo instante se contorcendo. E Demetri ajeitou a roupa. Se postando ao meu lado em uma posição defensiva.

- Jane?

A fada demoníaca olhou para Aro.

- Mestre?

- Bom trabalho, querida.

Os vampiros estavam se recuperando. Levantavam um pouco zonzos e se distanciaram da vampira pequena que estava perto. Pierre chegou perto de Aro e olhou para mim.

- Parece que seu escudo não é tão perfeito, Aro. Se o seu guarda não tivesse impedido Louis, sua humana estaria espatifada no chão.

Ouvi um rosnado severo ao meu lado. Demetri estava mostrando os dentes para o vampiro atrevido. Aro olhava a situação tranquilamente.

- Desculpe pelos atos do meu guarda. Acho que Demetri não gostou do que você fez à sua companheira.

_Companheira_? Essa era boa. Parecia que os dois vampiros acharam graça do mesmo modo que eu. Eles riram.

- Companheira? Uma humana?

- Isabella é humana agora. - A voz de Aro ficou mais severa – Mas seus poderes ficarão maiores quando a transformarmos.

Os vampiros se calaram. Acho que eles não sabiam que Aro pretendia me transformar. Acharam que eu seria um brinquedo o resto da vida?

- Felix, acompanhe meus amigos até a porta.

Aro olhou para os visitantes.

- Creio que os favores pedidos serão feitos em menos de semanas.

Os vampiros acenaram com a cabeça e saíram da sala com Felix os acompanhando. Aro me fitou e sorriu.

- Bom trabalho Bella! Claro que eu não deixaria nenhum mal acontecer a você. Demetri que se precipitou.

Senti um leve rosnado sair do peito de Demetri, ele olhava para o teto.

- Demetri, acompanhe Bella, sim? O jantar vai chegar ao seu quarto em instantes. Está em sua noite de folga.

Demetri assentiu e pegou minha cintura com força, me virando para a saída.

- Vamos.

Senti seu braço duro e frio no meu corpo e o cheiro de canela saindo de sua boca e me arrepiei. Havia sentido falta do seu toque. Eu só não falaria isso com ele. Com ninguém. Por ora, meus pensamentos ainda estavam protegidos de vampiros.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

_Senti seu braço duro e frio no meu corpo e o cheiro de canela saindo de sua boca e me arrepiei. Havia sentido falta do seu toque. Eu só não falaria isso com ele. Com ninguém. Por ora, meus pensamentos ainda estavam protegidos de vampiros._

**[...]**

Demetri abriu a porta com violência e entrou no meu quarto, tirando o braço da minha cintura. Eu não entendi seus atos, parecia com raiva dele mesmo, como se tivesse feito uma asneira, e se arrependesse disso. Ele caminhou até a lareira e a acendeu, sentando-se no sofá, juntando as mãos e colocando-as em frente à sua boca, como se estivesse rezando. Mas eu sabia que Demetri nunca faria isso. Ele estava imerso em pensamentos. O que ocorrera na sala branca me deixou tensa, e meu coração ainda estava acelerado.

- Você quer se acalmar?

A voz de Demetri soou rude do canto do quarto e eu recuei. Acalmei-me para que meus batimentos cardíacos não atrapalhassem o vampiro a pensar. Como se ele precisasse disso para levar seu cérebro a algum outro patamar. Decidi por tomar um banho. Louis poderia ter me hipnotizado, e mesmo não sendo real, sentir o corpo suar não era algo agradável. Joguei meu manto no sofá e caminhei até o banheiro. Liguei a torneira da banheira e esperei encher. Escutei a porta se abrindo e fiquei curiosa. Espiei pela fresta da porta e vi Gianna entrar com meu jantar.

Ela olhou para Demetri e sorriu. Ele estava de costas para ela, mas acenou como um agradecimento quando ela saiu do quarto. Ele estava igual uma estátua. Entrei na banheira e relaxei. Eu pensei no que ocorrera. Aro sabia que Demetri tinha algo comigo. Disso eu tinha certeza. Mas parecia que tal fato não era tão importante para ele perder seu tempo pensando sobre. Passei vários minutos aproveitando a água quente. Emergi da banheira, sentindo o ar gelado passar pelo meu corpo e me cobri com a toalha. Saí do banheiro e o quarto estava quente devido à lareira acesa.

Demetri continuava na mesma posição, olhando fixamente as chamas, embora seus olhos estivessem fora de foco. Abri o armário e coloquei minha camisola. Penteei meus cabelos. Ele não se mexera. Voltei para o banheiro e escovei meus dentes. Tornei a sair. Demetri continuava imóvel. Irritei-me.

- Ei!

Ele não se mexeu. Parecia que estava em outra dimensão. Em outro mundo. Ele nem havia me escutado. Caminhei furiosa em sua direção e peguei em seu ombro, tentando dar tapas fortes o bastante para que ele me sentisse. A única coisa que eu consegui foi uma leve dor na mão. Ele continuou fitando a lareira. Eu peguei impulso com a mão e mirei suas costas. Já ia usar toda minha força quando ele abriu a boca.

- Não faça isso Isabella, ou irá ter uma mão quebrada.

Bufei. Ele estava me escutando esse tempo todo. Ele me sentira e sabia o que eu ia fazer. Demetri não estava fora de órbita como parecia.

- Quer parar de me ignorar?

Ele olhou para mim com olhos vermelhos, e sérios.

- Ignorá-la? Eu passei quatro dias seguidos vindo nesse quarto e a única coisa que eu recebia era um olhar vazio. Aro achou que você não ia agüentar o peso da sua decisão, logo você ficaria humana para sempre, logo...

Ele começou a balbuciar coisas muito rápidas. Olhou para mim de novo.

-Tem idéia do que eu passei Isabella?

Eu abri a boca para revidar. Mas a fechei. Eu não poderia discordar de Demetri. Mas ele tinha que perceber que estado de choque humano durava muito tempo. Ele me fitava, seus olhos estavam vermelhos vivo. Eu engoli em seco e caminhei até a cama.

- Vai deitar e se lamentar novamente?

Meu sangue ferveu com suas palavras. Eu me virei para ele novamente.

- Lamentar o quê? Eu não tenho nada a lamentar! 

Ele finalmente se levantou do sofá e deu passos largos na minha direção. O cheiro de canela tomou-me novamente e eu comecei a salivar. Mas parecia que não era um momento muito apropriado para tal coisa. Demetri era alto e começava a ficar nervoso. Ter um vampiro assim no quarto era preocupante.

- Se lamentar por Edward, se lamentar pela sua vida medíocre humana. Se lamentar pelo seu pai, se lamentar por ter presenciado um banquete vampírico. Se lamentar por tudo Isabella! Você só se lamenta desde que chegou nesse castelo!

Senti meu corpo inteiro ficar quente. Demetri me achava fraca. Sempre me achou, e pelas suas palavras e suas atitudes, sempre iria achar. Meu rosto estava vermelho, mas de fúria.

- Você fala como se eu fosse de papel.

- Não. Você é mais frágil que isso.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula. O vampiro na minha frente não parecia o mesmo que me chamava de anjo.

- Então por que ainda está aqui? A humana frágil já recebeu seu jantar, já serviu ao seu mestre, e, como se não bastasse, precisa dormir! – falei sarcástica.

Ele não respondeu. Olhava-me com curiosidade.

- Então? O que me diz? Por que está aqui perdendo sua noite de folga? Aproveite suas horas e procure uma companheira digna de alguém forte como você!

Percebi pelo susto no seu rosto que tinha atingindo um ponto fraco de Demetri. Ele olhou para o chão. O maxilar estava travado e seus olhos perderam o foco. Parecia alguém com vergonha. Eu me aproveitei disso.

- Oh! Você não contou a Aro que só me vê como um pedaço de carne? Ele realmente acha que eu sou sua companheira? Coitado... tão inocente! O que foi aquele ataque de raiva na sala branca?

Demetri chegou perto de mim sem que eu percebesse. Eu perdi o fôlego com isso. Seus olhos estavam negros e eu sentia sua respiração forte batendo no meu rosto. Sua boca a milímetros da minha. Ele parecia um vampiro que estava fazendo um esforço enorme para se controlar. Minhas pernas tremerem levemente.

- Eu não tive um ataque de raiva Isabella. Se não fosse por mim. Estaria morta em pedaços no chão de Volterra. E não fale mal de Aro. Com um toque ele consegue ver além do que você, com essa cabeça limitadamente humana, consegue.

Já bastava. Demetri estava me irritando. Eu dei as costas para ele, jogando meu cabelo na sua cara. Senti um puxão no meu couro cabeludo. Ele havia segurado meu cabelo com força, me impedindo de ir para a cama. No reflexo, virei-me para ele e subi minha mão, tentando acertar sua face perfeita com um tapa. Ele segurou meu pulso antes que a palma chegasse perto.

- Não tente fazer isso Isabella, além de conseguir um machucado, vai me provocar mais do que deve.

Eu ri. Provocar? Ele me mataria? Nessa altura eu não estava nem pensando nas conseqüências dos meus atos. Morta ou não, minha vida era vazia e sem sentido para qualquer pessoa - humana ou vampiro - que olhasse de longe. Puxei minha mão liberta para um impulso tentando lhe dar outro tapa. Mas Demetri – _lógico_ - pegou meu pulso com sua outra mão.

- Se quiser bater em um vampiro, procure ser mais rápida, Isabella.

Eu senti seus lábios esmagadores de encontro aos meus. Ele pegou minhas mãos e as prendeu atrás do meu corpo, de modo que eu ficasse sem defesa. Eu estava furiosa, mas não conseguia descolar minha boca da sua. A sensação era _perfeita_. Ele invadiu minha boca com sua língua fria e minhas pernas tremeram com o toque. O gosto de canela com pimenta estava presente, e eu escutei seu peito vibrar. Eu não consegui mexer minhas mãos. Com apenas uma mão, Demetri me imobilizara. Sua outra mão puxava meu cabelo com força, causando-me dor. O tipo de dor que qualquer mulher pediria por mais. Ele separou sua boca da minha, sorrindo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

- Tão fraca...

Eu trinquei os dentes. Ele me soltou. Se Demetri queria provar que eu era fraca, seria inútil tentar lutar contra. Cada vez que ele me tocasse, eu cederia. Isso era um fato. Fato que eu não podia lutar. Minha vontade era de cuspir na sua cara perfeita. Mas eu não seria louca o suficiente. Caminhei para a janela, olhando para fora. Meu peito subia e descia rapidamente devido ao esforço para respirar.

- Não perca seu tempo com um ser humano fraco, Demetri. Saia daqui.

Ele não se mexeu de imediato, mas depois de alguns segundos tentou chegar perto. Virei-me para ele.

- SAIA DAQUI!

Ele parou assustado, eu nunca havia gritado com Demetri antes. Mas logo se recompôs, olhando-me sem se mexer.

- Você é um monstro Demetri. Sempre será. Já não basta se alimentar de vidas inocentes, ainda tem que machucar uma.

Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado.

- Então é isso? Você me acha um monstro porque necessito de uma alimentação que não seja essa merda que você come?

- Me desculpe se o que eu vi foi um monstro sugando uma menina que não precisava ter morrido!

Ele riu. Uma risada sarcástica. Abriu os braços tornando a ficar proporcionalmente grande.

- Bem vinda ao meu mundo, Isabella! E futuramente ao seu!

- EU NÃO VOU SER ESSE MONSTRO QUE VOCÊ É.

Ele chegou perto rapidamente. Eu detestava isso. Assustava-me sempre. Meu coração voltou a se acelerar. Ele pegou os cabelos da minha nuca.

- Eu me alimento de sangue humano sim! _E gosto!_ Principalmente de mulheres novas como você. E sabe de uma coisa Isabella? Nesse momento, estou desejando com intensidade o líquido vermelho que está pulsando no seu pescoço.

Ele passou o polegar pela veia, e a língua por seus lábios.

Eu tremi. Fui longe demais. Mas não me importei. Se ele quisesse meu sangue, ele poderia tê-lo, Demetri já havia tirado minha virgindade. Tirar minha vida lhe daria toda a glória, e acabaria logo com isso, não?

Coloquei meu pulso embaixo do seu nariz. Seus olhos ficaram mais negros e eu o senti respirar fundo. Eu sabia que estava correndo um risco. Mas se o que Aro falou na sala branca fora verdade, Demetri me machucaria?

Ele pegou meu pulso e colocou-o na boca, depositando um beijo ali. Meu coração se acelerou com o contato da pele fria. Ele sorriu.

- Desculpe Isabella. Eu estou empanturrado com o sangue de duas morenas que eu bebi ontem. Acho que seria desperdício sugar o seu sem estar com fome.

Meu sangue ferveu.

- MONSTRO!

- Me desculpe se eu não sou o príncipe encantado que seu Edward é! EU SOU UM MONSTRO SIM! E você vai ser também! E eu vou lhe ensinar como. Eu vou lhe ensinar _tudo_ Isabella – sua mão me pegou bruscamente na cintura, me jogando na cama com força. – Tudo!

Ele deitou sobre mim. Senti seu corpo frio contra o meu. Não pude deixar de arfar quando senti seu membro duro contra meu estômago.

- Tudo...

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, o hálito gelado com cheiro de canela me fazendo arrepiar. Suas mãos começaram a passar pela minha panturrilha e foram subindo para as coxas. Ele as apertou e rosnou. Encontrou minha boca novamente, o beijo era violento e cheio de desejo. Eu estava ficando sem ar. As mãos de Demetri apertando fortemente minhas coxas não ajudavam. Seu toque era masculino _demais_. Senti uma umidade se acumular no meu centro. Ele separou nossas bocas e deu uma leve mordida no meu lábio inferior. Fiquei alarmada. Uma pressão mais forte e ele poderia romper a fina pele. Mas Demetri era experiente demais para se preocupar com tal fato.

Suas mãos subiram mais, levantando minha camisola e rasgando minha calcinha. Ele jogou-a para o chão. Começou a beijar meu pescoço e subiu as mãos para a cintura. Os beijos desciam para meu colo. Ele pegou a alça com o dente e a rasgou. Eu fechei meus olhos ao senti-lo sugando e mordiscando de leve meus mamilos. Eu achava que não ia experimentar tal sensação tão cedo. Escutei um barulho de tecido rasgando. _Ótimo_. Mais uma camisola que se fora. Ele a jogou em cima da calcinha. Eu estava nua, esperando por Demetri. Sua boca foi descendo os beijos e encontrou meu sexo, a língua passando devagar por ele e chupando lentamente. Eu arqueava querendo mais. Senti dois dedos de Demetri deslizar para dentro de mim e um prazer enorme me inundar.

- Mais...

Ele fazia movimentos bruscos. Movimentos que ele não poderia ter feito na minha primeira vez. Cada célula do meu corpo queria Demetri. De repente ele parou. Saiu da cama. Eu o observei, incrédula. Ele começou a tirar sua roupa, se desfazendo de cada peça. Minha boca se encheu de água quando eu vi sua ereção. Demetri _tinha_ desejo por mim. E isso fazia com que minha excitação aumentasse. Parecia que eu não era a única fraca aqui. Mesmo que sua fraqueza fosse carnal, eu conseguia tirar Demetri do ar. Ele engatinhou até a cama e eu abri minhas pernas para recebê-lo. Mas não o senti. Levantei levemente a cabeça e ele estava de joelhos, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu vou te ensinar _tudo_, Isabella.

Ele curvou o dedo indicador, me chamando e provocando. Eu levantei da cama e engatinhei ao seu encontro. Ele me beijou de leve e pegou meu cabelo. Senti um leve empurrão para baixo. Olhei para Demetri. O sorriso torto ainda estava no seu rosto, ele olhou para seu membro e tornou a olhar para mim. Depois de alguns segundos percebi o que ele queria. Estremeci. Eu nunca havia feito isso em nenhum homem, ou vampiro. Eu me sairia patética, isso era um fato. Senti novamente minha cabeça ser empurrada, dessa vez mais bruscamente. Meus lábios tremeram, mas decidi tentar. Que mal faria? Cheguei perto do membro grosso de Demetri e o envolvi com a boca.

Ele rosnou ao sentir meus lábios em volta dele. Suas mãos ainda agarravam meu cabelo. O gosto de canela era mais forte ali, e mais apimentado, era _divino_. Deixou-me com fome. Ele puxou meu cabelo levemente para cima e tornou a empurrar, fazendo o movimento de acordo com o que _ele_ queria. Eu gostei. Cada rosnado que saía da garganta de Demetri e reverberava o quarto me incentivava a continuar. Eu estava dando prazer a um vampiro novamente. Ele fazia os movimentos mais rápidos. Eu peguei seu membro com a mão e ajudei, fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo, ele se deitou e tombou a cabeça para fora da cama, me dando livre acesso ao seu corpo perfeito. Eu sugava com força e meus movimentos foram ficando mais bruscos.

- Isso...

A voz rouca de Demetri suspirada de prazer me fez ter mais vontade de continuar, mas senti mãos fortes e frias pegarem minha cintura. Ele me colocou sobre ele, de modo que eu sentia seu membro contra meu sexo. Latejava. Ambos. Comecei a fazer movimentos com meu quadril e ele rosnou. Abaixei-me para capturar sua boca, ele correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão. Senti a mão de Demetri pegar seu membro e colocá-lo na minha entrada. Eu abaixei o quadril permitindo que ele me penetrasse. Ardeu. Eu gritei de prazer. Demetri rosnou alto e selvagem.

Ele pegava minha cintura e me levantava e abaixava de acordo com meus gemidos. Eu tombei minha cabeça para trás, eu estava chegando ao meu máximo. Pelas investidas fortes de Demetri, ele também não estava longe. Ele empurrou meu corpo para a cama, ficando em cima de mim. O peso do seu corpo de pedra me excitava mais, se isso era possível. Ele começou a penetrar com mais força, seus dedos passando em movimentos circulares em um ponto sensível do meu sexo. Eu o envolvi com as pernas, abrindo a boca para gemer e fechando os olhos. Senti Demetri pegar minhas coxas para eu não me mexer, estocando com força.

- Olhe para mim Isabella, quero ver seus olhos quando você chegar ao seu máximo.

Eu abri meus olhos e olhei o vampiro perfeito na minha frente. Os olhos negros perfurando os meus, como se pudesse ler minha alma. Ele rosnava e mostrava os dentes. De repente eu senti. O prazer começou no centro e passou por todo meu corpo em ondas elétricas até chegar aos meus dedos. Demetri estocou com mais força, machucando meu quadril e eu senti que ele chegara ao mesmo momento que eu. Ele abaixou para me beijar com desejo. Ainda estava dentro de mim, seu membro latejava e eu o sentia. Afastou-se um pouco, seus lábios ainda roçando os meus.

- Você é minha Isabella. _Sempre_ será minha.

Digeri facilmente as palavras de Demetri, como se tivesse esperado dezoito anos para escutar isso na sua voz sensual. Fechei meus olhos e engoli em seco.

- Sua. _Toda sua_. Para sempre.

Estava claro. Eu tinha nascido para pertencer a Demetri.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

_- Você é minha Isabella. Sempre será minha._

_Digeri facilmente as palavras de Demetri, como se tivesse esperado dezoito anos para escutar isso na sua voz sensual. Fechei meus olhos e engoli em seco._

_- Sua. Toda sua. Para sempre._

_Estava claro. Eu tinha nascido para pertencer a Demetri._

**[...]**

Abri os olhos lentamente me sentindo um pouco cansada. Eu estava debaixo dos cobertores e meu quarto ainda estava um pouco escuro. As cortinas estavam fechadas. Suspirei sentindo o cheiro de canela forte e me espreguicei. A dor invadiu meus sentidos. _Claro_. Dor depois de sexo com vampiros era algo normal. E eu adorava aquela dor. Olhei para o lado. O lugar onde Demetri estaria já estava vazio. Era um pouco frustrante não acordar com ele na cama. Mas Demetri era da guarda, tinha serviços a fazer.

Foi aí que um barulho no banheiro me despertou. Eu não havia percebido que a luz saía por debaixo da fresta da porta. O chuveiro estava ligado. Se eu não estivesse com tanto preguiça de andar, eu abriria a porta para ter certeza de quem estava lá dentro. Meu cérebro estava lento demais para raciocinar. O barulho do chuveiro cessou e a porta foi aberta, o vapor saiu para o quarto. Um vampiro lindo e molhado saiu de dentro do banheiro, com uma toalha preta amarrada na cintura e o cabelo bagunçado.

- Bom dia, Isabella.

Demetri falou para mim, sorrindo. Eu estava absorta demais no seu tanque e no "V" do seu quadril. As gotas passavam lentamente por seu peito musculoso e pelo seu abdômen, sumindo na toalha preta. Mas consegui abrir a boca depois de minutos o admirando.

- Bom dia.

Ele caminhou até a janela, abrindo-a. O céu estava laranja com o nascer do sol. Consegui ver os olhos vermelhos de Demetri fitando lá fora. Sua pele cintilava com os raios que passavam pelo vidro. Ele olhou para mim.

- Muito raro você estar acordada para ver isso.

Apontou para a janela. Eu ri. Era realmente difícil eu acordar antes do almoço. Espreguicei mais uma vez e gemi. O olhar de Demetri era significativo. Mas ele não perdeu muito do seu tempo sentindo pena das minhas dores. Caminhou até o armário e o abriu. Tirando uma roupa preta. Eu não entendi, não era um armário para mulheres?

- Coloquei essas roupas aqui outro dia. Espero que não se importe.

Minha boca abriu para responder. Mas eu a fechei quando o vi desatando o nó da toalha e jogando-a no sofá. Admirei Demetri nu por um momento. Ele colocou a cueca e balançou a cabeça para tirar o excesso da água. Eu gravava cada movimento dele na minha cabeça para relembrar mais tarde. Ele me olhou e vincou a testa.

- Se não parar de me olhar assim, vai ser complicado eu fazer o que devo hoje. Não sairemos daqui tão cedo.

Era tudo o que eu mais queria. Mas a curiosidade venceu a vontade.

- O que você tem que fazer hoje?

- Ah, o que eu tenho que fazer hoje, é passar o dia ao seu lado. Aro prendeu um recém criado que fazia parte do grupo que estávamos caçando. Creio que será uma boa oportunidade de você conhecer um. Jane passará aqui a qualquer instante. Então creio que você vai ter que se levantar da cama e tomar um banho.

Eu gemi. Não queria me levantar da cama. Queria Demetri no meu quarto de boxer preta o resto do dia. Meu estômago roncou em protesto pela falta de comida. Demetri estava abotoando o cinto da calça.

- Vou buscar seu café da manhã.

Eu assenti e voltei a me cobrir. Senti o cobertor saindo de cima do meu corpo rapidamente. Olhei para ver o que tinha acontecido. Demetri tinha puxado o tecido e estava com ele nos braços.

- Se não se levantar, vou tirar o lençol e te jogar na banheira.

Bufei, saindo da cama. Olhei para a janela e meus olhos arderam com a luz do sol. Passei a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado e cheio de nós, bocejando. O sono não queria ir embora. Caminhei até o banheiro. Ele olhava cada passo que eu dava. Virei-me para ele.

- E meu café?

Ele parecia que tinha saído de um transe.

- Er. Estou indo.

Jogou o manto preto por cima do seu corpo e saiu pela porta em menos de dois segundos. Eu sorri. Entrei na ducha quente. O banheiro estava com seu cheiro. A espuma ainda estava acumulada no ralo do chão. Peguei uma quantidade generosa de shampoo e passei no cabelo, suspirando. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_ Depois do banho, fechei a torneira e fui pegar a toalha. Mas não havia nada pendurado. _Claro_. Demetri tinha tomado banho antes. Como eu ia me secar agora? _Que cavalheiro_. Bufei de raiva. Um arrepio de frio percorreu meu corpo. Escovei meus dentes e penteei meu cabelo aproveitando o vapor quente. Saí tremendo do banheiro.

Caminhei até o sofá onde ele tinha deixado a toalha que era para ser minha. O cheiro dele me envolveu, estava molhada, mas eu não ligava. Sequei meu corpo e fui até o armário. Estava colocando a calcinha e o sutiã quando escutei a porta se abrir. Demetri chegava com uma bandeja que continha uma cestinha cheia de pães, uma taça com geléia e um copo de suco. A fome triplicou. Ele pousou a bandeja na minha cama. Eu caminhei até ela e peguei um pão, passando geléia e o comi. Tomei um gole de suco. Demetri me fitava com nojo.

- A comida fede tanto assim?

- É horrível. Não sei como você agüenta engolir isso.

Eu quase engasguei tentando não rir. Mas levei um susto com os movimentos rápidos de Demetri. Em um instante ele estava com o nariz no meu pescoço respirando fundo.

- Isso sim é que é aroma. _Divino_.

Eu me arrepiei. Continuei comendo. Depois que a cestinha esvaziara uma quantidade significativa, deitei na cama e olhei para o teto. Eu ainda estava com sono. Meus olhos começaram a pesar, estavam quase se fechando quando senti o peso do corpo de Demetri contra o meu. Eu abri os olhos para olhá-lo. Ele me fitava com os olhos negros. Um sorriso perpassou sua face e ele me beijou. O que aconteceu depois foi um processo que acontecia toda vez que eu sentia os lábios frios de Demetri nos meus.

O coração se acelerou e eu perdi o ar, querendo mais dele. Senti sua língua acariciar a minha. Sua mão passou por meu colo e apertou o seio por cima do sutiã. Eu arfei e abri as pernas para ele se encaixar em mim. Senti seu membro duro contra minha coxa. Demetri começou a mordiscar por entre meus seios e sua mão desceu para a minha calcinha. Ele não a rasgou. Acariciava meu sexo por cima do tecido. Eu estava começando a ficar molhada. Fechei os olhos para desfrutar o momento quando senti a calcinha sendo colocada de lado.

Alguém bateu na porta e eu senti o peso de Demetri me deixando. Já ia protestar quando o vi me olhar e piscar. Ele abriu a porta. Jane estava postada do outro lado. Usava um manto e suas mãos estavam juntas.

- Aro pediu para que eu chamasse você. Como não estava no seu quarto, achei que te encontraria aqui. A humana já tomou o café?

Ele assentiu. Ela virou a cabeça para me fitar e sorriu.

- Bom dia Isabella!

Eu respondi surpresa. Jane nunca havia me dado bom dia. Eu achava que ela me odiava. Já tinha pensado em vários motivos. Um deles era que Aro se dedicava um pouco em me colocar no posto de sua nova pupila. Mas eu não tinha certeza das opções. Demetri continuava a olhar Jane. Ela deu uma respirada mais forte e franziu o nariz.

- Por Deus, controlem-se vocês dois! Vamos?

Depois de minutos eu percebi que estava de calcinha e sutiã. Comecei a corar. Não bastava eu ter um corpo humano que não era magnífico, Jane ter conhecimento disso não era agradável. Balbuciei uma coisa e corri para o armário, me vestindo e jogando um manto por cima. Juntei-me aos dois vampiros que me esperavam fora do quarto.

- Aro quer ter uma conversa com Isabella depois. – disse a vampira - A sós. – acrescentou.

Estremeci. O que Aro queria comigo? Não podia imaginar mais nenhum motivo a não ser sobre o vampiro que andava ao meu lado. Mas parecia que Demetri não se preocupava com isso. Caminhamos até um corredor e Jane parou em frente a uma porta, abrindo-a. Consegui ver uma escada de pedra que dava para outro corredor mais escuro.

Descemos as escadas. Demetri pegou minha mão quando eu tropecei. _Lógico que eu tinha que tropeçar_. À medida que andávamos, o corredor ficava mais claro. Logo estávamos em uma sala clara como a sala branca. Havia vampiros postados em cada lado da porta do outro lado. E outros dois postados na porta que acabávamos de entrar. Demetri soltou minha mão e olhou para Jane.

- Como quer fazer isso?

Jane virou-se para Demetri e falou calmamente.

- Abriremos a porta. Ele não se alimenta tem duas horas apenas. Mas por ser um recém criado creio que estarei atenta. O cheiro de Isabella já passou pela fresta da porta e provavelmente ele já está salivando.

Demetri trancou o maxilar e enrijeceu. Seus atos não passaram despercebidos por Jane.

- Acalme-se Demetri. Este não é o primeiro recém criado que temos que lidar. E temos vampiros suficientes na sala para controlá-lo, apesar de que uma só basta. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas – Aro quer se livrar dele logo. Alimentou-o só pra Isabella ter a oportunidade de ver um. Então vamos ser rápidos.

Escutei uma batida violenta na porta. Demetri automaticamente colocou o braço em torno da minha cintura. Jane caminhou dois passos e falou ao vampiro que estava do lado esquerdo da porta.

- Pode soltar.

O vampiro assentiu e girou a maçaneta. Dois vampiros saíram com uma criatura se contorcendo em seus braços. Ele rosnava alto. Eu escutava o rosnado do recém criado na minha frente e o rosnado do vampiro ao meu lado. A criatura respirou fundo e tentou avançar. Mas era inútil, os vampiros que o seguravam eram muito fortes. Eu comecei a ter pena dele. Depois de minutos se contorcendo ele gritou em uma voz estrangulada.

- Dê-me a humana!

Demetri apertou minha cintura e mostrou os dentes. Jane olhava para o vampiro, sua face estava tranqüila, como se visse recém criados todos os dias. Ele arqueou o corpo para tentar sair do aperto.

- Como vê Isabella, os recém criados não têm muita noção do que estão fazendo. Qualquer vampiro com mais de dois anos de idade sabe que não pode avançar em qualquer humano sem pensar. Ele só sente seu cheiro, e isso é o centro de tudo para ele, está focado demais. Posso apostar que não contou ainda quantos vampiros estão dentro da mesma sala que ele. Eles têm uma força fora do normal, o que passa a dar problemas quando se quer controlá-los. Mas são muito tolos. Seus instintos aguçados os cegam.

Jane caminhou até o vampiro que se debatia. Ele olhava fixamente para mim, engolindo toda vez que seus olhos paravam na minha jugular. Isso estava me deixando inquieta.

- Iremos soltar você agora. Não ataque a humana. Ela é de Aro. As conseqüências serão pesadas, creio que não terá mais duas horas de vida se o fizer.

O vampiro olhou brevemente para Jane antes de tornar a olhar para mim. Ele fez um gesto simples de cabeça e parou de se debater. Jane caminhou até ao meu lado. Fitou os vampiros que seguravam com força o recém criado.

- Pode soltar.

Eles não soltaram de imediato, olharam incrédulos para a vampira, mas assentiram e abaixaram os braços. Eu não vi muita coisa. Em segundos o vampiro tinha sumido de onde estava e logo se contorcia de dor no chão. Demetri estava agachado na minha frente e Jane olhava fixamente para o vampiro recém criado.

- Eu disse a você para não atacá-la.

Seus gritos reverberavam por toda sala. Gritos agonizantes. Eu me arrepiei. Era como ver tortura e não poder fazer nada. Ele parou de se contorcer quando Jane me olhou.

- Um, dois...

E logo depois eu estava com um recém criado mais perto, nos meus pés, no chão. Se remexendo e gritando de dor. Demorei alguns segundos para perceber que ela contava o tempo que ele decidira por sua vida, ou por sugar meu sangue. Ele havia tentado me atacar.

- Eles não conseguem se controlar, Isabella. Para controlar um recém criado é difícil. Jane sempre precisa estar perto. Ou alguém forte como Felix e como eles.

Demetri falou para mim, apontando com os olhos os vampiros que estavam atrás da criatura. Ele olhou para os guardas, que cruzaram rapidamente a sala e pegaram o vampiro para voltar com ele para dentro da porta que haviam saído.

- Matem-no. Ele não tem mais nenhum propósito vivo.

A voz de Jane soou na sala. Eu escutei um barulho de algo rasgando e um grito excruciante. Comecei a tremer e Demetri me abraçou. Afundei meu rosto no seu manto, mesmo que o vampiro fosse me matar, ainda era uma vida. Ver alguém morrendo não era algo normal para mim ainda. Jane fez sinal para sairmos da sala, eu não queria ficar mais um minuto lá dentro. Subimos a escada e o ar ficou mais agradável quando a porta se fechou atrás de mim. Demetri tirou o braço em volta da minha cintura e Jane se virou para mim.

- Entende a preocupação de Aro, Isabella? Quando se tornar uma recém criada, eu não vou poder te impedir de algo, então teremos que ter braços fortes para te segurar. Espero que seja o suficiente.

Ela olhou para Demetri, e tornou a olhar para mim.

- Aro está te esperando na sala privada. Levarei você até lá. Demetri precisa terminar um serviço.

Eu assenti e olhei para Demetri. Ele estava me olhando, mas logo virou para trás e começou a caminhar para o lado oposto do corredor. Jane pediu que eu a seguisse. Entramos no corredor à esquerda e passamos por várias portas. Ela não conversava comigo. Jane nunca havia conversado comigo sobre coisas corriqueiras. Senti falta de Gianna me guiando pelo castelo. Ela parou em frente a uma porta enorme de madeira escura. Reconheci a porta da sala que havia entrado semanas antes.

- Aro já está lá dentro. Quando terminar a conversa vá para o seu quarto. Seu almoço já vai estar lá.

Eu assenti e escutei a maçaneta girar. Entrei na sala aconchegante.

- Isabella!

Escutei a voz de Aro vindo do lado direito da sala e me virei.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

_- Aro já está lá dentro. Quando terminar a conversa vá para o seu quarto. Seu almoço já vai estar lá._

_Eu assenti e escutei a maçaneta girar. Entrei na sala aconchegante. _

_- Isabella!_

_Escutei a voz de Aro vindo do lado direito da sala e me virei._

**[...]**

Ele estava de costas para mim. Olhava as prateleiras cheias de livros e passava o dedo longo e pálido por um em particular. Tirou-o e abriu em uma página. O livro parecia bem velho. A capa era gasta e as páginas amareladas. Eu observava Aro com cautela, nunca tinha estado numa sala sozinha com ele, isso me deixava nervosa. Havia algo em Aro que _sempre_ me deixava nervosa. Ele deu um passo à frente e olhou para mim. Fitei seus olhos vermelhos leitosos por um momento. Ele deu um sorriso e olhou para o livro novamente.

- Os vampiros são criaturas curiosas, não?

Não tinha muita certeza do que responder. Assenti com a cabeça e voltei a olhar para meu futuro mestre.

- Sabe Bella, creio que você, depois desse tempo todo convivendo com nossa espécie, não saiba algumas coisas fundamentais.

Ele gesticulou para que eu sentasse em uma das poltronas. Eu me sentei e ele se sentou na minha frente, cruzando as pernas e me fitando. Não entendi muito. Eu sabia o suficiente para ter certeza do que eu queria. Claro que quando tomei a decisão, não conhecia o lado dos vampiros que aprendi em Volterra. Mas eu sabia sobre sua alimentação, as restrições e algumas regras. _Algumas_. Aro estaria ali para me ensinar e concluir o terceiro passo?

- Eu acho que nossa conversa tem como objetivo deixar bem claro algumas características peculiares dos vampiros.

Perguntei mentalmente pela décima vez se Aro não conseguia ler meus pensamentos. Olhei para ele esperando a explicação.

- Se tivesse a oportunidade de ler esse livro, saberia muito mais do que qualquer um. Mas creio que uma conversa basta. Mas não é um livro comum. As histórias são verdadeiras e não descrevem os vampiros como criaturas místicas. Sabe quem o escreveu?

Neguei com a cabeça. Provavelmente alguém que entendia muito de vampiros. Os únicos livros que eu havia lido sobre, ditavam o vampiro como criaturas que viravam pó se ficassem no sol e possuíam caninos afiados, morriam apenas com uma estaca no peito e não gostavam de alho, nem crucifixos. Eu quase ri com a loucura que eu estava pensando. Vendo por esse ponto, era absurdo.

- Eu sou o autor do livro.

Tentei não deixar um assovio de admiração sair pela minha boca. Mas assenti e olhei fixamente para Aro, parecia que a conversa seria longa.

- Sabe Bella, vampiros são criaturas fascinantes olhando de longe. Possuímos corpos bonitos, pele branca e rostos belos. Mas não creio que nossa espécie seja só isso. Como eu mesmo lhe mostrei, temos defeitos. Defeitos esses que alguns se consideram monstros sem alma.

Lembrei-me de Edward rapidamente. Havia quanto tempo que não pensava nele?

- Contudo – Aro continuou – temos características que nem nossa espécie tem conhecimento. Veja Bella, o vampiro quando morde um humano, ele tem duas opções, ou ele o bebe por inteiro, ou deixa o veneno acumulado entrar na sua corrente sanguínea. Creio que temos poucos criadores de vampiros. Um recém criado dá muito trabalho, como observou pouco tempo atrás.

A imagem do vampiro me veio à cabeça e eu estremeci.

- Mas o que mais me intriga, é a tendência de vampiros serem solitários, nômades. Somo criaturas desconfiadas e você verá poucos vampiros andando em grupos. Ou vagam sozinhos, ou andam em no máximo três. A família Cullen é um caso à parte. E os Volturi também. Mas creio que a história dos Volturi seja algo que teremos que conversar depois...

- Não! – falei sem pensar.

Aro me olhou curioso, mas seu rosto estava tranqüilo e ele sorriu para mim.

- Eu quero saber, por favor.

Abaixei a cabeça com vergonha do meu surto de curiosidade, mas Aro não me repreendeu.

- Bom, se eu for contar a história inteira, ficará aqui por dias. Posso lhe contar apenas uma parte, Bella, prefiro te poupar de certas histórias. Os Volturi, como sabe, têm a missão de controlar o mundo vampírico. Há séculos venho montando uma guarda que seja razoavelmente preparada para me servir e controlar alguns imprevistos que surgem. Muito tempo atrás, no sul, começou uma guerra de recém criados. Tivemos que intervir. Criar vampiros não é diversão Bella, é um ato responsável e tem que ser pensado muitas vezes antes de ser feito. Um exército de recém criados chama atenção dos humanos. Algo que temos que nos preocupar, já que não podemos revelar nossa existência. Mas eles vêem isso como assassinatos. Eu agradeço a imaginação que sua espécie tem.

Pensei comigo mesma que imaginação seria se algum repórter alegasse que um exército de vampiros estava matando humanos, mas não coloquei minha opinião em voz alta.

- Sabe Bella, eu criei Jane e Alec para me servirem, são de grande utilidade. Conhece o poder que Jane tem, e vamos dizer que ela não é uma vampira que tem piedade. O modo que foi criada não foi algo sutil e eu acho que isso influenciou sua personalidade. Eu não queria os morder tão novos. Mas tive contratempos que me fizeram tomar essa decisão. Já viu o poder de Alec?

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Alec consegue paralisar todos os sentidos das pessoas. Claro que ele não conseguiu fazer o mesmo a você, e isso só me deixou mais intrigado. Temos vampiros com dons diferenciados na guarda. Renata é meu escudo, e é muito útil, eu nunca sou atingido por nenhum outro vampiro, sempre estou protegido. Marcus consegue sentir a força dos relacionamentos, isso facilita muita coisa, eu posso saber quem me traiu em segundos. Tenho a força de Felix, o que deixa um recém criado controlado. Demetri sente o teor dos pensamentos, é o meu rastreador, consegue achar qualquer humano ou vampiro em qualquer lugar do mundo. Não são todos os vampiros que tem dons Bella, mas pelo o que eu pesquisei, o seu dom é peculiar. Renata não tinha o poder de bloquear muita coisa, e quando se tornou vampira sua força se expandiu de uma maneira inacreditável, física!

- Eu acho que Jane não gosta muito de mim.

Minha percepção saiu em voz alta sem que eu me refreasse. Tinha bastante tempo que eu estava intrigada com isso, mas Aro achou graça. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Jane nunca foi a favor de você se tornar vampira Bella. Mas depois de alguns acontecimentos ela teve que mudar de idéia. Creio que já sabe quais acontecimentos foram esses. Deve pensar que Jane sente ciúmes. Esse é um pensamento tolo, ela não precisa se preocupar com nada desse tipo. O lugar de Jane sempre vai estar lá. Posso lhe dizer que é a minha favorita. A vejo como uma filha. E tenho criado esse sentimento por você Bella, eu não sou o vampiro ruim que dá ordens para matar que as pessoas pensam. Eu tenho uma grande responsabilidade em controlar esse mundo sobrenatural, mas eu sei proteger quem me serve. E gosto de fazer isso.

Esse era um fato novo que Aro estava me contando. Eu realmente o via como um monstro que ditava ordens. Mas depois de algum tempo pensando, percebi que Aro nunca havia me feito mal, sempre tentara me ajudar e me tratara bem. Ele parecia um Charlie com pele branca e olhos vermelhos. Sorri com essa idéia. De repente Aro não me deixava tão nervosa quanto antes. Mas uma pergunta pairava na minha cabeça.

- Aro, quais acontecimentos fizeram com que Jane mudasse de idéia?

O rosto de Aro estava calmo, mas eu não sabia se isso era algo com que se preocupar. Ele se levantou da poltrona e lentamente recolocou o livro no seu devido lugar. Voltou a se sentar na minha frente.

- Bella, um dos motivos pelo qual lhe chamei foi esse. Eu preciso conversar com você sobre Demetri.

Estremeci. Eu sabia que essa conversa não poderia ser ignorada, realmente não era algo que poderia ser adiado, mas eu tinha esperanças, até agora. Olhei para o vampiro na minha frente. Aro não olhava para mim, seus olhos estavam fixos no chão.

- Quando toquei em Demetri, Bella. Eu vi todos os sentimentos que ele tinha por você. E isso me surpreendeu muito. Marcus já havia me avisado quando sentiu algo vindo dele e eu estava em alerta para qualquer mudança de personalidade, mas Demetri nunca me decepcionou, parece que o que ele sente por você, não afeta o seu modo de ser.

Não me impedi de ficar triste e me sentir uma idiota. Eu sabia que Demetri não me amava. Isso já estava bem claro. Mas eu passava boa parte do meu tempo suspirando com minhas recordações enquanto ele _trabalhava_ normalmente. Definitivamente ser humana já estava sendo vergonhoso. Meu desejo pela imortalidade se intensificou por causa da observação de Aro. Eu estava cansada de ser fraca.

- Depois de Felix, eu realmente nunca achei que algum vampiro da minha guarda teria casos amorosos com outra pessoa, sendo ela vampira, ou humana. É claro que eu não me surpreenderia se Demetri tivesse amantes, e não o repreenderia. Mas o fato dele lhe escolher Bella, me deixou intrigado. Uma humana não seria alguém para chamar a atenção de um vampiro igual Demetri. Eu o chamei dias antes nessa mesma sala para ter uma conversa. E creio que o que estão fazendo não seja nada de demais. Isso não afeta o trabalho dele. E você será uma vampira daqui algum tempo. Tempo esse que nós iremos discutir agora.

A preocupação de Demetri ter amantes além de mim se evaporou quando escutei sobre minha transformação. Os pêlos dos meus braços se arrepiaram e eu fitei Aro com curiosidade.

- Já se pode dizer que está preparada. Alguém irá ao seu quarto lhe ditar as regras dos vampiros e as regras dos Volturi, e você escolherá o dia que quer se tornar vampira. Ficar nervosa é normal Bella, creio que se alguém tivesse a chance de escolher, também não estaria completamente tranqüilo.

Ele sorriu paternalmente para mim.

- Já sabe o que pode se tornar Bella?

Eu neguei com a cabeça. Não seria algo como um escudo? Desde que coloquei os pés em Volterra, Aro me falava do dom de proteger, e eu realmente não pensava além disso. Ele me fitava com olhos sonhadores.

- Eu pesquisei muito sobre isso, e tenho certeza de que irá se tornar um escudo brilhante. Mas veja Bella, o que você passou na fase humana, pode afetar o seu poder de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes.

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

- Um humano da sua idade não sofre igual você sofreu. Creio que seu escudo irá proteger as pessoas que estão ao seu redor. Mas você terá uma espécie de escudo particular, algo muito peculiar. Algo que eu não me atreveria arriscar, mas que tenho alguma idéia do que seja.

Minha curiosidade estava altíssima. Um escudo particular? Seria de grande ajuda, se eu o tivesse nunca teria sofrido tudo o que sofri.

- E creio que eu já escolhi quem irá te transformar. Após tocar Demetri e ver seus pensamentos, creio que será do seu agrado que seja ele a dar a mordida. Ele quer muito isso.

Eu fitei Aro, confusa. Nunca pensei que Demetri que iria me transformar. O que ele vira nos seus pensamentos? O que Demetri sentira? O que Demetri _sente_? Por que Aro não me falava _tudo_? Parecia que queria preservar a individualidade do seu guarda preferido. Eu quase ri. Todo mundo no castelo tinha direito à privacidade, menos eu. Aro descruzou as pernas.

- Depois que Demetri a escolheu como companheira, creio que tivemos que aceitar o que estão vivendo. Jane respeita isso, todos respeitam, e eu mais do que ninguém, fico feliz.

_Companheira_. Essa palavra flutuava nos meus pensamentos e criava dúvidas gigantescas, eu não tinha certeza do que isso poderia significar. Resolvi arriscar.

- Aro, o que é exatamente ser uma companheira?

Aro sorriu para mim e se levantou, caminhou até a escrivaninha e começou a mexer em alguns papéis. Eu não ousei o interromper. O silêncio predominou na sala. Eu esperava ansiosa pela resposta. Ele caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a. Eu me levantei e andei em sua direção.

- Creio que Demetri será o vampiro mais indicado para lhe responder isso Bella.

Ele saiu comigo pela porta.

- Tenho que voltar para a sala branca, vá para o seu quarto. Já passou da hora do almoço. Coma alguma coisa.

Eu assenti e vi o vampiro flutuar pelo corredor até desaparecer. Caminhei em silêncio pelos corredores até chegar à minha porta, abrindo-a. Meu quarto estava silencioso e vazio. O sol já havia saído e parecia que o dia estava acabando. A conversa com Aro me deixara tão entretida, que eu não havia percebido o tempo passar. Eu olhei para o prato de comida, mas a fome era praticamente nula. Caminhei para o banheiro e tomei uma ducha quente. Saí do banheiro com frio.

Acendi a lareira para esquentar o quarto e coloquei um pijama. Um dos únicos que tinha sobrado. Arrumei minha cama e deitei, olhando para o teto. Parecia que a conversa de Aro tinha respondido a muitas perguntas, mas a cada resposta, surgiam mais cinco perguntas novas. Eu realmente não entendia até onde a palavra 'companheira' poderia afetar o que Demetri sentia por mim. Eu não tinha conhecimento dos seus sentimentos. E eu diria que estava apaixonada novamente.

Merda. Eu havia prometido para mim mesma de que isso não aconteceria. Mas o que estava acontecendo comigo e Demetri havia tomado um rumo muito diferente. O quarto foi escurecendo à medida que a noite chegava. Eu não me importei com isso. As chamas da lareira passavam um ar calmo pelo ambiente. Os meus olhos foram pesando e eu estava quase dormindo quando escutei o estalo da porta se abrindo.

- Isabella?

Reconheci a voz de Demetri vindo do outro lado do quarto. Mas não me mexi, nem respondi. Eu tinha perguntas demais na cabeça, e eu não arriscaria abrir a boca, elas poderiam querer sair de uma vez. Continuei fitando o teto. Escutei a porta se fechando e levantei a cabeça para ver se Demetri tinha ido embora. Ele estava tirando o manto e o jogando em cima do sofá. Havia mais uma bandeja. Sorriu para mim quando viu que eu não estava dormindo. Não pude deixar de retribuir o sorriso. Ele caminhou em minha direção e deitou-se na cama, apoiando-se no cotovelo e me observando. Eu não falei nada.

- Como foi a conversa com Aro?

Respirei fundo tentando me controlar quando senti o cheiro glorioso do seu hálito.

- Instigante.

Demetri vincou a testa, mas não me fez mais perguntas. Eu estava absorta em pensamentos. Eu sabia que Demetri que iria me transformar. O vampiro que me daria uma mordida para me proporcionar uma nova vida estava a centímetros de mim. Demetri não tinha esse conhecimento ainda. Aro não havia falado com ele. Aproveitei esse segredo para digerir calmamente a nova informação. O que mais me intrigava era que eu não sabia os sentimentos dele por mim. Como eu ia passar a eternidade ao lado de um vampiro que não me amava? Ele continuava a me fitar, calmamente. Fiquei surpresa com a calma e a paciência que vampiros tinham. Bocejei de sono.

- Se importa de só me ajudar a dormir? Estou cansada.

Ele achou diferente meu pedido, mas não fez objeções. Subiu para os travesseiros e eu o segui, deitando-me do seu lado. O cheiro de canela me deixava calma, como se eu tivesse que sentir esse cheiro por toda minha vida para pensar direito. Isso me fez voltar aos pensamentos. Ele me pegou e me aninhou em seu peito, puxando as cobertas para cima do meu corpo, começou a fazer carinho nas minhas costas.

- Durma bem meu anjo.

O carinho das palavras fez surgir milhares de perguntas novas na minha cabeça. Por que ele era tão carinhoso comigo se não me amava? _O que ele sentia? _Essa pergunta pairava na minha cabeça desde que saí da sala privada. Pensei em todos os momentos que passei com Demetri, procurando um sinal de que eu não estava perdendo meu tempo, quando algo que ele havia me falado semanas antes me veio à mente como uma bomba.

"_**Você não tem idéia de como é o amor. Você é uma humana de dezoito anos, quando amar de verdade vai saber a diferença. Nós vampiros quando amamos, é para a vida inteira. A conexão é muito forte, escolhemos uma companheira e ficamos a eternidade juntos."**_

Demetri me amava? Ele sabia a resposta, bastava perguntar. A palavra 'companheira' agora fazia mais sentido. Mas eu era covarde demais para perguntar tal coisa. Não queria pressionar o vampiro ao meu lado. Ele poderia achar que eu estava amando intensamente e se assustar, me achando tola por confundir as coisas. O cansaço estava embargando meu corpo, decidi por não tocar no assunto essa noite. Suspirei sentindo seu aroma. Minha boca se abriu automaticamente.

- Eu gosto de você, Demetri.

O corpo dele se enrijeceu, ele parou de fazer carinho nas minhas costas.

- Vá dormir Isabella.

Eu não estava preparada para esse tipo de reação. Aquilo me machucou. Senti meus olhos embaçando. Por mais que eu colocasse na cabeça que Demetri não poderia sentir o mesmo que eu, abrir seus sentimentos e não ser correspondida não era algo agradável. Eu funguei. Tirei meu braço de cima do seu peito e me virei de costas, puxando o cobertor para o pescoço e me encolhendo. Eu tentaria dormir de qualquer jeito. Com o sono que estava e o dia cheio de informações novas que eu tive, não seria muito difícil.

Meus olhos já estavam pesando quando senti um corpo se encaixando no meu, braços frios passaram por cima da minha cintura, me puxando para um abraço apertado. Demetri pousou a cabeça dele perto da minha e sua boca estava no meu ouvido.

- Eu também gosto de você, meu anjo. _Muito_.

Eu sorri com isso. Eu teria sonhos ótimos aquela noite. Dormi com a sensação do seu hálito gelado e suas palavras perfeitas na cabeça.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Meus olhos já estavam pesando quando senti um corpo se encaixando no meu, braços frios passaram por cima da minha cintura, me puxando para um abraço apertado. Demetri pousou a cabeça dele perto da minha e sua boca estava no meu ouvido._

_- Eu também gosto de você, meu anjo. Muito._

_Eu sorri com isso. Eu teria sonhos ótimos aquela noite. Dormi com a sensação do seu hálito gelado e suas palavras perfeitas na cabeça._

**[...]**

Acordei e abri os olhos lentamente. Meu quarto estava escuro devido às cortinas fechadas. Espreguicei e passei a mão no lugar de Demetri, estava vazio. O cheiro de canela no cômodo estava fraco. Concluí que ele havia saído cedo. A bandeja do almoço já estava postada no sofá. Levantei-me cambaleando devido ao sono. Sentei no sofá e comecei a comer lentamente pensando nas palavras de Demetri na noite anterior.

"_**Eu também gosto de você, meu anjo. Muito."**_

Isso soou como música para os meus ouvidos. Não era um "eu te amo", mas já era um começo, não? Pelo menos agora eu estaria convicta de que não havia perdido tempo demais sonhando. O prato já tinha se esvaziado. Tomei um gole de suco e caminhei até o banheiro. Entrei na ducha quente e tomei um banho demorado. O dia anterior tinha sido tenso demais, e meu corpo havia sentido isso. Eu estava dolorida. Saí do banho e entrei para o quarto novamente, arrumei a cama e abri as cortinas.

Coloquei uma roupa de manga comprida. Olhei para a janela, não havia sol. O número de mantos pretos dobrou na rua. Os vampiros podiam sair sem medo. O céu estava nublado e ventava muito. Meu quarto estava mais frio do que de costume. Uma corrente de ar passou pela fresta da porta e eu me arrepiei. Caminhei até o armário e tirei um manto, jogando-o por cima do meu corpo. Escutei um barulho na porta. Mandei entrar. Uma vampira anã com olhos vermelhos entrou silenciosamente para o quarto. Jane estava na minha frente, seus olhos fixos em mim. Mas não estava séria como sempre. Exibia um ar de calma.

- Aro me pediu para guiar você até onde vai aprender as regras dos Volturi, e dos vampiros. Falta apenas esse passo para você se tornar uma de nós. Ele disse que está ansioso.

Ela sorriu. Jane sorrindo parecia uma princesa. Ela deveria fazer disso um hábito. Acenou com a cabeça para eu a seguir. Ela saiu do meu quarto, comigo atrás. Caminhava por corredores que eu nunca havia visto no castelo. Estava ficando mais escuro e frio. Puxei o manto de encontro ao meu corpo e o fechei para barrar o ar frio que entrava por ele.

- Aro me contou seu dom, Bella.

Eu olhei para Jane com a testa vincada. Isso não era novidade para ninguém. Todos em Volterra sabiam que eu me tornaria um escudo. Ela olhou para mim, sorrindo com minha curiosidade.

- Você será um escudo forte. Mas seu escudo particular é bem especial.

Eu continuava fitando a vampira ao meu lado. Ela sabia do meu outro dom. Sabia do que Aro desconfiava. Minha curiosidade aumentava a cada passo que eu dava pelo corredor escuro. Ela parou em frente a uma grande porta preta e envernizada, batendo. Olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Demetri está esperando por você.

Eu assenti e girei a maçaneta. Abri a porta com cuidado vendo as paredes escuras do quarto. Dei um passo à frente, quando escutei a voz melodiosa da vampira atrás de mim.

- Bella?

Virei para trás para fitá-la, minha mão ainda estava na maçaneta. Não era para eu entrar?

- Creio que depois da sua transformação, seremos mais parecidas do que agora.

E saiu, deixando-me de boca aberta e com a curiosidade ultrapassando os limites da barreira saudável. Eu seria parecida com Jane? Ela estava falando do meu escudo particular? Estremeci com essa idéia, eu não me via machucando ninguém, quanto mais torturando. Saí dos meus pensamentos e entrei no quarto. As paredes eram escuras. O quarto de Demetri parecia um pouco com o meu, mas tinha algumas coisas diferentes.

A lareira ficava do lado esquerdo, havia um armário perto de uma porta, que eu julguei ser o banheiro, a decoração era toda em preto, prata e cinza. O chão era de carpete preto e o lustre era enorme. Havia uma janela grande do lado direito com cortinas pretas, e uma prateleira com muitos livros. Não sabia que ele gostava de ler. Quando parei de olhar em volta e olhei para o centro, vi uma cama enorme, era o dobro da minha, o tecido do dossel era preto e o cobertor, de veludo. Havia um baú em frente à cama, preto e envernizado.

Um vampiro lindo estava deitado nela, com as pernas cruzadas e com um livro surrado nas mãos brancas e perfeitas. Reconheci o livro de Aro em um segundo. Ele abaixou o livro e olhou para mim. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar o ser perfeito na minha frente. Ele estava de meia preta, uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de veludo com botões, preta também, a cor lhe caía perfeitamente bem. Percebi que ele estava com a mesma roupa que vestia no primeiro dia que eu havia colocado os olhos em Demetri. O dia que eu me apaixonara pelo seu sorriso torto, mas não tinha me dado conta disso. Olhei seu rosto para vê-lo sorrir para mim, as covinhas aparecendo. Eu perdi o fôlego. Era incrível o que Demetri conseguia fazer comigo com apenas alguns gestos.

- Ei meu anjo.

Sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu arrepiei. Balancei minha cabeça tentando me concentrar e sentei na beirada da cama, tímida. Era um ambiente novo para mim, era uma cama nova. Ele fechou o livro e o colocou de lado, passando a mão pelo cabelo e o bagunçando ainda mais. Os olhos de Demetri passaram pelo meu corpo e chegaram aos meus. Fitei olhos vermelhos sangue, ele havia se alimentado hoje, Demetri não estava com olhos tão vivos ontem. Ele deu uma batida no colchão do lado dele, me convidando a sentar perto. Eu engatinhei até a cama e me sentei ao lado dele. Cruzando as pernas. O olhei e ele estava sorrindo.

- Não vou ganhar um beijo?

Eu corei, por mais que eu vasculhasse minha mente em busca de um momento com Demetri, eu não consegui achar um momento tão íntimo como esse. Ou nós estávamos fazendo sexo ardente, ou estávamos conversando sobre meu futuro e esperando alguém para me levar à sala branca. As vezes que descobria um momento parecido, eu lembrava de que não tinha nada com Demetri naquela época. Olhei para meus pés e senti uma mão fria pegar meu queixo.

Demetri virou meu rosto para ele e depositou um beijo suave em minha boca. _Suave_. Era algo novo, eu nunca havia sentido o carinho de Demetri pelo beijo. Quando ele tocou minha boca, uma onda elétrica passou pelo meu corpo e eu tive que me segurar para não me declarar para ele no mesmo segundo. Ele beliscou de leve meu queixo e sorriu.

- Aro pediu para que eu passasse as regras para você, como a senhora dormiu igual uma pedra ontem, eu vim para meu quarto para ler.

Eu sorri. O motivo de Isabella Swan dormir pesado era porque o coração estava leve. Mas eu não iria compartilhar esses pensamentos com Demetri, não agora_. Pare de pensar essas coisas românticas! _

- Sim, Jane me falou que ele está ansioso. É o último passo para me tornar vampira.

Olhei para baixo, minhas mãos amassavam um pedaço do pano do manto. Eu tremia de leve, parecia que quanto mais perto chegava a hora, mais nervosa e receosa eu ficava, mas o receio era devido ao medo de ser abandonada de novo. Uma mão fria apertou de leve a minha. Eu olhei para Demetri, seus olhos estavam preocupados.

- Você está bem Isabella?

- Estou. Só estou um pouco nervosa.

- Conheço algo que pode tirar seu nervosismo.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula. Seu sorriso torto havia voltado e eu não consegui resistir a isso. Eu ri e joguei um travesseiro na sua cara.

- Você não perde tempo mesmo hein!

Ele riu.

- Eu só não vou revidar essa pancada porque senão você correria o risco de ter um pescoço deslocado.

Ele se levantou de um pulo e eu me assustei, Demetri de vez em quando não fazia muita questão de dar passos como humanos, ele caminhou até a lareira e a acendeu.

- Hoje deve estar frio, você está arrepiada.

Eu não falaria com ele que estava arrepiada porque estava na cama dele, e tinha o dia inteiro pela frente para me desfrutar disso.

- Isabella, o seu conhecimento do nosso mundo é muito limitado.

Ele andou até a cama e deitou, se apoiando no cotovelo.

- Nós vampiros temos algumas regras. Regras essas que os Volturi criaram. Aro, para ser mais específico. Sabe Isabella, nós nunca devemos dar qualquer motivo para humanos acharem que existimos. Vampiros e bruxas eram famosos séculos atrás. Descobriram nossa existência no Antigo Egito, e creio que isso deve ter dado um trabalho muito grande para Aro. Por sorte, a raça humana com o tempo foi transformando a nossa espécie em mito, e cada ano que passa, acreditam menos. Existem vários mitos que cercam a existência dos vampiros, cada um mais ridículo que o outro. Nenhuma estaca consegue atravessar nosso corpo duro, alho não nos espanta, apesar de feder como o resto de toda a sua comida. Para mim, água benta não significa nada. Nada bento para mim faz efeito. Isso é coisa de tolo.

A voz de Demetri soava pelo quarto, como melodia. No momento que ele mencionou a água benta, percebi que Demetri não acreditava em religião nenhuma. Eu sempre soube disso, mas suas palavras só me confirmaram.

- Eu acho, é... a única coisa que dou créditos para a imaginação fértil da sua espécie é o poder de sedução. Somos predadores. Nosso rosto não é perfeito, nosso cheiro não é ótimo e nossa voz não parece música por acaso. O mito de sair no sol é ridículo. Brilhamos no sol porque nosso corpo não tem sangue, cada célula que recebe os raios vira pequenos prismas.

Eu continuava a fitar Demetri em silêncio, ele parecia que tinha se dedicado muito em ler o livro de Aro, conhecia sua espécie mais do que qualquer um, eu o admirei, surpresa por tal fato.

- As regras básicas dos vampiros você já conhece. Não saia na luz do sol, qualquer humano que ver alguém cintilando vai achar graça e querer te mandar para algum laboratório. Não se alimente por gula, apenas por fome, apesar de que alguns saltam essa regra sem preocupação. É como se você pedisse a um humano não atravessar um sinal vermelho em uma noite quieta da madrugada. Se quiser satisfazer seus desejos por sangue, não faça em algum lugar público, isso eu acho que nem preciso te alertar. Não cace no mesmo lugar. Sempre varie, porque senão começam a surgir notícias sobre mortes estranhas, e com isso Aro não tem muita paciência.

Eu anotava mentalmente tudo o que Demetri me falava. Eu nunca burlaria uma regra. Eu não gostaria que Aro me chamasse a atenção.

- Apesar de que, se você quiser seguir aquela dieta ridícula, pode se banquetear. Vai chamar a atenção apenas dos admiradores e protetores da natureza.

Ele sorriu para mim maliciosamente. Eu jogaria outro travesseiro em Demetri se tivesse um em mãos. Animais também tinham vida, não era algo para se brincar. Mas não deixei de sorrir com sua piada sarcástica.

- Nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, mate um vampiro sem ter um bom motivo. Nossa espécie não tolera isso. Chamamos de traição. Matar humanos é algo normal, mas matar vampiros é algo que não faz sentido, a menos que estejam chamando muita atenção, aí depende da decisão de Aro.

Lembrei-me da vampira ruiva que devia estar me caçando nesse momento em Forks.

- Não morda um humano e crie um vampiro se não irá controlá-lo, você viu como um recém criado nos proporcionar uma dor de cabeça significante. Alguns são viciados em jogar com humanos, caçar. Eu acho ridículo te aconselho a não fazer isso. Mas tal fato é impossível controlar.

Eu assenti e esperei por mais. Eu devia ter levado um caderninho para o quarto de Demetri, mas creio que consegui memorizar tudo.

- Isabella?

Olhei para seu rosto perfeito e levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Sabe que vampiras não podem engravidar, não é?

Essa informação me pegou de surpresa. Eu não me imaginava como mãe, então nunca havia me preocupado em pensar sobre isso, mas fazia sentido.

- Nós vampiros, temos o corpo parecido com o corpo de um morto. Não funciona nada, inclusive o mecanismo para se ganhar um filho. Cientificamente os nossos espermatozóides estão mortos, e você não ovula. A única coisa que funciona são os membros... isso sim funciona muito bem...

Eu pigarreei para Demetri sair dos seus pensamentos eróticos, ele estava coçando a garganta e olhava para o teto. Olhou para mim assustado. Levantei uma sobrancelha e ele sorriu.

- Então, de forma alguma, morda uma criança ou um bebê para fazê-la como filho. É uma das regras mais exigentes e Aro não tolera, e não perdoa.

Eu assenti. Imaginei uma criança castigada a ser criança para sempre, matando humanos para sobreviver. Estremeci.

- Agora, as regras dos Volturi são simples.

Demetri se sentou ao meu lado, olhou para mim e passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, fazendo o cheiro de canela ficar mais intenso quando seu pulso chegou perto do meu nariz.

- Respeite Aro acima de todos, ele é seu mestre. Caius e Marcus estão abaixo dele, mas ainda possuem mais influência do que todos nesse castelo juntos. Cada vampiro aqui é escolhido por ter um dom peculiar e poderoso, então se for inteligente, você não deve brigar com nenhum, mesmo que você seja um escudo, a força física de alguns é inacreditável. Respeite o espaço dos outros. Ah! Não é proibido sexo com outros Volturi.

Ele sorriu. Algo me dizia que Demetri não foi instruído a dizer isso. Ele apenas adicionou por conta própria.

- Mas se quiser ter uma relação carnal com algum vampiro que esteja fora do castelo, nunca o traga para cá. Mas em relação a você, eu não devo me preocupar com isso.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas a fechei. Claro que eu não procuraria outro vampiro, mas Demetri falava como se fosse meu dono. O que mais me assustou, foi o frio na barriga que senti quando o ouvi dizer tal coisa.

- Ah! Não cace dentro dos limites de Volterra, criará uma guerra com Aro se o fizer, creio que não queremos isso. Ah! Mas você, uma vampira pura e casta, pode caçar seus cervos numa floresta perto daqui.

Eu empurrei Demetri pelo peito. Pelo menos tentei empurrar, minha mão bateu no seu tórax perfeito e duro e ele nem se mexeu, apenas riu. Demetri conseguia me irritar de uma maneira inacreditável, mas eu gostava disso. Eu conseguia sorrir com ele, rir com ele. Não era algo tenso como era com Edward. Ele se levantou e foi até a porta que eu julguei ser o banheiro, escutei uma torneira se abrir e algo se encher, ele saiu e caminhou até mim, me puxando pelas pernas, fazendo eu me deitar na sua cama gigantesca, os cobertores macios acariciavam minhas costas.

Demetri deitou-se em cima de mim, apoiando seus cotovelos na cama e me beijou. O choque elétrico voltou com mais força, sua língua entrou na minha boca e eu senti seu gosto maravilhoso, passei a mão pelo seu cabelo sedoso e desgrenhado, quando escutei uma batida na porta. Demetri me deu uma leve mordida no lábio. Tal gesto me deixava preocupada, mas acho que eu poderia me acostumar com isso sem problemas.

Ele se levantou lentamente e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a por inteiro e deixando outro vampiro passar para entrar no quarto. Eu não estava entendendo nada. O vampiro carregava uma bandeja e uma maleta preta. Pousou a bandeja em um sofá preto de veludo que havia em frente à lareira e colocou a maleta na cama. Fez um aceno para Demetri e saiu. Ele fechou a porta e me olhou. Minha testa estava vincada. Eu sabia que a bandeja era meu jantar, olhei para a janela e já estava escuro, o dia passara rápido demais, como de costume quando estava com Demetri. Eu olhei para ele questionadoramente. Ele sorriu.

- Pedi para trazerem seu pijama e algumas roupas em uma maleta. Creio que não recusará o convite de passar uma noite comigo.

Eu neguei com a cabeça, fechando a boca que abrira quando ele me contou o motivo do objeto na minha frente. Demetri começou a desabotoar a blusa de veludo e eu consegui enxergar seu peito e abdômen perfeito, ele a tirou e jogou na cama, exibindo seu físico. Eu me arrepiei de ver o meu querido "V" no seu quadril.

- Espero que esteja com vontade de tomar um banho. Já enchi a banheira, vamos?

Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei, caminhando com ele até o banheiro.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

_Demetri começou a desabotoar a blusa de veludo e eu consegui enxergar seu peito e abdômen perfeito, ele a tirou e jogou na cama, exibindo seu físico. Eu me arrepiei de ver o meu querido "V" no seu quadril._

_- Espero que esteja com vontade de tomar um banho. Já enchi a banheira, vamos?_

_Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Eu a peguei, caminhando com ele até o banheiro._

**[...]**

Entrei no banheiro e me assustei. Se eu achava que eu tinha um ótimo banheiro, ele passara a ser humilde comparado ao banheiro de Demetri. _Era enorme_. O piso de granito verde musgo contrastando com a parede de granito preta ficavam perfeitos. A ducha era enorme também, e já havia duas toalhas enroladas e presas por uma fita prateada em cima da prateleira que também era prata. Dois cabides seguravam dois roupões pretos e macios. Demetri havia pensado em _tudo_. Eu fiquei um pouco surpresa com sua capacidade de arquitetar planos para me prender em seu quarto, e gostei disso.

Caminhei até o meio do banheiro e olhei para a banheira à esquerda. Enorme. Uma jacuzzi preta para combinar com o restante do banheiro estava a dois degraus acima do piso. As torneiras eram pratas e havia algumas velas em pequenas prateleiras para que dessem um ar romântico. Eu fiquei com vergonha do meu banheiro quando vi o de Demetri. Realmente ser da guarda e ser o preferido de Aro tinha seus privilégios.

Virei-me para trás, ele fechava a porta do banheiro me olhando no mesmo momento, seus olhos passaram de vermelho vivo para vermelho escuro em um segundo, ele sorriu de lado e caminhou em minha direção.

- Espero que tenha gostado. Eu não uso muito a banheira, não tenho paciência com a velocidade da água a enchendo, mas acho que com sua companhia, seria uma boa idéia dar uma relaxada nela hoje.

Eu corei. Ele caminhou até mim e eu dei alguns passos para trás. Senti seu corpo frio contra o meu. Ele estava apenas com a calça preta. O contato de sua pele gelada me fez estremecer. Ele passou os dedos levemente por meu braço, subindo para meu pescoço e pegando minha nuca. Puxou-me para um beijo ardente. O peso do meu corpo era algo chato para minhas pernas suportarem, eu estava perdendo a força quando sua língua encontrou a minha.

Eu tombei o corpo e Demetri me apertou pela cintura, me segurando com facilidade para que eu não caísse, sua outra mão puxava meus cabelos da nuca com força e fazia com que meu pescoço ficasse à mostra, ele parou de me beijar e foi dando leves chupões na minha garganta. Minha boca estava aberta. Mas mordi meu lábio quando senti Demetri rasgando minha blusa por trás e a jogando em um canto do banheiro que eu não consegui ver. Suas mãos frias passaram pelo meu colo e ele abaixou as duas alças do sutiã, depositando beijos no meu ombro. Eu fechei os olhos.

Ele desabotoava a minha calça jeans e eu senti um frio na barriga quando ele a puxou com força para baixo, se agachando para tirá-la e jogá-la em cima da blusa rasgada. Ele pegou minha cintura e me colocou sentada na pia gelada. Começou a passar as mãos pelas minhas pernas e foi descendo até os sapatos que eu estava usando, tirando-os e massageando meus pés. A sensação era ótima, ele fazia tudo carinhosamente, mas, por mais que Demetri fosse carinhoso, sua mão e seu toque eram masculinos demais para meus sentidos humanos, ele beijou o peito do meu pé e foi subindo até chegar à minha coxa, a mordendo de leve. Fiquei com medo, uma pressão maior por parte de Demetri e ele poderia romper a pele. Ele olhou para minha calcinha e franziu o nariz, rasgando-a impaciente.

- Ei! Você está acabando com minhas roupas íntimas!

Ele sorriu para mim e me beijou, me calando em um instante. Enlacei Demetri com as pernas e o puxei de encontro ao meu corpo, sentindo seu membro pronto. Desci minhas mãos por seu abdômen definido e tirei o cinto da sua calça, fazendo-a cair um pouco, exibindo a boxer preta que eu tanto amava. Ele se preocupou em tirar o resto, ficando nu. Eu salivei quando pensei onde isso podia parar. Mas Demetri apenas me pegou no colo e caminhou até a banheira, entrando comigo.

A água quente me envolveu e meu corpo relaxou. Eu sentei na banheira e os jatos fortes faziam massagem nas minhas costas, era uma sensação deliciosa. Demetri estava na minha frente. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e para trás, os olhos que antes eram vermelhos escuros agora ficaram negros, ele exibia o sorriso torto. O sorriso safado. O sorriso malicioso. Sua pele ficava mais branca quando só tinha preto à sua volta.

- Quer vinho?

Demorei alguns segundos para processar a pergunta.

- O quê?

- Vinho Isabella, bebida alcoólica, aquilo que humano bebe quando quer relaxar.

Ele falou, revirando os olhos e sorrindo. Eu não bebia. Isso era mais que certo. Mas depois de ser trancada em um castelo, ter um futuro como vampira, transado com um e estar na mesma banheira que ele, bebida alcoólica seria algo que não me tornaria muito diferente. Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele passou a mão para trás da jacuzzi, abrindo um pedaço de granito do piso. Um vapor de algo gelado subiu. Parecia um frigobar implantado no chão. Isso existia?

Era a pergunta mais tola que eu poderia fazer. Depois de tudo o que eu vi, qualquer coisa que existisse não seria surpresa, ele encheu uma taça de vinho e me entregou. Ele não pegou uma para ele. Óbvio.

- Claro que eu encheria uma taça de sangue aqui mesmo. Mas creio que você não iria gostar.

O QUÊ? Demetri tinha uma garrafa de _sangue_ no frigobar? Isso já estava passando dos limites. Fiz uma cara feia para ele, e ele se contentou em sorrir, fechando a tampa de granito e o que era pra ser um buraco, se disfarçou perfeitamente no chão. Eu levei a taça à boca e tomei um gole da bebida. Ela desceu quente pela minha garganta, mas a sensação era boa. O gosto era bom e me lembrava do vinho que bebi escondido de Renée quando era criança, em um jantar. Sorri com a lembrança. Tomei um gole mais longo.

- Gosta? – a voz de Demetri soou pelo banheiro.

- Gosto.

Ele sorriu para mim e chegou mais perto, ficando ao meu lado, mas ainda estava de frente para mim.

- Aro me contou sobre sua transformação, Isabella.

Eu automaticamente levei a taça mais uma vez à boca e tomei um gole, tentando me ocupar com alguma coisa e ter uma desculpa para não responder. Demetri levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Fiquei muito honrado que ele me escolhesse para dar a mordida. Na verdade, eu queria fazer isso. Ele apenas viu e aceitou.

Ele exibiu os dentes perfeitos em um lindo sorriso, pegou um pouco da água quente e passou no cabelo. Voltou para o mesmo lugar que estava e abriu novamente a tampa de granito que era parte do chão, pegando a garrafa. Ele piscou para mim e encheu a taça mais uma vez. Eu não falava nada, tomei mais um gole do vinho com vontade. Ele não queimava mais a garganta, e de repente eu estava me sentindo quente. Eu queria saber mais dos sentimentos de Demetri, então o deixei continuar a falar.

- Aro é muito compreensível com o que estamos vivendo Isabella. Espero que saiba disso. Mas há outra coisa que eu acho que você deve saber.

Tomei mais um gole e fiz um gesto com a cabeça.

- Gianna está em processo de transformação.

Se eu não estivesse segurando a taça com força, eu teria a deixado cair, minha boca se abriu de espanto, mas depois de digerir a informação, lembrei-me de que o sonho de Gianna era se tornar vampira. Eu sorri com isso. Demetri sorriu também e encheu mais uma vez a taça. Colocou a garrafa no piso perto da jacuzzi e chegou mais perto de mim. Eu tomei dois goles de uma vez.

Senti sua boca fria me dar uma leve mordida na orelha e estremeci de desejo. Eu senti um formigamento vindo do meu sexo, e se não estivesse na água, poderia jurar que estaria molhada. Demetri passou seu corpo para cima do meu, se apoiando na plataforma da banheira que eu estava sentada e eu abri as pernas para ele chegar mais perto. Ele sorriu para mim e se encaixou perfeitamente. Ele não me penetrou, mas eu podia sentir seu membro friccionando o meu, e isso me dava mais ondas de calor, tomei mais um gole, esvaziando a minha terceira taça de vinho e percebi que minha vergonha e senso do que estava certo e errado haviam sumido em um passe de mágica.

Pelo sorriso que Demetri estava na cara, diria que esse era seu objetivo. _Maldito_. Eu passei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço e o puxei para mim. Ele cedeu e me beijou, seus braços estavam apoiados ao meu lado e eu os queria livre, saí da plataforma e ele automaticamente me abraçou, me apertando em seu corpo duro e frio, o cheiro de Demetri estava mais forte devido ao ambiente menor e fechado. Eu engoli em seco quando senti seu dedo passar pelo meu sexo e me penetrar. Arqueei para senti-lo melhor, ele lambia meu pescoço. Mas a banheira era um lugar que não se podia fazer muita coisa.

Isso era o que eu achava.

Demetri me pegou nos braços fortes e me virou, fazendo com que eu me inclinasse com metade do corpo para fora e ficasse de costas para ele. Meus seios tocavam o chão frio de granito e eu me arrepiava com algo, também frio, atrás de mim. Eu senti o jato da hidromassagem acariciar meu sexo e gemi alto de prazer. Olhei para trás e Demetri depositava beijos nas minhas costas. Ele se encaixou em mim, me penetrando por trás. _Eu queria mais_. Mexi-me de encontro ao seu corpo. Ele começou a estocar com força, mas lentamente. A sensação do membro de Demetri saindo e entrando em mim junto com o jato de água forte da banheira era divina.

Eu me contentava apenas em gemer seu nome cada vez que ele entrava mais fundo. Mas ele parou. Eu virei para trás em protesto e ele sorriu para mim.

- Eu quero sangue.

O quê? Isso era algo novo. Algumas horas antes, Demetri havia me dito que não se podia beber por gula, e sim por fome. Mas me lembrei de que ele falou que vampiros saltavam essa regra sem preocupação. Percebi que o vampiro, que agora estava ao meu lado, era um deles. Ele sorriu para mim e abriu a tampa de granito, me olhando para pedir permissão. Depois de três taças grandes de vinho, o que eu mais queria era saltar barreiras com Demetri. Eu assenti e ele tirou uma garrafa de um vidro verde escuro, abrindo-a e depositando seu líquido em uma taça. Ele bebeu um gole e fechou os olhos.

- Divino.

Eu fiz cara de nojo.

- Mas não deve ser tão divino como o seu. Pena que de você, só posso provar uma coisa.

Ele me pegou pela cintura e saiu da banheira. Eu não senti frio. A única coisa gelada no meu corpo era sua pele. Ele me deitou no chão do banheiro e me fitou. Seus cabelos estavam para trás. Voltou para pegar sua taça e tomou mais um gole. A boca de Demetri estava mais vermelha do que de costume devido ao sangue que ele havia bebido. Ele me beijou e eu senti o gosto metálico misturado ao gosto de canela com pimenta na minha boca. Eu não senti asco, mas meu corpo se incendiou quando percebi o que estava fazendo.

Ele me olhou, cada traço do seu rosto passava luxúria, algumas mechas de seu cabelo liso caíam pela sua testa. Eu peguei a taça da mão de Demetri e joguei um pouco do conteúdo pelo meu corpo. O sangue desceu pelos meus seios e parou na minha barriga. Demetri sorriu para mim e foi lambendo a trilha do líquido vermelho, chupando cada gota. Eu estava em êxtase. Não pensei duas vezes em derramar o resto da taça pelo meu sexo e Demetri rosnou quando viu o que eu tinha feito, passando a língua por entre minhas coxas e lambendo tudo o que tinha direito. Ele chupava e eu arqueava de prazer.

O que estávamos fazendo não era algo certo, mas era algo excitante demais para parar. Ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro de mim e começou a chupar uma parte sensível do meu sexo, eu estava quase chegando ao meu máximo quando senti seu corpo em cima do meu, ele me penetrou com força. Eu estava molhada, de água e sabão. _E de sangue_. Os corpos deslizavam facilmente, permitindo um ritmo inexplicável. Ele era bruto, e eu gostava disso. Senti as estocadas ficarem mais urgentes e meu máximo chegar ao mesmo tempo do que o de Demetri, algo frio jorrou para dentro de mim e meu corpo estava paralisado de prazer. Ele me deu um beijo cheio de desejo e eu retribui com paixão.

Demetri saiu de cima de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado. Eu passei meus olhos pelo ambiente. A taça de sangue estava tombada pelo chão, que estava todo molhado de um líquido rosa claro, uma mistura de água e sangue. Ele se levantou e me pegou no colo, indo para a ducha e abrindo-a. A água quente desceu pelo meu corpo, tirando o cheiro e a cor de sangue que ainda restava, ele pegou um pouco de shampoo e massageou meus cabelos. Eu fechei os olhos relaxando. Meu corpo ainda tremia por causa do orgasmo. Mas o carinho de Demetri era algo que eu nunca reclamaria.

Olhei para ele, seu corpo estava todo ensaboado e isso era uma coisa que eu nunca havia visto. Desci meus olhos para gravar cada parte de Demetri e ele levantou a mão para soprar espuma na minha cara. Bufei e joguei água no seu rosto. Eu ri quando ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

- Para com isso!

Ele parou e me deu um beijo leve, fechando a torneira da ducha e pegando as toalhas, desamarrando-as e jogando uma para mim. Em desenrolei e me cobri, me enxugando. Demetri fazia o mesmo. Ele abriu a gaveta do armário que ficava embaixo da torneira e tirou uma escova. Pediu-me com um gesto no dedo para me virar. Eu virei de costas para ele e o senti desembaraçando lentamente meu cabelo. Eu fechei os olhos aproveitando o momento. Os dedos deles deslizavam pelos fios e chegavam à minha nuca. Ele parou e eu me virei para ele. Demetri pegou o roupão e o abriu para me receber. Amarrou e abriu a porta do banheiro. Uma corrente de ar frio passou pelo banheiro e eu tremi. Ele pegou o roupão e embalou seu corpo perfeito, me seguindo para dentro do quarto.

- Deve estar com fome.

Eu assenti com a cabeça sentando-me na cama e ele pegou a bandeja e pousou na minha frente. Eu rapidamente comecei a comer descobrindo que meu estômago roncava em protesto pela falta de alimento. Ele me fitava com calma e um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Eu sentia sede, devia ser o efeito do vinho. Isso me fez lembrar do plano de Demetri.

- Muito esperto você, me embebedando.

Ele apontou para seu peito e abriu a boca em um gesto falso de injustiça. Eu sorri.

- Nunca pensei nisso. Eu não te obriguei a nada, é bom lembrar.

Eu bufei. Isso era verdade, o vinho estava bom, e trouxe conseqüências muito boas. Eu nunca derramaria um cálice de sangue pelo meu corpo, fazendo Demetri louco de desejo se estivesse sã. Eu sorri para ele e continuei a comer. Demetri gostava de mim. Ele havia me dito isso e eu sentia seu sentimento quando estava comigo. O carinho que ele me tratara hoje não era normal. Eu gostei disso.

Ele caminhou até o armário preto e abriu uma porta, tirando uma cueca boxer e colocando-a. Voltou para a cama. Seu roupão estava aberto exibindo seu corpo escultural, ele deitou de costas, cruzando os braços para trás da cabeça, e fitando o teto. Eu continuei a comer. Depois que o prato se esvaziara, Demetri se levantou e pegou a bandeja para colocar para fora do quarto, em frente à porta. Sentou-se ao meu lado passando delicadamente a palma da mão pelo meu rosto. Eu suspirei ao sentir seu cheiro. Os olhos dele eram vermelhos vivos por causa do sangue tomado no banho. Por mais que eu gostasse dos gestos de Demetri, uma pergunta não conseguia sair da minha cabeça_. _

_O que exatamente era ser companheira de um vampiro?_

Ponderei se arriscaria a perguntar isso para Demetri. A pergunta poderia estragar a noite ótima que estávamos tendo. Mas eu realmente não conseguiria dormir mais uma noite com essa dúvida martelando meu cérebro.

- Demetri?

Ele me olhou com os olhos intensos.

- Sim?

- Se eu perguntar uma coisa para você... promete que não vai julgar o motivo e me responderá sinceramente?

Ele coçou novamente a garganta em um gesto que significava mais uma mania do que uma necessidade e olhou o teto.

- Depende. O que quer saber?

Respirei fundo tomando coragem para perguntar.

- O que é ser companheira de um vampiro?

Demetri me olhou incrédulo. Como se eu tivesse perguntado algo óbvio como seu nome. Em comecei a tremer de nervoso e minhas mãos torciam a corda do roupão.

- Um vampiro escolhe sua companheira para a vida toda. Há uma conexão forte. Pensei que já havia lhe dito isso, na biblioteca. Você não se lembra?

Realmente, havia me dado conta disso ontem quando fui dormir. Mas algo que não queria sair dos meus pensamentos era mais forte. Eu abri a boca, para fechá-la rapidamente. Acho que não faria mais perguntas por hoje. Tal gesto não passou despercebido por Demetri. Malditos vampiros espertos.

- O que foi Isabella?

Eu olhei para o teto, cocei a cabeça e fiz uma careta. Ele sorria para mim.

- Acho que estou curiosa essa noite.

- Você pode fazer mais perguntas, se quiser. Só não garanto que eu vá te responder.

Eu mordi meu lábio para tentar impedir minha boca de se abrir e soltar a pergunta. Mas era inútil.

- Como um vampiro sabe qual é sua companheira?

Demetri foi pego de surpresa. Ele abriu franziu o cenho, pensando se responderia ou não. Ele se levantou e pegou minha maleta.

- Vá se trocar Isabella. Deixe-me pensar um pouco, sim?

Eu assenti. Não era um 'não' definitivo. Levantei-me tremendo da cama e peguei a maleta de suas mãos, entrando para o banheiro. Abri-a. Peguei uma calcinha e a coloquei. Vesti meu pijama e vi que minha escova de dente estava dentro da maleta, aproveitei para fazer minha higiene. Respirei fundo e saí do banheiro.

Demetri estava em frente à lareira, andando. Parou em um estalo quando me viu cruzar o quarto e chegar até a cama, sentando-me. Ele caminhou na minha direção e tirou o roupão. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos atrapalhados. Como alguém que estava só de cueca e não penteava os cabelos conseguia ser tão sexy? Ele engatinhou até a cama e se sentou de frente para mim, pegando minha mão.

- Eu não sei se minha resposta vai ser o suficiente, e vai deixar claro algo para você, mas vou tentar.

Meu coração martelou com a ansiedade pela resposta. Ele pegou a minha mão e a pousou sobre seu peito frio.

- Está sentindo algo, Isabella?

Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele me deu um sorriso triste.

- Nós vampiros, como está cansada de saber, não temos batimentos cardíacos. Vivemos com esse vazio no peito. A sensação do coração bombeando é uma coisa que achamos fascinante. Alguns acham por ser algo excitante, outros por dar fome. Mas outros vêem isso como uma vida.

Lembrei-me de Edward. A mão de Demetri espalmou meu colo e ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu meu coração se acelerar ao seu toque.

- Eu sinto os três. Seu batimento me excita, me da fome, e me fascina.

Olhava fixamente para Demetri, não sabia onde ele queria chegar, mas daria um tempo para ele se explicar. O vampiro abriu os olhos.

- Lembra quando eu lhe dei o primeiro beijo?

Eu assenti rapidamente, a imagem do momento me veio à mente como mágica. Foi algo surreal.

- Já havia sentido isso antes, Isabella? Digo, já sentiu o mesmo quando beijava Edward?

Seu maxilar se trancou à menção do nome de Edward. Eu neguei com a cabeça com convicção. Eu nunca havia sentido nada comparado a quando Demetri me tocava. Ele sorriu.

- Quando eu te beijei, Isabella, eu queria lhe provar uma coisa. Que Edward não te amava. Mas infelizmente eu caí na minha própria armadilha. Eu senti algo que nunca havia sentido. Uma conexão. Pequena, mas era uma conexão.

Estava começando a entender onde ele queria chegar. Demetri pegou minha mão novamente e chegou mais perto, passando sua outra mão pelo meu rosto e colocando meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Eu não queria admitir tal fato para mim. Quando transamos pela primeira vez, eu não queria me refrear, eu queria te mostrar o que era sentir prazer. E acho que consegui. – ele sorriu – mas eu senti algo mais forte do que uma conexão, eu senti isso.

Ele colocou minha mão novamente em cima do seu peito. Eu compreendi imediatamente o que ele me mostrava. Ele se levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Tem idéia do que é isso Isabella? Eu sou um vampiro que senti meu peito vazio por séculos e quando toquei de verdade em você, uma humana, percebi uma palpitação pequena, como se eu tivesse um coração?

Parecia que a pergunta era dirigida a mim, mas a ele também. Ele passava as mãos nos cabelos e abaixou a cabeça como se tivesse vergonha de confessar tal coisa. Eu por outro lado me sentia leve como pluma. O que eu sentia por Demetri triplicou quando ele me revelou tal fato.

- Depois de um bom tempo tive que aceitar. Foi depois disso Isabella, que eu percebi que você era minha companheira. Minha. _Só minha_.

Eu sorri, mas ele não viu meu sorriso. Minha vontade era de gritar. O que Demetri sentia por mim era mais do que um "eu gosto de você" então. Compreendi a grandeza do que era ser companheira de um vampiro. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele me amava. Mas por ora, eu estava feliz. Ele estava de costas para mim. Eu fiquei de joelhos na cama e peguei seu ombro, fazendo-o se sentar. Ele me olhou com ternura. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos dele e ele a pegou, beijando-a.

- Não se preocupe Demetri, não precisa explicar mais do que isso.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Puxou-me para um beijo longo e calmo. Meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou. Quando nossas bocas descolaram, ele pegou minha mão.

- Vai dormir meu anjo, deve estar cansada.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e caminhei até o topo da cama, me deitando e jogando as cobertas por cima de mim. Senti Demetri deitar ao meu lado. Estava apenas de boxer, mas não podia sentir frio. Ele me puxou para seu peito, como de costume e beijou minha cabeça, passando as mãos pelos fios do cabelo. Mergulhei em um sono profundo.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

_- Vai dormir meu anjo, deve estar cansada._

_Eu afirmei com a cabeça e caminhei até o topo da cama, me deitando e jogando as cobertas por cima de mim. Senti Demetri deitar ao meu lado. Estava apenas de boxer, mas não podia sentir frio. Ele me puxou para seu peito, como de costume e beijou minha cabeça, passando as mãos pelos fios do cabelo. Mergulhei em um sono profundo_.

**[...]**

Acordei com o colchão afundando. Abri um pouco os olhos e vi que Demetri tinha se levantado. Devia ser um pouco tedioso ficar acordado e deitado por horas. Meu sono ainda era grande. Ele caminhou até o banheiro e em alguns minutos voltou para o quarto, nu e com o cabelo molhado. Eu fingia dormir, mas claro que ele sabia que eu estava o olhando.

Abriu a porta do armário e colocou a roupa em um segundo. Fiquei tonta com isso. Sacudiu a cabeça para espantar o resto de água que estava no cabelo e andou em direção à cama. Eu fechei meus olhos. Senti o colchão se afundar e o cheiro de canela ficar mais forte. Um leve sopro gelado no meu ouvido me fez tremer.

- Acorda, meu anjo.

Eu resmunguei alguma coisa sem sentido e me virei de costas. Senti suas mãos passando por meu cabelo e me mexi um pouco. Ele riu.

- Como dorme!

Eu sorri, mas estava de costas para ele. Eu não queria acordar, estava com sono e dolorida por causa da noite de ontem. A dor de cabeça estava presente. Pensei no vinho que havia bebido. Aconcheguei-me mais embaixo das cobertas. Senti lábios frios beijarem meu ombro e o barulho da porta se fechando. Demetri havia saído. Eu voltei a dormir.

**[...]**

Acordei com o sol entrando pela janela. Demetri havia aberto as cortinas antes de sair, eu podia jurar que a sua intenção era me acordar. Meu estômago roncou e eu procurei por uma bandeja. Havia me esquecido de que estava no quarto de Demetri. Levantei-me da cama gigante sentindo uma pontada na costela esquerda e gemi. Isso já estava na hora de parar. Eu queria fazer sexo com Demetri sem restrições de força. Aproveitaria o dia de hoje para ir à sala branca conversar com Aro sobre minha transformação.

Sentei-me no sofá em frente à lareira quando uma porta pequena de verniz me chamou a atenção. Eu não a havia visto na noite anterior. Demetri ficaria chateado se eu a abrisse? Senti um frio na barriga e caminhei até a porta, abrindo-a. Um ar gelado passou pelo meu corpo. Dentro havia uma bandeja com pequenos sanduíches naturais. Comida de humano. Franzi o cenho com isso, quando vi um pedaço de papel no meio de alguns sanduíches. Peguei-o e abri.

"_**Eu sabia que sua curiosidade humana era além do normal. Tive que sair para um serviço solicitado por Aro. Volto quando anoitecer. Quando sair do quarto pegue o corredor da esquerda. Se sentir sede abra a garrafa transparente, creio que não gostará do conteúdo da outra. Aproveite. **_

_**Demetri"**_

Tive vontade de gritar. Demetri sabia que eu abriria a porta. Minha curiosidade me fez passar vergonha dessa vez. Mas eu não gastei muito tempo com isso. Peguei a garrafa com um líquido laranja dentro. A outra garrafa era de um vidro verde escuro. O mesmo vidro da garrafa do banheiro. _De sangue_. Quantas garrafas de sangue Demetri tinha em seu quarto? Caminhei até o sofá e comi dois sanduíches, bebendo um copo de suco de laranja. Estava ótimo. Quem fazia o almoço agora que Gianna estava impossibilitada?

Meus pensamentos me levaram para o assunto da minha transformação. Realmente não tinha por que adiar mais. Eu já sabia as regras, e já tinha passado por tudo o que Aro havia imposto. Eu também estava cansada de ser humana, a preguiça de comer estava cada dia maior, e eu não gostava de perder meu tempo dormindo quando podia passá-lo com Demetri ou fazendo algum serviço para Aro.

Onde ele estaria agora? Na sala branca? Será que eu conseguiria arrancar do meu futuro mestre qual seria o meu escudo particular? Eu tinha certeza que não, ele só me contaria quando tivesse certeza de tudo. Levantei-me do sofá e caminhei até o banheiro. Estava limpo, o sangue e a água que estavam no chão na noite anterior não existiam mais. Tomei uma ducha rápida pegando mais um rolo de toalha e me enxugando. Caminhei para dentro do quarto e peguei minha maleta tirando uma muda de roupa e colocando-a. Eu precisaria de um manto.

Como Demetri sabia da minha curiosidade fora do comum, caminhei sem receio para seu armário e o abri. Havia alguns mantos menores e alguns maiores. Peguei o menor e ele se encaixou perfeitamente no meu corpo. Franzi o nariz achando estranho. Estava com cheiro de canela. Saí do quarto e me lembrei de pegar o corredor à esquerda. A parte do castelo que ficava o quarto de Demetri era mais escura e fria. Caminhei rápido pelo labirinto de pedra e cheguei a um corredor familiar. Estava perto da biblioteca.

- Bella?

Um vampiro gigantesco estava vindo em minha direção e eu parei com o susto que levei. Felix parou de frente para mim e sorriu. O cheiro de mel invadiu meu nariz.

- Não vá para o lado da biblioteca. Gianna agora é uma recém criada, e creio que ela vai salivar um pouco quando sentir o seu cheiro. Demetri não iria gostar nada disso.

Eu havia esquecido que agora tínhamos um recém criado no castelo, assenti para Felix ignorando a menção de Demetri e seu ataque de nervos.

- Onde fica a sala branca? Preciso falar com Aro.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Aro está a esperando na sala privada. Ele sabia que você iria procurá-lo hoje.

Eu abri a boca para argumentar, mas fechei. Aro me assustava com essas premonições. Parecia que ele conhecia mais seus criados do que nós próprios. Mas eu não ia comentar esse tipo de assunto com Felix. Ele começou a andar a passos largos e eu o segui praticamente correndo.

- Aro me contou que você sabe do que tive com Gianna.

Eu parei incrédula demais para continuar andando. Mas que merda! Eu não tinha direito à privacidade igual a todos da guarda? Bufei de raiva e meu rosto começou a corar com o olhar de divertimento de Felix.

- Acalme-se Bella, eu sei que Gianna lhe contou. Agora que ela é da nossa espécie, eu pretendo ser um vampiro digno para ela.

Ele olhava para o teto, eu sorri. Felix estava com vergonha de confessar seus sentimentos por Gianna, ela ficaria feliz em saber que o seu relacionamento com o vampiro não fora algo tão carnal igual pensava. Perguntei-me mentalmente se ela já sabia disso. Ele parou em frente à porta da sala privada e a abriu para eu entrar. Eu gesticulei como agradecimento e entrei na sala aconchegante.

Aro estava sentado na escrivaninha escrevendo rápido demais em um pedaço de papel. Sua mão pálida era apenas um borrão claro. Ele parou de escrever, olhou para mim paternalmente e sorriu.

- Isabella, querida!

Eu sorri para Aro. O modo como ele me tratava era muito gentil, e eu começava a criar um certo laço com meu futuro mestre. Eu pensei comigo mesma que se alguém quisesse o mal de Aro, teria que passar por cima de mim. Espantei-me com tal pensamento. Percebi por que a devoção da guarda era tanta. Aro cuidava de todos, e protegia ao mesmo tempo.

- A que devo a honra?

Ele gesticulou para que eu me sentasse em uma cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e eu me sentei. Ele colocou a caneta dourada em cima do papel e pousou as costas no encosto da cadeira, juntando as mãos compridas em um gesto de calma. Eu olhei para Aro um pouco nervosa, não sabia como começar o assunto. Decidi por ser direta.

- Acho que já estou pronta para me transformar.

Aro deu um sorriso largo e descruzou a mão, pousando-as na escrivaninha. Seus olhos vermelhos leitosos me fitaram com intensidade.

- Creio que já está mais que pronta.

Eu sorri. Ele se levantou lentamente e caminhou em direção a uma pilha de papéis. Eu observava cada movimento de Aro, ansiosa.

- Bella, acredito que Demetri lhe falou que ele já está ciente de que será o encarregado pela sua transformação.

Ele me olhou e voltou a se sentar na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. Eu assenti, um pouco nervosa.

- Conversamos um bom tempo sobre isso, ele me disse como queria. Eu concordei, apesar de achar que devíamos ter mais pessoas em sua volta quando você acordar.

Eu não entendia nada do que Aro estava falando, como sempre. Ele sorriu por causa da minha careta.

- Vou explicar direito. Quando mordemos um humano para torná-lo vampiro, demora alguns dias para a transformação se completar. A dor vai ser muito forte Bella, não vou mentir. Sentirá seu corpo queimar, mas creio que no final, valerá a pena.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu engoli em seco, sentindo meu estômago revirar.

- Demetri conversou comigo e me pediu para que na hora que você fosse mordida, estivesse apenas na presença dele. Eu concordei, não há muito motivo para ter uma platéia esperando você queimar. Mas creio que quando acordar terá mais vampiros do que o normal em seu quarto, Bella. Sua força será grande e sua garganta irá arder. Você não terá muita capacidade de raciocínio, precisamos de vampiros fortes à sua volta, com o objetivo de te segurar, se algo der errado. Demetri não concordou muito com isso, mas acredito que aceitou o fato por perceber que era o melhor para você.

Eu olhava Aro com atenção. O frio na barriga se intensificou.

- Já escolheu um dia?

Eu gesticulei negativamente. Eu tomava o tempo de Aro mais do que o necessário, como eu entrei pela porta querendo conversar sobre minha transformação sem pensar em um dia específico? Mas Aro sorria para mim.

- Creio que terei que dar alguma folga para Demetri quando vocês escolherem o dia. Ele terá que se alimentar muito antes de te morder, mesmo sendo sua companheira, o cheiro do seu sangue não é algo normal para ninguém desse castelo.

Eu estremeci com esse pensamento, mas assenti. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, a abrindo. Percebi que a conversa havia sido encerrada.

- Bella? Quando decidir, Demetri irá me avisar, fique tranqüila.

Eu sorri para ele.

- Obrigada, mestre.

A palavra saiu normalmente da minha boca. Se eu passaria a eternidade chamando Aro de mestre, era algo que eu teria que começar a praticar cedo. Mas eu gostei do som que fez, eu me acostumaria fácil a isso. Ele sorriu para mim e fechou a porta.

- Vá para seu quarto, sim? Demetri só chegará à noite. Descanse Bella.

Eu abaixei a cabeça em afirmação e ele seguiu para o corredor da direita, flutuando como sempre. Eu virei à esquerda tomando o caminho para meu quarto, tive o cuidado de não passar perto da biblioteca como Felix havia me alertado, por causa de Gianna. Cheguei perto da porta familiar e abri. Eu não gostei de entrar de novo no meu quarto, era sem graça. Mas me contentei em deitar na cama grande e olhar para o teto pensando.

Eu queria me transformar rápido, não acho que conseguiria pensar em um dia específico para Demetri me morder, a expectativa seria muita, e eu ficaria nervosa demais, podendo tomar uma decisão tola e voltar atrás. O sol havia sumido do céu de Volterra, já estava ficando frio. Levantei-me para acender a lareira e andei de um lado para o outro de costas para o resto do quarto. Uma idéia estava se formando na minha mente, eu não sabia se daria certo, Demetri poderia achar estranho, e talvez perigoso. Mas eu teria que arriscar. Não gostava da idéia de horário marcado para a mordida. Não me esqueci do alerta de Aro, Demetri sentiria sede no momento que seus dentes afiados perfurassem minha pele.

Para meu plano dar certo, eu esperaria ele estar com olhos vermelhos vivos._ Isso!_ Bati o pé com força no chão. Eu era uma humana chamada Isabella Swan, e tinha pelo menos o direito de escolher a hora de me transformar. Caminhei decidida para o banheiro com o intuito de tomar uma ducha quente. Tirei a roupa e me olhei no espelho. As marcas roxas da mão de Demetri ainda estavam presentes, mas eu não me importei. Breve ele poderia usar toda sua força em mim sem medo de me quebrar, apesar de que, Demetri não fazia questão de ser carinhoso na cama. Sorri com esse pensamento e entrei na água quente.

Meu corpo agradeceu e eu passei um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo meus músculos relaxarem e a dúvida de quando me tornaria vampira ir embora. Fechei a ducha e peguei a toalha. Escovei meus dentes e meu cabelo. Caminhei até o quarto. Estava escuro, já havia anoitecido. Demetri estaria no castelo agora? Caminhei até o armário e coloquei uma roupa quente, a blusa tinha gola alta e a calça era preta, de moletom. Deitei na cama e meu estômago roncou. Odiava as minhas necessidades humanas. Quem iria trazer meu jantar se Gianna estava impossibilitada? Fiquei olhando para o teto, respirando fundo e buscando alguma essência de canela, em vão. Meu olfato ainda não era de vampiro. Será que o cheiro de Demetri mudaria quando me tornasse vampira? Entristeci-me com isso, eu amava o cheiro dele. Do que eu me lembraria da vida humana? Se eu pudesse selecionar seria ótimo. Meus olhos foram pesando e eu senti meu corpo leve.

**[...]**

Acordei assustada e fiquei tonta com o movimento rápido quando me levantei. Coloquei a mão na cabeça e pisquei os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa. Depois que meus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, percebi que as chamas da lareira não estavam vindo do lugar certo. Demorei a descobrir onde estava. A cama era maior do que a que eu havia cochilado e o quarto mais escuro. Senti uma risada abafada e fria atrás de mim e me virei, dando de cara com um vampiro perfeito.

- Ah! Merda Demetri! Quase me mata do coração!

Coloquei a mão no peito, que agora palpitava por causa do susto. Ele sorriu para mim e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

- Boa noite, meu anjo.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

_Acordei assustada e fiquei tonta com o movimento rápido quando me levantei. Coloquei a mão na cabeça e pisquei os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa. Depois que meus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, percebi que as chamas da lareira não estavam vindo do lugar certo. Demorei a descobrir onde estava. A cama era maior do que a que eu havia cochilado e o quarto mais escuro. Senti uma risada abafada e fria atrás de mim e me virei, dando de cara com um vampiro perfeito._

_- Ah! Merda Demetri! Quase me mata do coração!_

_Coloquei a mão no peito, que agora palpitava por causa do susto. Ele sorriu para mim e pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, colocando-a atrás da orelha._

_- Boa noite, meu anjo._

**[...]**

Olhei para o vampiro na minha frente. O coração ainda palpitava no meu peito, mas não devido ao susto, e sim à beleza do seu sorriso _sacana_. Não me refreei em dar um tapa no peito de Demetri. Minha mão protestou com a dor, e eu a peguei, fechando os olhos.

- Bella, meu anjo, já falei para não tentar me bater. Só vai conseguir uma mão quebrada.

Ele revirou os olhos em um gesto falso de impaciência. Eu bufei de raiva. Demetri tinha razão. Olhei em volta do quarto escuro. Apenas a lareira estava acesa. Uma bandeja estava pousada em cima do sofá. Meu jantar. Pelo menos ele havia pensado na humana. Meu estômago roncou e eu olhei para ele. Demetri exibia um sorriso e fez um gesto com a cabeça, me convidando a pegar a bandeja e comer. Claro que ele tinha ouvido o barulho vindo de dentro de mim.

Caminhei até a bandeja e abri. O prato estava cheio de fettucine ao molho branco. O cheiro estava ótimo. Minha boca se encheu de água e eu comecei a comer. O gosto era divino. Demetri me olhava, exibindo um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

- Gostou?

Engoli o resto da massa que estava na boca.

- Divino. Onde conseguiu?

Ele coçou a garganta exibindo a sua mania e olhou para o teto.

- Digamos que eu tenho outras habilidades com a mão, que não sejam as que você já conhece.

Eu corei com a fala de Demetri, mas fiquei surpresa com a sua capacidade de cozinhar. Levei mais uma garfada à boca e saboreei o melhor jantar que havia tido em Volterra. Demetri caminhou até o armário, desabotoando a blusa no mesmo momento. Eu parei de mastigar, olhando cada movimento que seu corpo fazia. Ele jogou a blusa dentro do armário e tirou a calça, ficando apenas de boxer preta.

- Se importa se eu tomar um banho?

Neguei com a cabeça e ele piscou para mim. Entrou no banheiro sem fechar a porta e eu escutei o barulho da água caindo no chão. Continuei a comer meu jantar. Quando já não havia mais nada no prato, coloquei a bandeja de lado e olhei em volta do quarto. Uma maleta preta conhecida estava postada em cima do baú em frente à cama. Eu a abri e vi algumas das minhas roupas e meu pijama, junto com minha escova de dente. Peguei a escova e caminhei até o banheiro para fazer minha higiene.

Eu fiquei com vergonha de entrar no banheiro, mas já que a porta estava aberta, achei que não seria um problema e uma invasão de privacidade. Passei direto, olhando para o espelho. Coloquei o creme dental e comecei a escovar os dentes. Assim que acabei, peguei a toalha para enxugar meu rosto, mas não resisti e olhei para o lado que ficava a ducha.

Demetri estava de costas para mim, as duas mãos estavam apoiadas na parede, deixando a água quente cair na sua nuca. A cabeça estava baixa, parecia que pensava em algo complexo. Suas costas estavam travadas, de modo que se via uma linha perfeita no meio delas e os músculos ali presentes. Meus olhos passaram por todo seu corpo. Eu pigarreei. Sabia que Demetri me ouvira entrar no banheiro. Ele se virou e meus olhos correram para seu membro como se ali tivesse um imã implantado. Pisquei algumas vezes e o olhei. Demetri estava com seu sorriso torto. Dei um sorriso sem graça para ele e saí do banheiro.

Escutei o barulho da água cessando. Sentei-me na cama e em um segundo Demetri estava ao meu lado, apenas com a toalha preta amarrada na cintura, seus cabelos estavam para trás, ele exibia uma expressão de cansaço. Isso não era normal.

- O que foi Demetri?

Perguntei antes que conseguisse fazer minha boca se fechar, ele suspirou e olhou para as chamas da lareira. Caminhou até o sofá, pegando minha bandeja e colocando-a para fora do quarto, em frente à porta, no chão. Coçou a garganta novamente e olhou para mim.

- Sabe Isabella, às vezes até para um vampiro como eu, os serviços de Aro são um pouco pesados. Eu ainda consigo escutá-las...

Ele voltou para a cama e se sentou na beirada. Demetri estava envolto em pensamentos. Eu me arrepiei, se o serviço conseguiu deixá-lo daquele jeito, era algo preocupante. Meu instinto fez com que eu engatinhasse até onde o vampiro estava e o abraçasse por trás, pousando meu rosto na pele fria de suas costas. Senti Demetri suspirar. Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, em silêncio. Minha curiosidade fora do normal fez com que minha boca se abrisse automaticamente.

- Quem você ainda pode escutar, Demetri?

Seu corpo enrijeceu, não pela pergunta, mas por algo que ele iria me contar. Demetri colocou a mão no queixo ponderando se me contava ou não. Pegou-me no colo e me levou até os travesseiros, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Aro pediu que eu cuidasse de uma família em particular. Eles burlaram as regras. Rastreei-os por quase um dia, até que os achei. Quando eu cheguei ao local, senti o cheiro de três vampiros. Abri a porta, a mulher estava encolhida em um canto da sala, com duas pequenas crianças atrás. Descobri o que Aro queria que eu fizesse, todos os cheiros que havia sentido estavam na sala, naquele mesmo local.

Eu me arrepiei com a história. Mesmo sabendo o seu final, Demetri continuou.

- Eu despedacei a vampira em segundos, sem dó. Transformar crianças é algo cruel demais para ser perdoado. Mas matá-las, é muito mais difícil, é torturante...

Ele deitou nos travesseiros e passou os braços para trás da cabeça, cruzando-os e exibindo os músculos. Ele ainda estava de toalha, e essa se afrouxava à medida que ele respirava, fazendo seu abdômen perfeito subir e descer.

- Eu ainda consigo ouvi-las...

Entendi o que Demetri havia falado. Matar crianças não devia ser algo fácil, descobri que esse era um ponto fraco do vampiro na minha frente. Passei a mão pelo seu cabelo já seco e ele a pegou, cheirando meu pulso. Puxou-me para um beijo leve, mas saudoso. Eu correspondi na mesma altura. Não foi um beijo completo, nossas línguas nem se encontraram, foi um beijo de cumplicidade. Seus lábios esmagavam os meus. Ele apertou meu queixo de leve e me puxou para seu peito, fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.

As chamas da lareira diminuíam à medida que os minutos se passavam, meus olhos começaram a pesar, mas eu não queria dormir. Mexi-me na cama, inquieta, e olhei para Demetri, seus olhos estavam pousados em um ponto do teto e ele parecia submerso em pensamentos. Eu daria a ele esse tempo, voltei a me aninhar em seu peito e fechei os olhos, suspirando.

_**Andava em corredores escuros envoltos em paredes de pedra, eu arfava e o ar que puxava era pouco para meus pulmões, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, senti gotas de suor descerem pelo meu rosto e olhei para trás, algo andava atrás de mim, com leveza e facilidade. Comecei a correr em desespero e a criatura apressou o passo também, diminuindo a distância. Eu tropecei em uma pedra e senti algo duro e frio em cima de mim, olhei para cima e encarei o ser que me apertava no chão, os olhos de Demetri estavam negros.**_

_**- Não! Não quero agora! Pare!**_

_**Demetri me mordeu para começar a transformação e eu senti meu corpo queimar, mas depois de um tempo fui ficando fraca, sua boca não conseguia deixar meu pescoço e eu batia no vampiro inutilmente, eu iria morrer drenada...**_

_**- Demetri! Pare! Vai me matar! Pare...**_

_**Tudo ficou nublado e quando meus olhos entraram novamente em foco, me vi na sala branca, estava de mãos dadas com Demetri e Aro estava ao meu lado. Um silêncio predominava na sala e eu comecei a ficar nervosa, mas não senti meu coração se acelerar. Jane desapareceu pela porta dizendo que voltaria em instantes. Olhei para o vampiro que pegava minha mão e seus olhos estavam negros, fixos na porta. Escutei um barulho de passos e me virei. Dois vampiros de olhos dourados entraram pela sala. Reconheci a vampira baixinha, com feições de fada, ao olhar para seu companheiro, senti meu corpo todo se arquear em ataque, um rosnado feroz saiu da minha boca e eu pulei.**_

- Isabella? ISABELLA?

- Me solta! Matar!

Abri os olhos rapidamente e senti meu corpo inteiro frio de suor. Uma das minhas mãos agarrava algo duro e frio e a outra pegava com força o travesseiro. Virei-me para fitar o ser que gritara meu nome. Demetri estava com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios e olhava para mim com diversão. _Maldito_. Não sabia ele o que eu estava sonhando.

- Ainda bem que quando você se tornar vampira, não irá ter sonhos. Isso iria doer se minha pele não fosse imperfurável.

Ele olhou para seu braço. Minhas unhas cravavam com força em sua pele dura. Eu afrouxei o aperto, sentindo meu coração desacelerar à medida que minha consciência ligava os fatos e concluía que tudo fora um sonho, deixei isso penetrar na minha mente. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos.

- Desculpe-me.

Demetri passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e riu, soltando um leve sopro com cheiro de canela no meu rosto.

- Eu nem senti, só me preocupei com seus gritos e gemidos, não parecia que estava tendo um sonho agradável.

Eu olhei para ele. Demetri ainda era o mesmo, e não um vampiro que me mataria assim que sentisse o meu sangue descendo pela sua garganta, ele não era aquele monstro dos meus sonhos. O quarto estava escuro e apenas a luz da lua iluminava os contornos do corpo de Demetri. Minhas mãos ainda tremiam, e isso não passou despercebido aos olhos poderosos dele. Ele se levantou e caminhou até a lareira, voltando a acender, abriu a pequena porta e tirou uma garrafa de um líquido transparente. Depositou a água em uma taça grande e voltou a se sentar na cama. Eu peguei agradecida e tomei um longo gole do líquido gelado.

O que mais teria para um humano dentro daquela porta? Minha pergunta fez com que a garrafa de sangue que eu havia visto pela manhã me viesse à cabeça.

- Você não parece ser um vampiro preocupado em estocar sangue humano.

Demetri sorriu, passando a mão pelo cabelo e coçando a garganta. Sua toalha se afrouxava a cada movimento.

- Às vezes precisamos ter algum luxo.

Eu olhei incrédula para Demetri. O sangue de uma pessoa dentro de uma garrafa por anos não parecia ser algo tão luxuoso aos olhos de humanos. As chamas da lareira agora iluminavam bem o quarto. Olhei para a janela, o céu ainda estava negro.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Cerca de vinte minutos. Ainda são duas horas da madrugada.

Surpreendi-me com a capacidade que o meu cérebro tinha de projetar sonhos tão ruins em tão pouco tempo. Olhei para os olhos de Demetri, estavam vermelhos escuros, lembrei-me de meu plano dessa tarde e respirei fundo, tomando coragem para o que eu ia fazer a seguir.

Puxei Demetri para um beijo forte e ele se surpreendeu com o ato, eu sorri internamente, era difícil surpreender um vampiro. Ele correspondeu de imediato, puxando meu cabelo da nuca com força e passando a língua por meus lábios, pedindo permissão para entrar na minha boca. Eu deixei. Senti seu gosto excelente e a língua fria acariciar a minha. Algo se acendeu em mim. Se eu quisesse que meu plano desse certo, eu não poderia ter vergonha.

Um frio passou pela minha barriga, mas eu tratei logo de colocar essa sensação de lado. Desci minhas mãos pelo peito de Demetri, chegando ao seu abdômen perfeito, tocando cada milímetro da pele de seda dele. Uma unha passou por um lado do "V" querido e ele rosnou, fazendo seu corpo tremer, achei o nó da toalha e com um movimento pequeno o puxei, fazendo a toalha ficar mais frouxa ainda. Demetri começou a apertar meu seio esquerdo e eu me senti em chamas, mas eu queria ter algum controle essa noite, eu _precisava_ ter o controle.

Coloquei a mão para dentro da toalha úmida e senti o membro de Demetri já duro, envolvi-o e ele fechou os olhos ao meu toque, era gelado como o resto do seu corpo, fiz movimentos lentos e prazerosos de vai-e-vem, em um ritmo bem sensual. Ele rosnava de leve, parecia que estava controlado, mas que fazia um esforço enorme para isso.

Passei cada perna minha para cada lado do corpo de Demetri e fiz força com as duas mãos para ele se deitar, ele não fez objeções. Senti seu membro duro contra a minha calça de pijama. Comecei a fazer movimentos, minha calcinha já estava molhada. O peito de Demetri tremia, ele fechou os olhos quando meus lábios encontraram seu pescoço. Eu sentia cada parte pequena da sua pele com a língua e com os lábios, chupando forte e me aproveitando de que não ficaria marca. O gosto de canela me excitava, desci meus lábios para todo o corpo de Demetri e lambi cada lado do seu "V" para chegar ao meu objetivo final.

Abri a toalha, colocando-a de lado em cima da cama. Envolvi-o com meus lábios e o rosnado de Demetri dessa vez foi mais alto e gutural. Iniciei os movimentos de sobe e desce ajudando com a minha mão e Demetri começou a se contorcer. Eu gostei disso, intensifiquei os movimentos e escutei os rosnados ficarem mais urgentes. Eu pararia na hora exata. Quando o corpo de Demetri arqueou um pouco, eu parei, dando uma leve lambida na ponta. Coloquei-me de joelhos e olhei para seu rosto, seus olhos estavam negros. Como era _fácil_ domar essa fera.

- O que... o que foi isso? Não pare agora...

Eu ri, levantando-me da cama e caminhando em direção à porta pequena de verniz. Abri-a e tirei a garrafa com vidro verde escuro que havia visto naquela mesma manhã, pegando uma taça grande da prateleira. Demetri me olhava com fome. Abri a garrafa e senti o cheiro metálico de sangue saindo pela boca de vidro. Engoli em seco e depositei o líquido vermelho na taça, enchendo-a até a boca.

Caminhei em direção à cama e coloquei a taça na mão de Demetri, ele respirou fundo e olhou para mim. Um sorriso safado surgiu em seus lábios e ele bebeu o conteúdo inteiro em apenas alguns goles, colocando a taça no chão e pegando a garrafa para colocá-la no mesmo lugar. Eu sorri.

Senti um vulto passar por meu lado, Demetri já não estava mais na minha frente, duas mãos frias me empurraram para a cama, eu caí de bruços, sentindo seu corpo frio encaixar-se no meu. Arrepiei-me com o contato do gelo nas minhas costas. Ele pegou meu pijama e o tirou em um puxão, fazendo-me ficar apenas de calcinha. Demetri tirou pacientemente minha roupa íntima e eu o agradeci por aquilo. Senti mãos frias pegarem minha coxa e me levantar. Eu já estava molhada na expectativa.

O membro frio de Demetri me penetrou, e eu empinei para senti-lo melhor, aproveitei o espaço entre meu corpo e o colchão e passei minha mão para baixo, encontrando meu sexo e o tocando de acordo com o ritmo das estocadas de Demetri. Eu gemia de prazer, e ele rosnava sentindo o mesmo que eu. Há quanto tempo não fazíamos sexo? Vinte e quatro horas? Parecia uma eternidade, eu sentiria vontade de Demetri sempre. O senti sair de mim e me virei para ele.

Ele pegou a garrafa e deu quatro longos goles pela boca, colocando-a de volta no chão. Meu plano estava dando certo. Enlacei Demetri com minhas pernas para sentir seu membro friccionando o meu, ele começou a mexer o quadril e eu gemi com o toque, me puxou pela canela e me penetrou fundo. À medida que ele entrava, o corpo contraía, exibindo todos os seus músculos. Eu olhei para o "V" do seu quadril e desci para o encontro dele, vendo o que estávamos fazendo. Senti-me queimar.

Ele parou de me penetrar e pegou novamente a garrafa, tomando três longos goles e quase a terminando. _Quase_. Jogou-me violentamente no meio da cama e eu senti minhas costas doerem com a pancada, mas eu já estava acostumada com o vampiro rude, e gostava disso. Começou a descer beijos pela minha barriga, soprando de leve e me fazendo arrepiar. Deixava um rastro gelado por onde passava. Senti sua língua passar pelo meu sexo, lambendo com vontade cada gota de lubrificação. Eu arqueava. Sempre quando Demetri fazia sexo oral em mim, eu achava que ia me perder, mas juntei todas as forças que eu tinha para continuar sã e fazer do meu plano um sucesso, eu estava determinada demais para parar agora. Ele parou de me chupar e pegou a garrafa, tomando o restante do líquido.

Por mais que Demetri estivesse cheio de desejo, seus olhos estavam vermelhos vivos agora, quase claros. _Bingo_. Era tudo o que eu precisava. Ele puxou novamente minhas pernas e colocou-as em cima do seu ombro, me penetrando por um ângulo que eu nunca havia sentido, eu gemi de prazer e me abri mais. Demetri deitou seu corpo no meu e colocou sua cabeça ao lado da minha. Seu ouvido estava perto da minha boca, ele estocava com força e eu já estava chegando perto do meu máximo. Era agora.

- Me morda.

Ele parou de se mexer, mas logo depois continuou lentamente.

- O quê?

- Me morda. AGORA!

Confusão passou pelos olhos de Demetri, mas ele com seu cérebro de vampiro, rapidamente entendeu o que eu tinha pedido. Sorriu _maliciosamente_ para mim e começou a entrar com mais força. Fechei meus olhos com o que viria a seguir e arqueei.

Senti os dentes de Demetri perfurarem a pele fina do meu pescoço e afundarem na minha carne. Eu cheguei ao meu máximo. A dor era excruciante, pareciam facas entrando na minha garganta, e que eu estava sendo marcada a fogo, mas combinada à sensação de penetração era excitante demais. Senti algo escorrendo frio dentro de mim, e algo escorrendo quente para dentro do meu pescoço. Demetri separou seus dentes da minha jugular, lambendo faminto o sangue que escorria e depositou um beijo ali. Olhou para mim, os olhos negros, mas satisfeitos.

Ele não havia nem pensado o que era melhor, queria isso tanto quanto eu, e não teve dúvidas antes de me morder. Ele realmente me queria por toda a eternidade. E eu o agradeci por isso. Agora eu era inteira de Demetri, sua criação, sua companheira.

- Eu te amo.

A voz de Demetri chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu sorri com o som das palavras. Ele se levantou rapidamente da cama e me olhou com olhos pesarosos, como se soubesse o que viria a seguir.

E então começou...

Senti o pequeno ponto da queimação na garganta começar a tomar proporções maiores, fazendo o pescoço inteiro pegar fogo. Eu estava em chamas, gritei e tentei colocar minhas mãos sobre a pele para tirar o que me queimava de cima de mim, mas meus braços não obedeciam ao meu comando.

O fogo passou pela garganta e chegou ao meu tronco, fazendo meu peito entrar em combustão, eu gritava de dor e queria morrer. Nunca havia sentido tanta dor na vida. O fogo foi passando pelo meu corpo inteiro, entrando pelas minhas veias e varrendo tudo com vida que estava ali, chegou às minhas pernas e aos meus braços. Eu tentei me mexer, mas parecia paralisada. Nenhum músculo respondia às minhas ordens. Não conseguia mais gritar, um peso esmagava meu corpo e não saía nada da minha boca.

_Por que ninguém jogava água gelada em mim para aliviar a dor? Por que ninguém me ajudava?_ _Onde estava todo mundo?_

Eu queria morrer rapidamente, e não lentamente igual estava acontecendo. Eu queria morrer a agüentar isso mais um minuto. Eu queria que o fogo me consumisse de uma vez, fazendo com que eu virasse apenas carvão e terminasse com essa tortura.

Comecei a sentir leves pontadas nos dedos dos pés e das mãos, tentei mexê-los mais fora em vão. Os músculos ainda não obedeciam às minhas ordens. O fogo agora estava brando, mas ainda machucava cada osso do meu corpo. Eu tentei gritar e me surpreendi quando a boca se abriu, mas apenas um silvo saiu dos meus lábios. Eu gritava em silêncio. Tinha certeza de que estava chorando, mas não sentia lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Algo muito forte passou pelo meu tronco, chegando ao núcleo da minha vida. O meu coração bombeou o sangue rápido demais, e doloroso demais. Parecia que ele queimava com o dobro de intensidade e calor do que o resto do corpo. Mergulhei na escuridão e saí de uma sensação de dor para cair em uma sensação de náuseas.

_Quando isso iria terminar? Valeria tanto a pena ser vampira? Valeria passar por tanta agonia?_

Senti a queimação dos meus braços e pernas aliviar mais e tentei mexê-los, mas parecia que eu continuava não sendo dona da carcaça que agora era meu corpo. Parecia que eu ia desmaiar...

Tudo ficou quieto...

Eu tentei contar os minutos, há quanto tempo estaria me sufocando em dor? Eu sentia que estava ali por dias.

Parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade. A dor foi se abrandando e eu tentei ficar relaxada, concordando que seria inútil gritar.

- Já está quase acabando.

Ouvi uma voz melodiosa e satisfeita vindo do meu lado direito, mas não a reconheci.

- Falta pouco, Demetri, acalma-se, por Deus!

Demetri! Ele estava lá! Sempre ao meu lado_. Mas de onde estavam vindo tantas vozes? Quanto tempo ia demorar ainda? _

O fogo se esvaiu dos meus braços e pernas, se concentrando levemente no meu tronco e deixando uma sensação de febre por onde tinha passado.

O fogo foi saindo do restante do corpo e migrando para meu centro, tomando meu coração por inteiro. Eu tentei gritar, mas era inútil. Ali era onde mais queimava. O coração batia com força e esse era o único som presente no cômodo. As batidas eram frenéticas em protesto a tudo o que o órgão estava sentindo.

_Dor. Dor imensa. Dor indescritível_.

Eu queria reclamar para tirarem o pedaço em chamas de dentro do meu peito quando senti que o fogo estava diminuindo, junto com as batidas do coração. Ficavam leves e lentas à medida que eu sentia as chamas diminuírem e darem espaço para eu raciocinar. O coração deu uma batida fraca, sua última batida.

O fim para uma vida humana, o começo para a eternidade.

Comecei a ter mais consciência de tudo ao meu redor. Eu podia sentir três presenças do meu lado esquerdo, e uma do lado direito. Senti duas pessoas perto da porta e uma postada em frente à lareira, eram sete presenças no meu quarto, ao todo.

Fiquei quieta um momento para ter certeza de que a tortura se fora completamente. Não senti mais nenhuma queimação no meu corpo, apenas a sensação de que ele estaria mais forte se eu tivesse que passar por isso novamente.

- Isabella?

A voz de Demetri soou do meu lado esquerdo, clara e linda. Eu abri meus olhos para minha nova vida.


	22. Capítulo 21 Parte I

**Nota da Autora: **Eu fiz um POV de Demetri, mas como ficou gigantesco, o dividi em duas partes. É uma visão dele sobre o que se passou no capítulo passado, e pode ser considerado um bônus.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**(Parte I)**

**Demetri**

Quando Aro me chamou aquela manhã, eu sabia que veria minha Isabella apenas na parte da noite. Eu fiz sanduíches para ela e os coloquei dentro do frigobar no quarto, tinha certeza de que a curiosidade anormal - até para um humano - de Isabella a faria abrir a porta. Depositei um bilhete no meio de sua refeição. Eu tentei acordá-la para me despedir, mas ela dormia como uma pedra, depois da noite que tivemos ontem, concluí que ela dormiria por um bom tempo. Sorri e peguei meu manto para sair em minha missão.

Ao sair do quarto, vi Carlos passando pelo corredor, pedi a ele que deixasse mantos do tamanho de Isabella no meu armário, caso ela quisesse sair do quarto e estivesse frio. Ele fez um aceno e saiu rapidamente para fazer o que eu havia pedido. Respirei sem motivos o ar frio da manhã de Volterra quando saí pela porta principal. Não fazia sol, e eu agradeci por isso, seria mais fácil terminar o que Aro pediu não me preocupando em deixar um pedaço de pele para fora do capuz.

Era uma família, eu logo capturei o teor da mente do membro principal. _Medo._ Eles sabiam que estavam fazendo a coisa errada. Meu maxilar se trancou ao pensar que um vampiro burlou uma regra criada pelo meu mestre sabendo que teria conseqüências. Realmente não se faziam vampiros como antes...

Adentrei uma floresta e segui um rastro fresco, passando pelas árvores e chegando a uma pequena clareira. Dois cadáveres humanos jaziam juntos no chão. Coloquei o pé embaixo de um, virando-o para cima e vendo a marca de dentes no pescoço. Estava seco. O outro corpo era de uma mulher, mas o que me chamou a atenção foi seu pescoço. Um vampiro sedento nunca mordia sua vítima mais de uma vez. Aquele pescoço tinha duas marcas. _Duas_ _pequenas marcas_. Fiz uma careta de raiva e fechei os olhos tentando me controlar para o que eu ia fazer agora. Captei o mesmo pensamento a leste e corri em direção ao fluxo.

Cheguei a uma casa velha de madeira, arrombei a porta já quebrada com um chute fraco, mas não consegui achar ninguém. Puxei o ar e me concentrei. Distingui três cheiros diferentes, estavam fortes, como se estivessem passado por ali há pouco tempo. Eles já sabiam que eu estava os caçando, e continuariam a correr a vida inteira se eu não os achasse a acabasse com aquela palhaçada toda.

Outro fluxo de pensamento me chamou a atenção, não estava longe, e eu podia sentir um fluxo fraco de determinação vindo do oeste. Revirei os olhos. Vampiros tolos. Estavam andando em círculos. Comecei a correr, os galhos batendo no meu rosto e quebrando devido à dureza do choque. Cheguei a uma casa um pouco mais conservada dessa vez, eu tinha achado a origem do fluxo, e pelo cheiro não estavam longe, não chutei a porta, essa estava apenas encostada, a abri e olhei para o interior da casa, achando a origem do cheiro.

Uma vampira estava encolhida em um canto da sala, mas suas costas mostravam que não pensaria duas vezes antes de atacar, meus olhos percorreram as duas criaturas que estavam atrás da mulher. _Duas pequenas criaturas_. Não deviam ter mais de dez anos cada. Será que o desejo de uma mulher em ser mãe é tanto a ponto de amaldiçoar a vida de dois meninos? Os recém criados tremiam de fome e medo, os olhos vermelhos vivos. Eu rosnei para a mulher, mostrando meus dentes e ela fez o mesmo.

- Não ouse...

Antes de eu terminar a frase a mulher já tinha saltado para cima de mim em defesa aos novos filhos. Eu revirei os olhos sem paciência e puxei seu cabelo longo e loiro, plantando meu pé na sua barriga e arrancando sua cabeça do seu corpo. Ela guinchou. Eu terminei de desmembrar a vampira e joguei os pedaços longes, para que demorassem a se encontrarem. Eu sabia que Aro queria que eu matasse as duas crianças, não era permitido vampiros tão novos povoando a Terra. Eles me olharam com olhos assustados e eu quase vacilei.

Respirei fundo e peguei a pequena criatura, que tentou me morder, em vão. Parti o vampirinho em dois pedaços e ele gritou, fazendo meu coração que não batia trincar, logo cuidei do seu irmão. Fiz uma fogueira com toras de madeiras que estavam no quintal e joguei os restos ali, uma chama roxa subiu.

_Missão cumprida_.

Respirei fundo para sentir o cheiro de vampiro queimado. Olhei para o céu que já escurecia e corri de volta ao castelo de Volterra. Eu _odiava_ matar crianças, sendo elas humana ou vampira. Era algo que se eu pudesse escolher, eu nunca faria. Mas Aro manda, e eu faço. Entrei no castelo e vi Felix passar apressado para o corredor onde estava Gianna. Sorri, meu amigo estava apaixonado. Cocei a garganta. Eu não poderia falar nada, eu estava também.

Caminhei para a sala branca e falei com Aro sobre a missão. Ele me agradeceu e eu assenti, dando meia volta. Quando estava saindo da sala, meu mestre me chamou e eu me virei rapidamente.

- Demetri, Isabella já está mais que certa sobre a transformação, fique alerta.

Eu gesticulei para Aro agradecendo o aviso e saí. Eu precisava de um banho. Parecia que os restos das crianças estavam grudados na minha pele. Passei pelo corredor onde ficava o quarto de Isabella e escutei-a respirando fundo, mas compassado. Abri a porta com cuidado. Meu anjo estava deitado no meio da cama, os cabelos castanhos jogados de qualquer jeito pela coberta, eu fiquei a observando por um tempo, minha boca se encheu de veneno quando meus olhos pousaram nos seus seios, que subiam e desciam de acordo com sua respiração. Isabella era linda. Não podia ver a hora de ela se tornar vampira. Ela me daria muito trabalho.

Sorri. Eu daria conta do recado.

Saí do quarto de Isabella fechando a porta silenciosamente e caminhei em direção à cozinha. Abri a porta e olhei para dentro. Estava vazia, claro. O motivo de Aro manter uma cozinha com ingredientes humanos dentro de um castelo que só tinha vampiros eu ainda iria descobrir. Preparei macarrão ao molho branco para ela e coloquei o prato na bandeja, levando-a até meu quarto e pousando em cima do sofá.

Fui até o quarto de Isabella e ela ainda dormia. Como dorme! Peguei a maleta e coloquei algumas roupas dentro, junto com seu pijama e sua escova de dente. Escolhi a roupa íntima com cuidado. Estava no fundo da gaveta, a minha preferida. Era de renda preta. Eu _adoraria _ver Isabella com ela, mas teria que esperar um pouco. Fechei a maleta e peguei meu anjo pelos braços, leve como pluma, levando-a até meu quarto.

Coloquei Isabella na cama e acendi a lareira. Pousei a maleta no baú e me sentei ao seu lado, esperando-a acordar. Eu não cansava de ver meu anjo dormir, seus lábios às vezes se separavam e ela dizia meu nome, às vezes em um sussurro, às vezes em um gemido. Minha boca sempre se enchia de veneno ao ouvir, mas quando era em gemidos, algo no meu corpo mudava também. Ela estava despertando, sentou-se na cama rápido demais e colocou a mão na cabeça. Olhou em volta e ficou confusa, eu ri, assustando-a.

- Ah! Merda Demetri! Quase me mata do coração!

Ela me xingou, eu quase ri com isso. Mas me adverti quando ela me deu um tapa. Será que Isabella nunca lembraria que meu corpo é igual pedra? Eu odiava machucá-la, mesmo que eu não tivesse culpa. Eu a convidei a comer e ela avançou para a bandeja, faminta. Elogiou a minha comida e eu gostei disso. Lembrei-me de que queria tomar um banho. Caminhei até o armário e tirei a roupa. Fui ao banheiro e me joguei debaixo da água quente. Eu pensava nos gritos das crianças e eles não conseguiam sair da minha cabeça. Achei que depois de séculos eu conseguiria bloquear isso da minha mente, mas eu sempre falhava. Escutei Isabella entrar e começar sua higiene. Boa garota, nem bateu na porta. Ainda bem que percebeu que me ver nu era algo que ela teria que se acostumar.

Escutei seu pigarro e me virei, Isabella passou seus olhos por meu corpo, encontrando meu membro. Eu sorri com isso. Vai, mais dois segundos olhando e ele estará pronto para você. Mas ela não continuou, apenas deu um sorriso sem graça e caminhou até a cama. Eu suspirei, colocando a toalha e amarrando-a na minha cintura, saí do quarto e me juntei a ela.

Realmente Isabella tinha nascido para ser minha companheira, ela perguntou o que estava acontecendo comigo, eu jurava que estava com a mesma expressão de sempre. Eu realmente queria poupar meu anjo de histórias de terror, me sentei na beirada da cama e senti seu corpo quente me envolver. Ela pousou as bochechas nas minhas costas, mas sua curiosidade queria mais.

Eu contei à Isabella o motivo do falso cansaço e fui para os travesseiros. Ela passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos e eu senti seu cheiro, peguei seu pulso e saboreei mais um pouco, puxando-a para um beijo que apenas Isabella poderia me dar. De entendimento. Aninhei meu anjo no meu peito e comecei a fazer carinho. Eu fitava o teto quando senti a respiração de Isabella ficar mais pesada. Ela gemeu algo incoerente e começou a chutar devagar a coberta.

Estava sonhando, eu sorri. Era algo fascinante de se ver. Sentei-me para ter uma visão melhor do show, mas Isabella começou a ficar inquieta demais, chutava agora com mais força.

- Pare...

Seus lábios deixaram escapar. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo, eu não queria algo ruim dentro da cabeça do meu anjo. Coloquei a mão em seu corpo quente, e a balancei com cuidado para tentar acordá-la. Ela não saiu da inconsciência. Sua mão esquerda agarrou com força o travesseiro enquanto a outra pegou violentamente meu braço, tentando afundar a unha na minha carne, ela começou a suar.

Isso já estava ficando preocupante.

Sacudi Isabella com força e ela se debatia nos meus braços.

- Isabella? ISABELLA?

- Me solta! Matar!

Foi a última coisa que eu escutei saindo de sua boca antes de Isabella ficar consciente. _Matar_. O que ela estava sonhando? Ela arfava e começava a entender o que se passava, eu sorri. Ela olhou para mim e viu que estava com as unhas fincadas na minha pele de mármore, e pediu desculpas. Eu quase ri, mas vi que ela estava tremendo e prontamente peguei uma taça de água para ela, tentando acalmá-la.

- Você não parece ser um vampiro preocupado em estocar sangue humano.

Sua voz perfeita soou atrás de mim e eu sorri.

- Às vezes precisamos ter algum luxo.

Isabella me olhou incrédula. Não parecia um humano prestes a se tornar vampiro. Se dependesse de mim, meu anjo não seguiria aquela dieta ridícula e nojenta de só drenar pobres animais. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela me puxou para um beijo. Surpreendi-me, Isabella nunca havia me beijado.

O gosto de Isabella era incrível, e minha garganta queimava sempre. Ela desceu as mãos quentes pelo meu corpo e eu senti uma unha passar levemente por meu quadril. Eu rosnei. Espero que Isabella queira algo de mim, senão teria que me agüentar até eu estar satisfeito. Senti sua pequena mão desatar o nó da minha toalha, eu já estava duro. Sua mão quente envolveu meu membro, eu rosnei de prazer. Isso era bom, _muito bom_. Isabella montou em mim e tentou me deitar, eu não dificultei para ela. Seu sexo passava pelo meu membro e eu já podia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação, isso fez com que minha boca se enchesse de veneno.

Os lábios de Isabella desciam por todo meu corpo, traçando uma linha de fogo e eu adorei isso, eu senti sua língua quente e doce lamber o lado do meu quadril. _Isso_. Uma boca quente me envolveu e eu rosnei alto de prazer. Meu pequeno anjo já sabia de como eu gostava, fazia os movimentos em um ritmo perfeito demais até para uma humana. Eu havia lhe ensinado _tudo_ realmente, eu me contorci de prazer, mais alguns minutos e...

Senti sua boca me deixar.

- O que... o que foi isso? Não pare agora...

Eu protestei inutilmente e ela riu. _Maldita_. Realmente eu havia ensinado _coisas demais_ para Isabella Swan. Caminhou até o frigobar e tirou minha garrafa de sangue de 1786, depositou o conteúdo precioso na taça, enchendo-a. _Eu salivei_. Tomei a taça em goles e a sede não era algo muito preocupante. Mas agora eu estava _excitado demais_ para parar. Passei para trás de Isabella e a empurrei para a cama, jogando-a de bruços. Tirei pacientemente suas roupas e sua calcinha, me lembrando da sua última reclamação e a penetrei com força.

Sentir Isabella quente, molhada e apertada era algo inenarrável, minha boca se encheu de veneno e eu tiver que tomar mais um pouco de sangue, senão sairia do controle. Ela se virou para mim e me enlaçou com as pernas frágeis.

A penetrei com força novamente, me aproveitando da posição. Percebi que os olhos de Isabella correram pelos músculos do meu abdômen e se fixaram no que estávamos fazendo. O cheiro da sua excitação triplicou, e eu tive que abusar mais um pouco da garrafa de sangue.

Joguei-a violentamente na cama e desci meus lábios frios por todo o seu corpo delicioso, saboreando cada célula e cheguei ao meu objetivo. O sexo de Isabella estava encharcado de sua essência, e eu lambia e chupava aquilo como se fosse um manjar dos deuses, ela arqueava com o movimento da minha língua. Eu parei de chupá-la, eu ficaria louco se continuasse, tomei o restante da garrafa e a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo.

O ritmo era frenético e eu já estava chegando ao meu máximo, deitei meu corpo no dela e coloquei minha boca perto do seu ouvido para seus gemidos de prazer ficarem mais altos, quando ouvi da boca do meu anjo algo que me pegou de surpresa.

- Me morda.

Eu parei de me mexer em choque. Será...

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Me morda! AGORA!

Sim, Isabella Swan queria ser mordida exatamente na hora do sexo, eu sorri e comecei a entrar mais fundo. Respirei fundo. Se eu tinha algum autocontrole, ele seria testado agora.

Cheguei perto do pescoço de Isabella e afundei meus dentes de navalha em sua jugular. A pele se rompeu com facilidade e o sangue esguichou, descendo pela minha garganta. Algo dentro do meu peito cantava de felicidade com o líquido divino. Eu não experimentava algo igual há séculos. Eu tive um orgasmo com isso, nos dois sentidos, e Isabella também. Eu nunca havia experimentado sensação tão prazerosa. Sexo e sangue de Isabella no mesmo momento. Se eu pudesse parar no tempo e aproveitar o que meu corpo estava sentindo, eu iria fazer.

Mas eu não podia.

Desapertei tristemente a mordida e tirei meus dentes do buraco que eu havia feito, sangue escorreu pelo seu pescoço e eu lambi, sabendo que eu nunca mais poderia provar dele. Era triste. Mas Isabella era minha companheira, e agora seria minha a vida inteira. Eu sabia que não ia demorar para que a transformação começasse, lembrei-me que vampiros esqueciam de parte da sua vida humana. Eu mesmo não me lembrava de nada da minha, eu queria deixar uma marca no pescoço de Isabella, mas uma marca dentro dela também.

- Eu te amo.

As palavras saíram com facilidade da minha boca, como se eu tivesse esperado esse momento para dizer o que eu sentia por Isabella. Sim, eu a amava, e iria cuidar dela por toda a eternidade. Esse era o motivo de eu estar vivendo por séculos.

Levantei-me da cama e olhei para meu anjo. Não demorou muito para os gritos de Isabella começarem a ecoar pelo quarto. A transformação havia começado e ela tentava em vão ter algum alívio gritando. Eu não conseguiria escutar por muito tempo. Eu teria que chamar Aro. Mas Isabella estava nua e o cheiro de sexo impregnava o quarto. Abri a janela rapidamente e coloquei uma roupa em Isabella. Teria que ser algo confortável para quando ela acordasse. Ela precisaria caçar. A roupa era de moletom preto e a calcinha, a que eu amava.

Os gritos de Isabella reverberavam pelo cômodo. Eu sabia que dentro da consciência dela, ela acharia que não conseguiria gritar e que estava muda, o veneno deixava o cérebro - ainda humano - um pouco desnorteado.

Saí do quarto e desci as escadas correndo rápido demais até para um vampiro. Em segundos estava na sala branca. Aro viu a preocupação estampada no meu rosto e não pensou duas vezes antes de caminhar com passos largos ao meu encontro. Pegou na minha mão. Seus olhos ficaram nublados brevemente e depois voltaram ao foco. Ele se virou para Marcus e Caius.

- Isabella está em processo de transformação. Chame Jane e os outros. Eu vou subir.

Meu mestre me olhou.

- Preciso falar com você sobre o dom de Isabella.

Eu vinquei a testa sem entender. Ela não seria um escudo? Ele me olhou com curiosidade.

- Vamos para a sala privada.

Ele andou até a porta grande da sala branca e seguiu para a única sala no castelo que vampiros podiam conversar sem serem ouvidos. Eu entrei na sala escura e Aro me olhou com cautela.

- Acho que você precisa saber um pouco sobre o outro dom de sua companheira.

Eu não entendi. Isabella teria outro dom? Eu franzi o cenho, imerso em pensamentos.

- Isabella sofreu muito durante sua vida humana, Demetri. – a voz do meu mestre soou do meu lado esquerdo – Ela agora terá um escudo particular. Claro que será controlável e Isabella poderá usá-lo apenas se for necessário. Mas creio que para uma recém criada, o controle ainda é difícil, vou chamar Felix, Carlos e Paulo caso precisemos de força, apesar de que, se ela se sentir ameaçada, isso não valerá de nada...

Aro balançou a cabeça milimetricamente de um lado para o outro e colocou a mão no queixo, pensando. Eu não ousei interrompê-lo, mas a minha vontade era a de pegar os ombros do meu mestre com força e sacudi-lo para ele me falar o que estava havendo de errado com o meu anjo. Escutei passos de dois vampiros chegando perto e uma batida na porta fez com que Aro saísse de seus pensamentos e olhasse para mim, fazendo um gesto para que eu abrisse. Jane e Alec estavam do outro lado da porta.

- Aro, creio que demorará dois dias para a transformação terminar. Chame-nos quando a hora chegar.

- Só dois dias? – eu perguntei sem acreditar.

- Quando a mordida é dada pelo companheiro, a transformação é mais rápida.

Aro me explicou. Fez um gesto para os irmãos e eles saíram rapidamente da sala. Ele tornou a fechar a porta e olhou para mim.

- Creio que quando Isabella acordar, teremos que tomar algumas providências. Você que terá que levá-la para a sua primeira caçada. Há uma floresta a leste de Volterra e é conveniente demais para nossa situação, porque é longe de humanos. _Longe_. Isso não quer dizer que não esbarrará com nenhum.

Fiz uma careta de nojo. Eu não sabia se eu conseguiria suportar ver Isabella drenando cervos, era asqueroso só de pensar.

- É a escolha dela, Demetri.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e olhei para meu mestre.

- Sente-se Demetri. Explicarei tudo a você. Ainda temos tempo.


	23. Capítulo 21 Parte II

**Capítulo 21**

**(Parte II)**

**Demetri**

Aro havia saído há horas de onde estávamos. Ele ainda tinha trabalho a fazer, afinal, o mundo não parava devido à transformação de Isabella. Apenas o seu guarda estava impossibilitado demais para trabalhar para ele.

Saí da sala privada com a cabeça cheia demais, até para um vampiro. O que combinamos seria algo complicado, mas eu só saberia se daria certo quando tentássemos. Pela janela vi que já estava no final da manhã. Eu tinha até a noite do mesmo dia para preparar tudo para meu anjo.

Andei em direção ao corredor leste. À medida que avançava, os gritos de Isabella saíam do meu quarto e chegavam aos meus ouvidos, abri uma porta vermelha escura para entrar no aposento. Carlos e Paulo já estavam sentados esperando, eu gesticulei com a cabeça e eles me seguiram, saindo do quarto.

- Temos que achar Felix e Jane.

Andei um pouco rápido pelo corredor, os gritos de Isabella eram terríveis de se ouvir. Eu já havia escutado muitos gritos de transformação, mas os da minha companheira rasgavam o meu coração, eram piores do que os gritos das crianças que eu já tinha matado, a serviço.

Carlos e Paulo me seguiam no mesmo ritmo. Eu cheguei à sala branca e encontrei Jane conversando silenciosamente com Felix. Gianna estava ao seu lado, carregava uma expressão de entendimento no rosto. O que Isabella estava sofrendo, Gianna tinha sofrido há poucos dias. Ela já estava controlada, Felix havia cuidado disso.

Quando me aproximei do trio, Jane se virou para mim e sorriu.

- Iremos com você.

Eu assenti e olhei para Felix, ele pousou uma mão no ombro de Gianna.

- Eu sei que um recém criado precisa de rostos familiares em sua volta, mas creio que Gianna não poderá ir. – ele olhou para sua companheira – haverá pessoas demais no quarto, Demetri.

Concordei com isso. Quando me transformei, só me lembrava de Aro e Caius, e duas presenças já me deixaram louco. Isabella teria muita coisa para raciocinar. Os gritos dela chegaram abafados aos meus ouvidos, um pouco mais fracos.

- Os gritos estão diminuindo.

A voz de Jane saiu como um sino estrangulado. Eu olhei para a menina vampira na minha frente e corri os olhos pelas janelas. Crepúsculo. Daqui a algumas horas o céu começaria a escurecer, e meu anjo acordaria. Quando estamos com pressa, o tempo realmente passa voando. Dei meia volta e fui acompanhado pelos quatros vampiros. Gianna permaneceu na sala branca.

Tomei o corredor leste novamente e caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta e a girei. Isabella estava no meio da cama, sua mandíbula travada e as mãos em punhos. Aro estava postado do seu lado direito e olhava a sua futura pupila com olhos curiosos, como se tivesse ganhado um presente de natal, mas os olhos vermelhos leitosos carregavam um pouco de preocupação. Olhei para a vampira que estava em frente à lareira. Renata olhava com concentração para seu mestre. Claro que Aro precisaria de um escudo, mesmo que tivéssemos certeza de que não adiantaria. Em relação aos outros vampiros, isso tudo dependia de mim.

Carlos e Paulo se postaram em frente à porta, um de cada lado. Prontos para qualquer tentativa de fuga por parte da vampira recém criada. Eu, Felix e Jane ficamos do seu lado esquerdo.

- Quando Isabella acordar, quero que a leve para a floresta que eu falei. Saia pelo outro portão, onde haverá um túnel. Já será de noite e vocês não precisarão se preocupar com o sol, mas voltem antes do amanhecer. Não haverá humanos perto. Mas cuidado, a floresta contém vila pequenas.

Aro falou me olhando intensamente. Eu já sabia que eu não poderia deixar Isabella atacar humanos dentro de Volterra, por sorte teríamos um túnel para passar, mas atacar humanos na floresta não era problema. O problema seria se Isabella decidisse drenar a vila inteira. _Merda_. Por que ela escolheu animais? Se fosse igual à Gianna, levaríamos as refeições para o seu quarto, presas em correntes, igual fizemos para ela, eu teria muito menos trabalho. Revirei os olhos, impaciente.

O coração de Isabella estava mais fraco. As batidas eram quase inaudíveis. Olhei para meu anjo deitado na cama, estava linda. A pele antes pálida estava branca como a neve. Os lábios que sempre sussurravam meu nome de noite, agora eram rosados e mais delicados, os cabelos ainda eram lisos, mas de um volume felino. O corpo era o mesmo, porém duro e com curvas mais acentuadas. Ela era perfeita. E ela ainda era Isabella.

- Já está quase acabando.

A voz do meu mestre soou pelo quarto, satisfeita de ver o novo membro Volturi. Eu me remexi inquieto. O céu já estava escuro. Os batimentos cardíacos eram quase nulos. A qualquer hora Isabella acordaria.

- Falta pouco, Demetri, acalma-se, por Deus!

E então aconteceu. O único órgão que pulsava se contraiu pela última vez, para parar e nunca mais bater. Eu engoli em seco e olhei para Aro, seu sorriso era satisfeito e ele parecia tranqüilo. Isabella respirou inutilmente, mas continuava parada, parecia que temia sofrer mais. Arrisquei chamar seu nome.

- Isabella?

Ela abriu os olhos vermelhos sangue. Sua boca se abriu um pouco e ela olhou por todo o cômodo, um pouco confusa. Eu sabia que sua visão estava muito mais sensível e demorava um pouco para se acostumar com isso. Ela se sentou rapidamente na cama e arregalou os olhos com o ato. Eu sorri. Ela me olhou. Temi que não me reconhecesse. Seus lábios rosados e delicados se abriram em um sorriso estonteante, eu sorri de volta.

- Eu também te amo.

A voz de fada de Isabella ecoou pelo cômodo e ela colocou a mão branca na garganta, se surpreendendo com a beleza do seu tom. Seus olhos passaram por Jane e Felix, demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer os vampiros à sua frente, mas sorriu quando Felix se remexeu inquieto ao lado de Jane.

- Como vai Gianna?

Eu fiquei surpreso demais que Isabella se lembrava da humana. _Claro_. Gianna era mais que uma companheira de refeição, tinha criado laços com meu anjo. Isso era bom. Quem não parecia achar muito confortável era o vampiro imenso ao meu lado. Felix coçou os cabelos, desconcertado demais. Se ele tivesse sangue dentro do corpo, poderia jurar que estaria com o rosto vermelho. Eu fiz força para não rir.

- Ela está bem Bella, obrigado.

Ela sorriu e olhou rápido para o seu lado direito. Aro estava olhando Isabella como se fosse uma recém nascida, não uma recém criada. Ela sorriu para ele e abaixou a cabeça sutilmente.

- Mestre.

Ele alargou o sorriso que já estava estampado no rosto, juntou as mãos e acenou com a cabeça.

- É bom ver você assim, Bella.

Ela olhou para ele. Carlos e Paulo estavam parados na porta, mas quando Isabella se levantou de um salto da cama, eles se mexeram um pouco bruscamente para uma vampira recém criada, com medo de que ela fosse fazer mal a Aro. _Tolos_.

Isabella olhou os dois vampiros desconhecidos e em uma fração de segundos eles estavam caídos no chão, as mãos tampando os ouvidos, e gritando, não o grito de dor que normalmente Jane proporcionava, mas um grito de tristeza e angústia. Isabella continuava a fitar os dois homens com raiva, seu peito tremia e ela rosnava. Os olhos vermelhos intensos não se desgrudavam dos dois. Aro olhava aquilo tudo fascinado demais para ter qualquer tipo de reação. Meu anjo se arqueou em posição de ataque e os olhos do meu mestre encontraram os meus como se me pedisse para fazer o combinado.

Entrei no meio do campo de visão de Isabella e chamei seu nome em alto e bom tom.

- Isabella?

Ela cessou o contato visual e olhou para mim, sua pose se relaxando em um segundo. Carlos e Paulo se levantaram amedrontados. Olhavam para meu mestre como se pedissem permissão para sair do quarto, ele acenou brevemente, e eles já não estavam mais lá.

- Isabella, querida. Sou eu. Carlos e Paulo só estavam aqui para ajudar, Renata também.

Olhei para a vampira perto da lareira que agora carregava um olhar de medo, mas fazia o seu serviço, que era proteger Aro. Isabella olhou para Renata e parecia pensar no que tinha feito.

- Desculpe-me.

Eu sorri para ela. Isabella não sabia o que tinha feito, não tinha consciência ainda dos seus atos. Ela pegou sua garganta com força e eu percebi que ela estava com sede.

- Minha garganta queima.

Eu olhei para Aro e olhei de volta para minha companheira.

- Eu acho que você precisa caçar.

Isabella me olhava, os olhos passaram de confusão para medo em segundos. Ela estava com medo do que se tornara. _E isso era um absurdo_. A única coisa que me amedrontava era meu anjo drenar animais, ou perder o controle e matar dentro de Volterra. Olhei para Aro em confirmação e ele acenou com a cabeça, saindo do quarto junto com Renata e Felix. Eu peguei a mão de Isabella e ela se assustou com o toque que outrora era gelado. Sua mão era da mesma temperatura que a minha, era delicada e com a pele de seda, feita para mim. Jane pigarreou para nós e eu saí do meu fascínio, puxando sutilmente Isabella para fora do cômodo. Ela me olhou confusa.

- Iremos para uma floresta onde você poderá se alimentar com calma. Creio que não precisarei te ensinar nada. É instinto, mas irei com você.

Ela olhou para a vampira que agora nos seguia.

- Jane não irá, apenas nos mostrará o caminho.

Ela assentiu. Isabella parecia com vergonha de caçar, como se fosse fazer algo burro ou descoordenado demais. Eu quase ri com isso. Acho que ela demoraria a se acostumar com suas habilidades.

Caminhamos boa parte do castelo, chegando a uma porta grande, uma porta que eu já havia visto, mas nunca tinha usado. Aro nos olhou, sorrindo para Isabella.

- Vá, e fique calma Bella, você não irá fazer nada de errado.

Era um voto de confiança que Aro estava dando. Isabella tremia um pouco ao meu lado, a sede já estava tomando proporções grandes, isso não podia acontecer com um recém criado. Eu peguei sua mão e com a outra girei a maçaneta. Abri a porta e olhei o pequeno túnel na nossa frente, era fundo, mas não precisaríamos de claridade para atravessá-lo, os olhos de vampiros dariam conta do recado. Isabella parecia fascinada com a idéia de enxergar tanto. A porta se fechou e a escuridão nos engoliu.

- Demetri?

Sua voz de sino chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu comecei a caminhar no túnel calmamente e meu anjo me seguiu.

- Sim?

Ela parecia calcular se valeria a pena ou não perguntar, mas parece que até mesmo vampira, Isabella era curiosa demais. E eu adorei que suas características tivessem permanecido. Eu a amava, com tudo o que ela vinha, o pacote inteiro.

- O que eu fiz com Carlos e Paulo?

No momento que ela me perguntava, um buraco mais claro chegava mais perto, já estávamos no fim do túnel. Ela caminhava ao meu lado, me seguindo pela primeira vez com facilidade e leveza. Seus passos não podiam ser ouvidos, assim como os meus. Estava silencioso demais. Aro me deu carta branca para contar a Isabella o que ela podia fazer, e eu acho que ela tinha o direito de saber.

Parei no final do túnel, olhando as árvores que estavam em nossa frente. Cheirei o ar e não senti nenhum cheiro significativo demais para ter cuidado. A floresta estava vazia nos arredores. Olhei para Isabella, que tinha parado ao meu lado e esperava pela resposta.

- Você consegue projetar imagens horríveis nas mentes das pessoas.

Os olhos delas se arregalaram e eu sorri com isso.

- Como? Eu apenas os olhei!

Ela falou um pouco irritada. _Calma Demetri, não irrite o seu anjo._

- Você ainda não tem um controle significativo para saber o que está fazendo Isabella. Mas quando se sentiu ameaçada por Carlos e Paulo, seu escudo particular fez com que eles revivessem os piores momentos de sua vida. _Os piores_.

- Mas eu nem pensei no que colocar dentro da cabeça deles.

Eu suspirei um pouco desatento.

- Sim, você não consegue colocar coisas aleatórias. Você apenas fez com que os piores momentos que eles viveram repassassem na sua mente, como se estivessem vivendo aquilo de novo. Os momentos mais excruciantes da vida de uma pessoa. E isso Isabella, para um vampiro de séculos vividos, e pertencente à guarda Volturi, é algo _maligno_. Nós não fizemos muita coisa feliz durante anos.

Eu sorri para ela. Isabella abaixou a cabeça com vergonha do que tinha feito. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Você ainda terá controle disso. Poderá usar apenas quando achar necessário. Mas seu escudo particular vai te proporcionar um alívio quando você vir alguém que já te ameaçou ou machucou se contorcer em agonia. Sabe Isabella, o seu poder é parecido com o de Jane. A única diferença é que ela projeta a dor física, você projeta a dor emocional. Entendeu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas essa ainda continuava baixa.

- Esse poder é muito útil. Se o usar em um vampiro, serão séculos de pesadelos revividos. Mas se o usar em humanos, as emoções serão mais fortes devido à fraqueza deles. Pense em um humano que já perdeu os pais ou já matou por vingança, e se arrepende, eles irão sentir tudo novamente. Sentirão a dor da perda, ou o olhar da vítima.

Eu olhei para meu anjo, agora acuado pelo seu poder, coloquei um dedo no seu queixo e levantei a cabeça para olhar Isabella nos olhos. Os olhos carmins perfeitos me fitaram e ela abriu sua boca rosada para falar algo, mas eu não a deixei continuar. Meus lábios encontraram os seus e eu a beijei.

Eu teria que tomar cuidado com Isabella, sua força era muita, e eu a senti logo quando ela me abraçou, mas eu gostei disso. Minha língua encontrou a sua. Meu anjo ainda era doce, o mesmo gosto de sempre, o mesmo manjar. Ela puxou os meus cabelos perto da nuca, fazendo agora o efeito desejado. Eu rosnei para ela e ela me respondeu com um tremor no peito. Meu corpo se colou ao seu, agora menos quente, mas não menos desejável e quando Isabella desceu suas mãos por meu peito algo em mim se acendeu. Algo no meio das minhas pernas, e algo no meio da minha mente.

_Você está beijando uma recém criada, Demetri._

Minha consciência gritava para mim, como se me repreendesse. Minha mente falava que era errado, mas meu corpo queria o que não era certo, da mesma forma que o corpo de Isabella. Se eu não estivesse tão preocupado com sua sede, eu a possuiria ali mesmo, na grama. Eu juntei todas as minhas forças para descolar minha boca da sua e ela lambeu os lábios, quase me levando à loucura. Seus olhos, agora negros, me fitavam com intensidade.

- Você continua divina.

Ela sorriu e abriu a boca para responder, mas um cheiro de algo passando perto fez com que ela levasse as mãos à garganta e me olhasse com fome. Era um cheiro ruim, mas era um cheiro. Pelos meus cálculos deviam ser de dois cervos pastando ali perto.

- Você precisa caçar.

Ela assentiu e eu corri em direção à floresta, sendo seguido por meu anjo. Meus ouvidos poderosos captavam os dois cervos pastando a leste. Isabella parou ao meu lado e eu coloquei minha mão em sua barriga, fazendo um movimento com os olhos. Ela cheirou o ar.

- Sente? Devem estar a dois quilômetros no máximo. Acha que consegue pegá-los?

Ela me olhou confusa e eu sorri, encorajando-a.

- Instinto Isabella...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e adentrou a floresta, eu não a segui. Já bastava um predador para afastar os cervos, se eles sentissem a presença de dois, sairiam correndo em menos de um segundo. Esperei o momento certo para encontrá-la. O cheiro do sangue já estava mais forte depois de quatro minutos e eu sorri. Isabella havia conseguido abater um. Corri na direção leste e a achei drenando a sua segunda vítima. O outro corpo do cervo estava a apenas cem metros de distância, tombado de lado. Tive pena do animal.

Isabella jogou a outra carcaça para o lado. Sua boca estava mais vermelha devido ao sangue, mas ela não se sujara. Fiquei impressionado, isso era difícil para um recém criado. A falta de controle e a sede excessiva faziam com que a mordida fosse forte e jorrasse sangue para todo lado, sujando as vestes. Era uma questão de tempo e prática para um vampiro aprender a beber sem se manchar, mas parece que para meu anjo, isso não era um problema. Também, com aquela comida nojenta...

- Ainda sinto a queimação na garganta.

Ela me olhou triste e eu ri. Isabella levantou uma sobrancelha e eu podia jurar que iria me dar um tapa, mas não deu. A agradeci por isso. Se ela resolvesse me bater agora, dessa vez iria doer, e muito.

- Não são apenas dois cervos que fazem um recém criado satisfeito, meu amor.

A palavra saiu facilmente e ela sorriu com isso. Olhou-me com intensidade. Uma lufada de ar passou pelo seu cabelo, trazendo um cheiro um pouco melhor, mas ainda assim repugnante. Ela cheirou e seus olhos ficaram negros novamente, me olhou para pedir permissão e eu assenti. Em segundos, Isabella não estava mais na minha frente. O cheiro vinha do norte. Eu esperei alguns minutos para segui-la novamente. Caminhei em direção ao cheiro calmamente. Essa coisa toda de caçar estava me dando sede.

Passando alguns minutos eu achei Isabella agachada, drenando um leopardo, com fome. Sentei-me no chão esperando. Não sentia nenhum cheiro perto, eu poderia parar um pouco. Meu anjo ainda estava com a roupa que eu havia colocado. A calça de moletom, preta, estava com algumas gramas grudadas em seu joelho, e a jaqueta de moletom, preta, estava com o zíper aberto. Aberto até demais. Eu havia me esquecido de colocar um sutiã em Isabella. De onde eu estava eu conseguia ver o seu seio direito quase todo. Minha boca se encheu de veneno e algo no meu corpo endureceu rapidamente. Eu olhei o céu estrelado e respirei fundo, tentando pensar em algo que não fosse o seio da minha companheira. O cheiro de sangue azedo chegou ao meu nariz e eu olhei com nojo para a carcaça que Isabella colocou no chão.

Ela sorriu para mim ao ver minha cara de nojo. Como alguém conseguia se manter forte e satisfeito com essa porcaria? Sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a olhar o céu também.

- Satisfeita?

Ela vincou a testa um pouco e olhou para mim, os olhos estavam vermelhos sangue.

- Não sei. Eu me sinto sem sede, mas não satisfeita.

Eu sorri torto, meu amor já não estava gostando da dieta, mas não tinha consciência disso.

- Deve ser porque você comeu lixo, e não comida.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim irônica.

- Não me bata, por favor.

Ela sorriu. Chegou perto de mim e pousou a cabeça no meu ombro. O cheiro dos seus cabelos entrou nas minhas narinas e eu salivei. Era uma oportunidade boa demais para ser desperdiçada. Isabella já não estava com fome mais. Ia passar meus braços em torno do seu corpo e a puxar para mim quando vi meu anjo ficar de pé em um pulo. Eu demorei dois segundos para raciocinar o porquê do movimento brusco, quando um cheiro -dessa vez divino - chegou ao meu nariz. Isabella cheirou o ar e seus olhos se escureceram rapidamente. Ela olhava para mim com medo. Medo do que poderia fazer.

- É bom, não é?

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas uma lufada de vento trouxe o cheiro mais forte. Eram quatro. Estávamos com sorte. Minha boca se encheu de veneno, eu estava com sede. Se meu anjo não pegasse a refeição, eu pegaria. Eu sabia que um deles era uma mulher, o cheiro era mais doce. _No ponto_. Antes que eu pudesse me virar para Isabella, ela saiu na velocidade de um raio e adentrou as árvores. Eu sorri com isso e a segui dessa vez, ficando ao seu lado quando ela parou e olhou no meio de dois troncos.

Eram três homens e uma mulher. Pelo corpo e pelo cheiro, diria que eram novos, calculava trinta anos para cada. Eles bebiam cerveja e os homens não conseguiam andar de tão bêbados. A mulher ria histericamente com o efeito do álcool. Como seres humanos eram estúpidos. Um deles montou na mulher, a derrubando e ela riu, levantando o vestido que agora estava imundo devido à terra. Eu revirei os olhos. _Deplorável._

Isabella chegou mais perto, seus pés quebraram um galho seco que estava no chão e os outros dois olharam para a origem do barulho. Isabella deu dois passos à frente, ficando no campo de visão dos humanos pela primeira vez. O mais alto olhou para o ser perfeito que era minha companheira e assoviou. Eu rosnei baixo.

- Olha Roberto! Um anjo perdido.

Curvei os lábios, mostrando os dentes. Anjo? Eu sabia que Isabella era um anjo, mas era **meu** anjo. Isabella deu um passo à frente e o humano alto chegou perto. _Perto demais._

- O que foi minha linda? Tem medo da gente?

Ela não se mexeu. Eu fiquei surpreso com o controle de Isabella. Para um recém criado, a imagem que estava na sua frente, era a de quatro corações pulsando, sendo três masculinos, pulsando rápidos devido à sua beleza. Mas ela não parecia se incomodar com isso. A única coisa que chamava a atenção da vampira era a humana, que agora se debatia inutilmente por debaixo do corpo do outro homem.

- Me solta seu canalha!

Isabella deu um passo à frente mostrando os dentes e os dois homens riram. A mulher chutava o outro com força.

- Olha Roberto! Ela acha que é um bicho!

O homem que estava deitado deu um tapa forte no rosto da mulher e ela gritou de dor. Os dois continuavam a olhar para Isabella.

- Cala a boca vadia!

Isabella deu dois passos em direção ao casal e o humano chamado Roberto pegou o braço da minha companheira. Essa foi a última coisa que ele fez. Logo os três homens estavam no chão, gritando e com as mãos puxando os cabelos em agonia. Isabella olhava para o grupo, furiosa, olhou para a mulher e os homens pararam de guinchar.

- O que foi isso? QUE MERDA É ESSA? Sua...

Um deles foi em direção à minha companheira com o braço levantado. _Foi demais para mim._ Soltei um rosnado e corri em direção ao meu anjo, mostrando os dentes, arqueei em posição de ataque. Senti o coração da mulher acelerar fortemente. O homem abaixou a mão no susto, mas riu.

- Olha! Ela tem um namorado! – um falou.

- Não se preocupe, não queremos essa puta.

Se o humano fosse inteligente, ele ficaria calado. Quando abriu a boca para falar mal de Isabella, eu ia até matá-lo, mas a vampira deu um salto, plantando seu corpo em cima do corpo do humano, fazendo-o cair de costas. Os outros tentaram fugir. Eu andei em volta do grupo e peguei os dois homens pela gola da blusa, e a mulher pelo cabelo. Eles gritaram por socorro, mas era inútil. Isabella olhou para mim, suas mãos agarravam o pescoço do homem.

- Eu não vou tentar te impedir. Para falar a verdade, eu adoraria que você saboreasse comida de verdade.

Sorri para ela dando meu apoio. Não demorou muito e Isabella enfiou os dentes no pescoço do humano, dessa vez forte, fazendo o sangue esguichar por toda sua roupa, ela bebia com sede. _Isso _era refeição. Os humanos agora se debatiam ao meu lado, os homens socavam meu braço e eu revirei os olhos sorrindo. Fazia cócegas. Isabella parou de drenar o humano já seco e olhou para os outros com raiva. Eu soltei um. Ele tentou correr, mas era inútil, logo meu amor já estava com eles nos braços e quebrou seu pescoço, enterrando seus dentes e tomando todo o sangue que tinha direito.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA? SOLTE-ME!

O homem restante me chutava e eu nem me mexia. A mulher se contentava em chorar. Isabella jogou o cadáver no chão e olhou para o último. Seu queixo escorria sangue e o cabelo estava bagunçado, e mesmo assim ela era linda. _Espetacular_. Soltei o outro homem e esse tentou uma tática nova, avançou para Isabella e a socou, logo estava agachado segurando a mão quebrada e chorando de dor. Ela deitou-se sobre ele e mordeu seu pescoço, drenando-o todo. Eu esperei pacientemente. A mulher agora tentava tirar minhas mãos que seguravam firme seu cabelo longo e ruivo. Eu o puxei com força para fazê-la ficar quieta e ela gritou. _Odiava_ humanos teimosos, não via que era inútil?

Isabella se levantou e tombou o corpo do homem para o lado. Limpou o queixo com a manga da blusa e me olhou. Seus olhos vermelhos sangue demonstravam que estava satisfeita. _Satisfeita de verdade._

- Sua piranha! Que tipo de monstro você é?

Isabella olhou para a humana com raiva, essa se calou com medo do que vinha a seguir. Mas ela não usou seu dom, limitou-se a abrir a boca e cuspir.

- Piranha é você, que abre as pernas para o primeiro bêbado que aparece. – olhou para mim. – Eu não quero isso.

E se virou, ficando de costas para o que vinha a seguir. Ótimo, se ela não queria, eu dava conta do recado. Eu adorava sangue feminino. Puxei o cabelo da ruiva até ter uma visão do seu pescoço. A veia pulsava devido ao coração acelerado de medo. Afundei meus dentes na jugular, o sangue desceu quente pela minha garganta e minha sede foi diminuindo na medida em que o tempo passava.

Quando a humana estava seca, eu deixei seu corpo no chão e fui em direção ao meu amor. Ela estava com o olhar distante, parecia imersa em pensamentos. Coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e ela se assustou, olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Achei que ficaria triste com o que acabou de fazer, Isabella.

- Eu também achei. Mas estando com você, eu não me importo, até o inferno fica bom.

Eu sorri para meu pequeno demônio.

- Vamos. Acho que precisamos de um banho.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, meu Demetri é um filho da puta. Acostumem-se. Vocês ainda não viram nada.


	24. Capítulo 22

**Nota da Autora: **Essa é uma versão da Bella, então... **é um bônus** praticamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

_Fiquei quieta um momento para ter certeza de que a tortura se fora completamente. Não senti mais nenhuma queimação no meu corpo, apenas a sensação de que ele estaria mais forte se eu tivesse que passar por isso novamente. _

_- Isabella?_

_A voz de Demetri soou do meu lado esquerdo, clara e linda. Eu abri meus olhos para minha nova vida._

**[...]**

A luz dos reflexos dos objetos me cegou, era tudo tão claro que eu tive que piscar várias vezes para me acostumar, eu via cada detalhe de cada coisa que olhava. O prisma da jarra metálica que estava em uma prateleira, as pequenas poeiras que entravam pela janela, as linhas cruzadas da roupa de cama. Eu fiquei maravilhada com tudo aquilo.

Sentei-me um pouco rápido demais na cama e arregalei os olhos com o movimento fácil. Senti algo se mexendo ao meu lado e olhei para Demetri. Deus, ele era lindo. Agora com minha visão poderosa, eu conseguia ver cada detalhe perfeito do seu rosto. Eu sorri para meu vampiro e ele abriu um sorriso largo para mim. Vasculhei minha mente para achar o que eu queria ter dito depois da mordida, mas não tive chance.

- Eu também te amo.

Uma voz melodiosa saiu da minha garganta e eu automaticamente a segurei, não poderia ser a minha voz, era bonita demais. Concluí que agora eu era uma vampira, e tinha o direito de ter uma voz de sino. Olhei para os vampiros que estavam ao lado de Demetri, demorei a reconhecer Jane e Felix. Felix se remexia inquieto ao lado da pequena vampira.

- Como vai Gianna?

Ele coçou os cabelos lisos, ficando um pouco sem graça.

- Ela está bem Bella, obrigada.

Eu sorri com a notícia boa de minha amiga, olhei para o meu lado direito e vi Aro, que me olhava com um fascínio paternal. Inclinei a cabeça para ele.

- Mestre.

Um sorriso passou pela sua face e ele juntou as mãos em alegria.

- É bom ver você assim, Bella.

Eu me levantei da cama de um salto e cheguei perto de Aro, eu queria o agradecer por tudo que tinha feito. Dois vampiros que estavam na porta se mexeram com as mãos estendidas como se fossem me agarrar e me impedir. _O que eles estavam pensando? Que eu iria machucar Aro?_ Eu nunca faria isso. Olhei para os vampiros com raiva e eles caíram no chão em agonia.

De um momento eu achei que era Jane, mas com a minha visão periférica percebia que a vampira olhava para fora da janela, entediada. Eu continuei a fitar com raiva os dois vampiros e rosnei. _Será que eles acharam que eu era um monstro? Eu iria mostrar para eles o monstro que eu poderia ser._ Arqueei instintivamente minhas costas em posição de ataque quando vi Demetri entrar no meu campo de visão e sua voz clara chegar aos meus ouvidos.

- Isabella?

Eu relaxei em um segundo com o seu tom. No momento que eu desviei meus olhos dos vampiros, eles pararam de gritar e olharam para Aro com medo. Eu não entendia aquilo. De onde veio a raiva toda? Eu nem os conhecia para tratá-los assim! Eu iria pedir desculpas, se tivesse a chance, mas os dois correram para fora do quarto.

- Isabella, querida. Sou eu. Carlos e Paulo só estavam aqui para ajudar, Renata também.

Demetri falou com calma, como se temesse mais um ataque de raiva de minha parte. Eu senti vergonha. Ele olhou para a vampira que estava na lareira e eu logo liguei os fatos de que era Renata._ Claro_. Mesmo que seus poderes não funcionassem comigo, era seu dever seguir Aro por todo o castelo. Ela só não entrava na sala privada.

- Desculpe-me.

Demetri sorriu para mim e uma queimação na garganta começou a me incomodar. Eu a peguei para ver se ainda restava algum resquício do fogo que antes era maior.

- Minha garganta queima.

Falei sem entender. Demetri e Aro trocaram olhares significativos e eles voltaram a olhar para mim.

- Eu acho que você precisa caçar.

Ah, era sede. Eu não sabia que a sensação poderia ser tão desconfortável assim. Fiquei com medo de que a queimação aumentasse. E se eu atacasse pessoas inocentes? Eu não queria drenar humanos. Aro saiu com Renata nos seus calcanhares e Felix os seguiu para fora do quarto. Eu senti uma mão envolver a minha e me assustei, não estava acostumada com o toque na mesma temperatura que a minha. Demetri me olhou com ternura. Escutei um pigarro de impaciência atrás de mim e meu vampiro me puxou sutilmente para fora do quarto. Jane fechou a porta.

- Iremos para uma floresta onde você poderá se alimentar com calma. Creio que não precisarei te ensinar nada. É instinto, mas irei com você.

Iremos? Será que eu precisaria de todo mundo para me segurar ou me ensinar a caçar? Comecei a ficar nervosa, mas não senti meu coração acelerar, eu teria que me acostumar com isso. Olhei para Jane que estava atrás da gente.

- Jane não irá, apenas nos mostrará o caminho.

Eu fiquei mais tranqüila, mas ainda assim apreensiva. E se eu fizesse algo errado? Caminhamos pelo castelo e chegamos a uma porta que eu nunca havia visto, todos pararam e Aro olhou para mim, sorrindo.

- Vá, e fique calma Bella, você não irá fazer nada de errado.

Eu fiquei nervosa com o voto de confiança de Aro, e se eu o decepcionasse? O nervosismo me fez ficar com mais sede ainda, minha garganta voltou a queimar em protesto à falta de sangue. Senti a mão agora quente de Demetri envolver a minha, ele abriu a porta e entrou por um túnel escuro. A porta se fechou atrás da gente e eu podia enxergar tudo. Era muito bom.

- Demetri?

Eu o chamei para perguntar uma dúvida que estava pairando na minha cabeça há exatamente vinte e quatro segundos.

- Sim?

Olhei para o vampiro que agora caminhava em um ritmo que eu conseguia acompanhar.

- O que eu fiz com Carlos e Paulo?

À medida que andávamos, eu podia ver o final do túnel se aproximando, mais alguns passos e chegamos na boca da floresta. Demetri parou e eu segui seu movimento, parando ao seu lado. O olhei esperando pela resposta.

- Você consegue projetar imagens horríveis nas mentes das pessoas.

Eu não acreditei no que ele estava falando. Demetri sorriu para mim e eu me irritei, ele estava me confundindo com Jane.

- Como? Eu apenas os olhei!

- Você ainda não tem um controle significativo para saber o que está fazendo Isabella. Mas quando se sentiu ameaçada por Carlos e Paulo, seu escudo particular fez com que eles revivessem os piores momentos de sua vida. _Os piores_.

Comecei a raciocinar e digerir o que ele tinha falado. Como eu poderia ter um dom que eu nem sabia usar?

- Mas eu nem pensei no que colocar dentro da cabeça deles.

Ele suspirou.

- Sim, você não consegue colocar coisas aleatórias. Você apenas fez com que os piores momentos que eles viveram repassassem na sua mente, como se tivessem vivendo aquilo de novo. Os momentos mais excruciantes da vida de uma pessoa. E isso Bella, para um vampiro de séculos vividos, e pertencente à guarda Volturi, é algo _maligno_. Nós não fizemos muita coisa feliz durante anos.

Ele sorriu para mim e eu entendi o que eu era capaz de fazer. Era terrível. Abaixei a cabeça com vergonha da sensação ruim que eu havia proporcionado em vampiros que eu nem conhecia, vampiros que só estavam fazendo seu serviço.

- Você ainda terá controle disso. Poderá usar apenas quando achar necessário. Mas seu escudo particular vai te proporcionar um alívio quando vir alguém que já te ameaçou ou machucou se contorcer em agonia. Sabe Isabella, o seu poder é parecido com o de Jane. A única diferença é que ela projeta a dor física, você projeta a dor emocional. Entendeu?

Eu assenti com a cabeça, mas essa ainda continuava baixa. Ele continuou me explicando.

- Esse poder é muito útil. Se o usar em um vampiro, serão séculos de pesadelos revividos. Mas se o usar em humanos, as emoções serão mais fortes devido à fraqueza deles. Pense em um humano que já perdeu os pais ou já matou por vingança, e se arrepende, eles irão sentir tudo novamente. Sentirão a dor da perda, ou o olhar da vítima.

Senti o dedo de Demetri e ele forçou meu rosto para cima, eu fitei o vampiro perfeito e abri a boca para perguntar como Carlos e Paulo estariam agora, mas ele não deixou. Senti seus lábios agora quentes nos meus e eu o abracei com desejo. Sua língua encontrou a minha com facilidade, já sabendo o caminho. Deus, Demetri ainda tinha o gosto de canela, só que era mais forte, e mais saboroso. O cheiro seria igual? Respirei pela primeira vez na minha vida vampira e senti o cheiro divino que tomava conta dos meus sonhos mais eróticos quando humana. Era mais forte também, como se o meu olfato - agora mais poderoso - pudesse captar o cheiro de cada molécula do seu corpo. E eu agradeci por isso.

Eu puxei seus cabelos perto da nuca por costume e ele rosnou, eu sabia que agora ele conseguia sentir o puxão. Surpreendi-me quando um tremor saiu do meu peito. Ele colou seu corpo forte e agora maleável no meu e eu desci minhas mãos por seu peitoral definido, senti seu membro duro nas minhas coxas. Minha boca se encheu de algo que eu achava que era água, e a queimação da garganta triplicou. Ele descolou sua boca da minha e eu lambi meus lábios para saborear o gosto de canela e pimenta mais forte do que o normal.

- Você continua divina.

Eu sorri para Demetri. Respirava longas golfadas de ar sem motivo. Eu não precisava de oxigênio agora, mas sentir seu cheiro era algo excelente. Abri a boca para falar que ele ainda continuava espetacular quando senti um cheiro adocicado passar junto com o vento. Levei minha mão automaticamente à garganta, a queimação ainda protestava.

- Você precisa caçar.

Eu assenti e Demetri correu em direção à floresta, eu o segui parando ao seu lado. Ele colocou uma mão na minha barriga como se me pedisse para eu não me mexer, fazendo um movimento com os olhos. Eu cheirei o ar.

- Sente? Devem estar a dois quilômetros no máximo. Acha que consegue pegá-los?

Ele me olhou e sorriu, encorajando-me.

- Instinto Bella...

Antes que Demetri terminasse a frase, o cheiro do sangue passou mais uma vez pelas minhas narinas e eu corri, adentrando a floresta e saltando facilmente os troncos caídos das árvores. Eu achei as minhas presas. Eram dois cervos, estavam comendo algo no chão. Senti o sangue pulsando na jugular do animal e minha boca se encheu de veneno. Eu passei calmamente pelas árvores e me surpreendi com a leveza do meu corpo. Não fazia barulho.

Saltei para o cervo menor e ele se assustou, tentando correr inutilmente, peguei o animal pelo pescoço e afundei meus dentes diretamente na sua jugular, fazendo o sangue jorrar quente pela garganta. Não era bom. Comparei mentalmente isso com uma pessoa com fome, mas comendo em um restaurante ruim. Tirava a fome, mas não satisfazia. O cervo maior se assustou e correu, o outro já estava seco. Eu corri em direção à minha segunda vítima e pulei nele, os dentes rasgaram a pele como se essa fosse de manteiga.

Eu vi Demetri chegar perto de mim. Nem tinha percebido que ele não havia me seguido. Joguei a carcaça do animal para o lado, mas algo estava errado.

- Ainda sinto a queimação na garganta.

Demetri riu e eu levantei uma sobrancelha para ele.

- Não são apenas dois cervos que fazem um recém criado satisfeito, meu amor.

Sorri com o adjetivo dado pelo meu vampiro. Uma lufada de ar passou por nós, trazendo um cheiro novo de sangue, um cheiro melhor. Eu olhei para Demetri e ele gesticulou com a cabeça. Corri em direção ao rastro.

À medida que eu corria o cheiro ficava mais forte, com meus olhos poderosos conseguia ver perfeitamente um leopardo a cem metros de distância. Dessa vez eu não parei, pulei diretamente sobre o seu pescoço e suguei o sangue com sede. Era mais doce, mas ainda não era bom o suficiente. Mas eu daria conta.

Demetri estava sentado na minha frente. Como se descansar as pernas fosse algo que ele precisasse, olhava para as estrelas calmamente, mas o volume na sua calça agora não se passava despercebido aos meus olhos, agora poderosos. Eu sorri quando ele fez uma cara de nojo ao olhar minha refeição. Sentei ao lado dele e acompanhei seu gesto, olhando para o céu.

- Satisfeita?

A voz de Demetri soou calma do meu lado. Por mais que eu tivesse bebido sangue, algo continuava errado.

- Não sei. Eu me sinto sem sede, mas não satisfeita.

Ele exibiu seu sorriso torto e sacana.

- Deve ser porque você comeu lixo, e não comida.

Levantei uma sobrancelha para Demetri.

- Não me bata, por favor.

Eu nem havia cogitado essa possibilidade, mas pensando bem, até que seria uma boa idéia. Agüentar Demetri criticando minha comida por toda a eternidade seria difícil. Pousei a cabeça no seu ombro e o cheiro de canela invadiu meus sentidos. Mas outro cheiro estava presente no ar. Um cheiro bom, e doce. _Divino_. Fiquei de pé em um pulo e minha garganta queimou em protesto à satisfação não saciada. Eu olhei com medo para Demetri, pedindo com o olhar que ele me segurasse. Mas parece que Demetri não estava com muita vontade disso.

- É bom, não é?

O cheiro chegou mais forte e eu instintivamente corri em direção ao aroma. Era bom demais para ser ignorado, eu iria só sentir o cheiro. _Só isso_. Demetri estava nos meus calcanhares. A roupa preta se mesclando à escuridão da floresta. Eu parei no meio de dois troncos de árvores e olhei o núcleo do cheiro.

Eram três homens e uma mulher. Estavam bebendo. Um homem caiu por cima da mulher e eu andei mais alguns passos para ajudá-la, mas essa se contentava em levantar o vestido e rir. Era ridículo. Quebrei um galho sem querer e os outros dois olharam para mim assoviando. Eu não liguei, mas escutei um rosnado baixo vindo atrás de mim. _Demetri estava com ciúmes? Será que ele achava que os humanos barrigudos eram melhores do que ele?_ Possivelmente não. Demetri se garantia de um jeito que só ele podia se garantir. O rosnado era mais uma raiva reprimida. Fiquei surpresa que eu sabia distinguir os tipos de rosnados de Demetri.

- Olha Roberto! Um anjo perdido.

_Anjo?_ Ah é. Agora eu era bonita. Eu nem tinha me olhado no espelho. Mas pelos intervalos de tempo que a calça de Demetri estava mais apertada, julguei que eu não estava tão mal assim. Escutei seu rosnado ficar mais severo.

- O que foi minha linda? Tem medo da gente?

_Medo?_ Isso era engraçado. Eu não teria medo nem como humana, imagina como vampira. A mulher que antes estava rindo, agora se debatia debaixo do corpo imenso do homem. _Solte-a! Não vê que ela não te quer seu filho da puta?_ Surpreendi-me com a raiva que antes não existia, mas que surgiu dentro das minhas veias em um segundo. _De onde tinha vindo?_

- Me solta seu canalha!

Dei um passo à frente, mostrando meus dentes perigosos e rosnando baixo demais para os ouvidos humanos.

- Olha Roberto! Ela acha que é um bicho!

Escutei o barulho do contato forte da mão do homem contra o rosto delicado da mulher e ela gritou de dor. Eu rosnei mais alto.

- Cala a boca vadia!

Dei dois passos em direção ao casal e o homem pegou meu braço, julguei que ele queria pegar com força, mas não senti nada. A raiva aflorou ainda mais e eu olhei com ódio para os homens à minha frente. Logo os três homens estavam no chão, gritando e com as mãos puxando os cabelos em agonia. _Eu queria fazê-los sofrer._ Não sabia como conseguia isso, mas eles mereciam. Senti a mulher tremer e olhei para ela.

- O que foi isso? QUE MERDA É ESSA? Sua...

A voz do homem saiu estrangulada, mas com raiva. Ele caminhou em direção a mim e em dois segundos Demetri estava ao meu lado, rosnando e mostrando os dentes. Ele estava com uma aparência demoníaca. O coração da mulher se acelerou ao ver o homem perfeito e isso ajudou minha sede aumentar. O homem que antes tinha caminhado em minha direção, riu.

- Olha! Ela tem um namorado! – um falou.

- Não se preocupe, não queremos essa puta.

_Puta?_ Tinha passado dos limites. Saltei em direção ao homem, o derrubando no chão e plantando meu corpo agora pesado no peito dele, ele me olhou aterrorizado, e eu gostei disso. Os outros tentaram fugir, mas Demetri agarrou os homens e a mulher em um segundo, fazendo-os pedirem por socorro. Ridículos.

- Eu não vou tentar te impedir. Para falar a verdade, eu adoraria que você saboreasse comida de verdade.

Minhas mãos agarravam o pescoço do homem. O fluxo do sangue ficava mais forte de acordo com seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Eu cheirei o aroma e minha boca se encheu de veneno. Enterrei os dentes no pescoço de pele fina e senti um líquido com gosto excelente descer pela minha garganta, me satisfazendo inteiramente pela primeira vez essa noite. _Era divino. Como alguém podia recusar isso?_

Olhei para os outros com raiva, mostrando agora minha blusa cheia de sangue. Demetri soltou um e ele tentou fugir. _Tolo_. Pulei em direção ao canalha e quebrei seu pescoço. Afundei meus dentes no pescoço e drenei o sangue inteiro, o sangue que **eu** tinha direito de beber.

- QUE PORRA É ESSA? SOLTE-ME!

A voz do homem, agora aterrorizado pelos amigos, chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu o olhei, meu queixo pingava sangue. E eu _achei um desperdício_. Ele soltou o último e esse avançou para cima de mim. Eu só vi sua mão me atingir lentamente, o grito reverberou pelas árvores, ele agora se contorcia em dor. _Ele havia tentado me bater?_ Eu quase ri com isso. Drenei o idiota inteiro, me contentando com cada gota que descia pela minha garganta.

Olhei para Demetri e ele estava sorrindo maleficamente, a mulher ainda se debatia em seus braços. O vestido estava sujo e rasgado nos seios.

- Sua piranha! Que tipo de monstro você é?

_Piranha?_

- Piranha é você, que abre as pernas para o primeiro bêbado que aparece. – olhei para Demetri. – Eu não quero isso.

Virei-me de costas para escutar a mulher gritar, o cheiro de sangue ficou mais forte. Demetri já estava a sugando. Eu sabia que ele gostava de sangue feminino. Eu particularmente não senti nenhuma diferença no cheiro. Suspirei olhando as árvores, o que eu havia feito? Escutei Demetri soltar o cadáver no chão, mas não o escutei vindo. Assustei-me quando uma mão quente pousou no meu ombro. Olhei para meu vampiro e sorri. Demetri era lindo.

- Achei que ficaria triste com o que acabou de fazer, Isabella.

Ponderei rapidamente o que ele havia falado. Mas pensando melhor, alguns humanos mereciam morrer. Eu estava pouco me lixando pela vida deles. Não me arrependi.

- Eu também achei. Mas estando com você, eu não me importo, até o inferno fica bom.

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Vamos. Acho que precisamos de um banho.

Senti um leve teor de malícia em sua voz.


	25. Capítulo 23

**Nota da Autora: **90% NC. Lalalala, me processem.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

_- Achei que ficaria triste com o que acabou de fazer, Isabella._

_Ponderei rapidamente o que ele havia falado. Mas pensando melhor, alguns humanos mereciam morrer. Eu estava pouco me lixando pela vida deles. Não me arrependi._

_- Eu também achei. Mas estando com você, eu não me importo, até o inferno fica bom._

_Ele sorriu para mim._

_- Vamos. Acho que precisamos de um banho._

_Senti um leve teor de malícia em sua voz._

**[...]**

Caminhamos em direção ao castelo. O céu ainda estava negro e as estrelas brilhando. Eu andava e sentia meu corpo leve quase não tocando o chão. Claro que eu ainda não tinha a classe de Aro para andar, mas eu gostei do modo que eu caminhava. Demetri era ainda mais silencioso, meus ouvidos já poderosos não conseguiam captar nenhum som do seu pé em contato com o piso. Chegamos perto do túnel e à medida que caminhávamos, a escuridão nos engolfava.

Mesmo podendo, eu não precisava enxergar nada, me guiava pelos cheiros e sons. O cheiro de canela era a única coisa que eu conseguia identificar com clareza ainda. Senti uma mão - agora quente - no meu ombro e Demetri me virou, jogando-me na parede. O barulho das minhas costas batendo nas pedras fora alto, eu sabia que se eu tivesse um coração agora, ele estaria martelando dentro do meu peito. Mas eu não tinha.

Ele me prensou com seu corpo forte, Demetri agora era mais violento. Ele _podia_ ser mais violento.

- Você não sabe o quanto me excita.

Um tremor suave saiu do meu peito quando senti o seu hálito bater na minha pele. Eu fechei os olhos, mas meus ouvidos escutavam a respiração descompassada e inútil de Demetri. O corpo dele ficou mais pesado e eu arfei, ele agora usara a força toda.

Senti sua mão pegar o zíper da minha jaqueta e abaixá-lo. Demetri era silencioso, e lento demais. Eu sabia que sua velocidade era compatível com a minha, mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. Suas mãos fortes abriram lentamente a jaqueta, exibindo meus seios e eu senti seu membro enrijecer em um segundo, dessa vez rapidamente, de encontro ao meu corpo. Eu rosnava cada vez mais alto.

Sua boca quente beijou meu pescoço, fazendo meu sexo ficar molhado e pela primeira vez eu senti o cheiro da minha lubrificação. Isso despertou Demetri, e ele rosnou em resposta ao que meu corpo produziu. Seus lábios agora chupavam meu seio esquerdo e eu arqueava de desejo. Senti suas mãos pegarem a calça e a abaixar apenas o necessário. Um dedo seu entrou com facilidade em mim e meu rosnado de satisfação foi mais alto e grave. O dedo de Demetri fazia tudo em um ritmo suave e eu gostava cada vez mais da sensação.

- Esperei tempo demais para fazer isso...

Ele pensou alto, deixando-me ter uma idéia do que se passava na mente do meu vampiro. Eu amei escutar isso.

- Faça.

Ele riu abafado e eu rosnei em resposta. O dedo de Demetri agora estava mais bruto.

- Eu faço.

Senti seu hálito no meu pescoço e ele o lambeu com vontade. Eu continuava de olhos fechados aproveitando cada sensação que eu sentia. O rosnado de Demetri era suave. Ele desceu os lábios famintos por meu corpo, passando pela minha barriga e descendo cada vez mais. Eu rosnei alto e senti sua mão tampar minha boca.

- Há muitos vampiros nesse castelo, Isabella.

Com minha mente rápida entendi perfeitamente o que Demetri estava querendo me dizer. Os ouvidos poderosos dos vampiros poderiam captar o mínimo som, no caso, o mínimo rosnado. O som que meu peito fazia foi abafado pela sua mão grande e eu me contentei em tombar a cabeça na parede e esperar a ação.

Senti sua língua passar devagar pela virilha e depois entrando no meu sexo, eu arqueei ainda mais. O ritmo era bom. Um dedo de Demetri entrava, enquanto o outro acariciava a parte mais sensível do meu sexo e sua língua saboreava meu sabor, em uma dança perfeita. Perfeita **e** experiente, por parte de Demetri. Eu fazia um esforço fora do normal para reprimir os gemidos e os rosnados que tentavam sair da minha boca.

Demetri era bom no que fazia, conseguia me deixar tonta apenas com sua língua. Ele foi aumentando o ritmo e o meu sexo já estava latejando quando senti uma onda de prazer imenso me inundar completamente, fazendo mais efeito do que quando eu era humana. A sensação era triplicada e eu quase gritei, mas minha boca agora era tampada pela boca de Demetri, que me beijava ardentemente. Eu sentia o meu gosto na sua boca. E isso só me excitou mais. Eu queria senti-lo, nem que fosse só com as minhas mãos. As desci de encontro ao seu membro e ele me parou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Terá tempo o suficiente para me devolver o favor. Mas eu quero que agora apenas você sinta prazer.

Eu abri a boca em choque. Não era possível que Demetri seria tão generoso assim. Senti-o colocando minha calcinha e minha calça no lugar. Sua mão me envolveu e ele me puxou sutilmente para perto da porta.

- Vamos, temos que contar a Aro sobre sua primeira caçada.

Eu saí de um estado de êxtase. Ah é. _Aro._ Meu mestre devia estar curioso demais com o meu desempenho. Ele abriu a porta silenciosamente e entrou novamente no castelo. A luz fraca me deu uma visão do meu estado. Eu via minha blusa cheia de sangue e o cheiro agora era menos forte, porque esse estava seco. Minha calça estava com terra e grama coladas por toda a parte. A calcinha arruinada, como sempre. Eu peguei no meu cabelo e senti os nós. Preocupei-me com meu estado quando Aro me visse.

Segui Demetri pelos corredores e ele adentrou um corredor conhecido das minhas lembranças humanas. Parou em frente a uma porta familiar e a abriu, entrando no quarto que eu havia ocupado por semanas. Eu não entendi. Não íamos ver Aro?

- Temos que tomar um banho Isabella, você terá que aprender a distinguir certos cheiros. Como o de sexo que você está exalando.

Se eu tivesse sangue correndo por minhas veias tinha certeza de que estaria vermelha no rosto. Mas agora eu não precisava me incomodar mais com tal fato.

- E viemos para cá, porque aqui ninguém nos escuta e poderemos conversar mais. E será sua última noite aqui, já que você irá se mudar para meu quarto. Mesmo que agora você não durma, creio que acharemos uma nova função para a cama.

Ele piscou para mim com seu sorriso torto e eu sorri. Demetri jogou sua capa suja de terra no chão perto do armário e levantou os ombros fazendo movimentos circulares como se estivesse se alongando. Eu observava Demetri com atenção, aproveitando que meus olhos vampiros podiam agora captar muito mais de seu corpo. Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa preta e a jogou em cima da cama, exibindo seu abdômen forte. Tirou as calças rápido demais e os sapatos em um movimento, entulhando tudo no canto. Ele estava nu. Eu não tinha percebido minha boca aberta, quando eu senti um ar entrar por ela. Parece que certas coisas humanas ainda continuam em você quando se tem um Demetri como homem. Ele piscou novamente para mim e entrou no banheiro.

Eu passei os olhos pelo meu quarto e não escutei nenhum barulho que não fosse da ducha que Demetri havia acabado de abrir. Meu quarto havia mudado. Claro que agora eu conseguia ver tudo perfeitamente, mas as cores estavam tão... vivas. Dei um passo para perto da porta e não escutei nenhum barulho. _Claro_. O quarto isolado de Volterra. Longe o suficiente para nenhum vampiro ouvir.

Caminhei até o banheiro e abri a porta para sentir o vapor no meu corpo. O espelho desembaçou um pouco e eu fitei o meu reflexo pela primeira vez depois da transformação. A mulher que eu fitava era linda. Seus cabelos eram volumosos e lisos ao mesmo tempo, parecia uma felina. A boca rosada e cheia. A pele branca como mármore. Mas os olhos que me olhavam era o que eu ainda tinha que acostumar. Vermelhos vivos. _Demoníacos_. Mas o reflexo ainda era meu, eu conseguia me ver, eu ainda era Isabella Swan.

- Você é perfeita.

Senti o hálito de Demetri bater nas minhas costas e percebi tarde demais que ele ainda não havia entrado no chuveiro. Os braços de Demetri passaram pela minha cintura e me abraçaram, suas mãos chegaram ao zíper da jaqueta e ele a abriu lentamente, exibindo o meu corpo para mim, fazendo com que eu olhasse o motivo dele ter falado da minha beleza. Meu corpo era lindo. Eu não tinha nenhuma pinta, nenhuma mancha, nenhum pêlo. Era perfeita. Os seios redondos e empinados, mas de tamanho médio. A barriga escultural, a cintura fina. Mas ainda assim eu tinha curvas o suficiente para chamar a atenção. E isso ficou mais evidente quando Demetri tirou minha calça e a embolou com a blusa, jogando-as para trás. A imortalidade realmente tinha me feito muito bem.

Senti sua boca beijar meu pescoço e seu corpo se encaixou ao meu. Eu sorri torto igual ele sempre fazia comigo. _Demetri era impossível!_

Fui para o chuveiro, louca para tomar um banho e tirar o cheiro de sangue seco que me impregnava. A água desceu por meu corpo, e eu agradeci pela sensação prazerosa. Coloquei um pouco de shampoo no meu cabelo, que era mais macio agora, fazendo espuma e fechando os olhos. Enxagüei meu cabelo e peguei meu sabonete, quando senti o corpo de Demetri me envolver em um abraço apertado. _Apertado de verdade_. Seu membro já estava duro. Olhei para meu vampiro, seus cabelos molhados caíam na testa e os olhos estavam negros. Os meus deviam estar também. Mas eu queria retribuir o favor que Demetri havia feito no túnel.

Eu peguei sua mão que descia pelo meu corpo e a parei. Agora eu tinha força para isso. Ele me olhou interrogativamente. Eu sorri para ele e me ajoelhei, depositando beijos e pequenos chupões por sua coxa. Ele rosnou alto. Envolvi-o com a boca e agora Demetri mostrava os dentes. Ele pegou forte meu cabelo e fez os movimentos do jeito que ele queria, na velocidade que ele gostava. _E eu deixei_. Eu queria dar prazer a Demetri.

Ele rosnava alto e eu gostava disso. Tudo ficou rápido demais e forte, e eu senti o líquido sair, deixando na minha boca um gosto forte de canela. Demetri tremia. Vampiros tremiam? Parecia que ele havia chegado a algo mais forte do que antes. Ele arfava sem sentido e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. A cabeça encostada nos azulejos pretos do banheiro, deixando a água cair apenas no seu abdômen.

Eu me levantei e acabei de tomar meu banho. Saí do chuveiro sem me enroscar em toalha nenhuma. Eu não sentia frio. Abri a porta do banheiro e adentrei o quarto, sendo seguida por Demetri. Ele me olhava com fome e eu não acreditava nisso. Eu não estava cansada, mas será que ele queria mais? Ele parou em frente à janela e sorriu. Eu olhei para ele incrédula. Se alguém estivesse passando por perto, com certeza o veria nu.

- O que foi?

Ele sorria com a minha careta.

- Acho que as humanas não estão prontas para te ver pelado, Demetri. Tem uma coisa que se chama ataque cardíaco no mundo deles.

- Tsc, bobagem.

Ele não concordou, mas saiu da janela e se deitou na cama, passando os braços para trás da cabeça e exibindo seus músculos.

- Aro vai querer lhe ensinar uma coisa, Isabella.

Eu me juntei a ele na cama, deitando-me de barriga para baixo e apoiando meus braços nas mãos, ficando de frente para seu corpo.

- O quê?

- Ah, você sabia que pode aperfeiçoar seu dom?

Fiquei confusa por um momento, mas entendi rapidamente o que ele me disse.

- Aperfeiçoar como?

- Você ainda não tem controle do seu dom. Quando aperfeiçoá-lo, poderá aplicar em quem quiser, e selecionar os momentos que quer que a pessoa veja.

- Mas como eu vou fazer isso se não sei quais momentos a pessoa passou? – perguntei confusa.

- Exatamente. Você poderá criá-los.

Ele piscou para mim quando viu minha boca se abrir em espanto. Eu poderia criar algo dentro da mente da pessoa?

- Qualquer coisa? – minha curiosidade venceu mais uma vez.

- Qualquer coisa, como se pudesse depositar momentos que nem existiram. Controlar a mente, mesmo.

Eu estava começando a gostar da idéia. Demetri me puxou pelos braços, fazendo-me ficar em cima dele. Eu abri as pernas e senti seu membro. _Já?_ Não era possível, isso era sobrenatural. Mas pensando bem... não se podia dizer que éramos normais.

- Minha vampira poderosa...

- Não acha que ficará tarde se pararmos toda hora para fazer sexo?

Demetri riu. Aliás, Demetri gargalhou alto.

- Tarde Isabella Swan? Por Deus! Somos vampiros! Aro não dorme!

Eu rosnei por ele ter rido da minha cara, mas puxei seu cabelo com força para trás e ele tombou a cabeça rindo ainda mais. Beijei seu pescoço e seu riso se transformou em um rosnado. Suas mãos me apertavam forte na cintura.

A idéia que Demetri poderia usar sua força toda agora me fascinava, e eu comecei a ficar molhada com tais pensamentos. Mexi meu quadril para espalhar a lubrificação no seu membro e ele me olhou, encantado com a ousadia. Seus lábios se encontraram com os meus e ele me beijou lentamente, me dando uma mordida, bem forte agora, nos lábios. Um tremor saiu do meu peito e ele pegou minha cintura, me encaixando no seu membro e me soltando, para meu corpo descer de uma vez. A penetração foi forte e rápida, e eu gemi em resposta. Eu me mexi lentamente, fazendo uma dança voluptuosa por seu corpo e ele se contentava em ficar quieto, com os olhos fechados.

Ele abriu os olhos e tentou mudar a posição, mas eu plantei minhas mãos no seu peito e o empurrei de volta para a cama. Essa fez um barulho e quebrou as duas pernas da direita, se inclinando e fazendo Demetri rolar para cima de mim. _Eu tinha tanta força assim?_

- Meu anjo, não se joga uma pedra com força em cima de algo frágil.

Eu não me importei, ele agora estava em cima de mim e seu peso era ainda maior, já que ele não precisava se apoiar com medo de me esmagar. Demetri começou a estocar com muita força e eu gemia cada vez mais alto, fazendo meu corpo inteiro tremer. Puxei os cabelos dele com força e ele sentiu o puxão de desejo pela primeira vez realmente.

- Mais forte.

Ele sorriu torto e usou mais força ainda. Meu corpo inteiro gostava da força de Demetri, e eu queria mais dele. Eu tentei me levantar, mas ele usou seu peso inteiro para me prender. Meu corpo bateu no chão e eu senti algo se rachando embaixo de mim. Eu poderia sair dali, minha força era maior, mas eu não queria. Ele penetrou com mais força e eu arqueei de encontro ao seu corpo forte e cheguei ao meu máximo junto com ele. Eu cheguei ao meu máximo pela segunda vez em menos de uma hora com Demetri.

Eu estava começando a gostar de ser vampira.

Eu não estava cansada. Se fosse humana eu iria dormir pesado, e iria ter hematomas no dia seguinte. _Mas eu não era_. Levantei-me da cama em um salto e fui me lavar rapidamente para tirar o cheiro de Demetri, ele me seguiu e entrou na ducha comigo.

Lavei-me pela segunda vez e fui até o armário colocar uma roupa. O vampiro saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e balançou os cabelos, jogando respingos de água em cima de mim. Eu fechei os olhos. E quando os abri, ele já estava vestido. _Vestido?_ Olhei interrogativamente para ele.

- Coloquei algumas roupas aqui novamente.

Eu sorri e me virei para a porta. Passei os olhos pelo quarto, pedaços de madeira da cama estavam no chão, a própria, tombada de lado, com o dossel espalhado no piso. O piso que eu havia deitado estava rachado e afundado. Ainda bem que eu não ia mais dormir naquele cômodo.

Demetri me abraçou e me beijou no cabelo. Eu assustei. Ele fazia questão de ser silencioso até para um vampiro. Bufei com isso, mas fechei os olhos quando suas mãos começaram a desembaraçar os meus cabelos.

- Pronta para ver seu mestre, amor?


	26. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

_Demetri me abraçou e me beijou no cabelo. Eu assustei. Ele fazia questão de ser silencioso até para um vampiro. Bufei com isso, mas fechei os olhos quando suas mãos começaram a desembaraçar os meus cabelos._

_- Pronta para ver seu mestre, amor?_

**[...]**

Andamos pelos corredores do castelo de Volterra. Já estava quase amanhecendo e, pela primeira vez, eu não senti o cansaço no meu corpo devido ao horário. Demetri andava ereto ao meu lado, me acompanhando a cada passo que eu dava, parecia uma sombra. Passei pelo corredor da ala que ficava a sala branca, quando vi um casal familiar se aproximar em passos largos. Meu sorriso foi se alargando ao ver a mulher exuberante na minha frente.

Gianna estendeu os braços para mim e me puxou para um abraço apertado.

- Bella! Pensei que nunca mais Demetri deixaria você ver outros vampiros!

Eu olhei sorrindo para Demetri e levantei uma sobrancelha. Ele olhava o teto e coçava a garganta, fingindo não ter escutado. Voltei minha atenção para Gianna.

- Você está linda!

Elogiei a vampira e Felix exibiu um sorriso de orgulho de sua companheira. Ela pegou minha mão com a sua e me puxou de leve.

- Vamos, Aro espera você.

Eu engoli em seco, um pouco nervosa. Não sabia o que Aro queria comigo, Demetri havia me falado que meu mestre ia me treinar. Mas eu não queria isso agora. Eu precisava ainda controlar o meu dom para depois usá-lo e aperfeiçoá-lo, não? Gianna me guiou pelo resto do corredor desnecessariamente, eu sentia o cheiro de lírios vindo da sala, o cheiro de Aro, só que mais forte devido ao olfato poderoso. Parei em frente à porta da sala branca e Felix a abriu. Adentramos o cômodo e eu olhei para a janela para ver a claridade do dia entrar pelo vidro.

- Isabella!

A voz de Aro chegou aos meus ouvidos, clara e limpa. Eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça, inclinando-a um pouco para baixo.

- Mestre.

Ele sorriu ao me ouvir chamá-lo assim e juntou as mãos. Caminhou em direção a Demetri, pegando suas mãos fortes. Os olhos de Aro saíram de foco em um segundo. Demetri olhava para o chão e parecia fazer força para não rir. Eu vinquei a testa.

- Ah! Parece que sua primeira refeição foi excelente! Controle em ordem. Que bom que apreciou sangue de verdade Bella!

Eu dei um sorriso sem graça.

- Espero que continue com essa alimentação. Isso manterá você forte para seus propósitos. Propósitos esses que eu discutirei com você em breve.

Ele olhou para Demetri e esse sorriu torto. Chamou com um olhar o vampiro que estava postado em frente à janela à esquerda, inclinou-se para o ouvido do mesmo e falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para todos os outros ouvidos poderosos escutarem.

- Providencie uma nova cama e um novo piso para o quarto que era de Bella.

Ah! Mas que merda! Mas que merda imensa! Por que Aro fazia questão de falar isso em voz alta? Ele não podia olhar apenas o que era de seu interesse não? Eu olhei enfezada para o meu mestre e Demetri continuava fazendo força para não rir, mas um começo de sorriso passou pelo seu rosto.

Eu cruzei meus braços inutilmente e me virei de costas, tentando esconder minha cara de vergonha e me distrair com o vento balançando uma árvore. Senti a mão de Aro no meu ombro e me virei para fitar meu mestre.

- Está pronta Bella?

Não estava, mas quem era eu para não querer fazer algo que Aro queria? Eu afirmei com a cabeça e ele fez um gesto para Jane, que estava do outro lado da sala. Ela deu alguns passos em direção a Demetri e o olhou intensamente. Ela queria torturá-lo. Senti um rosnado sair do meu peito automaticamente e Aro me olhou, fazendo um gesto para eu parar de ter reações de raiva. Olhei para Demetri, e ele continuava em pé, _ileso_. Respirei aliviada e Aro sorriu.

- Parece que o poder de Bella bloqueia boa parte de nós. Vamos Jane?

A vampira pequena estava com o maxilar trancado. Não parecia gostar da idéia de ter seus poderes anulados por alguém. Ela caminhou em direção a um vampiro que estava parado ao lado da porta e seus olhos se semicerraram. O vampiro caiu, contorcendo-se em dor e agonia. Eu olhei para o coitado e meus olhos pararam em Aro, que estava com a testa vincada.

- Interessante...

Jane parou de fitar o vampiro e olhou para seu mestre. Todos tinham escutado a divagação em voz alta de Aro. Eu descruzei os braços e fiquei ereta em um instante. Prendi a respiração.

- Parece que Bella protege apenas o que lhe é importante. O que faz sentido proteger. Não ela, mas seu subconsciente.

Olhei para Demetri e ele estava com as sobrancelhas quase unidas.

- Não consigo sentir o teor da mente da guarda principal.

- Excelente! – Aro juntou as mãos novamente. – Bella, pode tentar expandir sua proteção?

Eu sinceramente não sabia como fazer isso. Eu nem tinha consciência do poder que eu tinha. Como conseguiria controlá-lo? Jane caminhou em direção ao vampiro novamente e ele me olhou com súplica. Eu rapidamente fiquei com pena da criatura e senti algo saindo de mim, e indo em direção ao vampiro. Eu não sabia o que era, parecia um tipo de energia. Pequena, mas estava lá. Entendi o que eu conseguia fazer. Jane trancou novamente o maxilar e o vampiro continuava me encarando, quase sorrindo.

- Excelente!

A voz de Aro reverberou pela sala. Jane caminhou em direção ao seu mestre e ficou ao seu lado.

- Creio que agora que entendeu o mecanismo, poderá desfazer o escudo também, não?

Eu vinquei a testa e tentei desfazer o feito. A energia trasbordava do meu corpo e flutuava pela sala. Eu senti ela se direcionando para Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Jane, Felix, Gianna e o vampiro desconhecido. Mas eu nunca gostei muito de Alec. Ele sempre me olhava com desprezo e nunca acreditou que eu poderia me tornar uma vampira digna de ser Volturi, por que eu sentia a energia em torno dele? Pensei na energia saindo do seu corpo e flutuando em direção ao meu, como se meu corpo pudesse sugar novamente a energia que não era usada. Eu olhei para Alec e Jane percebeu a vítima que eu havia escolhido. Ela torturaria o próprio irmão?

Mas parece que Jane não se preocupava muito com parentescos. Aro havia treinado-a bem. O corpo duro do vampiro com cara de anjo caiu no chão, fazendo um barulho grande de algo quebrando e eu vi os olhos de Alec saírem de foco. Em um instante ele estava no chão, no outro me olhava com raiva.

- Desculpe Alec.

A voz de Jane saiu um pouco engraçada. Parecia que tinha acabado de fazer uma brincadeira de mau gosto com o irmão mais novo, não implantado dor no seu cérebro.

- Parece que nossa Bella conseguiu o esperado.

Aro caminhou em direção a mim e pegou a minha mão.

- Agora, quero que você treine o seu outro dom, Bella. O seu escudo particular poderá ser muito útil se você conseguir controlá-lo. Está preparada?

Assenti com a cabeça. Eu não tinha nem idéia de como faria isso, de como controlaria meu outro dom. Sentir a energia fora fácil, porque eu sabia o mecanismo de um escudo: _proteção_. Mas implantar algo na mente de uma pessoa era bem diferente. Olhei para Demetri e ele sorriu me encorajando. Voltei meus olhos para Aro.

- Tente imaginar que um vampiro dessa sala lhe fez algo ruim.

Eu engoli em seco e corri meus olhos pela sala. Ninguém ali teria algum potencial para despertar minha ira. Eu fiz um barulho estranho de impaciência com a boca. Aro viu a minha decepção e olhou para os dois vampiros perto da janela. Altos e fortes. _Fortes até demais_. Eles caminharam em direção a Demetri e ele olhou para mim. Eu sabia que Demetri daria conta das criaturas, mas algo despertou dentro de mim. Uma chama. _Raiva_. Vontade de fazê-los recuarem. Olhei em direção aos dois e eles caíram em um segundo, chorando de agonia. Não era dor, era tristeza extrema. Eu gostei de fazê-los sofrer. Quem eles pensavam que eram para avançar em meu Demetri assim?

Aro colocava a mão no queixo e sua cabeça estava pousada para o lado, como se pensasse. Lembrou-me um cachorro curioso.

- Parece que a falta de segurança de Demetri desperta sua ira, Bella.

Eu olhei para Demetri e ele caminhou na minha direção, colocando o braço quente em volta da minha cintura.

- Creio que quando olhava Henrique e Willian fixamente, algo passou pela sua cabeça, não?

Eu vasculhei meu cérebro à procura de algo que teria visto, mas eu só lembrava uma.

- Raiva?

Aro sorriu, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não. Tente de novo, sim?

Os vampiros me olharam com medo, eu só havia visto olhares assim em vampiros que fitavam Jane. Eu me concentrei o máximo, decepcionar Aro não estava na minha lista de coisas para fazer no primeiro dia de vampira. Eu senti uma chama sair da minha cabeça, como se estivesse partindo do meu cérebro, concentrei-me em depositar essa chama no cérebro do vampiro de nome Willian. Ele caiu. Ele caiu e gritou. Ele caiu, gritou e chorou.

E então eu vi. Um homem muito parecido com Willian, olhos castanhos e cabelo mais curto saindo com uma mulher e passando a noite em um motel barato. Eu vi uma mulher mais velha gritando com ele; o homem, que era Willian humano, estava no chão e gritava algo como se estivesse pedindo perdão, lágrimas saíam dos olhos dele. A mulher arrancou uma aliança que eu reconheci ser de casamento e bateu a porta com força, carregando consigo uma mala. Eu vi Willian morrendo de sede, os olhos dessa vez vermelhos vivos, matando tudo o que via pela frente e drenando cada corpo que tinha sangue. Mulheres, homens, crianças, idosos. Eu vi Willian, novamente humano, em cima de um caixão, seu corpo se sacudia devido aos soluços. Eu vi Willian matando um vampiro, que gritava de dor. Eu vi Willian em muitas situações ruins.

E eu quase entrei no sonho de tortura dele. Mas eu não queria mais sentir essa dor, eu não queria mais sentir coisas tristes. Juntei minhas forças para sair do meu próprio pensamento e meus olhos entraram em foco em um minuto, fazendo com que a sala clareasse e eu visse Aro com olhos fixos em mim.

- Seus olhos...

Eu automaticamente levei minhas mãos às pálpebras, fechando-as fortemente e as abrindo, como se quisesse tirar um cisco.

- Negros. Mais negros do que vampiros com meses de fome...

O vampiro Willian se levantava, tremendo. Eu quase pedi desculpas. Mas ele saiu da sala branca correndo. Senti uma mão pousar no meu ombro e a olhei, reconhecendo-a imediatamente. A mão forte era inconfundível. O cheiro de canela estava presente. Aro olhou para mim.

- Bella, você conseguiu ver?

Eu assenti para meu mestre e ele suspirou de alívio.

- Excelente! Sabe o que acaba de acontecer?

Eu tinha uma idéia da resposta, mas eu acho que preferia escutar da boca de Aro o que eu havia feito.

- Você acaba de entrar na mente de uma pessoa, Bella, não sabe o quanto isso significa. A mente é algo muito incomum, e de difícil acesso. É um dom fora do normal. Nos Volturi, apenas eu, Demetri e Jane temos contato com algo parecido. Eu principalmente. Mas o nível que você alcançou, é muito alto, e muito profundo ao mesmo tempo. Mas você só teve acesso às imagens porque fez com que elas viessem à tona. Demetri poderá lhe dizer como ficou seus olhos.

Eu olhei para meu vampiro e ele abriu a boca, fazendo um cheiro de canela chegar ao meu nariz.

- Sua pupila se dilatou muito. Seus olhos estavam completamente negros Bella, parecia alguém possuído.

Eu tremi com a fala de Demetri e ele sorriu para mim, parecendo gostar da minha aparência. Demetri adorava tudo isso. Sua tendência para o mau era algo preocupante. Mas eu não liguei muito.

Aro caminhou em direção ao trono, sentando-se e falando algo baixo demais até para meus ouvidos, para Marcus e Caius. Eles sorriram e acenaram para mim.

- Creio que daqui algumas horas teremos visitas que você gostará de rever, Bella.

Meu corpo se enrijeceu e minha mente se inundou com a imagem de Edward, mas Aro pareceu ver minha repugnância e prontamente consertou o mal entendido.

- Acho que os vampiros que testaram seu poder outro dia, gostarão de ser testados agora, não?

Lembrei-me dos franceses. Um havia me hipnotizado, e eu quase tinha me matado, se não fosse pelo ataque de raiva de Demetri. Senti uma vibração sair do meu peito e Aro sorriu.

- Ótimo! Volte daqui algumas horas! Creio que faremos uma proposta irrecusável para meus amigos Pierre e Louis.

Ele falou para mim sorrindo, mas seus olhos passaram pelo guarda que estava ao meu lado e eu vi algo diferente. Preocupação?

- Vamos caçar.

A voz de Demetri chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu senti minha garganta queimar. Eu estava tão entretida com o meu treino que não vi a sede aumentar de pouco em pouco. Estava há menos de doze horas sem beber e a garganta já ardia em protesto. Saímos da sala e Demetri andava tenso. Eu não entendi aquilo. Mas algo me falava que era devido ao olhar significante que Aro havia lhe dado. Ele sabia de alguma coisa? Eu ia perguntar, mas pensei em deixar isso para depois.

Os corredores estavam vazios. Demetri pegou dois mantos que estavam dependurados na recepção e eu olhei para a escrivaninha à esquerda. O lugar de Gianna estava vazio. Colocariam outra humana para ser recepcionista? Ele jogou um manto para mim e eu rapidamente o coloquei. Ele já estava vestido. Subimos as escadas de pedra em um segundo e logo estávamos de frente para a porta.

- Não deixe um pedaço de pele aparecer.

Eu assenti e dei um passo à frente, mas Demetri continuou no mesmo lugar.

- Isabella?

Eu olhei para Demetri.

- Tente se controlar, por favor.

Sua voz saiu estrangulada. Parecia estar com medo do meu autocontrole ser pequeno. Gesticulei com a cabeça e a porta se abriu, revelando um sol forte, e humanos._ Muitos humanos_. O cheiro de sangue diversificado chegou ao meu nariz e eu salivei, fazendo veneno acumular na minha boca. Eu foquei em um cheiro delicioso que estava perto da torre do relógio. Era um homem, na casa dos trinta anos.

Dei dois passos rápidos à frente e senti uma mão forte me segurar pelo cabelo. _Forte demais_. Virei-me rosnando, pronta para atacar o ser que havia me impedido, e Demetri me segurava com um olhar de raiva. Relaxei em um instante com seus olhos negros me fitando. Parecia que ele era o único que poderia puxar o meu cabelo e não morrer.

- CONTROLE-SE.

Eu engoli o veneno e mostrei os dentes.

- Me tire daqui.

Sua mão envolveu a minha, e ele me puxou rapidamente para uma ponte que estava à esquerda. Quem via a cena, acharia que éramos namorados procurando um lugar com privacidade o suficiente para uns amassos. Um rio passava por baixo. Eu fechava os olhos e engolia o veneno que quase transbordava da minha boca, comecei a tremer. Demetri acelerou o passo e passou por entre várias árvores. Ele tirou a capa e sua pele cintilou ao sol, fazendo-o parecer um diamante. Eu nunca havia visto Demetri assim. Ele conseguiu ficar mais encantador, seus cabelos ficaram mais claros devido aos raios de sol.

Eu julguei ser um local seguro para tirar a minha e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Removi o pano de cima de mim e contemplei meu braço brilhando, era lindo.

Um aroma chegou ao meu nariz, fazendo minha boca salivar. Demetri cheirou o ar.

- São dois, vamos?

Eu assenti e ele correu na direção norte. Eu corri atrás dele, pensando pela primeira vez que eu não tinha cogitado a possibilidade de caçar animais. Mas o cheiro era muito bom, eu queria experimentar mais daquilo, eu _precisava_ experimentar mais daquilo. Minha boca se encheu de veneno com a expectativa e eu corri mais rápido, passando por Demetri e chegando à origem do cheiro.

Dois homens conversavam alegremente, apoiados em bicicletas. Demetri saltou facilmente por cima de um, quebrando seu pescoço e afundando os dentes no corpo mole da vítima. O outro homem me olhou e tentou fugir, mas instintivamente eu pulei em cima do cardápio e o joguei para a grama. Ele me olhou com olhos assustados e cheios de lágrimas.

Teria coragem de tirar outra vida inocente? Eu quase o soltei, com pena. _Quase_. Fechei os olhos para não olhar o terror que eu causava e afundei minhas presas no pescoço do pobre. Seu grito chegou aos meus ouvidos e o gosto de sangue escorreu pela minha garganta fazendo meu peito tremer de satisfação. _Delicioso_.


	27. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

_Teria coragem de tirar outra vida inocente? Eu quase o soltei, com pena. Quase. Fechei os olhos para não olhar o terror que eu causava e afundei minhas presas no pescoço do pobre. Seu grito chegou aos meus ouvidos e o gosto de sangue escorreu pela minha garganta fazendo meu peito tremer de satisfação. Delicioso._

**[...]**

Demetri e eu voltávamos para o castelo de Volterra após terminarmos a caçada. Eu não havia me sujado muito dessa vez, andava quieta ao lado do vampiro e meus olhos fixavam o chão. Eu havia matado quatro vidas inocentes. _Todos_ homens. Demetri se alimentou de duas mulheres, companheiras dos humanos que eu havia me alimentado. Eu não gostava do sangue feminino, eu provei uma vez quando Demetri insistiu, e era doce demais. Eu nunca havia gostado de sabores doces, não era agora que passaria a apreciar.

Olhei o céu que agora escurecia e senti a mão de Demetri envolver a minha. Subi meus olhos para seu rosto e ele sorria para mim, mostrando os dentes perfeitos. A boca estava avermelhada devido ao sangue tomado. Eu retribui o sorriso e ele abriu a porta grande para entrar no castelo.

Queria tomar um banho, mas pelo visto não seria possível, pois senti Demetri me puxar delicadamente para o corredor que ficava a sala branca.

- Aro já está nos esperando. Louis e Pierre já estão aqui.

Ah sim, os franceses. Havia me esquecido completamente da visita que estávamos esperando. Aro disse que eu gostaria de rever meus queridos "amigos". Meu peito vibrou só de pensar naquele maldito vampiro que um dia me hipnotizara. Demetri escutou o projeto de rosnado e me olhou sorrindo torto.

- Acalme-se meu anjo.

Calculei mentalmente quantas vezes Demetri tinha pedido para me acalmar e revirei os olhos. Caminhamos em direção à porta e Demetri entrou na frente. Eu o segui logo depois. A sala estava vazia. Marcus e Caius não estavam nos tronos, o que era algo diferente para mim. Jane estava ao lado de Aro, junto com Renata, como sempre. Felix estava só. Demetri entrou com a cabeça erguida e a pose que apenas a guarda Volturi possuía. Eu era mais humilde, olhava o ambiente e permanecia quieta.

- Isabella! Demetri! Que bom que chegaram!

Aro flutuou em nossa direção e Demetri acenou com a cabeça para seu mestre. Eu acompanhei seu gesto.

- Creio que se lembra de Pierre e Louis, Bella?

Olhei para os dois vampiros de nariz empinado na minha frente e eles acenaram para mim, sorrindo com falsidade. Eu trinquei o maxilar e retribui o gesto.

- Isabella, o escudo humano. É bom te ver como vampira, dessa vez.

Levantei a sobrancelha e escutei Aro dar uma risada pequena e abafada atrás de mim.

- Creio que Isabella é mais que um escudo agora.

Foi a vez de Pierre rir. A sua incredulidade em mim era algo tão absurdamente demonstrada que eu não conseguia vê-lo como um ser que poderia ser um amigo. Mostrei meus dentes para demonstrar minha insatisfação.

- Ah é? Posso ter uma idéia do que sua garota prodígio faz?

Aro respirou fundo e juntou as mãos.

- Primeiro gostaria de pedir novamente que se juntem a nós, Volturi. Humildemente peço que pensem nisso com calma.

- Sabe que nunca faremos isso Aro, onde vivemos na França já está de bom tamanho.

A voz de Louis soou ácida com a resposta. Pierre olhava com intensidade para todos os vampiros, mas era inútil. Aro percebeu a tentativa fracassada do vampiro.

- Não adianta Pierre. Com Isabella na sala, seus poderes são inúteis.

O vampiro trancou o maxilar e olhou para mim com fúria. Eu sorri para ele.

- Creio que me devem um favor pelo trabalho feito semana passada.

Pierre acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Um favor eu aceito. Um pedido para ingressar na guarda é muito, Aro.

Ele suspirou, os olhos pousados no chão. Parecia ponderar se valia a pena insistir em querer os vampiros franceses na guarda. Eu não queria, por mim que ficassem onde estavam.

- Naturalmente. Mas quero que um de vocês sirva de cobaia para treinar Isabella.

Os dois sorriram. Um sorriso de deboche. Meu peito tremeu e eu ouvi um rosnado sair do peito de Demetri também. O vampiro ruivo se curvou para Aro.

- Será um prazer ajudar Isabella.

O rosnado de Demetri aumentou um tom e Aro olhou para seu guarda, restringindo-o. Sorriu para o vampiro que havia se curvado e fez um gesto com a cabeça para mim. Era isso.

Eu caminhei em direção ao ruivo e ele me deu um sorriso irônico. Eu curvei meus lábios em um sorriso maldoso em resposta. A única coisa que eu tinha que fazer, era entrar na sua mente igual havia entrado na mente do vampiro que estava nessa mesma sala, horas atrás.

Isso seria divertido.

Com um rápido olhar, Louis caiu de joelhos no chão, gritando agoniado. Vi rápidos relances de sua vida. Eu vi um Louis humano, e pequeno, apanhando do pai com um cinto de época. Eu vi o pai de Louis batendo em sua mãe também. Louis com uma arma, o matando em um momento de ódio. Louis e sua mãe pedindo esmola na rua. Sua mãe morrendo da famosa Peste Negra. Louis sendo mordido. Eu senti a dor de Louis enquanto ele queimava por causa da transformação. Eu vi os olhares das primeiras vítimas do vampiro.

As primeiras vítimas sempre ficavam marcadas nas mentes dos vampiros que eu visitava. Não sei por que. Eu nem me lembrava da fisionomia da minha primeira vítima. E isso fora ontem. Depois de ver Louis matando uma pequena criança por estar com sede, achei que já tinha visitado demais seus pensamentos e demonstrado que eu não era tão inofensiva igual ele achava.

Concentrei-me um pouco, senti minha mente clarear-se novamente e a sala branca voltou em foco. Aro estava ereto e tenso, assim como Demetri. Jane permanecia com sua calma e com sua face de sempre, demonstrando o tédio que sentia.

- Mas o que é isso? Que merda foi essa?

Aro sorriu para Pierre e cruzou os braços nas costas.

- Isabella tem um dom peculiar, como você viu.

Pierre agora gesticulava demais e se ele não fosse um vampiro, poderia jurar que seu rosto estaria vermelho igual ao de Charlie quando estava com raiva.

- Dom? Isso é tortura!

Louis continuava de joelhos, como se temesse relembrar o passado novamente. Eu voltei para o lado de Demetri e ele pousou sua mão no meu ombro. Louis se levantou e falou algo baixo demais até para os outros da sala no ouvido de Pierre. Eles olharam para Aro e esse sorriu.

- Acho que o favor já está pago, Aro.

Aro pigarreou baixo.

- Creio que o que Isabella fez com Louis foi algo normal. Quando eu falo em treinamento, peço a vocês que coloquem à disposição sua mente para Isabella usá-la.

Os olhos dos dois vampiros se arregalaram e Louis olhou com súplica para Pierre. Parecia não querer mais pagar o preço. Pierre levantou a sobrancelha em um gesto superior e deu um passo à frente.

- Como queira. Minha mente é sua, Isabella.

Eu olhei para Aro e ele sorriu para mim, caminhou flutuando em minha direção e colocou a mão no meu outro ombro. Chegou perto do meu ouvido e disse em um tom baixo, apenas para eu escutar.

- Isabella, quero que pense que tem a chance de mudar os pensamentos de Pierre. Você vai apenas vê-los, mas quero que os transforme.

Eu vinquei a testa em resposta. Não sabia como fazer isso. Claro que mudaria para melhor as coisas que eu vi dentro das duas únicas mentes que visitei. Mas é claro também que Aro não queria que eu treinasse minha bondade. Eu teria que piorar os sentimentos já ruins das pessoas. Engoli em seco e caminhei em direção ao vampiro Pierre. Ele me olhou com superioridade e isso me enervou, me incentivando a tentar torturá-lo.

Olhei com intensidade em seus olhos e a sala branca voltou a ficar fora de foco, fazendo com que imagens da mente de Pierre chegassem à minha mente. Ele fez uma careta de dor, mas não caiu, parecia relutante em assumir que fez algo errado.

Vasculhei sua mente à procura de algo que eu pudesse usar e vi um Pierre humano brincando com a irmã em um lago congelado, logo depois a imagem passou para algo triste, a menina de cabelos loiros se afogava na água gelada, e dois adultos tentavam tirá-la de dentro do lago, em vão. Eu vi Pierre chorar sobre o caixão branco, pequeno demais, a menina estava imóvel, a pele de cera. Eu vi Pierre sair de casa para trabalhar e ajudar a sustentar a família. E só.

Comparado às outras mentes, não poderia dizer que Pierre tinha tido uma vida ruim. Na sua vida de vampiro, eu não vi nada, nem suas primeiras vítimas. Pareceu-me que Pierre era um vampiro que não se arrependia de nada, até agora.

Fiquei intrigada com isso, qual ser vivo não se arrepende de nada do que fez? Pierre era frio, mais frio do que eu podia imaginar. A imagem da sua irmã brincando de correr com ele flutuava na minha mente. Eu pensei que não era justo uma menina tão bonita e tão nova ter se afogado, e Pierre ter continuado vivo nesse mundo. Pensei na possibilidade de Pierre ter empurrado a irmã para o lago e esperado um tempo para chamar os pais. Tempo suficiente para a água gelada entrar nos pulmões da pequena garota. Escutei o baque de joelhos de pedra caindo no chão. Os gritos de agonia de Pierre agora eram mais altos. Eu os escutava, mas não conseguia ver nada. A única coisa na minha mente era a cena de sua irmã se afogando, e Pierre apontando, rindo da pequena.

Subitamente a sala branca voltou ao foco e eu respirei fundo. Pierre estava deitado encolhido no chão e seu corpo tremia violentamente. Louis passou os olhos assustados no amigo e voltou a olhar para mim, avançando rapidamente. Ele caiu também, se contorcendo e gritando. Não de agonia, mas de dor. Olhei para a vampira responsável e Jane mantia os olhos em Louis sem piscar. Aro fez um gesto com a mão para a pequena e ela desviou os olhos. Pierre e Louis se levantaram em um minuto, limpando a poeira da roupa.

- Mas que merda Aro, não queremos mais retribuir esse favor maldito!

A voz de Pierre chegou aos meus ouvidos.

- O que você viu?

Aro perguntou curioso e Pierre o olhou com fúria.

- Eu sei que o que eu vi, nunca aconteceu. Mas parecia algo real, como se eu tivesse vivendo o momento.

Aro deu uma risada de satisfação e bateu as mãos, as juntando e colocando perto da boca.

- Graças! Isabella conseguiu!

Demetri voltou a ficar ao meu lado, um pouco na defensiva, caso o vampiro Louis decidisse me atacar novamente.

- Posso saber pelo menos o que esse monstro fez comigo, Aro?

Meu mestre olhou para o vampiro e parecia pensar se valia a pena contar o meu pequeno dom particular. Decidiu que sim.

- Isabella agora pode implantar momentos torturantes na mente de qualquer um.

Pierre fez uma careta e avançou dois passos em direção a mim. Demetri colocou a mão na minha frente e rosnou em resposta ao avanço. Um rosnado de advertência. O vampiro parou e apontou para Aro.

- O que você tem, não são duas vampiras. São dois demônios!

A risada de Aro reverberou pela sala e eu me arrepiei com isso. O rosto de Jane esboçava um sorriso de satisfação. Demetri sorria torto para o vampiro indignado.

- Eu sei disso! Não é lindo?

Aro falou com satisfação e os vampiros franceses olhavam incrédulos para o meu mestre.

- Podem ir, o favor já está pago. Espero que tenham uma ótima viagem, e se quiserem pensar mais um pouco na proposta que eu fiz, estarei aqui esperando.

Pierre se virou para sair da sala e Louis o acompanhou. Pareciam afrontados e indignados. O loiro dava passos largos e pesados enquanto o ruivo caminhava ao seu lado. Mas algo me dizia que Louis não deixaria a humilhação que haviam passado em branco. Ele se virou brevemente quando chegou perto da porta e olhou para mim e novamente para Aro.

- Creio que contou à sua monstrinha quem me procurou semana passada.

Aro ficou ereto e seu corpo ficou tenso, mas ele respirou fundo demonstrando certa falta de paciência. Demetri rosnava ao meu lado, nervoso.

- Creio que o momento que eu decido contar para meus guardas certas informações é um assunto inteiramente meu, Louis.

A resposta parecia seca, mas Louis não parecia satisfeito. Eu fiquei curiosa com a observação do francês.

- Os Cullen me procuraram na França, Isabella Swan, para assuntos pessoais.

Meu peito vibrou à menção do sobrenome da família e eu mostrei os dentes. Eu não queria saber o que os Cullen estavam fazendo no mundo. Não me interessava. Demetri passou os braços pela minha cintura e me puxou para ele. Senti o cheiro de canela forte me envolver e olhei para meu companheiro. Ele rosnava e seus olhos estavam negros. Mas não parecia ter sido pego de surpresa. Acho que eu tinha descoberto o que havia deixado Demetri tenso horas atrás, afinal.

- Creio que verá seu ex-namorado brevemente Isabella. Edward Cullen pretende voltar à Volterra.

Louis deu um sorriso maldoso para mim e seguiu com Pierre para fora da sala, fechando a porta bruscamente.

Digeri suas palavras e concluí que Aro e Demetri já sabiam da visita que Edward faria à Volterra, por que ninguém havia me falado? Rosnei mostrando os dentes. O filho da puta francês tinha conseguido implantar ódio em mim. Saí da sala branca rapidamente sem pedir licença e fechei a porta, batendo com força.

Não sabia por que Edward queria voltar depois de tanto tempo. Não sabia se o assunto que ele queria tratar era comigo, ou apenas com Aro. Não sabia com quem ele estaria. A única coisa que eu sabia, era a reação que eu teria quando o visse. Caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. Se Edward Cullen quisesse vir à Volterra, que Edward Cullen viesse.


	28. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

**Demetri**

O barulho da porta reverberou alto pela sala branca. Se Isabella tivesse usado um pouco mais de força, teríamos que encontrar outra porta. Eu olhei para Aro e meu mestre estava com uma expressão de calma.

- Creio que você que terá que lidar com Isabella.

_Claro_ que seria eu. Quem mais teria coragem de encarar a fera? Suspirei, passando as mãos nos cabelos e olhei para a porta de madeira com medo. A fúria de Isabella era quase palpável, e bem visível.

O grande problema, é que eu não sabia se a fúria de Isabella era porque Aro omitiu a visita de Edward, ou se era por causa do próprio Edward. _Maldito_ vegetariano! Que merda ele queria em Volterra? Eu estava curioso _demais_ para não estar presente quando o Cullen entrasse pela porta do castelo pela terceira vez só esse ano.

Revirei os olhos e saí da sala branca, caminhando pelo corredor. Seguia o cheiro de Isabella, que pairava no corredor leste. Será que ela tinha se esquecido que o seu quarto agora era o meu? Meu nariz captava seu odor facilmente e eu seguia o rastro da minha companheira. Parei em frente à porta de madeira e respirei fundo para entrar no quarto. Calma, Demetri.

Quando girei a maçaneta, vi que o quarto antigo do meu anjo ainda estava destroçado. O chão ainda estava afundado e quebrado. A cama não tinha conserto, com um rápido olhar, percebia que isso era óbvio. Acho que realmente havíamos deixado nossa assinatura no quarto. Eu quase ri com tal pensamento, se meus olhos não tivessem pousado na mulher perfeita que estava na minha frente. Isabella estava de frente para a janela, os braços ao lado do corpo, rígidos em um gesto de tensão. Eu pigarreei para ela sair da posição e o barulho não surtiu efeito.

- Isabella?

A vampira virou-se lentamente para mim e eu vi sua expressão. Seu maxilar estava travado, os olhos dela, negros, e suas mãos agora se fechavam em punhos. Fiquei alarmado, Isabella com raiva era algo que eu não pretendia testar tão cedo. Dei um passo à frente e ela não teve nenhuma reação. Julguei ser seguro chegar perto e caminhei em sua direção. Ela me olhava fixamente e quando encostei meu dedo no seu queixo, sua cabeça se virou bruscamente para o lado, fitando a janela novamente. Eu vinquei a testa. Odiava ver Isabella assim.

- Quer ficar sozinha?

Ela se virou para mim e mostrou os dentes. Eu dei dois passos para trás, pretendendo chegar mais perto da porta e deixar minha companheira sozinha. Eu não ia insistir. Isabella continuava a me fitar e eu me virei para a porta.

- A última coisa que eu quero agora é ficar sozinha, Demetri.

A voz saiu estrangulada e minha mão já tocava a maçaneta quando a ouvi. Virei-me novamente para ela e sua posição não tinha se alterado. Eu não ia me arriscar a tentar encostar no meu anjo de novo. Caminhei para o sofá e me sentei. Isabella chegou perto, ficando na minha frente, me olhando com fúria, mas decepção.

- Por que não me contou que Edward viria?

Olhei para meu anjo, que ficava mais bonita quando estava com raiva. Reprimi um sorriso. Sorrir era a última coisa que eu faria em vida, nesse momento. Isabella me desmembraria em segundos se visse meus lábios se curvarem.

- Aro me pediu Isabella, quando Aro pede, não posso desrespeitar.

Sua expressão passou de raiva para calma em dois segundos e eu me surpreendi com a compreensão rápida de sua mente. Ela andou em minha direção e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Quando?

Julguei ser mais seguro agora e passei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos, colocando uma mecha para trás da orelha e exibindo seu pescoço branco. Salivei com a imagem. Mas não era hora disso.

- Aro disse que provavelmente amanhã ele já estará na Itália.

Isabella me olhou rapidamente e abriu a boca em espanto.

- AMANHÃ?

Eu sorri para acalmá-la.

- Acalma-se Isabella, ele estará na _Itália_, mas virá para Volterra depois de amanhã.

Ela vincou a testa e me olhou.

- Você me pede demais para eu me acalmar.

Eu ri. Isabella fazia umas observações em momentos tão surpreendentes, que eu pensei seriamente em quanto tempo ela estaria se dedicando em pensar nisso.

- É porque você ainda não é capaz de controlar seus nervos. Uma recém criada com raiva, é algo muito perigoso. Sabe disso.

Isabella olhou para baixo.

- E é porque você fica excitante demais com raiva. E eu posso não conseguir me controlar.

Passei meus dedos pelo pescoço que eu estava observando há minutos e ela olhou para mim com um sorriso.

- Quem sabe eu não queira você controlado.

Um projeto de rosnado saiu do meu peito ao ouvir o que Isabella havia dito e ela sorriu maliciosamente. Merda, aquela vampira conseguia me tirar do sério. Mas eu tinha uma missão para essa noite. Missão essa que Aro me mandou fazer, caso o vegetariano tentasse algo.

- Isabella, sabe por que Edward virá à Volterra?

Ela travou o maxilar novamente e seus olhos voltaram a fitar o chão fixamente.

- Não.

Eu suspirei, tomando coragem para dizer o que eu queria. Ia ser uma noite longa.

- Edward quer você de volta.

Um rosnado saiu do peito de Isabella e ela se levantou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos e fazendo a mecha que eu havia colocado atrás da orelha cair no seu rosto. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Parou e me olhou com raiva.

- E eu só preciso dizer que não o quero, certo?

Olhei para a vampira furiosa na minha frente. Se tivesse uma entidade lá em cima, ela não gostava de mim. _Claro_ que não seria tão fácil. O chato nunca iria se contentar com um 'não'. Faria de tudo para ter o seu amor - ou pelo menos ele achava que Isabella ainda era _seu_ amor - de volta.

- Não, ele vai insistir.

Isabella voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os. Minha vampira com raiva e pensativa era uma cena que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Algo já estava apertando minha calça e eu mudei de posição no sofá para tentar ficar mais confortável, passando o manto para cima do meu corpo. Isabella ficaria indignada se percebesse que enquanto ela se preocupava com o imbecil do Edward, eu ficava excitado em apenas observá-la andando.

- O que vamos fazer?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa e eu levantei as duas sobrancelhas para Isabella. Ela não percebeu que seria um saco eu também ter que lidar com isso?

- Quando você diz _vamos_...

- Incluo eu e você. E uma ajuda de Aro seria bem vinda.

Eu sorri para meu anjo. Ela era _tão_ inocente.

- Isabella, meu amor, venha aqui.

Bati com a palma da mão no espaço vazio do sofá e ela voltou a se sentar, me fitando com curiosidade.

- Edward não desistirá. Ele usará artifícios para tentar fazer com que Aro deixe você ir. E usará artifícios para tentar convencer você a ir.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Ele será tolo se tentar.

Disso eu tinha certeza, meu medo era a minha falta de paciência resolver aparecer no momento em que Edward estivesse na sala branca.

- Você estará lá?

Eu sorri para ela e comecei a passar a mão pelo seu rosto, Isabella fechou os olhos ao meu toque, imediatamente a calça ficou um pouco mais apertada.

- Claro meu anjo. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. – meus dedos acariciavam agora sua boca. – mas creio que não poderei fazer muita coisa.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim, mas não impediu minha mão de descer para seu colo.

- Por quê?

Ela já arfava quando eu cheguei perto do seu ouvido e mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha.

- Porque eu o destruiria se ele chegasse perto de você. Aro já me avisou várias vezes para eu ter calma, que não quer um vampiro morto sem motivo na sua sala. Eu vou tentar, apesar de eu achar que um passo em sua direção, seja motivo suficiente para matá-lo.

Ela sorriu para mim e me puxou para um beijo. Eu fui pego de surpresa, fechei meus olhos quando senti os lábios de Isabella de encontro ao meu e relaxei. Ela abriu a boca, me dando passagem e permitindo minha língua encontrar a sua, em uma dança gostosa e prazerosa. Isabella puxou meus cabelos com vontade e eu mordi seu lábio inferior, fazendo minha companheira rosnar. Ela me pegou pela nuca e se deitou no sofá, puxando-me para cima dela. Eu deixei. Se Isabella não parasse com isso, minha calça iria rasgar. Fiz movimentos por cima dela, tentando ter um maior contato com o seu corpo. Eu apertava seu seio quando escutei uma batida na porta. Olhei com raiva para a peça de madeira e bufei de ódio.

Isabella sorria para mim, divertindo-se com a minha falta de paciência. Levantei-me de um salto e caminhei em direção à porta. Era Paulo. Mas que merda o vampiro estava fazendo em frente à porta do quarto da minha companheira há essa hora?

- Boa noite Demetri.

Eu acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e ele olhou para Isabella, que estava parada atrás de mim.

- Boa noite Sra. Swan.

Ela sorriu para o vampiro.

- Boa noite Paulo.

Ele olhou para mim um pouco envergonhado, acho que ele tinha escutado os rosnados saindo do quarto antes de bater na porta.

- Sinto incomodá-los, mas Demetri pediu para que eu tirasse suas roupas para colocá-las no armário do outro quarto.

Ah é. _Isso_. Eu havia me esquecido completamente o pedido feito para Paulo. Já estava pronto para arrancar sua cabeça quando ele disse o seu propósito. Fui para o lado de Isabella, dando espaço para o vampiro passar e só quando ele cruzou a porta, entrando no cômodo que vi que carregava uma mala grande. Incrível como minha raiva me deixava cego. Isabella olhava o vampiro com cautela e parecia pensar em algo.

- Paulo?

Meu anjo chamou o vampiro, e esse parou de dobrar as roupas de Isabella, olhando-a com receio.

- Creio que é tarde, mas queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz aquele dia.

O vampiro voltou a dobrar as malas e eu coloquei a mão na boca, tentando reprimir uma risada, que insistia em sair. Isabella me deu um tapa forte no braço. Doeu. Olhou-me com raiva. Dias antes, ela tinha torturado sem querer o vampiro que agora dobrava suas roupas cuidadosamente.

- Claro Sra. Swan, não se preocupe com isso.

Ela sorriu para o vampiro no momento que ele trancava a mala, pegando-a e caminhando para a porta novamente.

- Ei! Paulo!

O vampiro voltou a olhar para Isabella com cautela.

- Diga a Carlos que eu me desculpo, tudo bem? Não foi por mal...

Ele gesticulou para Isabella, impedindo-a de falar mais. E sorriu para ela.

- Claro que direi, não se preocupe com isso.

Olhou para mim.

- Nos vemos amanhã.

Eu acenei para ele e Paulo saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Quando escutei seus passos se distanciando, olhei para Isabella e sorri para ela, caminhando em sua direção.

Cheguei a milímetros do seu rosto, passei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos e apertei seu queixo.

- Onde estávamos?

Cheguei perto de Isabella e mordi seu lábio. Mas ela estava com a testa vincada. Olhei para o meu anjo.

- O que Paulo quer com você?

Puta merda, a curiosidade de Isabella realmente era fora do normal, era enorme. Eu quase ri e pensei seriamente na possibilidade de brincar com isso.

- Só te conto se você me der um beijo.

Ela fez uma careta e me deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios. Antes que eu pudesse sentir seu gosto ela já tinha se afastado, me contentei em lamber os meus lábios, para tentar apreciar alguma coisa.

- Agora me fale, o que Paulo quer com você?

Cocei a garganta e olhei para o teto.

- Só te conto se você tirar sua roupa.

Senti a mão de Isabella me dar um tapa na barriga, ela riu.

- Pare com isso! Você é impossível!

Eu ri junto com ela e peguei sua cintura, puxando meu anjo para perto. Olhei para ela ainda sorrindo e depositei um beijo em sua testa.

- Paulo não quer nada comigo, meu anjo. Apenas vai estar na sala branca quando Aro me chamar. Ele quer conversar comigo, me passar algumas advertências que ele já passou milhões de vezes.

A sobrancelha de Isabella se levantou e ela me lembrou uma mãe pronta para dar um sermão. Eu olhei para o teto.

- Que advertências?

Fiz uma careta e continuei a fitar o teto.

- Aro me quer calmo quando Edward chegar a Volterra. Você nunca me viu com raiva, Isabella.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu tirei meus braços da sua cintura, caminhando em direção ao sofá e me sentando. Juntei minhas mãos e coloquei perto da boca. Pensei seriamente no assunto. Se eu me descontrolasse no dia, poderia acabar com a vida do vampiro.

Senti o sofá se afundar do meu lado esquerdo e Isabella olhava para mim. Já estava amanhecendo e o quarto estava clareando.

- Eu vou com você.

Ponderei se Aro acharia ruim Isabella me acompanhar. Concluí que não, ela era minha companheira, e eu a queria ao meu lado. Sempre.

- Claro.

Sorri para ela e ela pegou meu braço, passando-o novamente em volta do seu corpo e subindo no meu colo. Seus braços finos envolveram meu pescoço. A calça deu sinal de alerta novamente e Isabella sentiu. Ela começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu fechei meus olhos.

- Eu gostaria de ver você descarregar sua raiva em Edward.

Eu rosnei em resposta. Merda, Isabella não sabia o que estava falando. Ela _realmente_ nunca tinha me visto com raiva.


	29. Capítulo 27

.

**Capítulo 27**

_Não sabia por que Edward queria voltar depois de tanto tempo. Não sabia se o assunto que ele queria tratar era comigo, ou apenas com Aro. Não sabia com quem ele estaria. A única coisa que eu sabia, era a reação que eu teria quando o visse. Caminhei em direção ao meu quarto. Se Edward Cullen quisesse vir à Volterra, que Edward Cullen viesse._

**[...]**

Estava em frente à janela, pensando seriamente no que eu ia viver no dia seguinte. Edward estaria na minha frente pela primeira vez desde que me abandonara em Volterra. Eu não pretendia vê-lo nunca mais, e se eu não pudesse evitar o contato e tivesse o direito de escolher, escolheria vê-lo depois de mais de mil anos. Não que eu não estivesse preparada para vê-lo, mas eu não tinha certeza da minha reação quando fitasse o rosto do menino de aparentemente dezessete anos.

Já a reação de Demetri eu podia prever com quase certeza. Ele estava sentado no sofá com os dois braços em cima do encosto, e me olhava intensamente. Eu tinha certeza que se ele tivesse a oportunidade, desmembraria Edward em segundos. Aro não teria alertado meu vampiro várias vezes se não conhecesse a falta de paciência que Demetri tinha. Meus olhos foram passando pelo seu corpo. Seu manto estava jogado para trás do sofá, as roupas um pouco amassadas. Sorri com isso, afinal, era eu a responsável.

Corri os olhos pelo peito de Demetri e ele respirava compassadamente e calmamente, desci o olhar automaticamente e vi que Demetri já estava mais calmo. A saliência grande na calça já havia sumido. Meu vampiro teve que se controlar horas atrás. Aro nos queria na sala branca a qualquer instante e o mestre não era alguém que gostava de esperar.

Caminhei em direção a Demetri e ele abriu os braços para me receber. Sentei-me em seu colo e senti seus lábios passando pelo meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos quando o aroma delicioso de canela chegou ao meu nariz. Incrível como o cheiro de Demetri ainda me inebriava. Engoli em seco quando Demetri pousou sua mão na minha barriga, já estava subindo quando eu o impedi.

- Controle-se.

Ele bufou em um gesto de impaciência e jogou seu corpo para o encosto do sofá.

- Quero tomar um banho. – disse, mais para mim, do que para ele.

Demetri levantou um pouco a cabeça, sua sobrancelha estava erguida e um sorriso malicioso começava a nascer na sua face quando eu levantei minhas mãos.

- Preciso de um banho. E pare de pensar muito, temos que ver Aro em poucos minutos.

Ele voltou a deitar a cabeça no encosto do sofá e eu me levantei, caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Escutei passos se distanciando e olhei para Demetri, que já estava com a mão na maçaneta.

- Ei!

Ele olhou para mim como se estivesse fazendo algo óbvio e eu vinquei a testa.

- Aonde vai?

- Para o nosso banheiro.

Demorei alguns segundos para lembrar que agora o meu banheiro era outro, o quarto também. Suspirei olhando pela última vez o cômodo que me acomodara por dias em Volterra. Passei tantos momentos nele, que eu sentiria sua falta. Andei em direção à porta e parei ao lado de Demetri, ele carregava um sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Para uma vampira, você ainda é bem lerdinha.

Abri a boca em um gesto falso de indignação e dei um tapa em Demetri. Ele riu da minha atitude e beijou minha testa, saindo do quarto. O segui, caminhando em direção ao corredor frio que ficava o quarto de Demetri, que agora era meu também.

- Não percebe que como minha companheira, você terá que me agüentar a vida inteira? Digo, a vida _eterna_ inteira?

Eu sorri com aquilo. Agüentar Demetri, seu abdômen perfeito, seus músculos, seu "V", sua safadeza, seus cabelos lindos, seu cheiro de canela e seu sorriso torto era algo que eu não ia precisar fazer muito esforço para dar conta.

Ele parou em frente à porta que eu reconheci da minha lembrança humana e entrou. Dei dois passos à frente e o segui, entrando no cômodo. Demetri caminhou em direção ao sofá e tirou o manto no caminho, jogando-o no chão. Sentei-me na cama e olhei para o vampiro, que agora pousava a cabeça calmamente no encosto do sofá, olhou para mim e seu sorriso torto voltou à sua face.

- Não vai tomar banho?

Eu suspirei passando as mãos nos cabelos e me levantei, caminhando em direção à porta do banheiro. Demetri me olhava com calma.

- Não vem comigo?

Ele apontou para seu peito e arregalou os olhos. Eu vinquei a testa.

- Se eu me juntar a você em um banho Isabella, sairemos desse quarto só amanhã.

Nem tentei discutir. Demetri tinha total razão. Tirei minhas roupas quando fechei a porta do banheiro, para o vampiro não cair na tentação de me seguir, e entrei na ducha quente. Passei o sabonete e o shampoo calmamente, tirando o cheiro de sangue da caçada anterior que impregnava meu cabelo. Eu teria que aprender a caçar com mais calma. Minha sede estava atrapalhando minhas boas maneiras. 

Fechei a ducha e me enrolei na toalha. Saí do banheiro e Demetri sorriu quando me viu. Eu parei em frente à cama e olhei para ele. O vampiro se levantou e começou a tirar sua roupa, jogando-a no sofá. Demetri estava nu na minha frente. Parece que a consideração que eu tinha não era proporcional à consideração de Demetri. Minha boca salivou ao ver seu corpo. Fiz um enorme esforço para tirar meus olhos de cima do vampiro e olhar para o armário. Ele pagaria por isso mais tarde. Escutei Demetri ligar a ducha e abri a primeira porta, olhando todas as minhas roupas dentro do móvel. Era estranho compartilhar um armário com alguém. Meu homem.

Vesti uma calça colada preta e uma blusa verde musgo com gola alta. Havia uma bota embaixo de uma prateleira e eu a coloquei. Era confortável, não tinha salto. Peguei um manto preto, o menor que havia no armário, ele serviu perfeitamente no meu corpo. Os mantos maiores eram de Demetri, anotei mentalmente. Olhei para a janela e vi o sol mais forte, já estava de tarde. Possivelmente depois de algumas horas estaria de noite.

Demetri saiu do banheiro – nu - e caminhou em direção ao armário também, abrindo uma gaveta e retirando uma cueca boxer preta. Vestiu-a. Eu olhava cada movimento do vampiro.

- Se não parar de olhar, essa boxer vai ficar apertada, e eu vou te proibir de sair do quarto.

Mesmo não me olhando diretamente, ele sabia que eu o estava observando. Revirei os olhos para Demetri, mas não consegui impedir um sorriso nascer no meu rosto. Ele realmente era impossível. O vampiro se vestiu rapidamente e foi em direção à porta, abrindo-a e me esperando. Eu passei os olhos pelo meu novo quarto e saí do cômodo. Demetri me seguiu.

Caminhamos em direção à sala branca e eu refazia mentalmente várias perguntas que eu pretendia fazer a Aro. Demetri me olhava com diversão.

- Eu consigo escutar as engrenagens do seu cérebro Isabella.

Se eu tivesse cinco anos de idade, mandaria língua para ele. Parecia que Demetri não precisava ler mentes igual a Edward para saber em que eu estava pensando.

- Não confia em mim? – ele me perguntou ironicamente.

- Em você eu confio. Eu não confio é em sua paciência.

Ele revirou os olhos sorrindo e abriu a porta da sala branca, entrando calmamente.

- Isabella! Demetri!

Aro caminhou flutuando como de costume em nossa direção, mas não pegou a mão de Demetri. Em vez disso, olhou para mim.

- Creio que depois do que escutou nessa sala há algumas horas, você tem algumas perguntas para me fazer, não?

Fiquei surpresa com a rapidez que Aro lia minhas expressões. Meu rosto devia estar contorcido de curiosidade. Eu assenti para meu mestre e ele voltou a se sentar no trono. Ele me olhou dando permissão para que eu abrisse a boca e deixasse sair a enxurrada de perguntas que impregnavam minha mente.

- Como soube que Edward viria?

Ele olhou para Caius e Marcus.

- Um vampiro que trabalhava para mim encontrou Jasper Whitlock no sul do Canadá, e ele nos contou que Edward pretendia voltar um dia à Volterra.

Jasper? Whitlock? O que Jasper estava fazendo no sul do Canadá sem os Cullen?

- Jasper teve alguns desentendimentos com a família por causa disso.

Aro acrescentou, respondendo a minha pergunta. O que poderia deixar Jasper com raiva em relação à vinda de Edward para Volterra? Teria que pensar nisso depois, eu ainda tinha muitas perguntas a fazer para Aro.

- Quando soube disso?

- Há exatamente um mês, Isabella.

Meu corpo todo tremeu de raiva instantaneamente com a resposta de Aro, ele soube disso durante um mês e não havia me contado. Eu engoli em seco tentando controlar o veneno que se acumulava na minha boca. Eu nunca perguntaria a ele por que ele não havia me contado. Aro era meu mestre, não um amigo que eu tiro satisfação quando não gosto de algo.

- Sabe o que exatamente ele vai tentar?

Aro suspirou e juntou as mãos, olhando rapidamente para Demetri.

- Demetri já deve ter dito que Edward pretende ter você de volta, não?

Eu assenti com a cabeça e vi o corpo de Demetri ficar tenso em questões de segundos.

- Creio que ele será persistente Bella, e terá algumas cartas na manga, por assim dizer.

- O que, por exemplo?

Aro levantou a sobrancelha e fez um gesto com as mãos, as levantando também.

- Não posso prever isso.

Suspirei longamente e coloquei minhas mãos nas têmporas tentando raciocinar e digerir tudo o que Aro havia me falado. Edward teria força de vontade. Se existe alguma coisa que Edward tem, é teimosia. Ele não desistiria fácil.

- Mas creio que ele não virá sozinho, Isabella.

Olhei para meu mestre, surpresa com a nova informação. Vinquei a testa pensando nas possibilidades de vampiros que poderiam vir. Rosalie nunca viria. Jasper também não, apenas se Alice pedisse. Seria por causa disso que os Cullen tinham tido um atrito?

- Os Cullen têm algo que desejo. E muito, Isabella. Edward sabe disso.

Demetri rosnou ao meu lado. Ele olhava para um ponto fixo da parede que havia atrás dos tronos e seu maxilar estava travado. Marcus e Caius olhavam para mim. Eu me lembrei rapidamente de Alice me contando que Aro não quis matar Edward quando esse lhe pediu, porque ele tinha um dom. Dom esse suficiente para Aro achar que não valia a pena matar o vampiro. Quando tudo se encaixou, um rosnado saiu do meu peito e chegou aos ouvidos de Aro.

- Mas creio que não é algo com que você tenha que se preocupar, Isabella.

Eu olhei para meu mestre e acenei afirmativamente. Minhas perguntas haviam acabado. Eu não queria saber mais. As informações que Aro havia me dado já eram suficientes para saciar minha curiosidade fora do normal. E fazer com que zilhares de novas perguntas nascessem em minha mente.

- Demetri?

A voz de Aro chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu levantei a cabeça rapidamente para fitar o vampiro ao meu lado. Ele olhava para Aro com calma.

- Não preciso dizer novamente que não quero pedaços de vampiros espalhados pela sala, sim?

Ele sorriu.

- Claro, mestre.

- Creio que só teremos algum tipo de desentendimento com os Cullen que virão se eles passarem dos limites.

Demetri olhou para o chão.

- Você terá carta branca se isso ocorrer. Confio em você e em Felix quando esse tipo de evento acontece.

Um sorriso malicioso nasceu no rosto de Demetri e eu me arrepiei. Ele parecia pronto para atacar alguém e se deliciar com isso. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Aro se levantou e juntou as mãos, fazendo barulho.

- Bom, Heidi chegará em instantes. Felix e Gianna não estão em Volterra e creio que sobrará refeição para todos. Ficam para o jantar?

Jantar? Olhei novamente para a janela e me assustei com a ausência dos raios de sol. Já era noite. Daqui algumas horas, Edward estaria nessa mesma sala com mais um Cullen.

- Claro.

A voz de Demetri me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu acenei afirmativamente para Aro. Com a tensão que eu estava, minha garganta já queimava com a sede. Seria bom ter uma refeição antes de encarar o que estava por vir. Demetri se postou ao meu lado e eu passei os olhos pela primeira vez na sala.

Jane estava com Alec. Caius e Marcus já estavam em pé junto a Aro. Havia alguns vampiros de mantos pretos na sala. Senti o cheiro de sangue humano penetrar por debaixo da fresta da porta e minha boca se encheu de veneno. Os passos pesados e escandalosos chegaram aos meus ouvidos muito antes de Heidi virar o corredor.

Demetri me olhou rapidamente e eu escutei a porta se abrir. Uma multidão de pessoas entrou na sala branca. Olhei para os humanos à minha frente e as expressões que estava nas suas faces eram-me familiares. Medo, fascínio, curiosidade. Estranhamente isso não me incomodou. Eu estava preocupada demais em sentir o aroma que mais me parecia comestível.

A porta se fechou e eu vi Demetri correr para a mulher mais nova que ocupava o segundo lugar da fila de trás. Revirei os olhos. Ele nunca enjoaria de sangue feminino? Acho que não. Eu com pouco tempo de vida vampira já tinha minha preferência. Senti o cheiro do sangue de um homem na casa dos quarenta anos, a veia pulsava no seu pescoço devido ao coração acelerado. Era como um convite.

Apressei o passo em direção ao homem e ele me olhou nos olhos. Aceitação foi a última coisa que vi seu olhar transpassar quando senti meus dentes afiados afundarem em sua carne macia, fazendo o gosto divino de sangue descer pela minha garganta e minha sede diminuir consideravelmente. Era incrível como os humanos aceitavam a morte tão facilmente.


	30. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

**Demetri**

Já estava na quarta mulher quando olhei para a janela da sala branca e vi o sol nascendo. _Merda_, daqui algumas horas o vampirinho estaria nesse mesmo local. Claro que eu já estava sem fome, mas sobrou comida, eu poderia fazer o quê?

Joguei o corpo da mulher no chão e passei meus olhos pelo aposento para tentar achar meu anjo. Isabella estava a dez metros de distância. Conversava com Jane e o resto da sua alimentação – masculina - fazia um monte ao lado dela.

Caminhei em direção às vampiras e pigarreei para as duas olharem para mim.

- Creio que teremos que ajudar na limpeza, se quiserem deixar a sala agradável para as visitas.

Isso foi um modo de dizer que tínhamos que nos livrar dos cadáveres para que os vampiros vegetarianos não se assustassem. Revirei os olhos com esse pensamento. Eu estava pouco me fodendo para o que os Cullen achariam de nossa dieta.

- Claro.

Jane me respondeu alegremente e saiu de perto de Isabella, andando para os guardas e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. Jane sempre ficava de bom humor depois do jantar. Paulo e os outros começaram a empilhar os corpos nos ombros e já estavam deixando a sala quando mais quatro vampiras chegaram com panos molhados e começaram a limpar o chão. Eu olhei para minha companheira.

- Satisfeita, amor?

Ela fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e sorriu. Isabella tinha os olhos vermelhos sangue devido à alimentação recente, eu sorri com isso, Edward ficaria puto. Passei meus braços em volta do seu corpo e a puxei para mim, depositando um beijo na sua testa. Pousei meu queixo em cima da sua cabeça, Isabella era bem mais baixa que eu.

- Estive pensando... quem virá com Edward?

Vinquei a testa e respirei fundo. Eu não sabia quem viria, mas eu tinha um palpite. Aro disse-nos que Edward tinha algo que ele sempre quis, e que teria cartas nas mangas. Bom, Edward lia pensamentos, e isso sempre fascinou meu mestre, mas os Cullen possuíam uma pequena criaturinha que já tinha passado por essa sala, Alice.

- Creio que sua antiga cunhada.

Isabella se separou do meu abraço e cruzou os braços. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e ela pensava calmamente. Depois de exatamente quarenta e sete segundos, ela me olhou.

- O que Alice viria fazer aqui, Demetri?

Eu bufei e passei as mãos nos cabelos sedosos dela, colocando a mecha que insistia em cair no rosto, para trás da orelha.

- Lembra o que Aro nos disse, meu anjo?

- Que Edward tem algo que ele quer... e...

Compreensão assaltou a face de Isabella e ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro com a mão na boca.

- Mas é claro...

Eu continuava a olhar Isabella andando, ao mesmo tempo que percebia Felix chegar com Gianna e ir em direção a Aro.

- Foi por causa disso...

Tudo bem. Eu também era um ser vivo e tinha direito de ter curiosidade, o que Isabella falava não fazia sentido, eu não lia pensamento igual seu ex-namorado para saber sobre o que ela estava divagando.

- Do que está falando, amor?

Ela parou de andar e me fitou.

- Alice vê o futuro, e isso Aro sempre gostou.

Assenti afirmativamente. Isso eu já sabia, eu queria saber mais, voltei a olhar para ela e Isabella continuou a andar pela sala.

- Edward pediria para Alice vir junto. Eu sei que ela viria, Alice é muito digna e gosta muito de Edward para recusar. Quem não deve ter gostado nada disso foi seu marido, ele sempre teve receio de Volterra.

E ele tinha razão. Nós não éramos vampiros felizes e saltitantes.

- Foi por isso que eles brigaram Demetri! Ele não deve ter concordado com isso, ele não vai deixar Alice vir sozinha com Edward, ele vai querer vir.

- O quê? Jasper Whitlock?

- Hale, Demetri.

- Que seja, eu o conheço por Whitlock.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Se Jasper viesse, o ambiente ficaria mais tenso do que antes, eu conhecia o lado sombrio do vampiro, ele havia dado trabalho no sul. Vinquei a testa, imerso em pensamentos. Se Jasper Whitlock viesse, teríamos que conversar com mais calma. Ele não deixaria Alice fazer algo estúpido, ou Edward. Merda, isso estava virando um circo.

Escutei passos em nossa direção e me virei para fitar Jane, a pequena sorria para Isabella e meu anjo parou para contar da possibilidade pela qual íamos passar. O sorriso de Jane não se desfez, para ela, seria mais dois para torturar. Eu sorri com isso, Jane era um demônio mesmo. O francês enfim falou algo certo. Caminhei em direção a Aro e me postei ao seu lado, esperando Felix dar o relatório do dia para meu mestre. Gianna se afastou junto com Felix e Aro olhou para mim.

- Creio que teremos que tomar precauções, mestre.

Aro estendeu a mão para mim e eu pousei a minha em cima, para meu mestre ver a conversa que eu tinha tido com Isabella. Depois que Aro retirou sua mão, ele ficou pensativo, olhava para a janela e sua testa estava vincada.

- Acredito que se Jasper Whitlock vier, precisarei de você ao lado de Isabella...

Revirei os olhos automaticamente, eu ficaria ao lado da minha companheira, ela precisando ou não.

-...alerta.

Fitei Aro por um momento não entendendo o que ele quis me dizer.

- Quando você diz alerta...

- Quero que você fique atento ao que Edward poderá fazer. Alice só viria se ele pedisse, e pensando melhor no assunto, faz sentido. O problema é que se Edward oferecer sua irmã, Jasper Whitlock poderá não gostar.

Levantei as sobrancelhas e assenti afirmativamente. Meu problema não era com Jasper, nem com Alice. Meu problema era com o maldito vampiro que era a causa disso tudo. Isabella chegou perto de nós e eu me virei para fitá-la. Ela parecia calma, mas cautelosa. Aro sorriu para Isabella e saiu de perto, sentando-se novamente.

- Acalma-se Demetri. E engula esse veneno.

Eu não precisava falar nada a Isabella, para meu anjo ver que minha cabeça não estava no lugar. Meio minuto me dedicando a pensar no vegetariano, e minha boca não estava mais vazia. Engoli o veneno que a inundava e olhei para Isabella, sorrindo, como um filho que havia feito o que a mãe tinha mandado. Isabella sorriu novamente para mim, mas sua cabeça olhou para a porta quando ela se abriu e um vampiro entrou, caminhando em direção a Aro em passos largos.

Aro se levantou e escutou o que o vampiro falava em seu ouvido, baixo demais para que qualquer outro da sala escutasse. Eu peguei a mão de Isabella e podia jurar que se ela ainda tivesse pulso, seu coração estaria acelerado. O vampiro se retirou rapidamente e eu olhei para a janela. Os raios de sol estavam mais fortes. Aro se levantou.

- Eles já estão aqui.

Merda. Eles tinham chegado mais cedo. A mão de Isabella apertou a minha e ela me olhou significativamente. Aro continuou levantado e fez um gesto com a mão para nós irmos para perto de Jane. Eu puxei Isabella para perto, mas soltei sua mão. Ela me olhou e agradeceu com um sorriso, Isabella estava nervosa demais para demonstrações de afetos. E eu precisaria das minhas duas mãos, se Edward tentasse algo.

- Pode mandar entrar, Paulo.

Caius falou para o vampiro que estava ao lado da porta. Gianna permanecia com Felix ao seu lado, mas eu sabia que se eu precisasse, com um segundo o vampiro estaria me ajudando. A porta de madeira se abriu e três vampiros andaram calmamente para o centro da sala. Alice, a pequena. Jasper, seu marido e Edward, o maldito vegetariano.

Meu peito vibrou quando vi o projeto de vampiro na minha frente. A única coisa que Edward tinha feito de útil em sua vida de vampiro, foi deixar Isabella em Volterra para mim.

- Edward, Jasper, Alice, meus amigos!

A voz de Aro soou feliz e eu quase ri ao ver como meu mestre podia ser calmo, e um bom ator.

- Aro.

A voz de Edward saiu estrangulada e eu vinquei a testa por isso. Alice olhava para o chão e parecia um pouco triste. Jasper mantinha seus olhos em Aro, o corpo estava tenso, e parecia disposto a morrer se alguém tentasse algo contra sua esposa. Estava evidente que o ex-major estava em Volterra por pura obrigação.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo Edward Cullen?

Edward deu um passo para frente e Aro estendeu a mão, para receber a mão do vampiro. Os olhos do meu mestre saíram de foco quando o tocou e o silêncio na sala ficou tenso. Jasper agora olhava para Isabella e meu anjo devolvia o olhar sem piscar. Depois de alguns segundos, Jasper deu um meio sorriso. Parecia satisfeito com o que via, mas fingiu não ter virado a cabeça, quando Alice voltou a olhá-lo.

- Interessante...

A voz de Aro quebrou o silêncio da sala, fazendo os vampiros voltarem a atenção total para meu mestre.

- Creio que o que está me pedindo Edward, é algo tentador. Mas não posso tomar essa decisão sozinho. Isabella tem que concordar, por que não pede diretamente para ela?

Aro apontou para o lado direito da sala e Alice e Edward viraram seus rostos para a direção, fitando pela primeira vez Isabella. O rosto de Alice não se alterou, o do vampiro se contorceu em dor quando olhou no que sua namorada pura e delicada tinha se tornado.

Isabella fitava Edward sem piscar, seus olhos não se mexiam e seu corpo estava tenso demais. Mas ela não tentou nada.

- Bella, meu amor, o que fizeram com você?

Isabella mostrou os dentes, e eu e Jane já ficamos em estado de alerta quando ela moveu apenas um músculo.

- Não me chame de amor. Deixei de ser seu amor faz tempo.

Edward vincou a testa e olhou novamente para Aro, que permanecia sorrindo e com as mãos juntas. Ele não falou, esperou para ver se Edward teria a coragem de fazer o convite que queria a Isabella.

- Bella, primeiramente quero lhe pedir desculpas.

O rosto de Isabella se contorceu em raiva e um rosnado saía de seu peito. Jasper revirou os olhos e Alice fitava tudo com atenção.

- Que seja.

A voz de Isabella saiu um pouco alterada, mas ela parecia determinada demais a não precisar olhar para a cara de Edward nem mais um segundo, ela queria que ele fosse embora o mais rápido possível.

- Quero que você volte para mim, Bella.

Enfim o vampiro teve coragem. Dessa vez foi meu peito que vibrou e Isabella olhou para mim rapidamente em alerta. Eu não pretendia fazer nada, a menos que Edward tentasse algo. Seguia ordens de Aro, afinal.

- Não perca seu tempo, Edward.

Ele travou o maxilar, mas parecia achar que Isabella apenas estava confusa em relação ao seu amor. O vampiro deu dois passos à frente rápido demais e o barulho dos seus joelhos caindo no chão reverberou pela sala. O cômodo foi preenchido pelos seus gritos de agonia e eu olhei para a causadora disso tudo. Isabella não piscava quando olhava para Edward, os olhos se tornando negros à medida que ela percorria as lembranças do vampiro. Alice correu em socorro ao irmão e pousou suas mãos pequenas nas suas costas.

- O que está fazendo? PARE!

Isabella agora mostrava os dentes e Edward segurou sua cabeça, abaixando-a e quase arrancando seus próprios cabelos. Jasper permanecia no lugar.

- TIRE ISSO DE MIM! FAÇA ISSO PARAR, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

Deus não existe, seu idiota.

Aro caminhou em direção a Isabella, e ela desviou o olhar do vampiro quando a mão do meu mestre tocou seu ombro direito. Edward arfava devido às visões que Isabella fez voltar à tona, e algumas que eu podia jurar que ela havia depositado de propósito.

- Isabella tem um dom peculiar, Edward. Infelizmente eu me esqueci de te avisar. Tarde demais, não? Não é qualquer um que ela deixa chegar perto.

Aro sorriu simpaticamente e os olhos de Edward passavam de vampiro para vampiro na sala. Ele olhou para Aro.

- Por que não consigo escutar ninguém?

- Porque Isabella não deixa. Ela não tem apenas um dom, Edward.

Seu maxilar voltou a se trancar e ele olhou para Isabella com nojo.

- Seus olhos...

Minha companheira levantou a sobrancelha em desafio.

- Por quê?

Edward perguntou, como se beber sangue humano fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

- Porque eu tenho tudo em comum com meu verdadeiro amor, Edward.

Seus olhos vermelhos pousaram em mim e Edward me olhou com raiva. Um baixo rosnado saiu do meu peito e Aro retirou sua mão do ombro de Isabella, saindo de perto e voltando para seu lugar. Isabella chegou mais perto de mim e minha mão segurou seu ombro esquerdo.

- O quê? Demetri? Foi ele o responsável de você virar um monstro?

Soltei um rosnado mais audível de advertência e ele olhou para mim. _Cuidado_, Edward.

- Demetri me ensinou muitas coisas, Edward. Coisas que você nunca seria capaz de ensinar.

Isabella sorriu e eu olhei para meu mestre para descobrir o que ele estava achando disso tudo. Aro não tinha reação, assim como Caius e Marcus, permanecia calado e calmo. Eu voltei a olhar para o vampiro. Edward mostrou os dentes.

- O que você fez a ela?

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Creio que se eu falar, você não irá gostar.

Dei um sorriso malicioso e Edward avançou um passo em minha direção, mas pensou melhor quando minhas mãos fecharam-se em punhos. Ficou imóvel. Parecia pensar em outra estratégia, voltou-se novamente para Isabella.

- Então é isso? Eu deixo você sozinha e o primeiro vampiro que você acha além de mim toma seu coração?

- Cuidado, Edward.

A voz de Jane soou atrás de mim e o vampiro tomou conhecimento de verdade da sua presença pela primeira vez.

- Não vou tolerar que fale mal da minha amiga.

Edward riu nervosamente.

- Amiga? Isabella Swan agora é sua amiga? Você não tem capacidade para ter amigos, Jane.

A vampira sorriu para Edward e esse caiu no chão, seu rosto se contorcendo de dor.

- PARE COM ISSO!

A voz urgente de Alice chegou aos ouvidos de Jane e ela revirou os olhos, suspirando com preguiça.

Edward se recompôs e olhou novamente para Aro.

- Creio que, já que você tomou a alma de Isabella, poderá deixá-la ir de Volterra.

Aro juntou as mãos novamente e olhou para o vampiro.

- Mas é claro! Bella, querida, quer ir?

Isabella sorriu para meu mestre e pegou a minha mão de seu ombro, entrelaçando seus dedos nos meus.

- Meu lugar é em Volterra, mestre.

Edward mostrou os dentes, parecia não acreditar em nenhuma palavra que Isabella dizia. Eu podia jurar que o vampiro estava pensando que meu anjo estava sendo influenciada por alguma coisa. Isso me irritou_. Acalme-se, Demetri_. Edward olhou novamente para Aro.

- Eu fico no lugar dela.

_Filho da puta_. Aro levantou as sobrancelhas e eu rosnei novamente, apenas para Isabella escutar. Edward realmente faria de _tudo_ para tê-la livre. Ou algo que ele _achava_ que era liberdade.

- Creio que não estou interessado em seu dom mais do que no dom de Bella, Edward. Ela se tornou importante demais para mim.

Edward parecia confuso e pego de surpresa, ele não sabia que o interesse de Aro era forte, e que Isabella tinha dons mais poderosos do que o dele.

- Alice fica também, se for preciso.

Um rosnado diferente chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me virei para o casal. Jasper mostrava os dentes e arqueava as costas para o... próprio irmão? Merda, Jasper Whitlock com raiva era uma coisa que eu não pretendia ver, isso estava ficando feio.

- Já disse que não deixaria Alice ir, Edward.

A voz de Jasper saiu raivosa e Edward mostrou seus dentes também, eu podia jurar que Jasper pularia a qualquer minuto no pescoço do irmão.

- Acalma-se Jazz.

Alice falou e deu dois passos à frente em direção a Isabella, o corpo da minha companheira se enrijeceu.

- Bella, se for preciso, eu fico.

Isabella fez um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

- Alice, tenho tudo o que quero aqui em Volterra, acredite.

Alice deu um olhar triste para Isabella e Jasper pareceu relaxar pela primeira vez. Edward olhava tudo incrédulo.

- E acredite, se Isabella quisesse, ela iria. Nunca a prenderia, mas nunca a trocaria por vocês.

Aro falou calmamente e todos voltaram sua atenção para o vampiro. Edward parecia descontrolado, tudo o que havia tentado tinha sido em vão. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Bella...

O vampiro deu dois passos à frente e Isabella chegou perto de mim.

- Volte para mim.

- Nunca.

Ele fez uma careta contorcida de raiva e caminhou em direção a Isabella. Foi _demais_ para mim. Em um segundo minha mão pegava seu pescoço de garoto e apertava com força. Edward se debatia, mas era inútil, ele não era louco para tentar sair. Felix estava atento a tudo. Achei engraçado; observando melhor a cena, era a _segunda_ vez só esse ano que eu tinha um pescoço de um Cullen em mãos.

Alice chegou perto de Isabella e eu olhei com atenção para a minúscula vampira. Isabella não parecia se incomodar com isso.

- Bella, tem certeza disso?

Isabella acenou afirmativamente e Alice a abraçou. Eu observava tudo com atenção, Jasper também. Era a segurança das nossas companheiras que estava em jogo. Alice não parecia se incomodar com a situação. Ela sentia dor pelo irmão, mas já tinha se contentado que Isabella estava feliz. O projeto de vampiro poderia se contentar com isso também e me poupar de certas coisas, não?

Parecia que não.

- Alice! Não vê que ela está sendo influenciada? VOCÊ VAI DESISTIR FÁCIL ASSIM?

Eu apertei minha mão no pescoço de Edward, fazendo-o calar-se. Alice olhou para o irmão com pena e tristeza, caminhou em direção a Jasper e segurou sua mão. Edward relaxou pela primeira vez.

- Me solte. Quero falar com Aro.

Eu olhei para meu mestre e ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Afrouxei o aperto no pescoço, soltando minhas mãos e deixando o vampiro sair de perto. Ótimo, ele longe de Isabella era o que eu queria. Ela me olhou com atenção e cautela. Eu quase me desculpei por ter perdido o controle, mas ela sorriu para mim.

- Quero que pense melhor na proposta que lhe fiz, prometo passar a eternidade servindo a você.

Eu sabia que a proposta era tentadora demais para Aro, mas parecia que o dom de Isabella era algo muito mais valioso do quer ler mentes.

- Mesmo se quisesse Edward, não creio que isso tiraria Isabella de Volterra. Ela escolheu ser vampira, Demetri só proporcionou isso a ela. Sabe como é, como sua companheira, ele a quer para sempre.

A informação de que eu era o criador de Isabella, _**e**_ companheiro, era nova para Edward, ele voltou a me olhar com raiva.

- Você!

Eu sorri maliciosamente e Edward avançou para cima de mim. Isabella e Jane não fizeram nada. Assim como o resto da sala. E não precisavam. _Tolo_. Eu não pertencia à guarda Volturi por motivo nenhum. Peguei facilmente os braços de Edward e os prendi para trás com uma mão, a minha outra pegava seu pescoço e já fazia força quando a voz de Aro soou pela sala.

- Chega. Acho que o propósito de sua visita já acabou Edward. Foi bom rever vocês.

Era um convite de saída. Jasper percebeu isso e pegou a mão de Alice, puxando-a delicadamente para fora da sala, mas a vampira não se mexeu, olhava para o irmão com medo e parecia saber o que ele estava planejando. Edward olhou para Alice e ela fez um gesto com a cabeça em negativa, ele olhou para Isabella novamente.

- Espero que tenha uma ótima vida Bella. Realmente você merece a eternidade. Você merece tirar vidas inocentes. E merece essa pessoa, que você chama de vampiro decente.

Isabella rosnou e eu revirei os olhos. Tudo bem, já tinha sido paciente _demais_, e Edward testara isso. _Pela última vez_. Plantei meu pé em suas costas e com um pouco de força, puxei seu braço esquerdo para fora do corpo. Um barulho de algo rasgando reverberou pela sala, ele gritou. Alice também.

Ah! Como era bom escutar a dor física de um vampiro... Eu já havia feito milhares de vezes isso, mas nenhuma vez tinha me dado tanto prazer como agora. Eu amava desmembrar vampiros, principalmente se esse vampiro era Edward Cullen. Seus gritos eram como música para meus ouvidos.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Sua irmã perguntou e eu sorri para ela. Jasper andava com Alice como se fosse uma sombra, mas não interferiu em nada. Alice pegou o irmão que agora estava de olhos fechados e de joelhos por causa da dor. Eu permanecia com seu braço em mãos. Isabella olhava tudo com olhos abertos de espanto.

- Demetri, meu caro, eu disse para você se controlar.

A voz do meu mestre chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu revirei os olhos.

- Foi ele que pediu, mestre.

- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! VAI PAGAR POR ISSO!

Eu sorri sarcasticamente para Edward, enfim o vampiro sabia falar palavrão. Jasper pegou as mãos de Alice e a puxou, ela tentou levantar o irmão, mas Edward parecia determinado a tentar algo. Ele caminhou dois passos para frente. Será que ele realmente queria me atacar?

Olhei para a janela ao meu lado e arremessei seu braço para fora, o pedaço do vampiro voou direto para fora do castelo de Volterra e Edward me olhou com dor e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Eu tive que reprimir uma risada.

- Creio que agora terá que ficar algumas horas aqui para achar seu braço Edward. E recolocá-lo.

Aro disse com uma voz tremida, parecia fazer esforço para não rir.

- Nós iremos embora.

Jasper falou com convicção e eu acenei para ele. Eu tinha gostado daquele vampiro. Por que ele não trabalhava para Aro mesmo? Alice olhou para o marido com aflição e ele falou algo baixo demais em seus ouvidos.

- Temos que ir Alice, Edward está louco.

A irmã do vampiro olhou para Edward com súplica, e esse fez um gesto com a cabeça. Ela se virou para Isabella.

- Foi bom ver você Bella. Sinto sua falta.

- Também sinto sua falta Alice, creio que nos veremos em breve.

Meu anjo sorriu para Alice e essa saiu da sala branca, deixando pela primeira vez o irmão sozinho. Edward permanecia de joelhos. Jasper fez um aceno para Aro e para mim, olhando para Isabella.

- Espero vê-la em breve, Bella. Você está ótima assim.

Ele sorriu para minha companheira e Isabella retribuiu o sorriso, o ex-major saiu da sala e a porta se fechou.

- Edward, você pode ficar no quarto que era de Bella, esperando meus vampiros acharem o pedaço do seu corpo. Eles já estão procurando, não vai demorar muito.

Meu mestre falou calmamente. Edward olhava para Aro e eu podia jurar que se ele pudesse, estaria chorando.

- Creio que não precisará da cama, não é? Eu e meu amor destruímos a que tinha no quarto.

Desculpe Edward, mas essa foi um bônus por tudo o que você tinha feito Isabella sofrer. E também porque eu sou um canalha que não deixaria isso passar. E também porque eu fiz questão de mostrar que eu tinha tirado a virgindade da mulher que antes era sua, mas agora é _minha_. Sorri para o projeto de vampiro e ele me olhava com raiva.

Isabella caminhou na minha direção e depositou um beijo na minha boca, rapidamente. Olhou para Edward.

- Vamos Demetri, eu preciso de você agora. Só de você. Daquele jeito que apenas você sabe.

Olhei para o vegetariano. Sinto muito Edward. O jogo acabou para você.


	31. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

**Demetri**

Merda, Isabella um dia me mataria, eu fiquei excitado apenas em pensar que entraria na vampira. Olhei para o vegetariano e Edward parecia prestes a pular no meu pescoço. Pisquei para o projeto de vampiro e passei meu braço em volta da cintura de Isabella, conduzindo-a para fora da sala branca.

Respirei o ar fresco que estava no corredor e meu anjo olhou para mim.

- O quê?

O rosto de Isabella passava um ar de diversão, ela pegou minha mão e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, caminhando em direção ao nosso quarto.

- Realmente, eu nunca tinha te visto com raiva.

Sorri. Eu poderia dizer tranquilamente que agüentei até o fim, mas Edward havia me deixado muito puto para sair impune, ou inteiro. Eu havia jogado o braço do chato bem longe, Paulo e os outros iam demorar a encontrar. Creio que Edward passaria a noite em Volterra. Isso me deixaria com raiva em uma situação normal. Mas como eu estava com Isabella, e a faria gemer e gritar meu nome a noite inteira, eu estava pouco me fodendo. Eu queria que ele escutasse cada barulho.

Chegamos em frente à porta do meu quarto e eu a abri, conduzindo Isabella para dentro. Ela começou a tirar a roupa rapidamente e eu me assustei com isso. Passou a mão no meu queixo e foi para o banheiro. Sorri.

Desabotoei meu manto, jogando-o na lareira que eu acenderia. Minhas roupas foram parar no mesmo lugar. Eu queimaria aquelas peças que estavam fedendo a Edward. Joguei um fósforo nos pedaços de madeira e o fogo começou a engolir o tecido. Fui para o banheiro apenas de cueca e abri a porta. Um ar quente passou pelo meu corpo e eu olhei para a esquerda. Minha mulher perfeita estava abrindo as torneiras da banheira e seu corpo esbelto estava coberto apenas com uma lingerie preta de renda. Minha cueca começou a me incomodar, já estava ficando apertada. Caminhei em direção a Isabella e a abracei por trás.

- Nossa Demetri. Já?

Eu sorri para Isabella, como meu anjo ainda era inocente... peguei sua mão e a coloquei por cima da cueca, para ela sentir meu membro.

- Isso é você que faz comigo, Isabella.

A mão dela fez mais pressão e eu rosnei em resposta, fechando os olhos.

- Eu sei.

Convencida. Nem podia falar nada, ela sabia, e eu queria que ela soubesse a influência que ela tinha sobre meu corpo. Senti a mão de Isabella entrar na minha cueca e ela puxou meu membro para fora, expondo-o e começando a fazer os movimentos para cima e para baixo.

Na medida em que ela movimentava, o cheiro da sua lubrificação chegou ao meu nariz e eu salivei. Eu não era o único que se excitava fácil, afinal. Rosnei para Isabella e a puxei para um beijo, devorando sua boca com vontade, minha língua encontrou a sua e Isabella mordeu meu lábio inferior, quase me levando à loucura. Eu precisava de Isabella. A empurrei para a pia e suas costas bateram no mármore com força, fazendo barulho.

Calma Demetri, mais um cômodo não.

Rasguei a calcinha e o sutiã de Isabella de uma vez. Foda-se para a lingerie, eu compraria quantas lingeries novas ela quisesse. Apertei seu seio de tamanho perfeito para as minhas mãos e Isabella fechou os olhos. Desci beijos pelo seu pescoço, chupando-o e saboreando seu gosto maravilhoso.

Isabella continuava um manjar dos Deuses.

Ela tombou a cabeça, exibindo ainda mais seu pescoço e eu lambi sua pele, da clavícula ao maxilar. Escutei um rosnado sair do peito de Isabella e olhei para meu anjo. Seus olhos estavam negros. Os meus deviam estar do mesmo modo.

Um dedo meu penetrou em Isabella e ela já estava molhada. Ela gemeu baixo e eu introduzi mais um dedo, entrando e saindo do seu centro, sentindo cada músculo ali presente. Era divino.

- Mais...

Eu poderia até usar outro dedo, mas eu queria que Isabella sentisse prazer de verdade. Tirei a cueca rapidamente e segurei meu membro, direcionando-o na sua entrada e a penetrando com força. Isabella gemeu alto e me envolveu com as pernas, puxando-me para perto e fazendo meu membro entrar por inteiro.

Quente, macia e apertada.

Eram as palavras que poderiam rotular o que eu sentia quando penetrava Isabella. O cheiro da sua lubrificação ficou mais forte e eu tive que engolir o veneno que estava em excesso na minha boca. Ela foi feita para mim.

Comecei a estocar com força e Isabella permanecia de olhos fechados e boca aberta. Aberta para receber a minha. Tomei seus lábios com força e segurei seus cabelos, puxando-os à medida que eu entrava em Isabella.

- Mais forte...

Eu penetrei com mais força, empurrando o corpo de Isabella de encontro à pia. Essa fez um barulho de protesto. Eu não estava mais preocupado com o estado do cômodo. Mas tomei cuidado quando Isabella me arranhou nas costas, fazendo-me rosnar. Merda, isso era bom demais.

Estoquei com mais força, me penetrando nela por inteiro e ficando lá, para sentir Isabella chegar ao seu primeiro orgasmo. Suas pernas travaram na minha cintura e eu me deliciei quando senti cada músculo do seu sexo se apertar em volta do meu membro. Rosnei para Isabella e a peguei no colo, ainda dentro dela, para levá-la à banheira. Ela continuava com as pernas encaixadas na minha cintura.

- Deus!

Não, querida. _Demetri_.

Entrei na banheira com Isabella e sentei-me para sentir os jatos fortes de água baterem nas minhas costas. O corpo de Isabella exalava luxúria e isso me excitou ainda mais. Retirei meu membro de dentro dela e ela protestou. Eu sorri. Mergulhei na água e encontrei seu sexo rapidamente. _Ele me chamava_. Lambi a parte mais sensível e senti Isabella se arquear de prazer. Um dedo meu deslizou novamente para dentro do meu anjo e eu fiz movimentos mais rápidos e precisos, chupando-a ao mesmo tempo. Escutei a voz de Isabella gritando de prazer. _Era isso_. Aumentei o ritmo dos movimentos e chupei com mais força, para sentir Isabella contrair os músculos novamente.

_Segundo_.

Submergir na banheira e olhei para Isabella, que parecia estar em outra dimensão. Os olhos fechados e um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Ela me olhou com olhos negros e meu membro latejou apenas de ver seu rosto contorcido de desejo, e parte dos seios aparecendo. Eu rosnei e Isabella mordeu o lábio. Abri meus braços para recebê-la e ela me abraçou, entrelaçando novamente suas pernas na minha cintura, ela puxou meu cabelo com força e eu mostrei meus dentes, levantando-me da banheira.

O vento frio nos atingiu, mas isso não incomodava. Saí da banheira e caminhei em direção à porta, abrindo-a e saindo do banheiro. Isabella beijava meu pescoço e dava mordidas, isso quase me levou à loucura. Joguei Isabella violentamente na cama e essa se estalou. Lembrei-me de ter cuidado, ou teria que comprar dúzias de camas novas todas as vezes que ficávamos sozinhos.

- Quero você Demetri.

Eu não pensei duas vezes em atender ao pedido de Isabella. Subi em seu corpo e a penetrei com força, deslizando-me com facilidade para dentro dela por causa da água e do sabão que ainda restavam em nossos corpos. Isabella gemeu e fechou os olhos novamente. Peguei sua cintura e virei a vampira de costas, a penetrando novamente e pousando meu peito em suas costas quentes e molhadas. Mordi sensualmente cada pedaço que minha boca alcançava, Isabella rosnava cada vez mais alto. As estocadas ficaram mais urgentes e eu senti Isabella arquear de prazer, tombando sua cabeça e fechando suas mãos fortemente para segurar as cobertas da cama.

_Terceiro._

- Como... como... faz... isso?

Eu sorri em resposta e a virei novamente de frente para mim. Isabella carregava um ar incrédulo e surpreso. Acostume-se, querida. Peguei meu membro e passei a cabeça no ponto mais sensível do seu sexo. Ela mordeu o lábio com o toque, ainda estava molhada, e latejava. Segurei a cintura de Isabella e a puxei para cima de mim, deixando-a com as rédeas na mão para fazer o que quiser. Isabella fez alguns movimentos para sentir meu membro novamente e desceu sua boca para meu pescoço, beijando-o e chupando-o. Eu mostrei meus dentes e rosnei, a boca quente de Isabella era deliciosa.

Mas eu a queria em outro lugar.

Sentei-me e peguei seus cabelos, puxando-os para baixo, Isabella se deixou conduzir até chegar perto do meu membro, tomando-o com a boca e chupando com força. Quem rosnava agora era eu. Eu ia enlouquecer. Suas mãos ajudavam no movimento e eu poderia terminar ali se ela não parasse. Peguei suas panturrilhas e a puxei para mim, me encaixando nela e colocando-a no meu colo, para entrar novamente. Ela enlaçou meu corpo com as pernas e me abraçou, pousando o queixo no meu ombro.

- Eu te amo.

Fechei os olhos com a frase que Isabella havia me dito.

- Eu também te amo meu anjo. Muito.

Era verdade. Isabella era a mulher da minha vida. Entrei com força na vampira e fiz os movimentos mais rápidos. Isabella fazia os seus próprios movimentos e a mistura ficou perfeita. Perfeita demais para ela agüentar, e dessa vez, eu também.

_Quarto_.

Senti meu corpo chegar ao auge e puxei seus cabelos, encontrando sua boca e a beijando com volúpia, para sentir seu gosto misturado ao meu, em seus lábios e língua. Merda, era perfeito. Saí de dentro de Isabella e suspirei, sentindo meu corpo em êxtase. Isabella parecia sentir o mesmo.

- Nossa...

Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar antes de pousar suas costas no cobertor. Seus seios subiam e desciam de acordo com sua respiração desnecessária e eu desviei o olhar para não cair na tentação novamente. Deitei-me ao lado dela e passei minhas mãos pelos seus cabelos, tirando os fios que insistiam em cair no seu rosto perfeito. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, meu anjo olhou para mim.

- Demetri, posso te pedir algo?

Pensei no que Isabella poderia me pedir depois de quatro orgasmos e horas de sexo. Mas é claro que nunca conseguiria negar algo para minha companheira.

- O que quiser.

Isabella suspirou e olhou mais intensamente para mim.

- Queria voltar a Forks... sabe... tenho saudade do meu pai, e dos meus amigos. Gostaria de poder ver meu pai mais uma vez, pedir desculpas por sumir, e falar que o amo.

Vinquei a testa quando vi a expressão de Isabella passar de cansaço falso, para tristeza. Não gostava de ver meu anjo triste. Apoiei-me no cotovelo e a fitei, passava meus dedos pela sua barriga e ela fechou os olhos ao meu toque.

- Diga-me quando quer ir, que eu irei com você.

Seu corpo se sobressaltou quando eu disse a frase. Isabella não pensava que eu iria concordar com isso tão cedo. Mas eu era de Isabella, e se ela quisesse, eu iria.

- Você... você iria comigo?

Eu sorri para meu anjo.

- Eu sou _seu_, amor. Se eu não estivesse ao seu lado, onde estaria?

Ela sorriu para mim e me abraçou com ternura. Um abraço apertado, de agradecimento. Eu a abracei de volta e apertei Isabella de encontro ao meu peito, como se ela fosse fugir a qualquer momento. Minhas mãos faziam carinho nas suas costas nuas e meu rosto se afundava em seus cabelos já secos e macios.

Isabella olhou para mim, ainda abraçada e sorriu.

- Podemos falar com Aro sobre isso que dia?

Eu revirei os olhos e sorri.

- O dia que você quiser. 

Eu pude ver o brilho nos olhos de Isabella e fiquei feliz por isso. Se dependesse de mim, eu os faria brilharem sempre. _E ficarem negros sempre_. Eu faria o melhor para Isabella sempre.

Coloquei parte do cabelo para trás da orelha de Isabella e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. Pegando-a no colo e a colocando na cama, enquanto levantava. Caminhei em direção ao armário e peguei uma boxer para vestir. Isabella me observava com calma. Quando coloquei minhas mãos em um cabide que estava a blusa preta Isabella se levantou da cama.

- Aonde vai?

Eu sorri para minha companheira.

- Não quer falar com Aro sobre sua ida a Forks?

Seu rosto passou de incompreensão para alegria em segundos e ela deu dois pulinhos, andando na minha direção e abrindo a sua parte do armário para se vestir. Eu estava com uma blusa social preta e alguns botões abertos, e uma calça preta. Não coloquei o manto, tiraria a noite de folga. Isabella colocou um vestido curto verde escuro e eu fitei minha companheira pela primeira vez vestida nesse tipo de roupa.

Isabella era a criatura mais linda da face da Terra.

- Vamos?

Ela me chamou e eu saí do meu fascínio para caminhar em direção à porta e sair do quarto. Caminhávamos um ao lado do outro pelo corredor quando escutamos vozes baixas e abafadas vindo do corredor oeste.

- Já terminamos, quando quiser partir, é só pegar o corredor leste.

Eu sorri maliciosamente. Eu reconheci o cheiro fedido invadindo minhas narinas quando chegamos mais perto. Enfim o projeto de vampiro estava com os dois braços novamente. Mordi meu lábio para não rir e Isabella olhava para mim com diversão. Edward teria que passar por nós para sair de Volterra.

Lamentável ter que ver seu rosto novamente. _Ou não_.

Peguei Isabella de surpresa e a beijei com vontade. Seu corpo correspondeu imediatamente ao meu beijo, seus braços puxaram meu pescoço e meu corpo se colou ao seu, moldando como se fosse uma pessoa só. Eu fui empurrando-a para a parede e suas costas encontraram as pedras negras. Minha língua explorava sua boca e sentia seu gosto divino. Algo dentro de mim pegou fogo, e esse fogo foi direcionado para meu membro.

Isabella sentiu a minha excitação e parou de me beijar.

- Demetri...estamos em público...e...e...

Pousei um dedo em seus lábios carnudos e ela se calou. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e Isabella correspondeu naturalmente, sucumbindo. Chupei com força uma parte da sua clavícula e minha mão entrou por debaixo do seu vestido, encontrando sua calcinha. Isabella estava molhada. _Pronta para mim._

Meus dedos fizeram movimentos circulares em seu sexo e eu senti a lubrificação de Isabella aumentar. Eu rosnei em resposta ao que seu corpo produziu e introduzi um dedo no seu interior, ela mostrou os dentes.

Suas mãos pequenas pegaram o zíper da minha calça e o abriu lentamente, ela abaixou a cueca e meu membro foi envolvido por sua mão, ela se encarregou de colocá-lo em sua entrada, puxando a calcinha de renda para o lado. Eu fiz força para cima e a penetrei com força. O grito de prazer de Isabella reverberou pelo corredor.

_Isso_ meu anjo_. Mais_ alto. Eu precisaria que ela gritasse mais alto. E eu faria isso. Comecei a fazer os movimentos bruscamente e as costas de Isabella batiam na parede de pedra, fazendo o som do choque percorrer todos os corredores. Ela me apertou com suas pernas e eu percebi que meu anjo não demoraria a chegar ao auge. Estoquei com mais força e com mais rapidez e vi Isabella morder os lábios.

- Grite meu nome, Isabella.

Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a boca quando se contorcia de desejo e gritar meu nome para quem estivesse perto ouvir. Havia apenas uma pessoa perto. Eu beijei sua boca de leve e me retirei de dentro dela, fechando meu zíper e abaixando seu vestido para colocá-lo no lugar.

_Quinto_. E um vampiro **puto**.

Quando nos viramos, Edward estava parado no final do corredor, a expressão contorcida de raiva. _Bingo_.


	32. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Demetri olhou para a sombra que estava no fim do corredor e eu acompanhei seu olhar para fitar Edward. Eu fiquei surpresa quando descobri que não ligava muito para o que Edward havia visto. Será que ele achou que a Isabella Swan era a mesma que ele havia deixado em Volterra? Demetri passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e me virou para o outro lado do corredor, caminhando na direção oeste.

- Ei!

A voz de Edward chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu senti o braço de Demetri enrijecer em um segundo. Ele retirou seu braço e calmamente virou-se para o vampiro.

- Posso ajudar em algo Edward?

Eu quase ri quando escutei a pergunta. Demetri quando queria, conseguia ser muito cínico. Ele olhava Edward como se não tivesse arrancado seu braço e jogado pela janela horas atrás. E olhava Edward como se não tivesse transado com sua ex-namorada na frente dele.

- Sim.

A resposta do vampiro me surpreendeu e eu vinquei a testa. Dei um passo à frente, mas Demetri colocou o braço para eu não avançar mais e caminhou em direção a Edward. Meu ex-namorado mostrou os dentes e ficou em posição de ataque, os punhos estavam fechados.

- O que quer, Edward?

- Que você fique longe de Bella.

Mas que merda, por que ele insistia em me chamar de Bella? Demetri deu uma risada alta e virou o corpo, passando novamente seu braço na minha cintura e voltando a caminhar. Eu não relutei, seguia Demetri e ele estava em silêncio. Edward ficou para trás.

- Já quer ir para a sala branca?

Eu assenti com a cabeça e o segui para o corredor familiar. Demetri abriu a porta e Aro estava de pé conversando com Marcus.

Eu iria direto ao assunto? Será que Aro me deixaria sair de Volterra depois de tanto tempo? No momento em que eu fitei meu mestre, descobri que estava nervosa.

- Isabella! A que devo a honra?

Olhei para meu mestre e acenei. Demetri pegou minha mão demonstrando que estava ao meu lado e eu respirei fundo inutilmente.

- Quero conversar algo com você.

Aro se sentou no trono e sorriu docente para mim.

- Diga-me.

Olhei para Demetri e ele fez um aceno para eu continuar.

- Queria que você considerasse a possibilidade de me deixar ir para Forks.

Aro vincou a testa e olhou para Marcus e Caius. Eu comecei a ficar nervosa e Demetri apertou minha mão, uma tentativa inútil de me deixar mais calma. Meu mestre parecia imerso em pensamentos. A sala ficou em silêncio e eu olhei para o chão esperando pela sua resposta.

- Creio que para responder isso, Bella, preciso saber seus motivos.

_Claro_. Que idéia idiota a minha, pedir a Aro para sair de Volterra sem dar satisfação do que eu iria fazer. Pensei nos meus motivos e calculei alguns mais importantes.

- Queria ver meus amigos, e meu pai, sinto falta de Charlie.

Aro me olhou com atenção e eu não desviei o olhar, se eu quisesse ir para Forks, teria que encarar meu mestre de frente. Todos da guarda podiam sair do castelo, por que eu não poderia?

Aro olhou para Demetri e ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu irei com Isabella.

Claro que Demetri iria comigo. Eu não teria noção do mundo lá fora se não tivesse o vampiro ao meu lado. Aro vincou a testa e olhou novamente para os outros vampiros. Caius e Marcus acenaram positivamente e eu senti a mão de Demetri apertar a minha. Meu mestre voltou a olhar para os dois guardas, no caso, nós.

- Que dia pretende ir?

Não consegui reprimir um sorriso quando escutei a pergunta de Aro.

- O dia que você deixar.

Aro sorriu com minha felicidade e fez um gesto com as mãos para dois vampiros que estavam perto da janela, eles se aproximaram e olharam para o mestre esperando por instruções.

- Providencie duas malas para o quarto de Isabella e Demetri.

Fiz força para não pular de felicidade. Eu iria para Forks, ver meu pai, abraçar Jacob e apresentar Demetri para todos. Soltei automaticamente a mão de Demetri e corri em direção a Aro, abraçando-o. O escudo de Renata não funcionava comigo, e eu me aproveitei disso. O vampiro se enrijeceu ao meu toque, mas depois de segundos, riu e passou as mãos nos meus cabelos.

- Obrigada, mestre.

Ele sorriu para mim e olhou para Demetri.

- Cuide dela, sim? Isabella é importante para nós. Você mais do que ninguém sabe disso.

Demetri sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, fazendo um gesto com a mão para eu ir para perto. Caminhei em direção a Demetri e ele pegou minha mão, puxando-me para fora da sala. Quando a porta se fechou e nós tomamos o corredor leste novamente, Demetri parou depois de alguns metros andando, colocando as mãos nos joelhos e se curvando. Eu não entendi. Só depois que eu vi seu corpo se sacudindo que percebi que o vampiro estava gargalhando. Vinquei a testa e empurrei-o.

- O que foi?

Ele se levantou e passou as mãos nos cabelos, se esticando como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

- Não acredito que você abraçou Aro.

A declaração de Demetri me fez pensar no que eu havia feito. Eu tinha abraçado Aro. Deus, onde estava com a cabeça quando fiz isso? Coloquei a mão na boca para reprimir uma risada e Demetri olhou para mim, caminhando em direção ao corredor. Eu o segui.

- Você precisava ver a cara dele. Acho que tinha quase mil anos que Aro não abraçava alguém.

Se eu ainda tivesse sangue no corpo, iria corar. De repente estava com vergonha do que eu havia feito. Quando voltasse de Forks eu pediria desculpas a meu mestre pela ousadia. Andamos conversando e fazendo planos para a viagem até que viramos o corredor e demos de cara com Edward, que tinha uma mala na mão.

Demetri parou um instante para fitar o vampiro e Edward mostrou os dentes. Eu não era uma vampira de sorte. Se tivesse um pouco, Edward teria passado por nós minutos antes e já estaria fora de Volterra. Mas é claro que ele teria que passar no corredor no mesmo momento que estávamos voltando para o quarto.

Edward rosnava para meu companheiro, mas Demetri exibia um sorriso irônico no rosto. O Cullen parecia pensar, e já tinha tomado a decisão, travou o maxilar e olhou para frente, ignorando meu vampiro. Passou por nós e caminhou três passos em direção ao outro lado do corredor.

- Vejo você em Forks, Edward!

Merda, Demetri era _terrível_. Tudo bem que eu queria Edward morto, mas se ele tomou a decisão de sair sem reclamar, Demetri nunca deixaria isso passar em branco, não é?

O vampiro de cabelo bronze jogou a mala no chão e seu corpo se enrijeceu. Ele se virou devagar para Demetri e os olhos de Edward estavam negros. Demetri sorria. Edward mostrou os dentes e eu fiquei em alerta, não o deixaria machucar meu vampiro.

O silêncio do corredor era cortado apenas pelo rosnado que saía do peito de Edward. Se eu não fosse vampira, perderia o que veio a seguir devido à velocidade dos movimentos.

Em um segundo Edward estava curvado, no outro avançando em Demetri. Eu pude ver meu companheiro revirar os olhos antes de desviar do ataque de Edward, ele avançou no meu vampiro novamente e Demetri pegou o pescoço de Edward, o imobilizando.

- Não quer que eu arranque seu braço novamente, não é?

Edward bufava de raiva e eu podia sentir sua boca se encher de veneno quando escutou a voz calma de Demetri. Ele falava com a convicção de um vampiro que tinha a capacidade de arrancar o braço de outro a hora que quisesse.

- Vamos.

Demetri puxou Edward para fora do corredor e olhou para mim.

- Faça as malas, meu anjo. Nós iremos para Forks, mas longe desse projeto de vampiro.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e olhei para Edward. Ele estava estático demais para tentar alguma coisa. Demetri empurrou Edward para o corredor e o seguiu. Eu rezei para que meu vampiro não ficasse com raiva demais e desmembrasse Edward por inteiro, isso daria complicações para Aro, e conseqüentemente para nós.

Rumei para o meu quarto, abrindo a porta e entrando no cômodo. Olhei para a cama e contei duas malas grandes. Caminhei em direção ao armário e abri as portas, olhando para as roupas. O que eu levaria para Forks? Eu teria que me vestir com roupas de frios, mesmo não sentindo as conseqüências dos ventos gelados da cidade, meu pai ainda acharia que eu era humana. Meu pensamento me deixou nervosa. Como faria para Charlie não perceber que eu estava totalmente diferente?

Peguei algumas calças que estavam penduradas e joguei na mala de qualquer jeito. Minhas blusas eram todas de frio, então não haveria muito problema. Coloquei algumas na mala e andei até o banheiro, pegando algumas coisas que eu precisaria. Eu não ficaria muito tempo em Forks. Eu só queria ver meu pai, e meus amigos, mais especificamente Jacob. _E só_.

Escutei o barulho da porta e virei-me para fitar Demetri. Minha curiosidade se acendeu.

- Edward foi embora?

- Sim, dei um jeito no chato.

Semicerrei os olhos para Demetri.

- Para você, dar um jeito, é fazer o quê?

Ele olhou para o teto e coçou a garganta, normalmente quando Demetri fazia esse gesto era porque ele sabia que havia feito algo que eu não aprovaria por inteiro.

- Ele demorou um pouco para achar seu dedo...

- Demetri!

- Ah Isabella! Foi só um dedo meu anjo! Ele teve sorte!

O vampiro tirou a capa que usava e jogou na cama, piscou para mim rumando para o armário e abrindo as portas que estavam suas roupas. Ele olhou para dentro do móvel e olhou para mim. Eu estava parada com um estojo de objetos pessoais na mão.

- O que eu levo?

Eu ri com sua pergunta e Demetri levantou a sobrancelha.

- Não sei como seu pai vai reagir comigo Isabella. Humanos são bem temperamentais.

Fui em direção à Demetri e passei os braços em torno do seu pescoço, beijando sua boca. Ele tentou intensificar o beijo, mas eu separei os lábios e o vi lambendo os deles.

- Leve qualquer coisa, não vamos ficar mais de dois dias.

Ele deu de ombros e começou a fazer sua mala, eu não consegui ver o que ele estava colocando. Escutei o barulho da fechadura se fechando e olhei incrédula para Demetri.

- Não é possível que você já fez sua mala.

Ele sorriu para mim e começou a tirar as roupas. Minha boca salivou quando ele desabotoou o último botão da blusa, exibindo seu corpo perfeito e pálido.

- Eu sou rápido demais, meu anjo. E mesmo que você seja uma vampira, ainda é mulher.

Eu franzi o nariz e bufei, colocando meu estojo de objetos pessoais na mala. Voltei minha atenção para a bagagem e suspirei quando vi que tinha colocado roupas para mais de um mês. Demetri tinha razão, eu tinha feito uma mala gigantesca. Olhei para o vampiro e ele sorria, sabendo que eu tinha confirmado o que ele havia falado.

Eu fechei a mala.

- E as passagens?

- Compraremos na hora, meu anjo.

Eu pensei se isso daria certo. Eu nunca comprei passagens na hora, mas pensando melhor, com o charme de Demetri, ele conseguiria até um avião particular.

Ele pegou minha mala e saiu do quarto, eu o acompanhei para fora do cômodo.

- Como vou fazer com meus olhos Demetri?

Ele parou instantaneamente.

- As lentes...

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele havia falado, Demetri já não estava mais na minha frente. Apenas sentia seu cheiro de canela no lugar em que ele havia estado segundos antes. Vinquei a testa e esperei. Não demorou muito e Demetri voltou com dois pequenos estojinhos na mão e me entregou um.

- Guarde isso.

Eu olhei interrogativamente para ele.

- São lentes, Isabella. Lentes de cor castanhas. Você não quer falar para seu pai que pegou uma anomalia na Itália que deixou seus olhos vermelhos, não é?

Eu entendi perfeitamente o ponto de vista de Demetri e coloquei o estojo na mala. Demetri pegou a sua e voltou a andar para o corredor onde ficava a recepção.

- Temos sorte que hoje o dia está fechado. Ficaria estranho duas pessoas andando de malas e mantos pretos.

Eu sorri para Demetri e nós chegamos à recepção. Caminhamos em direção à porta e ele a abriu para mim, eu a cruzei para sair do castelo e olhei para a rua com atenção pela primeira vez. Aromas diferentes chegaram ao meu nariz e eu salivei. Mas não estava com fome, devido à ansiedade. Em apenas algumas horas estaria em Forks.

- Você está bem meu anjo?

Eu assenti para Demetri e ele sorriu para mim, pegando a minha mão e me conduzindo para um castelo menor que havia ao lado do que a gente vivia. Eu nunca tinha percebido esse castelo.

- Se continuar sentindo esses cheiros, não precisará de lentes, seus olhos estão negros.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e parei de respirar. A sensação era horrível e minha tentativa de não sentir os aromas não durou muito. Demetri caminhou em direção a uma porta e um ser bonito abriu para o vampiro quando o reconheceu. Outro vampiro, claro.

- Acalma-se. Iremos jantar em breve.

Eu sorri para Demetri. Entramos em um elevador.

- Espero que a comida de Forks seja boa.

Fechei a cara quando escutei a declaração de Demetri e ele beliscou meu queixo. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, eu fitei a maior garagem que havia visto na minha vida. Eterna, ou não. Era lotada de carros importados. Demetri caminhou em direção a um Jaguar prata que eu reconheci ser o modelo C-XF e abriu a porta, pegando a mala da minha mão e jogando-a junto com a sua no banco de trás, ele abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei no carro, o vampiro fechou a porta como um cavalheiro e dois segundos depois já estava ligando o automóvel. Tenho certeza de que Edward daria seu outro braço a Demetri para ter um carro igual.

O veículo cheirava à canela e eu fechei os olhos tombando minha cabeça no banco. Demetri segurou minha mão e eu olhei para o ser perfeito ao meu lado. Quando chegamos ao portão, Demetri buzinou e um ser que eu julguei ser vampiro devido à face branca chegou perto do carro.

- Quando eu chegar ao aeroporto. Quero que pegue o carro e leve para Forks. Não importa como vai fazer isso e quanto vai custar, tudo bem?

O vampiro assentiu e apertou um controle para o portão abrir, Demetri acelerou e saiu da garagem, virando o volante e pegando a estrada que eu havia passado meses atrás com Alice, em um carro roubado.

- Ele não vai também?

Minha curiosidade me fez perguntar, Demetri olhou para mim, ainda dirigindo, e sorriu.

- Sim, mas vai correndo, não o quero dentro do carro enquanto você estiver.

Abri a boca em um gesto de indignação e Demetri riu. Ele olhou para a estrada e acelerou.

**[...]**

Chegamos ao aeroporto e aromas deliciosos invadiram as minhas narinas poderosas. Deus, eu teria que caçar quando chegasse de viagem. Sorte que havíamos colocado as lentes dentro do carro. O vampiro que eu descobri chamar Michael já estava cuidando do carro de Demetri.

Caminhamos em direção à companhia que fazia viagens para o lugar onde queríamos. Demetri caminhou em direção ao balcão. Todos olhavam para nós. As mulheres tropeçavam em seus saltos ao fitar meu companheiro e um rosnado leve saía do meu peito por causa disso.

- Duas passagens para Forks, por favor. Ou para o lugar mais perto disso.

A mulher olhou para Demetri e ele sorriu. Senti o fluxo de sangue subir para o rosto da humana e ela tremia quando digitava no computador. Depois de minutos errando o comando, enfim a mulher entregou duas passagens e ele piscou para a humana. Eu rosnei baixo e ele olhou para mim. A mulher tomou conhecimento da minha presença pela primeira vez e ficou sem graça quando percebeu que o vampiro estava acompanhado. Demetri me beijou e olhou novamente para a mulher.

- Boa viagem.

- Ah, com minha mulher, a viagem sempre fica boa, não é querida?

Eu reprimi uma risada quando a mulher olhou para mim com medo e inveja.

- Sim, vamos?

Chamei meu vampiro e ele agradeceu a mulher. Quando nos afastamos, eu dei uma cotovelada na costela de Demetri e ele fez uma careta.

- Se piscar para alguma mulher novamente, quem terá o braço arrancado será você.

Ele fez uma expressão falsa de medo e me envolveu na cintura, me puxando para o embarque.

**[...]**

Uma hora depois do tumulto humano. Conseguimos sentar nas poltronas da primeira classe, a aeromoça passava de dez em dez minutos ao lado de Demetri lhe oferecendo bebidas e dizendo que era cortesia da companhia de vôo. Eu levantei a sobrancelha quando Demetri recusou e sorriu para a mulher. Ele fechava os olhos fingindo dormir quando ela passava. Eu ri com isso. Remexi-me na poltrona quando senti o avião alçar vôo e Demetri me olhou.

- Quer se acalmar? – sua mão envolveu a minha – Vai dar tudo certo, meu anjo, eu estou com você.

Era tudo o que precisava ouvir. Sorri para Demetri e pousei minha cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Olhei para a janela para fitar a paisagem azul escura que estava na minha frente. Já era noite, e eu veria meu pai daqui algumas horas. Suspirei e fechei meus olhos, sentindo a mão de Demetri na minha e seu cheiro de canela. Isso me passou tranqüilidade. Não via a hora de chegar em Forks.


	33. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

_Olhei para a janela para fitar a paisagem azul escura que estava na minha frente. Já era noite, e eu veria meu pai daqui algumas horas. Suspirei e fechei meus olhos, sentindo a mão de Demetri na minha e seu cheiro de canela. Isso me passou tranqüilidade. Não via a hora de chegar em Forks._

**[...]**

Chegamos ao aeroporto mais perto de Forks e Michael já esperava Demetri com a chave do seu carro na mão. O vampiro a entregou para meu companheiro e Demetri assentiu com a cabeça. Dois segundos depois, Michael já não estava mais na nossa frente.

Demetri pegou as malas e caminhou em direção ao carro prata, jogando-as novamente no banco de trás e abrindo a porta para mim. Eu entrei no carro e Demetri sentou ao meu lado, ligando o veículo e acelerando. Alguns adolescentes olhavam admirados o carro, e apontavam. Os meninos para o carro, as meninas para o homem que estava dentro. Saímos para a rua, pegando a avenida principal e Demetri dirigia à vontade.

- Já sabe o caminho?

Ele olhou para mim com seu sorriso torto e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Sou um rastreador, meu anjo. Já achei seu pai. Agora é só seguir.

Eu me esqueci completamente que Demetri fazia isso. Ele realmente era importante para Aro, sentir o teor da mente de qualquer pessoa no mundo poderia ser muito útil para meu mestre. Ele dirigiu com velocidade alta pela estrada e a paisagem foi mudando de acordo com os quilômetros que passavam.

Era apenas um borrão cinza, quando entramos no limite de Forks, esse borrão ficou verde e uma sensação de nostalgia surgiu em mim. Demetri parecia sentir minha tensão. Colocou a mão em cima da minha perna e eu fechei os olhos.

Ele guiava o carro com facilidade pela cidade e se eu não soubesse do seu dom, diria que Demetri já tinha ido à minha casa. Ele entrou em uma rua familiar e eu olhei para a casa branca e simples que ficava do lado esquerdo. Minhas mãos seguravam a borda da minha blusa e agora apertavam com força. Demetri olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Acalma-se, amor.

Era fácil falar. Ele não conhecia Charlie. Eu não poderia prever sua reação. Quando me visse, e quando visse Demetri. Ele parou o carro em frente à casa e eu vi a viatura na garagem. Meu pai estava em casa. Engoli em seco e respirei fundo, tomando um ar para criar coragem e sair do veículo. Demetri já me esperava do lado de fora. Minhas mãos tremidas pegaram a maçaneta da porta e a abriu.

O ar de Forks era diferente. O cheiro também. Eu senti o cheiro de Charlie saindo pela janela. Escutei seus passos apressados pela cozinha. As sensações humanas voltaram à tona, assim como as lembranças. Das lasanhas feitas naquela cozinha, dos pesadelos vividos no meu quarto, e de Charlie tomando cerveja enquanto limpava a arma. Demetri pigarreou e eu olhei para meu companheiro, ele estava com a mão estendida e eu a peguei, subindo o degrau para chegar em frente à porta que eu abria todo dia para ir para a aula.

Minha mão tremida tocou a campainha e eu escutei Charlie praguejar da sala. Sorri com isso. A voz do meu pai me provocou um arrepio e se eu ainda fosse humana, choraria. O barulho do estalo da porta chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu levantei meus olhos para fitar o homem que eu chamava de pai. Charlie estava com o mesmo aspecto, mas carregava um ar cansado nos olhos.

- B-Bella?

- Oi pai.

Seus olhos fitaram a filha que ele não via por meses e eu vi os mesmos olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Charlie passou a mão nos cabelos que agora exibiam alguns fios grisalhos.

- O-onde esteve?

Eu sorri para meu pai e me joguei em cima dele, tomando cuidado para que eu não o derrubasse. Ele me abraçou com força e eu senti apenas um apertão leve. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de colocar meu rosto ao lado do seu. Ele sentiu a temperatura anormal do meu corpo, mas estava emocionado demais para praguejar algo. Eu também.

- Desculpa.

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar no momento. Charlie pegou a minha mão que tremia, mas não perguntou nada, deve ter julgado que estava fria devido ao nervosismo. Ele me conduziu para dentro da casa. Eu senti o cheiro da minha casa depois de meses, porém mais intensificado. Meus olhos percorriam cada objeto da sala, redescobrindo cada parte que havia apagado com a transformação. Charlie se sentou no sofá, olhando para a filha que agora tinha uma aparência totalmente diferente da que ele recordava. Eu agora mexia nos objetos que estavam em cima de uma cômoda que sustentava a televisão.

- E você é?

A voz de Charlie chegou aos meus ouvidos e eu me virei para Demetri, que pousava as duas malas no chão da sala. Demetri estava com uma calça jeans preta e blusa social de manga comprida da mesma cor. Os olhos castanhos escuros devido às lentes. Eu tinha me esquecido completamente de apresentar Demetri a Charlie. Ele caminhou em direção ao meu pai e estendeu a mão, apertando-a gentilmente. Demetri usava luvas.

- Demetri, comp... ah... marido de sua filha.

Merda Demetri, você podia ter facilitado para mim. Marido era pesado _demais_. Charlie arregalou os olhos e Demetri sorriu para meu pai, confiante. Ele ficou sem reação e passou a mão novamente pelo cabelo, olhando para mim.

- Marido, filha?

Eu dei de ombros e Demetri se sentou no sofá, tirando as luvas e analisando a sala inteira com os olhos.

- Pai? Eu gostaria de contar o que houve para você, antes que me passe um sermão.

Charlie assentiu e se sentou no sofá, olhando desconfiado para Demetri. A expressão do vampiro não se alterou com o olhar analisador do meu pai.

- Pai?

Ele voltou sua atenção para mim, eu olhei para o chão e comecei a falar, contando a história que eu havia repassado mentalmente diversas vezes dentro do avião.

- Como você sabe, eu saí com Alice aquele dia. Você estava no enterro e eu deixei apenas um bilhete dizendo que eu não demoraria. – Charlie me fitava e eu suspirei – eu fui aquele dia para a Itália, com Alice, para tentar reconquistar Edward.

Charlie bufou de ódio quando mencionei o nome do meu ex-namorado e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Demetri olhou com admiração para o sogro.

- Eu fiquei hospedada em um hotel com Alice. Devo isso a ela, sua paciência em me deixar ali, tentando reconquistar seu irmão, que não me queria mais, era fora do normal.

Alguma parte nisso era verdade, eu devia muito a Alice, mas não era pelo motivo que eu tinha contado para Charlie. Mas eu teria tempo de agradecer a vampira pessoalmente.

- Depois de alguns dias, Alice me disse que Edward nunca mais queria me ver, e que o término do namoro era uma decisão que ele não voltaria atrás. Depois de um tempo, ele foi para o sul e eu e Alice ficamos na Itália, ela queria que eu conhecesse o país, que eu me distraísse. Em um passeio por Volterra, conheci Demetri.

Eu olhei para meu vampiro, que estava sentado no sofá confortavelmente, as pernas abertas e cruzadas, os braços jogados no encosto do sofá. Sentei ao lado de Demetri e ele pegou a minha mão suavemente.

Charlie estava com a testa vincada, e imerso em pensamentos. Eu podia escutar seu cérebro trabalhando e digerindo a enxurrada de informações novas que eu havia dado a ele. De repente ele olhou para mim.

- Por que não tentou entrar em contato comigo?

Eu não tinha resposta para isso. Abri a boca para falar algo que eu inventaria de última hora, mas não sabia o que falar, então a fechei. Demetri se remexeu no sofá e olhou para meu pai, diretamente.

- Isabella não falou nada por medo de você mandá-la voltar. Nós queríamos casar primeiro, então decidimos que quando estivéssemos com tudo resolvido, voltaríamos para Forks e ela me apresentaria. Eu como sou um pouco antiquado, queria voltar para pedir sua benção.

Demetri salvou minha vida. Mas eu reprimi uma risada. Eu sabia que o vampiro que estava ao meu lado não existia. O que existia era um vampiro manipulando o sogro, um vampiro que não ligava para bênçãos e era quente na cama, debaixo do cobertor, ou em cima, ou no banheiro, ou no corredor...

Charlie olhava para Demetri, depois de um tempo gesticulou com a mão.

- Tudo bem. Agora que eu tenho Isabella de volta, não quero perder minha filha. Vocês têm a minha benção.

Sorri com a resposta do meu pai e caminhei em direção a ele, o abraçando. Ele retribuiu o gesto e eu olhei para Demetri. Esse sorria. Mas havia uma coisa que eu não tinha falado a Charlie.

- Pai, voltaremos para Volterra amanhã. – ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas eu não deixei – Mas irei te visitar todo mês, se quiser. Minha vida é em Volterra pai, com Demetri.

Ele parou um pouco, pensando. Suspirou e se levantou do sofá.

- Bom, tenho que trabalhar. Creio que depois de casados, vocês não ligarão de dormir juntos. Não é?

Demetri se levantou do sofá e recolocou as luvas, caminhando em direção ao meu pai e apertando as mãos de Charlie.

- Foi um prazer te conhecer Charlie. Vou fazer o possível para Isabella ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Eu preciso dormir um pouco, a viagem foi cansativa.

Eu _era_ a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E Demetri conseguia mentir muito bem, e isso me preocupou. Eu quase acreditei que ele necessitava de horas de sono. Ele seria um vampiro morto se tivesse mentido para mim uma vez apenas. Charlie acenou para mim e pegou a arma, saindo de casa. Escutei o barulho da viatura saindo da garagem. Virei-me para Demetri e ele já pegava as malas.

- Onde é seu quarto? Quero ver onde você dormia.

Eu revirei os olhos e apontei para cima. Comecei a subir os degraus e ele me seguiu. Abri a porta do meu quarto pela primeira vez em meses. Meus olhos arderam quando vi o cômodo. Estava do mesmo modo que eu tinha deixado, com exceção de alguns envelopes que estavam em cima da escrivaninha. Demetri olhava tudo com atenção e franziu o nariz quando eu peguei os envelopes. Estavam endereçados a mim, o dono da carta se chamava Jacob Black.

_**Bells,**_

_**Sempre soube o motivo de você ter ido com a sanguessuga, irmã do vampiro, mas nunca soube o porquê de você não ter voltado, e eles sim. Vi Edward passar várias vezes pela floresta, mesmo ele não se mostrando para os humanos, nós lobos farejamos sempre o seu cheiro. Estou preocupado, eu não sei se você vai ler essa carta um dia. Pedi a Charlie para que ele não abrisse. Espero que ele tenha respeitado isso. **_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Jacob**_

- Que cheiro horrível. Quem é Jacob?

A voz de Demetri saiu com um tom enciumado e eu sorri com isso. Demetri com ciúmes era algo raro de se ver. Mas não percebi que ele tinha lido a carta enquanto eu lia.

- Meu amigo. Ele é... meio que um lobisomem.

A informação pegou Demetri de surpresa, mas depois de alguns segundos ele deu de ombros.

- Estranho, achei que lobisomens haviam sido extintos.

Eu dei um sorriso para ele.

- Falta uma carta.

Demetri apontou para o segundo envelope que estava no móvel e eu o peguei. Era de Jacob também, e parecia mais recente, eu olhei para o vampiro e ele sorriu para mim.

- Abre.

O ciúme de Demetri já tinha passado. Incrível como um ser vivo se garantia, de tal forma que tinha certeza de que meu homem era ele. Olhei para a carta e a abri.

_**Bells,**_

_**Meses se passaram e eu ainda não tive notícias suas. Tentei ir à casa dos Cullen, mas eles não estavam. Edward não me disse nada na única vez que eu o encontrei. Eu estou enlouquecendo, mas tenho esperanças de que um dia você me procure e me tire dessa incerteza. Por vias das dúvidas, deixo com você meu novo endereço.  
Sim Bella, eu estou me mudando, vou entrar para a faculdade e me aposentei de ser o lobo de estimação de Sam, eu conheci Aurora, e me apaixonei, vou morar com ela, espero que tudo dê certo para mim. Quando receber essa carta, por favor, me responda.**_

_**Espero que esteja bem.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Jacob**_

Eu olhava para o pedaço de papel e minhas mãos tremiam. Eu havia deixado uma vida para trás e estava colhendo as conseqüências. Jacob estava apaixonado, e estudava agora em uma faculdade. Meu pai estava grisalho. Como estariam as meninas e os meninos da escola? Essa era uma pergunta que eu nunca poderia responder. Minha intenção era ver Jacob e Charlie, _e só_. Acho que minha aparição para meus antigos colegas resultaria em muitas perguntas embaraçosas. Eu queria evitar que Charlie tivesse que conviver com moradores curiosos de Forks.

Olhei para trás e vi Demetri deitado na cama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e as pernas cruzadas. Quando o fitei, tive a confirmação de que tudo que eu havia vivido, tinha valido a pena. Meu vampiro era perfeito, minha vida era perfeita.

Ele fez um gesto para eu me aproximar e eu caminhei em direção à cama, deitando-me ao lado dele. Seus braços me envolveram e eu senti o cheiro de canela chegar ao meu nariz. Meses atrás, quem ocupava o mesmo lugar, era uma pessoa que não me merecia. Mas depois de algum tempo, quem me abraçava era _ele_... Demetri. Um homem de verdade.

- Quando vamos estrear a cama?

Tudo bem, homem até _demais_. Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para Demetri, seu sorriso torto que eu havia me apaixonado pela primeira vez, e não tinha percebido, estava na cara e ele parecia tentador, mas eu tinha outros planos em vez de fazer sexo no meu quarto de humana.

- Tire isso da cabeça. Teremos uma eternidade para nos desfrutarmos disso.

Ele fez uma cara exagerada de tristeza e eu ri.

- Quero ver Alice, Demetri.

A informação pegou o vampiro de surpresa, ele olhou para o teto e suspirou.

- Por quê?

- Quero agradecê-la o fato de ter ido para Volterra, achando que era o melhor para mim.

Ele pensou um pouco e fez um aceno com a cabeça.

- Realmente, a atitude da vampira foi muito digna. Como vamos encontrá-la?

- Eu poderia até ir para a casa dos Cullen, mas arriscaria encontrar Edward. – Demetri fez uma careta. – Então eu acho que devemos ir para a floresta, ela saberá que estamos lá e nos encontrará.

Ele se levantou de um salto e eu me assustei. Merda, Demetri quando queria ser espontâneo, conseguia.

- Posso tomar um banho?

Eu sorri para ele e apontei para a porta que estava de frente para a minha.

- Fique à vontade.

Demetri pegou uma toalha dentro de sua mala e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. Eu escutei o barulho da água caindo no chão e suspirei, passando os olhos pelo quarto. Olhei novamente os envelopes de Jacob e decidi responder a carta ali mesmo. Caminhei em direção à escrivaninha e comecei a escrever no papel que eu achei dentro da gaveta.

Eu pedi desculpas pelo sumiço e pela falta de notícias assim como fiz com Charlie. A única diferença é que na carta de Jacob, a história era a verdadeira. Eu não tinha nada a esconder do meu melhor amigo, e eu achei que ele tinha o direito de saber a verdade. Fechei o envelope e escrevi o endereço que ele havia me passado na última carta. Rezei para que Jacob me respondesse um dia. Eu pegaria a carta quando voltasse para Forks, não passaria meu endereço em Volterra.

- Você vai tomar banho?

A voz de Demetri chegou rápido aos meus ouvidos e eu me virei para o vampiro que estava ao meu lado, assustando-me com sua presença. Ele estava apenas de toalha. Seus olhos já estavam vermelhos, ele havia tirado as lentes.

- Sim...

Ele tirou a toalha e a jogou na cama, indo em direção à mala e procurando sua muda de roupa.

- Pode ao menos tentar ser discreto? Charlie pode chegar a qualquer minuto. E vizinhos passando pela rua existem. 

Desculpa patética que eu inventei para não te que ver Demetri nu e correr o risco de cair na tentação. Ele sorriu para mim, confirmando o que pensava. Sabia que eu tinha falado isso apenas como uma desculpa. Mas ele não retrucou, colocou as roupas enquanto eu andava em direção ao banheiro.

Abri a ducha e entrei debaixo da água, tomando um banho rápido e prático. Eu havia sentido saudade até do meu banheiro. Saí do banho e me enrolei na toalha que estava pendurada no box. Caminhei em direção ao quarto e encontrei minha mala, abrindo-a e pegando uma muda de roupa. Retirei as minhas lentes também e as coloquei no estojo. Demetri olhava todos os objetos da minha prateleira com atenção.

- Você gosta de ler.

Eu sorri para ele e coloquei minhas roupas rapidamente. Ele olhou para mim.

- Vamos?

Eu assenti e nós descemos juntos as escadas. Deixei um bilhete para Charlie inventando uma desculpa, caso ele voltasse e abri a porta. Respirei fundo e olhei pela primeira vez com olhos vampiros a floresta. Rezei para que o grupo de Sam não estivesse por perto, isso seria desastroso. Comecei a correr, atravessando velozmente a rua e escutei os passos rápidos de Demetri atrás de mim.

Procurei um ponto específico que eu me lembrava da vida humana e acelerei, rezando para que Alice me achasse facilmente.


	34. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

_Procurei um ponto específico que eu me lembrava da vida humana e acelerei, rezando para que Alice me achasse facilmente._

**[...]**

Exatamente seis minutos depois, desacelerei os passos e abri meus sentidos para tudo à minha volta. Eu escutava os cantos dos pássaros, o farfalhar das folhas das árvores, e sentia um cheiro conhecido. O barulho da água do rio que estava perto chegou aos meus ouvidos. Parei abruptamente e senti Demetri parar ao meu lado. Olhei para o vampiro.

- Alice já está aqui.

Ele gesticulou e eu dei alguns passos à frente, esperando. O cheiro não era único, havia alguém com Alice. Eu esperei pacientemente e escutei o som dos passos leves ficarem mais altos. Depois de alguns segundos, uma vampira pequena e com cabelos espetados saiu de dentro da mata, logo atrás, seu fiel companheiro, Jasper.

Demetri se enrijeceu ao meu lado e eu olhei para meu vampiro em advertência. Jasper nunca faria mal a alguém, a menos que esse alguém fizesse algo de ruim para Alice. Caminhei em passos lentos em direção à vampira e parei alguns metros de distância, cautelosa, eu não poderia adivinhar a reação do casal. O ambiente estava tranqüilo, e eu sabia quem era o responsável por isso.

- Alice?

Chamei o nome da minha amiga e fitei seus olhos dourados. A fada mostrou os dentes perfeitos em um sorriso largo e correu para perto de mim, me abraçando. Eu fiquei estática e assustada, mas depois retribui o abraço. Não tinha percebido a falta que Alice fazia na minha vida.

- Bella, Bella, Bella.

Ela repetia meu nome enquanto passava suas mãos pequenas por todo o meu rosto como se tivesse redescobrindo todos os meus traços. Eu sorri com a reação da vampira e ela voltou a me abraçar.

- Como você está? Deus, você está linda! A última visão que eu tive de você foi da sua transformação, depois disso, você era apenas um borrão.

Passei as mãos nos meus cabelos e Demetri chegou perto de mim. Senti sua mão forte pousar no meu ombro e ele olhou para Alice.

- Isabella tem um certo dom de ser difícil de controlar.

Frase de duplo sentido. Mas eu sabia que ele falava isso a Alice para explicar o porquê de suas visões estarem mais embaçadas. De qualquer modo ela me via, e isso era bom. Mas eu sabia que Demetri havia falado indiretamente que eu era impossível. Alice sorriu para Demetri e olhou para Jasper. O vampiro loiro chegou perto da fada.

- É bom te ver Bella.

Jasper agora estava mais relaxado. O meu cheiro agora era familiar ao seu nariz. Eu não era mais como um alimento para o vampiro. Percebi que era a primeira vez que eu tinha algum contato significante com Jasper depois de ele ter tentado me atacar. Sorri para o vampiro e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Lembrei-me do motivo de estar ali.

- Alice, quero te agradecer por tudo o que fez por mim.

A vampira fez menção de falar, mas eu levantei a mão para ela me deixar continuar, Alice fechou a boca.

- Por você não ter desistido de mim um segundo sequer. Por você ter voltado para saber como eu estava e encarado os Volturi de frente, comigo. E principalmente, mesmo que por Edward, por você ter voltado depois de meses e ter concordado em ficar, se precisasse.

Agora Alice que me fitava com atenção. Ela sorriu para mim.

- Bella, eu faria isso tudo novamente se precisasse, sabe que te vejo como uma irmã. – seu sorriso morreu do rosto – mas não voltei à Volterra por Edward, voltei por você.

Vinquei a testa para a vampira e olhei para Jasper, ele estava calmo e nada surpreso. Alice começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Sabe Bella, depois do ocorrido em Volterra, eu briguei muito com Edward e isso gerou um pouco de atrito na minha família. O que ele fez a você foi egoísmo por parte dele. Eu não consegui acreditar quando ele deixou você em Volterra. Ele se afastou um pouco da família, mas voltou a ter contato depois para pedir que eu fosse ajudá-lo.

A enxurrada de palavras me pegou desprevenida. A mim e a Demetri. Alice parou e me olhou com os olhos dourados fixamente, sua boca tremia.

- Eu fui, mas por amor a você. Não por Edward. E Jasper foi por amor a mim, e para controlar meu irmão, que estava desnorteado demais. – ela olhou para Demetri – Mas sua situação nos pegou de surpresa, quando vi que não estava mais só e tinha achado alguém que a amasse verdadeiramente, eu desisti do plano.

- E eu lhe agradeço por isso.

Demetri falou e eu me virei para o vampiro. Por incrível que pareça meu companheiro estava calmo. Agradeci mentalmente o poder de Jasper. Alice assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu para Demetri. Ela voltou a olhar para Jasper e pegou sua mão.

- Sabe Bella... eu senti muito a sua falta. A família Cullen já não é mais a mesma. Mas confirmei com meus próprios olhos o quanto você estava feliz em Volterra ao ir junto com Edward. E fiquei feliz por você. Achar o companheiro é algo difícil para nossa espécie. Eu demorei anos para achar Jasper, e creio que Demetri partilha essa sensação com a gente.

Demetri se remexeu ao meu lado e apertou meu ombro de leve.

- Os Cullen não estão aqui mais, Bella. Foram para o Alasca e eu fiquei para trás. Eu fiquei com o intuito de dar notícias a seu pai. Ele estava louco e aparecia nas minhas visões, cada dia mais triste. Eu fiquei para falar a ele que sua filha estava bem, e tentar acalmá-lo.

Meu cérebro decorava cada palavra de Alice. Jasper se mexeu ao lado da vampira.

- Desistimos do plano quando Alice viu você e Demetri dentro de um avião. Tivemos esperança de que estivesse voltando para Forks. Ontem confirmamos isso e deixamos Charlie para você.

Jasper sorriu para mim. Alice apertou a mão do companheiro. Ela me olhou com olhos saudosos.

- Estamos indo para o México, Bella. Sei que não é o lugar ideal para um vampiro, mas Jasper quer voltar e fazer algumas coisas. Não sei que dia nos veremos novamente, mas creio que temos uma eternidade para isso. – meu coração petrificado se partiu com as palavras da vampira – Mas quero te alertar sobre algo.

Eu olhei para Alice com calma e ela passou os olhos dourados em volta de onde estávamos com atenção.

- Não fique muito por aqui, tudo bem? Sam e os outros perceberão a presença de vocês se ficarem mais de dois dias. Os lobos estão acostumados com nosso cheiro, mas creio que o aroma de dois vampiros que bebem sangue humano é diferente.

Eu olhei para o chão, envergonhada. Não sabia o que falar para Alice em relação à minha alimentação. Senti sua mão pequena pegar meu rosto.

- Não fique assim Bella, foi uma escolha sua, mas tenha cuidado, sim?

Eu assenti para minha amiga e ela sorriu para mim. Olhou para Demetri.

- Cuide dela, sim? E a faça feliz.

Demetri passou sua mão pelo meu braço, e envolveu a minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Sempre cuidamos do nosso amor, e fazemos feliz o nosso bem mais precioso.

Alice sorriu com as palavras.

- É bom saber que Bella está com a pessoa certa.

Ela olhou para Jasper e ele pegou sua mão. O companheiro de Alice olhou para mim e piscou.

- Talvez nos encontremos mais cedo do que você imagina. Tenho planos em Volterra, quero dar uma palavra com Aro.

Demetri sorriu para Jasper. Alice me abraçou forte novamente e pousou seu rosto ao lado do meu. Eu fechei os olhos ao contato. Sentiria falta da vampira. A minha sorte é que agora eu tinha a eternidade para reencontrá-la, quem sabe até fazer compras. Ela depositou um beijo na minha bochecha e olhou para Demetri, o vampiro fez um gesto com a cabeça e Alice foi para o lado de Jasper, ele me olhou e sorriu.

Dois segundos depois o casal já não estava na minha frente, tudo o que restou foram seus aromas peculiares, e uma saudade imensa.

Senti um dedo me cutucar e me virei com tristeza para Demetri. Ele me envolveu com os braços fortes e pousou seu queixo em cima da minha cabeça. Meu corpo se sacudia devido ao choro que eu não conseguia tornar real. As lágrimas não saíam, mas a tristeza estava presente. Demetri me abraçava forte.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor.

Suas palavras me tranqüilizaram e eu senti meu corpo relaxar, Demetri não tirou seus braços em volta do meu corpo. O silêncio era gostoso. Os únicos sons presentes eram do vento passando pela grama e da água correndo no rio.

Demetri afrouxou o aperto e pegou minha mão, me puxando para um beijo. Meu corpo se eletrizou em segundos quando senti seus lábios grossos de encontro aos meus, sua língua penetrou na minha boca, já conhecendo o caminho, ele redecorava todo o interior, e eu sentia o gosto de canela divino. Eu nunca me enjoaria do gosto de Demetri, nem do seu beijo. Com ele, eu não me sentia sozinha. Demetri parou o beijo e pegou a minha mão.

- Vamos nadar?

Eu vinquei a testa sem entender, mas ele começou a correr e eu não tiver alternativa a não ser segui-lo. As árvores passavam rapidamente pelo meu rosto e eu o cheiro do ar de Forks penetrava o meu nariz. Demetri estava poucos metros à frente. Eu escutei o barulho da água mais alto e entendi seu pedido. Ele parou em frente à margem do rio e eu parei ao seu lado. Demetri olhou para mim e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Eu observava cada movimento do meu companheiro. Ele tirou a camisa e a jogou ao lado de uma árvore. Seu peito nu subia e descia de acordo com sua respiração e minha boca salivou quando meus olhos pousaram no seu abdômen. Eu estava com saudade do meu querido "V". Ele retirou a calça, a jogando em cima da camisa e aumentando o monte de roupa. Demetri estava apenas de boxer preta, subi meus olhos para seu rosto e ele piscou para mim, pulando com graciosidade no rio.

Eu via uma mancha branca por debaixo da água. Demetri emergiu e jogou seus cabelos para trás, fazendo-o ficar com um topete.

- Não vai entrar?

Eu sorri e comecei a tirar as roupas. Os olhos de Demetri escureciam à medida que eu me livrava das roupas e fazia meu corpo ficar à mostra. Fiquei apenas de calcinha e olhei para o vampiro, ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim e eu pulei na água.

Nadei ao encontro dele e senti suas mãos puxarem minha coxa, fazendo-me enlaçar nele.

- Espero que ninguém tenha o costume de nadar nesse rio.

Eu sorri para Demetri e mordi seu lábio inferior.

- Acho que estamos sozinhos.

No momento que eu falei, senti a ereção de Demetri ficar mais evidente e seu membro endurecer. Engoli em seco para o que vinha a seguir. Se ele estivesse com a mesma excitação que eu, iríamos destruir a floresta. Os lábios de Demetri tomaram os meus e me beijaram com força, eu apertei meu corpo ao dele, fazendo-o rosnar. Senti seu membro agora pronto para mim, suas mãos correram pelas minhas costas e chegaram às laterais da minha calcinha, rasgando-a. Eu estava livre. Peguei a boxer de Demetri e a rasguei me livrando da única barreira que impedia o vampiro de me penetrar.

Fechei os olhos quando senti a língua de Demetri lamber meu pescoço e arqueei quando senti seu membro entrar com força. Deus, eu poderia ter isso a eternidade e nunca me enjoaria. Demetri mostrou os dentes para mim e eu rosnei em resposta. Ele pegou minha cintura e me levantou, me soltando de leve e fazendo com que seu membro se enterrasse em mim novamente. A sensação do seu corpo embaixo da água era algo novo para mim. Ele colou seu corpo ao meu e eu senti seu membro latejar dentro de mim. Eu peguei sua nuca e puxei Demetri para um beijo ardente. Nossas línguas faziam uma dança perfeita enquanto seu membro estocava. Eu não agüentaria muito dessa vez, tinha bastante tempo que não fazíamos nada. Demetri também era urgente.

Sua mão apertou com força meu seio esquerdo e eu gemi em resposta. O vampiro pegava minha cintura, me levantando e me abaixando de acordo com o que ele queria, e eu nunca reclamaria de Demetri conduzir o sexo. Eu _gostava_ do seu ritmo. Ele entrava e saía com uma velocidade impossível para qualquer ser humano, mas normal para um vampiro e eu senti a confirmação do meu desejo vir à tona, eu arqueei e meu corpo inteiro foi envolvido com uma sensação de prazer inexplicável, fazendo-me tremer. Demetri chegou ao ápice no mesmo momento que eu, ele travou seu abdômen e suas mãos apertaram minha cintura com força.

Ficamos um bom tempo nos olhando. Eu podia ver cada gota que passava pelo rosto perfeito de Demetri, seus olhos ficavam vermelhos claros à medida que sua excitação passava e sua boca estava entreaberta; o hálito com gosto de canela chegava ao meu nariz e eu dei um beijo de leve no meu vampiro, ele correspondeu e mordeu meu lábio sensualmente. Abaixei minhas pernas e comecei a nadar para a margem. Demetri nadou um pouco mais.

- Tanto tempo que não faço isso...

O vampiro parecia se divertir, eu joguei água na sua cara e ri quando ele fez uma careta.

- Ei, Senhor Diversão, temos que ir.

Ele fez um biquinho fingido e começou a nadar para a margem. Já estava anoitecendo. Colocamos as roupas facilmente, apenas para chegar em casa, e começamos a correr em direção à residência de Charlie.

Paramos na porta da casa e eu agradeci mentalmente que a viatura não estivesse na garagem, teríamos que explicar muito para o meu pai o fato de estarmos molhados em vez de estarmos dormindo igual Demetri havia pedido. Abri a porta e um ar quente nos envolveu. Demetri já tirava a camisa e jogava a peça de roupa na minha cara. Eu franzi o nariz e ele riu, correndo para o segundo andar.

- O chuveiro é meu primeiro, lerda.

Sorte que Demetri já estava longe, senão ele iria levar um tapa muito forte. Mas eu sorri quando corri para o segundo andar, ele já estava abrindo o chuveiro e eu abri a porta e senti o vapor percorrer meu corpo. Tirei minha roupa e a joguei no chão, entrando no box.

- O chuveiro tem espaço suficiente para dois vampiros, lerdo.

Demetri sorriu e começou a passar o shampoo pelo cabelo. Eu imitei seu movimento e ele me ajudou a massagear meus cabelos e passar o sabonete no meu corpo. Seus lábios beijavam meus ombros e eu belisquei sua bochecha.

- Controle-se. Charlie daqui a pouco estará em casa.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu, fechando a ducha e saindo do box, eu o segui. Entramos no quarto e começamos a nos vestir. Demetri me entregou o estojo das lentes e eu coloquei as minhas no momento em que ele me olhava já com olhos castanhos. Escutei o barulho do carro de Charlie chegar perto e olhei para Demetri. Ele já estava vestido. Descemos a escada e Demetri se sentou no sofá no momento em que Charlie abria a porta. Ele olhou para mim e virou-se para Demetri. Meu pai coçou a cabeça um pouco sem graça.

- Er... eu me esqueci. Não tem nada na geladeira e eu costumo comer fora de casa, se quiserem pedir uma pizza...

- Obrigada Charlie, Bella e eu já comemos.

O corpo do meu pai relaxou e ele se sentou no sofá de frente para Demetri. Um assunto surgiu na minha mente e eu subi as escadas em uma velocidade normal para Charlie, abri a porta do meu quarto e peguei o envelope que estava em cima da escrivaninha. Desci novamente e Charlie conversava sobre caça com Demetri.

- Sim, eu gosto de caçar também.

Charlie sorria para o vampiro, e eu percebi que meu pai já tinha caído nas graças de Demetri. Suspirei, ninguém resistia ao meu companheiro. Pigarreei para atrair a atenção dos dois homens e fui em direção ao meu pai, lhe entregando o envelope. Ele franziu a testa.

- É para Jacob pai.

Seus olhos passaram de confusão para entendimento em um segundo, ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e colocou o envelope no bolso interno da jaqueta.

- Não quero que abra, coloquei esse endereço. Mês que vem, se Jake responder, pegarei a carta.

Charlie sorriu à menção da minha segunda visita. Ele se levantou bocejando e esticou os braços.

- Bells, prometa que mês que vem estará aqui.

Eu sorri para meu pai. Charlie não queria dormir, isso era evidente. Creio que achava que era horas perdidas comigo.

- Eu prometo pai.

Charlie parecia não acreditar e eu entendi o seu lado. O medo de perder a filha novamente devia ser algo difícil de controlar. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Demetri. Meu vampiro sorriu para o humano e meu pai subiu a escada relutante, em direção ao quarto, para dormir.

**[...]**

Charlie descia as escadas quando eu colocava o último pão quente na cestinha. Eu havia feito uma mesa grande de café-da-manhã para meu pai. Não fui à padaria, mandei Demetri ir, mas ele demorou. O vampiro disse sorrindo que a mulher do caixa não queria deixá-lo ir embora, e eu não duvidei do fato. Eu tinha certeza de que algumas rosquinhas e biscoitos presentes na mesa foram cortesias da casa, e Demetri não havia pagado nada. Charlie se surpreendeu quando viu a mesa repleta de pães e geléias de todo tipo. Seus olhos se encheram de água e eu corri para abraçar meu pai, tomando o cuidado de não encostar minha pele na dele novamente. Eu não teria a desculpa do nervosismo agora.

- Bom dia pai.

Ele sorriu para mim e respondeu, sentando-se na mesa e pegando a faca para cortar o pão. Escutei passos descendo a escada e Demetri chegou à sala com duas malas. Quando meu pai fitou a cena, seus olhos se entristeceram.

- Não fique assim, eu voltarei sempre para te ver.

Meu pai sorriu e começou a passar geléia em um pedaço de pão, enfiando-o na boca, com fome.

- Nossa, está bom, onde comprou?

- Foi Demetri que fez.

Os olhos do meu pai se arregalaram de espanto e o vampiro sorriu. Ele engoliu o pão e fez um sinal de respeito.

- Se Bella fizesse geléias assim, eu lhe daria uma medalha.

Dei um tapa de leve na mão de Charlie e ele riu. Meu pai não tinha o direito de falar da minha comida, eu havia saciado a fome dignamente dele por meses. Sentei-me na mesa e fiquei observando fascinada Charlie comer. Eu sentia falta de comer comida de verdade, e não beber sangue, mas o pedaço de torrada que meu pai pegava, no momento, não tinha um cheiro muito agradável. Ele engoliu o pedaço que ainda restava e se levantou, passou as mãos nos cabelos e me olhou com tristeza.

- Bells, preciso ir... trabalhar...

Eu sorri para meu pai, encorajando-o. Ele me entregou uma chave e pegou meus pulsos, eu agradeci por ele não ter escolhido pegar minhas mãos.

- Essa chave é sua, quando sair, tranque a casa. Sabe que pode voltar quando quiser – ele olhou para Demetri – você também sempre será bem-vindo. É bom saber que minha filha agora está em boas mãos.

Ótimo, Demetri ficará insuportável depois disso. Ele sorriu para Charlie e esse me abraçou apertado, uma lágrima caiu no meu ombro e eu fechei os olhos.

- Boa viagem Bells.

Ele caminhou em direção à porta e girou a maçaneta, saindo da casa e indo para o carro que estava na garagem. Eu segui meu pai até a porta.

- Pai!

Ele parou no momento em que abria a porta do veículo e virou-se para mim.

- Eu te amo!

Eu queria que ele soubesse disso. Eu sempre amaria Charlie. Eu sentiria falta do meu pai. Ele sorriu para mim e eu escutei seu coração se acelerar.

- Eu também te amo Bella.

Sorri com suas palavras e vi meu pai entrar no carro, acelerando. Sabia que Charlie havia feito um esforço imenso para dizer a frase, meu pai não era muito bom em demonstrar afetividade. Meus olhos olhavam o veículo até ele sumir, virando a rua. Um aperto no meu peito se fez presente. Com certeza eu veria Charlie todo mês, eu nunca ia conseguir ficar tanto tempo sem ver meu pai novamente. Escutei os passos de Demetri atrás de mim e olhei para o vampiro que agora carregava as malas. A chave do carro estava na sua mão e ele a girava.

Ele caminhou em direção ao Jaguar e jogou as malas no banco traseiro. Foi em minha direção e me abraçou, depositando um beijo na minha testa. Eu fechei a porta da casa branca e coloquei minha chave no bolso da calça, suspirando. Demetri olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Está pronta?

Assenti para o vampiro e ele pegou minha mão. Eu estava pronta para voltar para meu outro lar. Para Volterra.


	35. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Chegamos à saída do aeroporto e Michael nos esperava com a chave do Jaguar na mão. Demetri passou por mim e pegou o objeto da mão do vampiro. Eu o seguia com passos silenciosos. Já era noite. Nós dois chamávamos a atenção dos humanos que permaneciam no aeroporto. Eu carregava uma frasqueira pequena na mão enquanto Demetri carregava as duas malas com facilidade. Seu corpo perfeito era coberto com uma roupa toda preta e alinhada, os cabelos estavam bagunçados e seus olhos estavam castanhos devido às lentes de contato que ele tinha o cuidado de usar. As mulheres olhavam com fome para meu vampiro e eu me surpreendi quando um rosnado saiu do meu peito. A raiva repentina fez com que eu suspirasse e sentisse os aromas diversificados que estavam ali presentes. Minha garganta queimou e eu me lembrei de que havia muito tempo que não me alimentava.

Demetri jogou as malas dentro do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro para mim. Eu entrei no veículo e ele a fechou. Segundos depois, Demetri já acelerava o carro e pegava a estrada. Abri meu estojo e retirei minhas lentes, Demetri jogou as dele fora. Eu gostava do meu homem de olhos vermelhos. Eu suspirei e o vampiro olhou para mim sorrindo torto.

- Espero que tenha aproveitado o tempo em Forks.

Eu sorri em resposta a Demetri. Um sorriso sincero. Meses atrás, eu nunca acreditaria que visitaria meu pai da forma que visitei. Sendo vampira e tendo um homem que não fosse Edward ao meu lado. Eu nunca imaginaria que Jake estivesse em outro lugar sem ser na reserva. Eu nunca acreditaria que estaria fazendo sexo com um Volturi dentro de um rio em Forks. Definitivamente eu havia aproveitado muito meu tempo. Ele acelerou o carro e a paisagem foi se modificando.

- Podemos parar para lanchar?

Minha pergunta saiu como um aviso prévio. Demetri sorriu para mim e passou a mão masculina no meu cabelo, colocando uma mecha atrás da minha orelha, como de costume.

- Sim, também estou com sede.

Demetri não precisava falar isso, seus olhos estavam vermelhos escuros, quase negros. Os meus não deviam estar melhores. Ele desacelerou o carro e eu percebi que Demetri estacionava em uma rua vazia. Fiquei apreensiva com um possível furto de carro, mas depois relaxei. Demetri tinha dinheiro o suficiente para comprar vários desse, ou mataria o ladrão com tranqüilidade e prazer. Ele saiu do veículo e eu abri a porta para fazer o mesmo.

Assim que dei dois passos à frente, uma brisa gelada percorreu meu corpo. O cheiro era de terra e sangue. Eu farejei aromas leves e diferentes e olhei para o vampiro que estava ao meu lado. Demetri desabotoava alguns botões da camisa social preta. Ele olhou para mim e começou a correr. Eu o segui com facilidade. Paramos em um beco escuro. Quatro adolescentes conversavam alto demais e riam para chamar a atenção um do outro. Dois homens, duas mulheres. Eu não precisaria de um dom igual ao de Edward para saber que Demetri planejava drenar as mulheres, e deixaria os homens por minha conta. Ele rosnou baixo e deu dois passos à frente, ficando pela primeira vez no campo de visão do grupo. As meninas soltaram gritinhos frenéticos e eu revirei os olhos pedindo mentalmente por paciência. Uma se apressou em cambalear bêbada até meu vampiro e se inclinou para mostrar os seios que estavam prestes a pular da blusa apertada. Demetri não desviou os olhos do pescoço da vítima. A outra ria e os homens não achavam muita graça. Eu me juntei a Demetri e escutei dois assovios de aprovação vindos da boca dos delinqüentes. A mulher já não ria mais, sua amiga recuou um pouco. Meus olhos deviam estar negros.

- Algum problema?

Perguntei para a loira e ela sorriu com certa malícia.

- Não, mas eu não escolho muito o sexo das pessoas. Topo tudo.

A amiga sorriu e os podia sentir a excitação dos homens.

- Pois eu não. Prefiro mulheres.

A voz de Demetri chegou sensual aos ouvidos das humanas e eu vi cada pêlo dos seus corpos quentes se arrepiando. Ele chegou perto da loira e ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço do meu homem, eu mostrei os dentes e sua amiga riu para mim. Em um piscar de olhos, o barulho da risada da loira foi substituído por seu grito de dor, Demetri já havia afundado seus dentes no pescoço de sua vítima e agora permanecia de olhos fechados, desfrutando o gosto do sangue humano. A menina tentou fugir, mas eu a peguei pelos cabelos. Ela começou a chorar. Os homens observavam tudo em choque, estavam drogados demais para tomarem alguma atitude e deviam achar que era parte da alucinação os dois seres que agora matavam suas amigas.

Demetri jogou o corpo drenado já mole para o lado e pegou a outra mulher, mordendo seu pescoço e drenando a segunda vítima. Eu olhei para os homens e eles relutaram pela primeira vez. Um deixou o cigarro cair no chão e já corria, em vão. Eu consegui pegar os dois pela gola da camisa e joguei um com força no chão, ele gritou de dor, a cabeça bateu no muro de pedra e sangrou, o cheiro fez com que minha boca salivasse. Olhei para minha primeira vítima e seu olhar aterrorizado foi a última coisa que eu vi antes de cortar sua pele macia com meus dentes de navalha.

O gosto doce desceu pela minha garganta e o monstro dentro de mim rosnou de prazer. Eu suguei o humano com força e fome, dois minutos depois, ele estava seco. Olhei para o outro homem e vi Demetri o segurando para mim. Eu peguei sua cabeça e a virei para o lado, exibindo seu pescoço. Afundei meus dentes e o drenei completamente, saciando momentaneamente minha sede.

Passei a língua pelos lábios para desfrutar da última gota de sangue e olhei para Demetri. Seus olhos agora eram vermelhos vivos. Sua boca ainda estava vermelha devido ao sangue tomado. Ela me chamou e eu puxei meu companheiro para um beijo quente e doce. Quente de _desejo_ e doce de _sangue_. Eu sentia a mistura perfeita dentro da boca de Demetri e sua língua acariciava a minha com paixão. Mordi o lábio do meu vampiro e ele me olhou com fome.

- Temos que ir.

Demetri fez uma careta quando eu falei, mas pegou a minha mão e me conduziu para o beco onde estava o carro. Eu entrei no veículo e ele acelerou para a praça onde uma das entradas do castelo de Volterra ficava. Eu reconheci a praça, e a entrada debaixo da torre do relógio. Demetri parou o carro em uma rua e jogou a chave para um vampiro que estava perto do pequeno castelo onde era a garagem. Ele assentiu para nós dois e entrou no veículo. Senti a mão de Demetri pegar a minha e ele recomeçou a andar, me puxando para a praça. Eu vi um casal humano sentado em um banco, observando os dois filhos brincarem com uma bola. Suspirei com a cena; eu nunca poderia ser mãe.

- Tem vontade de estar no lugar dela?

A pergunta de Demetri me pegou de surpresa e eu olhei para o vampiro ao meu lado. Demetri tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Nunca poderíamos ter Demetri, é contra as regras.

- Eu morderia um, por você.

Fui pega de surpresa novamente quando Demetri falou. Se o vampiro estivesse disposto a morder uma criança e contrariar seu mestre, ele devia me amar muito. Tal reconhecimento me atingiu com intensidade. Demetri apertou minha bochecha de leve e pousou sua testa na minha.

- Por você Isabella, eu faria qualquer coisa.

O hálito com cheiro de canela chegou ao meu nariz e eu salivei. Demetri deu uma risada baixa e eu olhei para o vampiro questionando-o.

- Mas você escolhe. Ou cuidamos de um recém criado, que além de ter uma sede incrível, será uma criança levada para _sempre_. Ou você terá sexo _todas_ as noites e jantares formidáveis quando quiser. O único preço é trabalhar para Aro, _e_ me agüentar o resto da vida.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto e eu olhei para o vampiro. Sua boca rosada, seus olhos vermelhos e suas covinhas. Eu pensei no peso do seu corpo em cima do meu, em cada músculo que lhe pertencia, no seu "V" e no seu beijo ardente, assim como pensei no sexo indescritível. No instante que meus olhos percorreram o rosto de Demetri, eu percebi que mesmo se quisesse, eu _nunca_ conseguiria deixar de amar aquela criatura.

Na primeira vez que meus olhos percorreram seu corpo e eu percebi sua pose aristocrática, na primeira vez que seu olhar encontrou o meu naquela sala de espera e ele abriu seu sorriso torto, eu havia me apaixonado. Mesmo que Edward estivesse do meu lado e eu acreditasse que o amava, Demetri - o filho da puta - já havia me ganhado com isso, eu só demorei a perceber.

- Acho que prefiro as noites de sexo.

Ele sorriu para mim e pegou a minha mão, me virando para o lado oposto do casal e começando a caminhar. Seu braço passou em volta da minha cintura e meu corpo reagiu ao toque incrivelmente rápido. A entrada do castelo de Volterra já estava visível.

- Pronta para voltar para casa?

Eu assenti. Eu estava mais que pronta. Com Demetri ao meu lado, eu era completa. Nada me fazia mais feliz do que o amor do vampiro. Eu não ligava para nada, desde que tivesse Demetri ao meu lado. Meu propósito era passar o resto da eternidade com ele.

Nada é melhor. Eu estando ao lado dele, não importa o resto do mundo. Não importa o fato de não poder ter filhos, não importa ter que tirar vidas humanas e poder ver meu pai apenas algumas vezes por ano.

_Nada importa._


	36. Agradecimentos

**Agradecimentos**

Agradecendo primeiramente à Betina que me agüentou no MSN por meses, lendo os capítulos antes de serem postados e palpitando em todos. À Fla, que de certa maneira, incentiva todas as pessoas a tentarem escrever uma fic, e fez isso comigo também. Às leitoras que desde o prólogo deixam reviews carinhosas. Às leitoras que descobriram à fic quando essa já estava no meio, mas que passaram a seguir fielmente a história. Às meninas de Portugal que me mandaram mensagens. Às meninas que me incentivaram e deram uma oportunidade ao shipper diferente. À Ana, que está reescrevendo a fic para o inglês. Às meninas que não têm contas no site, as quais eu não pude responder, mas agradeço cada uma das reviews. Às leitoras que começaram a ler as minhas outras fics e já deixaram sua marquinha na página de reviews. Às meninas do MM que incentivam a arte de escrever.

E agradecendo a todos que acompanharam, de certa forma, a fic.

Minha primeira fic acabou, Confesso que vai deixar MUITA saudade. Mas como é normal, estou com outros projetos e vou me dedicar completamente a eles agora, assim como me dediquei a "Nada Importa".

Quem quiser ler minhas outras fics, basta clicar na minha página. Eu ficaria muito feliz, já que todas seguem o padrão dessa fic. Eu não escrevo fics sem ser "M" e escrevo apenas com shippers diferentes. Ok?

Obrigada a todas! Amo vocês, de certa forma.

Cora.


	37. Comunicado

**Comunicado da Autora**

**Comunicado I:** Essa fanfic será reescrita. Mas podem ficar tranqüilos, ela não será deletada. Vou apenas substituir os capítulos à medida que escrevê-los. Quando eu reescrevê-la por inteiro, posto mais um comunicado avisando.

**Comunicado II:** Para quem pediu um aviso, venho por meio dessa nota informar que a nova fanfic de Demetri/Bella está no ar já. O nome é The Tracker e vocês podem acessá-la pelo meu perfil! Espero que acompanhem!

Um beijo.

Cora C.


End file.
